The Hands of Power
by EwilanGil'Sayan
Summary: enchanteresse: n.f. Femmes pratiquant la magie sans baguette, vivant dans une communauté isolée en Écosse. - De source sûre, l'une d'entre elles résiderait en plein Londres. Elle est arrivée à Poudlard. - James, Lily est une enchanteresse, pas touche !
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ! **

**Je crois que je n'ai jamais publié de fics différentes dans un aussi petit laps de temps ^^. Je pars là dans une fanfic longue (pas finie, il n'y a que les 6 premiers chapitres pour l'instant), le prologue est assez léger et court, l'action se passe au milieu de la fiction, ****les 6 premiers chapitres sont donc antérieurs au prologue.**

**Disclamer :** Tout appartient à notre vénérée J.K. Rowling, seuls quelques personnages secondaires m'appartiennent et l'intrigue bien sûr.

**Rating et Avertissement :** léger UA, mais toujours dans le monde magique. Rating T pouvant virer au M, je ne sais pas trop encore ...

**Rythme de postage :** Pour l'instant, je vais dire toutes les deux semaines, pour pouvoir à chaque fois m'avancer dans les chapitres.

_Enjoy !_

* * *

><p><strong>UNE ENCHANTERESSE ATTERRI À POUDLARD, DUMBLEDORE FAIT UNE BRÈVE DÉCLARATION SUR SA NOUVELLE PROTÉGÉE <strong>

_Nous rappelons à nos lecteurs la définition d'une enchanteresse ci-dessous. Le texte provient du dictionnaire moldu, __Le Petit Robert 1980__ :_

enchanteresse(s) : n.f. Femmes pratiquant la magie sans baguettes, vivant dans une communauté isolée en Écosse. Elles se sont séparées du monde sorcio-moldu depuis la Grande Révolte en 900, qui les avait opposées aux sorciers et aux moldus. Elles ressemblent aux autres humains et ont tendance à avoir une nature irascible et hargneuse. Elles deviennent très craintives en présence d'hommes et il est très rare d'en apercevoir une, c'est pour cela que leur existence est devenu peu à peu une légende urbaine.

_Plus personne ne croyait à l'existence de ces légendaires amazones que sont les enchanteresses, depuis avant-hier soir. De source sûre, l'une d'entre elles résiderait en plein Londres, rue Whitehall. Elle est arrivée à Poudlard il y a quelques semaines et séjourne depuis chez d'anciens étudiants de Poudlard, très proches de Dumbledore. Aucuns n'a tenu à faire de déclarations, et Dumbledore interdit à tous les reporters l'accès à Poudlard pour une interview. Nous avons pourtant pu apercevoir la jeune fille grâce à une fenêtre de l'appartement, et elle nous a semblé de petite taille (un expert à démontré qu'elle ne faisait pas non plus la taille d'un nain, mais celle d'une femme ordinaire, un peu plus petite que la moyenne. Nous pouvons donc vous affirmez, chers lecteurs, que les enchanteresses ne sont pas des lutins, comme certaines rumeurs le font croire.), dotée d'une chevelure flamboyante. La jeune fille a immédiatement disparue en nous apercevant et le concierge de l'immeuble nous a demandé de déguerpir, accompagné d'un grand jeune homme brun à lunettes, un des proches de Dumbledore._

_Un envoyé spécial restera 24/24 devant l'immeuble et nous avertira dès qu'il aura des informations à vous donnez, cher lecteur. Dumbledore a tenu, il y a quelques heures, à faire un discours, bien obligé de se prononcer devant le mouvement de foule, mélangeant sorciers et moldus, qui siège devant Poudlard. « Elle n'est pas dangereuse, comme certains pourraient le croire ! » S'exclame-t-il. « Elle ne tient en aucun cas à faire de déclaration à la presse, et demande à ce qu'on la laisse tranquille. Je m'autorise à vous dire que c'est une jeune fille comme les autres, et elle tient à ce qu'on la traite comme telle. Elle ne désire aucun engouement médiatique à son égard. »_

_Un de nos reporters a demandé si elle restait dans notre communauté pour longtemps, et pourquoi elle était seule. Dumbledore a éludé sournoisement la question en parlant de droit sur la vie privée. Nous espérons pouvoir vous renseignez sur l'enchanteresse dans quelques temps, en priant pour qu'elle nous autorise un entretien._

_Rita Skeeter, reporter de la Gazette du Sorcier._

* * *

><p>James reposa le journal en soupirant, agacé par la toute nouvelle médiatisation dont Lily était l'objet. Si seulement Masha n'avait pas parlé, ils n'en seraient pas là, tous, à ne pas oser sortir pour ne pas se faire assaillir de journalistes aux ongles acérés. C'était plus facile il y a quelques semaines, quand l'existence de Lily n'était connue que d'eux.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>OoO<strong>

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?

La suite ne sera pas sous forme d'article de journaux, mais il y aura un bref article en fin de chapitre, en rapport avec quelque chose du chapitre, souvent humoristique pour changer de l'ambiance générale. Le chapitre se passera environ quelques semaines avant ce prologue. Vous ne verrez pas tout de suite qui est Masha (pas tout de suite du tout en fait ... peut être que vous ne vous souviendrez même pas de l'avoir lu dans le prologue quand vous serez rendu(e)s à son arrivée dans la fic ^^)

Je répondrais aux reviews anonymes en fin de chapitre, je pense, et les autres reviews auront des réponses par MP (si j'en ai bien sûr, peut être que ma fic fera un gros bide ^^, pitié nooon !)

EwilanGil'Sayan


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour ! J'étais censée poster hier mais mon internet à fait des siennes alors…

**Disclamer :** Tout appartient à notre vénérée J.K. Rowling, seuls quelques personnages secondaires m'appartiennent et l'intrigue bien sûr.

**Rating et Avertissement :** léger UA, mais toujours dans le monde magique. Rating T pouvant virer au M, je ne sais pas trop encore.

**Rythme de postage :** Pour l'instant, je vais dire toutes les deux semaines, pour pouvoir à chaque fois m'avancer dans les chapitres.

_Enjoy !_

* * *

><p>Une fumée noire s'élevait, brumeuse dans ce ciel sans étoile qui commençait à voir le jour se poindre. Si jour il y avait, on avait l'impression qu'il s'était passé des années depuis la dernière apparition du Soleil. La Terre entière paraissait brûler, vu d'ici. Cette maison qui finissait de se consumer, laissant de la cendre suspendue dans les airs, paraissait coupé du monde.<p>

« NON ! » Une vieille femme s'écroula au sol, la tête dans les mains, hurlant à s'en casser la voix. « Pourquoi ? » Murmurait-elle à présent. « _POURQUOI _? »

« Tu as provoqué la colère de Lord Voldemort, McKinnon. Tu en payes désormais le prix. » Dit une voix glaciale derrière elle, à la limite de l'amusement.

« Pourquoi eux ? » Sanglotait-elle. « Ils n'avaient rien fait ! Pourquoi pas moi ? »

« C'est le châtiment de ton arrogance. Croyais-tu pouvoir me défier encore longtemps ? Quant à toi… Ne t'inquiètes pas, ton tour viendra d'ici peu. Je te laisse le temps de les pleurer comme il se doit. »

La haute silhouette enveloppée de tissu noir tourna les talons, ses yeux rouge fixé vers l'horizon qui se profilait devant lui. Un sourire satisfait sur le visage, il contemplait toutes ces maisons où tous dormaient, ne se doutant pas de ses desseins meurtriers, de ses ambitions.

La vieille femme resta agenouillée un long moment devant les vestiges de cette maison qui abritait une famille, sa famille.

Le gris qui remplaçait la nuit commençait tout juste à venir quand le premier volet ouvert claqua dans le silence de l'aurore, faisant sursauter Marlene. Une jeune femme brune apparu, finissant d'enfiler son pull.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Mme McKinnon que s'est-il passé ? »

Il fallait mentir, laisser les moldus loin de tous cela, ils seront embrigadés dans ce début de guerre bien assez tôt. Voldemort et ses idéaux sont une affaire entre sorciers.

Elle baragouina quelques mots sa voix se brisa avec l'émotion. Elle se jeta dans les bras de la jeune femme brune qui lui caressa doucement le dos, essayant de la réconforter de quelque chose qu'elle ignorait.

« Où sont votre mari et vos filles ? »

La vielle dame la regarda, ses yeux se remplissant d'eau pour une nouvelle crise de larme. La moldue pressa sa main contre sa bouche pour étouffer un cri. « Ils étaient dans la maison ? Ce n'est pas possible ! »

« Faith, appelez Dumbledore. Je dois lui parler. »

La jeune femme acquiesça et se précipita dans sa maison, bénissant le ciel d'être en bon contact avec la population sorcière et de posséder un accès au réseau de cheminées. Elle prit le pot en terre cuite près de l'âtre et consulta rapidement la liste que son petit-ami sorcier lui avait établie si elle avait besoin d'aide. Elle jeta une poignée de poudre verte sur la cendre et entra dans sa cheminée, s'exclamant distinctement « Poudlard, bureau de Dumbledore. »

Elle tourbillonna dans les airs, priant pour arriver à bon port. Ses genoux cognèrent douloureusement sur du marbre à deux centimètre d'un tapis. Elle pesta et s'épousseta vivement, regardant autour d'elle. Les tableaux murmuraient en la reluquant, se rendant bien compte qu'elle n'avait aucune aura Magique autour d'elle. Un doute l'assaillit. N'avait elle pas un rendez-vous à la banque dans un quart d'heure ? Son regard se porta sur un récipient rempli de poudre de cheminette. Elle ne devait pas manquer cette entrevue, elle était crucial pour obtenir un prêt étudiant… Non. Elle devait prévenir Dumbledore… Mais c'était _tellement_ important !

« Il n'y a aucun rendez-vous Miss Salmon. Le sortilège repousse-moldu nous montre une nouvelle fois son efficacité. Ne vous laissez pas envahir par cette impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose, parlez-moi plutôt du pourquoi de votre visite… »

Faith regarda ce vieil homme à la barbe blanche, ses yeux bleu pétillants derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Elle s'agrippa au dossier d'un fauteuil en chintz, serrant les dents pour ne pas courir vers la cheminée.

« Vous ne pouvez pas enlevez le sort quelques minutes ? »

« Apprenez à être forte. »

« Je… » Elle enfonça ses ongles dans le tissu, ce satané sortilège était plus fort qu'elle ne le pensait. « La maison des McKinnon a brûlé. Seule Mme McKinnon a survécu…»

Le regard de Dumbledore s'assombrit. « Rejoignez la, je donne mes ordres et j'arrive. »

La jeune femme se précipita dans la grande cheminée et se retrouva à tourbillonner dans les conduits avec un immense soulagement. Elle s'écroula dans son salon, couverte de suie et de cendre. Le sortilège repousse-moldu cessa de fonctionner, elle se fustigea elle-même d'avoir céder à la tentation, alors qu'elle côtoyait des sorciers tous les jours.

Marlene n'avait pas bougé et stagnait toujours devant sa maison en cendre. Faith fut prise de pitié et enserra la vieille femme dans ses bras. Dumbledore apparut dans un _plop_ retentissant. La sorcière sortit enfin de sa léthargie et se précipita vers lui aussi vite que ses jambes lui permettait.

« ALBUS ! Il les a tués ! Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom a tué ma famille ! » Peu lui importait que Faith les écoute, qu'elle sache que le pays, le monde, entrerait bientôt en guerre. Les siens avaient péri par sa faute.

« Calmez-vous Marlene, expliquez moi tout en détails ! » Il la fit asseoir sur un muret et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

« Je préparait le repas dans la cuisine… Carmen m'aidait en rangeant les courses que nous avions faites un peu plus tôt et Calyssa mettait la table en compagnie de Remus, surveillés bien entendu par Edward… Vous savez comme il est… était protecteur envers les jumelles… Bref… »

Elle renifla, essuyant les larmes qui coulaient abondamment sur ses joues.

« J'ai entendu un bruit sourd dans le salon, Carmen est allé voir ce qui se passait… Ma bag- ma baguette était dans ma chambre… Je n'ai rien pu faire… Les Mangemorts sont arrivés et m'ont emmenée dehors par la porte de derrière… Je n'ai jamais pu les apercevoir une dernière fois… Ils… m'ont fait transplaner dans un manoir… Où ils m'ont interrogée longuement sur les membres de l'Ordre… Voyant que je ne répondais pas, ils m'ont ramenée ici… J'ai vu la maison en feu… Puis _il_ est arrivé… _Il _a dit que… Que c'était de ma faute… Que c'était ma punition pour lui avoir tenu tête… Il faut prévenir les autres membres de l'Ordre, Albus ! »

Faith sentit ses jambes trembler. La réalité la submergea, les jumelles étaient mortes. Remus était mort. Mr McKinnon était mort.

« Je vais m'y atteler. Mais d'abord, masquons cela en en accident domestique, les moldus ne doivent pas être au courant de la menace… »

« Excusez-moi mais je pense que s'il y a un quelconque danger, nous aimerions le savoir. Moi la première ! » Dit Faith.

« Tout le monde n'est pas aussi courageux que vous Miss Salmon. Allez chez votre ami, prévenir de la mort tragique d'Edward, des jumelles et de Remus. Je viendrais vous rendre visite dans la journée. »

La jolie brune acquiesça. Son petit-ami devait surement être au ministère, il avait cours aujourd'hui. Mais Peter devait sûrement être à l'appartement.

* * *

><p>Pour la troisième fois aujourd'hui, ses genoux entrèrent en collision avec le sol dur du hall de l'immeuble entièrement sorcier où habitait son cher et tendre. Le concierge lui jeta un coup d'œil glacial, elle avait mis de la suie partout. La jeune femme ne lui jeta pas un regard et courut jusqu'au premier étage. Elle cogna vivement contre la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit à demi, retenue par une chainette.<p>

« Faith ? »

« Ouvres-moi s'il te plait. »

« Je suis désolé mais il faut que je te pose une question privée. Pour savoir si c'est bien toi »

« Balances Peter ! Et fais vite ! »

«Comment – je suis désolé, c'est lui qui m'a dit que tu serais la seule à connaitre la réponse – Comment était ton soutien-gorge lors de votre premier dîner ? »

Faith aurait pu étrangler son énergumène de petit-ami dans la minute qui suivrait la réponse si elle n'était pas aussi bouleversée.

« Je ne portais pas de soutien-gorge. »

« Jackpot, c'était la bonne réponse. Entre. J'imagine que tu vas vouloir l'étriper ? »

« Oh que oui ! Mais je ne suis pas venue pour ça… »

Elle regarda attentivement le jeune homme grassouillet. Il paraissait bien sûr de lui aujourd'hui, habituellement, il bafouillait devant elle et faisait mille gaffes. Là, il lui parlait sans aucune difficulté et arrivait presque à plaisanter.

« Sirius n'est pas là ? Et James non plus j'imagine ? »

« Oui je suis tout seul. Remus ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, il était chez Calyssa. »

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la jolie brune. Comment annoncer aux Maraudeurs qu'un des leur était mort ?

« Peter… Il faut que tu t'asseyes. J'ai quelque chose de très grave à t'annoncer… »

Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Il s'assit dans une posture désinvolte, le mollet gauche posé nonchalamment sur la cuisse droite. Décidemment, il avait pris de l'assurance.

« Les McKinnon ont été attaqués par les Mangemorts. Seul Mme McKinnon a survécu… Remus est mort, Peter… »

Il cilla. « Tu peux répéter ? »

« Remus est mort, Peter, il a été assassiné par les Mangemorts ! »

Il lui jeta un regard vide et se frotta machinalement le bras gauche.

« Ça ne te fait rien ? » Lui demanda Faith, horrifiée.

« Merde, par Merlin ! Tu veux boire quelque chose ? J'aurais besoin d'un petit remontant… »

Elle hocha la tête, essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Peter paraissait tellement impassible, un tout autre qu'avant-hier. Il était en état de choc, certainement. Elle imagina la réaction de Sirius et James quand elle leur apprendra l'horrible nouvelle. Elle parierait qu'ils ne réagiront sûrement pas aussi froidement, ils étaient tellement plus passionnés.

Sentant le besoin de se passer de l'eau froide sur le visage, elle se leva et partit dans le couloir qui abritait les chambres et la salle de bain. Ses larmes lui brouillant la vue, elle se trompa de porte.

La chambre était bien rangée, impersonnelle, du genre maniaque, rien qui trainait.

Mais le plus dérangeant était surtout les deux corps étendus, raides, sur le lit de Peter.

* * *

><p>« Plus vite Sirius ! Tu t'épuises ! »<p>

« Mais je fais ce que je peux, Jerry ! » S'exclama vertement un beau jeune homme aux cheveux mi-longs, rejetés en arrière.

« C'est ton maximum ? Tu rigoles ? »

Jerry Cresswell était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, aux cheveux brun-roux. Il entrainait les nouveaux Aurors au duel.

Sirius Black et lui se battaient depuis près d'une demi-heure, et aucun n'avait le dessus. Ils avaient relevé les manches de leurs chemises jusqu'au coude et avaient le torse trempé de sueur.

« Evites de me provoquer Jerry ! Tu risquerais d'y perdre une oreille. »

Un beau brun à lunettes riait aux éclats, assis sur un banc non loin de la scène.

« Ne sois pas présomptueux Sirius. _Jambencoton_ ! »

Le jeune homme s'écroula au sol en émettant un cri perçant, qui fit mourir de rire son ami sur le banc.

« Débutant. » S'exclama Jerry, amusé. « Et toi Jamesie, ne ris pas trop… C'est à ton tour. »

Le brun se leva et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez d'une main experte. Après avoir fourragé les doigts dans ses cheveux pour les emmêler encore plus, il saisit sa baguette et se plaça devant son entraineur, un sourire désabusé sur les lèvres.

« Rien que pour m'avoir appelé Jamesie je vais te ridiculiser, Jerry ! »

« _James Potter, t'es l'meilleur, aller_ ! » Chantait Sirius sur un air populaire en s'essuyant le visage avec un sortilège. Il remua les bras, en une parfaite imitation de Pom pom Girls.

« Mais j'ai le droit à une promo de frimeur, mes amis ! Auror doué » Il lança un sort de Désarmement que James para avec facilité. « Mais trop prévisible ! _Dentesaugmento_ ! » James eut juste le temps de hurler le sortilège du bouclier pour ne pas se retrouver avec des dents de castors.

« J'aurais peut être dû le laisser me toucher, c'est pratique pour décapsuler les bouteilles de Bièraubeurre ! » Dit-il avec un sourire à son meilleur ami.

Jerry se posa la main sur le front en soupirant devant la bêtise de ses élèves. Un léger sourire flottait tout de même sur son visage, c'est sûr que ces deux là étaient doués, mais ce n'était pas des cadeaux.

« Aller, l'entrainement est fini, je n'arriverais jamais à vous apprendre quelque chose aujourd'hui, vu la façon dont vous êtes parti ! »

« On était très calme aujourd'hui, n'est ce pas Prongs ? »

« Oh oui ! De vrais anges ! » Surenchérit James en souriant malicieusement.

Jerry parut fatigué et totalement blasé. « Vous manque plus qu'une auréole sur la tête, tiens ! »

« On y pensera pour la prochaine fois, hein Pad' ? » Dit James en frappant amicalement le dos de son supérieur.

« Barrez-vous bandes d'incapables ! »

James ramassa ses effets sur le sol de la salle de Duel et rejoignit Sirius, qui mettait de l'ordre dans ses cheveux. Cheveux qui partirent dans tous les sens quand le beau brun à lunettes lui frotta vigoureusement le crâne.

« Bordel James ! Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une tête de hérisson comme toi ! »

* * *

><p><em>Mais le plus dérangeant était surtout les deux corps étendus, raides, sur le lit de Peter.<em>

« Oh mon Dieu ! » Murmura Faith en pressant sa main sur sa bouche. « Remus, Calyssa ! » Elle se précipita vers le lit, trébuchant au passage dans le pied en bois du sommier. Elle tomba étalée sur Remus, qui ne bougea pas. L'impression de tomber sur de la pierre l'envahie, de la pierre avec une température corporelle normale. La jeune femme pensa immédiatement à un sortilège. Malheureusement, elle n'eut pas le temps de satisfaire sa curiosité que la porte claqua.

« T'es curieuse comme fille. »

« T-t-trompée de p-porte » Bafouilla-t-elle en sentant son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine.

« _Incarcerem »_ Des cordes se lièrent autour d'elle, l'empêchant de bouger. La panique s'empara de tout son être lorsqu'elle vit le regard machiavélique du Maraudeur.

« Peter qu'est ce que tu fais ? Arrêtes-ça, je t'en supplie ! » La jeune femme commença à pleurer en sentant les cordes lui entailler la peau.

Il fit tournoyer sa baguette dans sa main avec un sourire sadique. « Vois-tu, ma chère Faith, je suis passé du coté sombre maintenant. Ça fait sûrement cliché dit comme ça, mais j'aime le pouvoir et le Seigneur des Ténèbres est le plus puissant. C'est deux là » Il désigna Remus et Calyssa d'un signe de tête. « Ne sont pas morts dans l'incendie. Ils ont réussi à transplaner et se sont précipités comme des Gnomes de jardin vers l'appartement, que j'occupais tout seul à ce moment là »

« PETER ! RELÂCHES-MOI, PAR PITIE ! »

« Je n'ai pas fini ! » Claqua-t-il sèchement.

Elle se tut, la baguette de Peter se tournait dangereusement vers elle. La jeune femme avait toujours trouvé le Maraudeur gentil, serviable, et surtout très admiratif envers ses amis. Il faut dire qu'il n'était pas gâté par la nature, son léger embonpoint et son visage de gamin à l'âge ingrat lui enlevait toute confiance en lui. Elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé avec cette attitude là, même dans ses rêves les plus fous. Il était bon acteur, à avoir joué le jeune homme homme naïf depuis si longtemps.

« En les voyant, j'ai su que le plan avait échoué, je n'était pas débarrassé du plus sage des Maraudeurs. C'était le seul qui était capable de me cerner réellement. Les deux autres abrutis sont tellement occupés à jouer les sorciers de Cartes de Chocogrenouille et à s'en vanter qu'ils ne s'en seraient pas aperçus. Bref. Alors je les ai stupéfixé. Je vais les mener au Seigneur des Ténèbres pour qu'il en finisse enfin avec eux et je continuerais pour un temps de jouer le _bon et simplet petit Wormtail_… Jusqu'à ce que je trouve un moyen de livrer les deux attardés à mon maître et je recevrais tout les honneurs. »

« Ne touches pas à Sirius ! »

« Je ne le toucherais pas. Je le tuerais. Et tu le rejoindras dans la mort alors ne t'en fais pas. »

« AIDEZ-MOI ! AU SECOURS ! »

« _Silencio_ ! » La jolie brune continuait d'ouvrir et de fermer la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Elle lui jeta un regard affolé et commença à se trémousser pour se défaire de ses liens, ce qui la fit tomber sur le lit, près de Calyssa. « Personne ne t'entendra, Faith ! »

Le visage du jeune homme se tordit. Il se frotta l'avant bras gauche et releva sa manche. Le tatouage noir, mouvant, déstabilisa Faith qui poussa un cri inaudible. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il signifiait, mais ce n'était sûrement pas pour faire joli.

« C'est la marque du Seigneur des Ténèbres, j'appuie dessus un instant et un Mangemort apparaitra. Tu sais ? Les _Mangemorts_ ? Les méchants vêtus de capes noires qui font du mal aux moldus comme toi parce que vous êtes _inférieurs_ à nous ! Et bien si j'appuie sur ma marque, l'un d'eux viendra, et il s'occupera de toi et des deux autres. »

« Appuies sur ton bras Peter, et je te jure que je te le découpe et que je te le fais avaler à l'horizontale. » S'exclama une voix masculine, qui paraissait tout sauf amicale.

Faith sautilla pour se relever en apercevant Sirius, suivit de près par James.

« James, Sirius, les amis, je – vous – vous croyez vraiment que je suis capable de faire ça ? »

« _Expelliarmus_ ! »

La baguette de Peter vola loin de lui, déstabilisant le jeune homme. Sirius voulut se jeter sur lui pour engager un combat corps-à-corps, comme les moldus, mais le traître se volatilisa dans une fumée sombre. Sirius défit prestement sa petite-amie de ses liens et de son mutisme en la serrant dans ses bras jusqu'à l'étouffer.

« Il a oublié sa baguette » Murmura James en ramassant le bout de bois. « Comment avons-nous pu ne pas remarquer qu'il était un Mangemort ? »

« Il nous a tous trompés ! » Sanglota Faith, toujours dans les bras de Sirius. « Il m'a dit que… Son maître, il- il voulait vous tuer ! » Elle éclata en sanglots en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de son amant, qui la rassurait du mieux qu'il pouvait.

« Chut Bébé… Allez mon ange, il n'arrivera pas à nous avoir. Je te le promets ! » Elle soupira bruyamment, refusant de le regarder. « Faith, regardes-moi ! Je te jure que je ferais attention ! »

James détourna la tête, ayant le sentiment d'être un intrus dans l'intimité de son meilleur ami. Il se dirigea plutôt vers les deux corps immobiles.

* * *

><p>« Comment ais-je pu être aussi stupide ? »<p>

« Calme-toi Remus, ce n'est pas ta faute ! » Murmura une magnifique blonde aux yeux rouge et gonflés en prenant la couverture que James lui tendait.

« Si ! C'est ma faute, Calyssa ! Si tu n'étais pas avec moi, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé ! »

« Je te rappelle que ma mère fait parti de l'Ordre, Rem' ! Et que mon père était un moldu, alors ne me dit pas que les Mangemorts nous aurais laissé tranquilles si je ne sortais pas avec toi ! »

Le lycanthrope lui jeta un regard angoissé, tordant ses doigts. « Peter a voulu nous livrer à Voldemort, Caly' ! »

« Si tu n'avais pas été là hier soir, je serais morte avec mon père et ma sœur ! Alors ne viens pas me dire que nous n'aurions pas dû transplaner ! »

Elle lui posa un doigt autoritaire sur les lèvres lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour protester.

Ils étaient tous assis dans le salon de l'appartement des Maraudeurs, amputé d'un membre désormais. Les trois restants réfléchissaient sur l'évènement qui avait contraint Peter à changé radicalement de coté. Calyssa se contentait d'ouvrir grand les yeux, essayant de sécher les larmes qui venaient par flots continus.

« Qu'a-t-il dit exactement, Faith ? » Demanda James en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil en cuir noir.

« James. S'il te plait ! » Commença Sirius en jetant un regard noir à son meilleur ami.

« Non, c'est bon Sirius. Hum… Il m'a dit que- Qu'il avait voulu livrer Remus à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom en premier car c'était le plus perspicace. Excusez-moi mais, qui est cet homme ?

« Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ? » Dit le brun à lunettes. « C'est un »

« James ! Elle n'est pas obligée de savoir ! » S'énerva Sirius en serrant sa petite-amie dans ses bras.

« Elle a le droit d'être au courant, Sir' ! Si tu l'aimes tu lui dois la vérité, que les sorciers ne sont pas tous des gentils avec un bout de bois qui fait jaillir des oiseaux ou des fleurs ! »

« Je n'ai pas cinq ans ! » Protesta Faith. « Je sais que vous n'êtes pas tous _des gentils avec un bout de bois qui fait jaillir des oiseaux ou des fleurs_, merci pour ta considération, James ! »

« J'essaye de t'aider là, Faith, si tu ne le remarques pas ! »

« Sirius ! Je veux savoir ! »

Ce dernier hocha lentement la tête, récalcitrant. Il avait si peur qu'elle s'enfuit lorsqu'elle connaitrait les troubles qui envahissaient la société des sorciers.

James se racla la gorge. « Même si les sorciers et les moldus vivent ensembles, se supportant et s'entraidant autant qu'on le peut, certains sorciers ne supportent pas de vous côtoyer. Ils vous pensent _inférieurs_, incapable de se défendre, et à leurs yeux, vous devriez être morts, ou nos esclaves. Voldemort » Calyssa eut un frisson involontaire, s'excusant du regard vers James qui lui jeta une œillade agacée. « Est leur chef. Il a monté une armée de partisans, qui, a la moindre occasion, détruira le monde pour y éliminer tout les moldus. Pour ainsi sauvegarder ce qu'ils appellent _la pureté du sang_. »

« Mais… Vous n'êtes pas tous des sorciers à part entière ! » Commenta Faith. « Je veux dire, Calyssa par exemple, a une mère sorcière mais un père comme moi »

« Si nous avions tous copulé seulement avec des Sang-Purs nous serions déjà morts, ou complètement dégénérés. Obligé de se marier entre cousins ou entre frères et sœurs, tu imagines ? » S'insurgea Sirius. « Il a bien fallu qu'on se marie avec des moldus. Et ça donne des sorciers avec une puissance magique aussi importante que celle d'un Sang-Pur. »

« Et est-ce-que vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi des enfants de moldus ont des pouvoirs magiques ? »

« Tu veux vraiment qu'on te fasse un cours de Théorie Magique ? » Ironisa Remus en saisissant Calyssa par les épaules pour l'attirer vers lui.

« C'est la première fois que Sirius accepte que j'en sache un peu plus sur vous ! Nous, les moldus, ne connaissons que le strict minimum, alors que vous savez tout sur nous ! »

« Calyssa, tu veux bien t'en charger s'il te plait ? » Dit James. « Je suis Auror, pas professeur. »

Les Maraudeurs étaient sur les nerfs suite à la trahison de Peter. La belle blonde, aspirant au poste d'Historienne Magique, se redressa pour parler plus librement, elle essuya ses larmes avec le bord de la couverture. Se plonger dans ses cours de Sciences lui changerait peut être les idées.

« On pense que la plupart des _nés-moldus_ ont certainement eu un ancêtre sorcier, par exemple au Moyen-âge, ou nous étions mille fois plus nombreux qu'aujourd'hui. Mais, au Ministère de la Magie, une étude concernant ce _Mystère_, a conclu qu'un gêne sorcier, ou magique si tu préfères, circulent dans les chromosomes humains.

« Ils vont d'ailleurs bientôt voter une loi selon laquelle aucun sorcier ne devra plus donner son sang pour les associations moldues… Bref, je m'égare.

« Ces _anomalies génétiques_ sont héréditaires, d'où l'existence des Sang-Purs, comme les deux débiles que tu vois là » Elle désigna Sirius et James qui se vexèrent du qualificatif. « Tous les humains possèdent le gêne _magique_, mais l'aura magique est influencé par si oui on non l'allèle – un allèle est une version possible d'un gêne, et chaque gêne est représenté par deux allèles – est dominant. Le gêne _s'active_, si l'on peut dire, et donne une personne, pourtant née de parents moldus, qui possède un pouvoir magique… »

« Tu veux dire que je possède moi-même le _gêne sorcier _? »

« D'après les scientifiques du ministère, oui. »

« Et comment expliques-tu que certains aient un parent moldu et un autre sorcier, et possède un pouvoir magique ? » Lui demanda Remus, visiblement intéressé.

« Vos parents n'ont jamais pensé à vous donner des cours de biologie ? Toi, Faith, tu dois le savoir ? L'allèle dominant et l'autre récessif et tout ça ? »

Faith hocha la tête. « J'en ai un vague souvenir »

« Alors, voyons voir. Disons que… J'appellerais l'allèle dominant M et l'allèle récessif m, pour _m_agique, O.K. ? »

Ils hochèrent tous la tête, commençant à être intrigués par la passion que Calyssa mettait dans son explication.

« Un Sang-Pur aura l'allèle M et M, vous comprenez, venant de deux parents sorciers. Alors qu'un moldu possède deux allèles m. Parfois un moldu possède un allèle M et un allèle m suite à un ancêtre sorcier mais ça, on s'en fout. Un sang mêlé possèdera un allèle M et un allèle m, comme moi ou Remus. »

« Alors pourquoi les moldus qui possèdent un allèle M et un m ne sont pas sorciers ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop, apparemment, le gêne perd de son intensité au fil du temps, ou un truc comme ça. Je ne suis pas une experte non plus. »

« Tu te débrouilles plutôt pas mal. » Souligna Faith, complètement subjuguée.

« Merci. Je disais donc, par un heureux hasard, les deux allèles m d'un moldu se mutent en deux allèles M, ce qui lui confère une puissance magique, et ce qui fait de lui un sorcier. »

« Tu veux dire que les nés-moldus sont des mutants ? » Dit James.

« En quelque sorte, oui. Mais ils sont nos égaux, je veux dire, ils n'ont pas… une puissance plus forte ou plus faible. Ils sont comme nous. »

« Mais Tu-Sais-Qui n'y croit pas, c'est ça ? » Demanda Faith d'une petite voix.

« Lui pense que les nés-moldus ont volé leurs pouvoirs à un sorcier. Ce qui aurait donné les cracmols. Bien sûr, c'est faux, les cracmols ont une anomalie génétique, leurs allèles M a muté en un allèle m, sans aucune interférence des moldus. »

Il y eut un grand silence où chacun se recueillit dans ses pensées.

« Mon cœur ? Tu voudrais voir ta mère ? » Demanda doucement Remus à sa petite-amie en lui embrassant le front.

« Sait-elle que- que je suis vivante ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mon Amour mais si tu veux la voir. Il est encore tôt, nous pouvons y aller »

« Dumbledore a dit qu'il passerait aujourd'hui » Dit Faith. « Il viendra sûrement avec Mme McKinnon. »

Sirius se trémoussa sur le canapé, mal à l'aise. « Je pense que les choses que Dumbledore veut nous dire ne seront pas très réjouissantes alors… autant les affronter le ventre plein. Qui a faim ? »

James et Faith le regardèrent, atterrés.

* * *

><p><strong>3009/80 Rubrique des faits divers. **

**UNE MAISON DE SORCIERS PREND FEU DANS UN LOTISSEMENT MOLDU, DUMBLEDORE CRIE À L'ATTENTAT TERRORISTE**

_Une maison sorcière a brûlé hier, les moldus parlent d'un accident domestique, mais selon Dumbledore, il s'agirait de tout autre chose. D'après le directeur de Poudlard, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom aurait commandité l'attaque qui visait à tuer une grande sorcière du Ministère, Marlene McKinnon, 47 ans. L'incendie aurait emporté Edward McKinnon et leur fille Carmen. Le Ministère cherche activement Vous-Savez-Qui, et met ses meilleurs Aurors à sa poursuite. Nous pouvons vous assurer, cher lecteur, que ce criminel sera bientôt arrêté et jugé pour ses crimes._

* * *

><p><strong>3009/80 Rubrique emplois qui recrutent. **

**LE FORMATEUR DES AURORS PARLE DE SES JEUNES RECRUES**

_Jerry Cresswell, l'entraineur des jeunes Aurors a été interviewé, pour la toute nouvelle rubrique « les emplois qui recrutent ». Il nous parle de ses jeunes Aurors et du travail accompli. «La promotion 1960 est sûrement la plus prometteuse. Nous possédons de vrais caractères d'Aurors, courageux et volontaires, qui feront des merveilles sur le terrain. » Déclare-t-il à notre envoyé spécial « Malheureusement, la plupart des étudiants sont des garçons, et les filles sont toujours aussi rares. Nous lançons donc un grand cri à l'aide auprès des jeunes filles, en assurant que le métier n'est pas réservé qu'aux hommes. »_

* * *

><p><strong>OoO<strong>

Merci Wikipédia et mon cours de 3eme sur les gênes et tout ça, pour m'avoir aidé à faire ce loooong discours de Calyssa sur les origines sorcières…

Je le trouve quand même vachement lourd ce chapitre, il y a trop de chose pour un premier chapitre et on a du mal à trouver les personnages… ça faisait un bout de temps que je l'avais écrit, et je n'écris plus trop de la même façon. De toute manière, mes chapitres préférés sont ceux que je suis en train d'écrire :D !

Lily apparait dans la suite ! Le prochain chapitre est programmé au samedi 10, normalement ^^. Merci à Rander Home pour sa review :) !

EwilanGil'Sayan


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour bonjour ! Voici le deuxième chapitre de The Hands of Power :), j'espère qu'il vous plaira, Lily apparait enfin ;). Je n'en suis pas trop satisfaite, je trouve que l'action stagne encore énormément... Encore l'autre chapitre un peu mou et l'action se délie dans le quatrième ! Mais vous verrez bien :P**

_**Enjoy !**_

* * *

><p>Une ombre passa dans le ciel gris, assombrissant pendant un instant le sol, et plus précisément, un bois, d'où s'élevaient des éclats de rire et des cris de rage.<p>

« Lily ! Arrêtes ça tout de suite ! Sinon, je te dénonce à Mère ! »

« Oh Pétunia ! Si je n'ai plus le droit de m'amuser »

Un arbre se réduisit à la taille d'une branche, toujours planté dans le sol, dans un _plop_ sonore.

« MAIS ARRÊTES-ÇA ! Tu vas nous faire découvrir ! »

« Calmes-toi Pet', tu vas te provoquer des saignements de nez. »

La grande blonde jeta un regard irrité à sa sœur, une petite rousse aux yeux verts émeraude.

« Je remets juste en place ce que j'ai fait » Elle tendit les bras, paumes en avant, vers l'arbre qui revint à sa taille normale.

L'ombre passa une nouvelle fois, remarquée par les deux jeunes femmes qui frissonnèrent, de peur et d'angoisse mélangées.

« C'était quoi ça ? » Demanda Pétunia.

Les yeux de la jolie rousse se plissèrent vers le ciel. « Je ne sais pas, il vaudrait mieux en parler à Mère »

« Mais c'était quoi à ton avis ? » Continua la blonde en courant pour rejoindre sa sœur qui disparaissait déjà dans l'immensité de la forêt.

« J'en sais rien, mais ce n'était sûrement pas un gentil petit oiseau. »

« Vu la taille j'aurais plutôt pensé à un dragon. Tu crois que les dragons existent ? »

« Mais bien sûr qu'ils existent, Tunie ! Tu n'as jamais suivi les cours à l'école ? On a fait une leçon entière là-dessus ! »

« Je me suis arrêtée au moment où elle nous a parlé des sorciers qui veulent notre peau ! C'était trop déprimant. »

« Effectivement, c'est pas très joyeux. Mais je suis sûr que le professeur Mila exagérait ! Ils ne peuvent pas être tous aussi… assoiffés de sang ! C'est inhumain ! »

« Ils sont inhumains Lily ! »

« Ils sont comme nous. »

« Tu pourrais être punie pour avoir dit cela ! »

« Seulement si tu me dénonces. »

Lily eut un sourire espiègle et passa sous le nez de sa sœur pour rejoindre le village.

Pétunia soupira bruyamment et passa sous le grand chêne, entrée du village. La maison principale, où vivait leur mère, s'étalait au dessus de leur tête, et Pétunia eut juste le temps de voir une jambe à la peau blanche disparaitre sous une branche avant de remarquer qu'elle était seule au sol. La totalité des habitantes était au Conseil. Elle tapa du pied sur la terre pour montrer son mécontentement et grimpa à la suite de la jolie rousse.

Sa petite sœur parlait avec véhémence de l'ombre qui avait planée au dessus d'elle. « … mais, Mère, je ne vois pas pourquoi cela ne nous regarde pas ! Je veux dire, si une menace pèse sur le monde, elle nous atteindra bien un moment ou un autre ! »

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda Pétunia, furieuse contre elle-même de ne pas avoir suivit le début de la conversation.

Sa sœur la regarda, les yeux brillants de colère. « Il se passe qu'un sorcier maléfique essaye de s'emparer du pouvoir pour dominer le monde, et que Mère pense que cela n'aura aucune conséquence sur nous ! Il faut participer à la guerre, nous maitrisons mieux la Magie qu'eux ! »

« Le peuple des enchanteresse ne viendra pas en aide aux sorciers et aux moldus, je suis catégorique, Lily. »

Lily jeta un regard horrifié à sa mère, chef du clan, une grande femme blonde aux yeux verts de sa plus jeune.

« Comment » La jolie rousse étouffait d'indignation. « Comment pouvez être aussi insensible. Des gens vont _mourir,_ Mère, et vous ne vous préoccuper que de savoir si les hirondelles viendront à la fin de l'hiver ! »

« Lily ! Je ne te permets pas ! » S'indigna une vielle femme à la droite de Dalhia Evans. « Tu est bien trop jeune pour te souvenir de la Grande Révolte »

« Bien sûr, c'était il y a mille ans ! » S'énerva la jeune femme en secouant sa longue crinière rousse autour de son visage.

« Te souviens-tu au moins pourquoi nous avons fait cette révolte, Lily ? » Lui demanda sa mère en ignorant la réflexion hautaine de sa fille.

« Les moldus nous avaient kidnappées grâce à un sort donné par les sorciers car nous exerçons la Magie sans baguette, pour nous faire travailler en temps qu'esclave dans leurs exploitations. » Récita Lily en soupirant.

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est moins encombrant que d'avoir une baguette et c'est plus rapide qu'avec la méthode moldue. Mais je ne vois pas ce que ça vient faire dans la conversation ! »

Dalhia Evans la fit taire d'un geste. « Avant la Grande Révolte, les sorciers ont aidés les moldus à nous soumettre. Nous n'aiderons pas les sorciers à se défaire de ce mage noir, aussi maléfique soit-il. »

« Tout ça à cause d'une vieille rancœur datant d'un millénaire ? C'est pathétique. »

« Lily, tu deviens insolente ! »

« Depuis que nous sommes nées vous nous bourrez le crâne en nous interdisant de voir les autres espèces ! Vous nous enfermez dans ce village sans que l'on puisse en sortir, et nous allons mourir si nous restons les bras croisés en attendant que cet homme vienne ici ! » La jeune femme s'échauffait, brûlant d'injustice. « Mais nous serons heureuses car nous aurons pris notre revanche sur les sorciers ? Après mille ans, ils auront enfin payé, _hourra _! Sommes-nous donc si enfantines ? »

Elle se tourna vers l'assemblée, attendant un quelconque soutien. Aucune femme ne bougea, même les plus jeunes de l'âge de Lily.

« Vous me dégoutez ! Attendez la mort ici, mais pas avec moi ! »

Elle saisit la rampe de l'escalier qui lui permettrait de redescendre quand la voix de sa mère retentit, pleine de menace.

« Lily Evans, si tu quittes cet arbre, ne revient pas avant une année entière. Et quand tu reviendras, je veux que ce soit avec une preuve que les sorciers ont changé. »

La jolie rousse eut une moue hautaine et sourit. « Très bien »

* * *

><p>La sonnette retentit, les faisant sursauter. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin lorsque Dumbledore entra dans l'appartement des Maraudeurs, suivit de Mme McKinnon.<p>

« Calyssa ? » S'écria Mme McKinnon, incrédule.

La jolie blonde ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais sa mère s'évanouit, dû au choc de voir sa fille bien vivante.

« Merde ! Maman ! » Calyssa se précipita sur sa mère, étendue au sol.

Dumbledore s'agenouilla auprès de la vieille femme et murmura un sort qui la fit revenir sur Terre.

« Marlene, ça va ? »

La main ridée de Mme McKinnon se posa doucement sur la joue d'une de ses jumelles. « Calyssa, tu es »

La jeune femme ne put qu'hocher la tête, des larmes de joie l'empêchant de parler. Elle déglutit difficilement. « Remus à réussi à transplaner avec moi »

« Où est-il ? »

« Je suis là, Mme McKinnon. » Dit Remus, gêné devant le regard plein de gratitude de sa future belle-mère.

« Tu ne veux pas t'asseoir, maman ? »

Calyssa soutenu sa mère jusqu'au canapé où elle s'assit.

« Veuillez me raconter toute l'histoire, depuis l'incendie. » Demanda Dumbledore à la cantonade.

« Après avoir transplané, Calyssa et moi sommes venus directement ici, croyant y trouver un refuge sûr. » Commença Remus.

Dumbledore haussa les sourcils mais s'abstint d'interrompre le lycanthrope. Mme McKinnon regardait toujours sa fille avec des yeux émerveillés et pleins de larmes.

« Peter était seul à l'appartement. Il a parut surpris de nous voir mais j'ai pensé que c'était à cause de l'heure tardive et parce que je lui avais dit que je ne reviendrais que le lendemain. Après nous avoir fait entrer, il nous a stupéfixé, sans que l'on n'ait eut le temps de réagir »

« Excusez-moi mais, Peter vous a stupéfixé ? » Demanda Mme McKinnon, perdue.

« Attends la fin de l'histoire, maman. »

Remus regarda Faith en lui demandant de continuer.

« Vous connaissez tous l'épisode de l'incendie. Je suis arrivée à l'appartement peu après, et les garçons étaient encore au Ministère. Peter m'a fait entrer et je lui ai annoncé la mort de Remus et des McKinnon. Il n'a pas paru très attristé, il m'a dit que c'était le choc et je l'ai cru. Il est parti dans la cuisine chercher à boire et j'ai voulu aller me rafraichir le visage dans la salle de bain. Je me suis trompé de porte, j'ai été dans la chambre de Peter.

« C'est là que j'ai vu Remus et Calyssa, immobile sur le lit. Il m'a vu. Il m'a ligoté grâce à un sort et m'a parlé de son allégeance à Vous-Savez-Qui. Avant qu'il n'appuie sur sa marque pour appeler un Mangemort, Sirius et James sont arrivés et après avoir été désarmé par Sirius, il a disparu. »

« Peter est passé de l'autre côté » Murmura Dumbledore pour lui-même. « J'aurais dû m'en douter ! C'était le plus faible de vous quatre, l'homme parfait à enrôler pour vous surveiller. »

« Pourquoi Voldemort voudrait nous tuer ? » Demanda James.

« Vous êtes doués, jeunes, impulsifs et courageux. Vous ne faites pas irrémédiablement pencher la balance mais vous êtes un atout. Et vous ne serez jamais de son coté. Alors il veut vous tuer. »

« Logique » Murmura Sirius en regardant attentivement les cheveux de Faith, assise entre ses jambes.

Un ange passa.

« Le monde est en danger. Voldemort ne va pas tarder à faire des dégâts chez les moldus qui ignorent encore sa menace. Je veux vous faire une proposition. » Commença Dumbledore. « Je sais que vos formations respectives vous prennent du temps mais, accepteriez-vous de rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix ? »

Mme McKinnon se redressa. « Il est hors de question que Caly' en fasse parti ! C'est trop dangereux ! »

« Marlene, je pense que votre fille est tout à fait capable de savoir où sont ses priorités et ses limites. »

« Je vais y réfléchir » Murmura Calyssa en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de Remus qui lui caressa tendrement le dos.

« Moi c'est déjà tout choisi ! J'accepte ! » S'exclama Sirius avec un grand sourire.

« Moi aussi ! » Dirent James et Remus à l'unisson.

« Je m'en doutais. » Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Un Patronus en forme de chat apparu dans l'appartement. Dumbledore lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur avant qu'il ne s'exprime d'une voix féminine et pincée. « Albus, Rubeus a trouvé une jeune femme errant non loin du portail de Poudlard. Vous devriez venir immédiatement. » L'apparition s'évapora dans les airs aussi vite qu'elle était venu.

« Je dois y aller. Calyssa, réfléchissez-y et venez me voir le plus tôt possible. »

Il se dirigea vers la porte. Quand le claquement retentit, la jolie blonde se leva et courut dehors.

« Professeur Dumbledore ! »

Le vieil homme se retourna et l'enveloppa d'un regard bienveillant.

« J'accepte. » Elle renifla rageusement. « Ma sœur et mon père ne reviendront plus jamais, quoi que je fasse ! Mais je peux les venger, et il payera ! » Elle essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues d'un geste brusque. « Et si pour ça, il faut que je fasse parti de l'Ordre du Phénix »

Dumbledore ne dit rien mais posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête et rentra dans l'appartement.

* * *

><p>Le directeur et les quatre directeurs de maison de Poudlard regardaient avec étonnement la jolie rousse qui se tordait les doigts sur sa chaise.<p>

« Je suis une enchanteresse. »

« Vous êtes quoi ? » S'écria le professeur Slughorn, maitre des Potions à Poudlard.

« Une enchanteresse. Je ne sais pas si »

« Nous connaissons votre peuple, Miss, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. « Lui sourit Dumbledore. « Ce que veux dire Horace, c'est que votre communauté ne se mêle généralement pas à nous. Et a une certaine tendance à nous éviter. »

« J'ai été, en quelque sorte, mise à l'épreuve. Ou bannie pendant un an. Comme vous voulez. »

« Et qu'elle est votre mission, Miss ? »

« Evans. Lily Evans. Je dois montrer à mon peuple que les sorciers – vous – ont changé depuis la Grande Révolte et que vous méritez que l'on vous aide contre ce sorcier qui utilise la Magie noire. »

« Les enchanteresse sont terriblement rancunières n'est ce pas ? » Dit Dumbledore avec un sourire amusé.

« Oui » Lily sourit elle aussi, bien que cette constatation l'avait terriblement agacée un peu plus tôt. « J'étais malheureusement seule contre toutes. Alors, j'ai choisi de partir, pour vous aider. »

Dumbledore sortit sa baguette et remarqua le regard fasciné de Lily. « Comment un bout de bois peut-il contenir de la Magie ? » S'exclama-t-elle avec une moue admirative.

« Et comment de si petites mains arrive à contenir autant de Magie. »

« 1 point partout. » Sourit la jolie rousse.

« Et maintenant si vous me le permettez, j'ai un jeune femme qui serait ravi de vous rencontrer. Une étudiante en Histoire de la Magie. »

« Elle s'intéresse aux enchanteresse ? »

« Disons qu'elle s'intéresse à toutes les formes de Magie. »

Il fit apparaitre un Patronus de la forme d'un phénix et lui ordonna d'aller chercher Calyssa. En attendant la jeune femme, il demanda à Lily de lui montrer comment elle s'y prenait pour jeter des sorts.

« C'est les mêmes sortilèges que vous, seulement, on ne les prononce que dans sa tête et nous n'avons pas de baguette magique. »

« Savez-vous faire apparaitre un Patronus ? »

Une magnifique biche lumineuse apparue, rayonnante face à la lumière de la lune au dehors.

« Je vois que oui ! »

La jeune femme rit.

« Vous m'avez appelée professeur ? » S'exclama une jeune femme blonde en sortant de la cheminée. « Oh ! C'est la jeune femme qu'Hagrid à trouvé ! Bonsoir. Je m'appelle Calyssa McKinnon. »

« Lily Evans. » La jolie rousse voulut serrer la main que Calyssa lui tendait mais une flamme en sortit. « Oups ! Excuses-moi, j'ai vu le feu de cheminée, ça m'a troublée, j'ai pensé à _Incendio_ »

La jeune sorcière la regardait comme si elle était folle. « Tu-Tu es… Waw ! »

« C'est une enchanteresse si c'est ce que vous vouliez dire, Calyssa. » Dit le professeur McGonagall avec un sourire en coin.

« Mais je croyais que ce n'était qu'une légende ! » Elle se tourna vers Lily. « Tu accepterais de me parler de ton peuple ? Je fais des études en Théorie et Histoire de la Magie, et il faut que je rende un dossier à la fin de l'année. Si je le fais sur un sujet original, je suis sûre de passer en deuxième année ! Bien sûr, si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrais ! »

« Non, je suis d'accord. A une seule condition, je veux _tout_ savoir des sorciers ! »

Calyssa acquiesça vigoureusement, un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Sa soif de savoir était insatiable.

« Elle peut venir à l'appartement ? Je veux dire, elle peut sortir de Poudlard, elle a le droit de voyager ? »

« Je suis libre d'aller où je veux. » Lui dit Lily en souriant. Elle sentait qu'elles allaient bien s'entendre, toutes les deux.

Le professeur Dumbledore confirma les propos de Lily. « Mais je crains que votre concierge ne hurle au scandale, il est très irascible quand on salit son tapis. »

« Et les garçons ne font rien pour se faire aimer, il rêve de les expulser ! Alors suis-moi, Lily – c'est bien ça ? » La jeune enchanteresse acquiesça. « Tu fais exactement ce que je fais, O.K. ? »

Calyssa entra dans la cheminée et jeta de la poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre en disant distinctement : « Immeuble sorcier, rue Whitehall, Londres. ». Lily sursauta un grand coup quand la jolie blonde disparut dans une volée de flamme verte.

« Allez-y, Miss Evans. Vous ne craignez rien, ces flammes ne vous brûleront pas. » L'encouragea Dumbledore.

La jeune femme s'approcha prudemment des flammes qui s'éteignaient et prit une poignée de poudre verte.

Elle eut l'instinct de fermer la bouche et les yeux quand elle tourbillonna dans les conduits de cheminées. Elle atterrit lourdement sur le sol, poussant un cri de surprise en sentant la terre ferme sous ses genoux. Calyssa lui tendit la main pour la relever sous le regard agacé du concierge.

« Plus jamais ! »

La jeune sorcière éclata de rire. « J'ai eu exactement la même réaction la première fois. »

« C'est moi les garçons, Calyssa ! » Cria-t-elle en tambourinant contre la porte.

« Attend, j'appelle Remus pour qu'il te pose la _question_ » Dit une voix d'homme de l'autre coté du palier.

« A cause de la menace d'un mage noir, on est obligés de se poser une question pour savoir si nous sommes les bonnes personnes et pas d'autres changées en nous. Tu comprends ? Je t'expliquerais plus tard. Remus est mon petit-ami. »

« Alors, Caly' » Dit une voix plus grave que la précédente. « Quand as-tu découvert mon… petit problème de fourrure ? »

« L'été dernier, quand tu me l'as dit. Euh, Rem', nous avons une invitée pour ce soir et sûrement jusqu'à demain matin »

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Ouvres la porte et tu vas voir. »

Le lycanthrope obéit et examina Lily d'un œil interrogateur lorsqu'elle rougit violemment et tangua sur ses pieds.

Lily n'avait jamais approché d'homme de sa vie. Depuis sa naissance on lui inculquait que les sorciers étaient des tueurs, qu'ils voulaient détruire sa race. Elle n'y avait jamais vraiment cru et avait été moins méfiante devant une sorcière, ou devant Dumbledore qui était très âgé, mais devant Remus, un jeune homme en pleine possession de ses moyens, elle entendait toute les recommandations des vieilles du village.

Calyssa le poussa sur le coté et emmena Lily dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Remus. Elle lui dit de l'attendre là et sortit rejoindre son cher-et-tendre pour quelques explications.

« C'est une enchanteresse, mon cœur. Elle va me parler de son peuple pour mon dossier de fin d'année, je te prierai de ne pas rentrer dans notre chambre avant que je te le dise. Et retiens tes copains curieux. »

« Sirius est avec Faith maintenant. »

Elle eut un geste désabusé en soupirant. « C'est vrai ! Je ne m'habituerais jamais à voir Sir' en couple. Donc, retiens seulement James. Bonne nuit mon amour. »

« Hé ! Je dors où ? »

« Avec James ? »

La jolie blonde lui lança un sourire angélique avant de disparaitre dans sa chambre.

« Je parlais avec Remus. » Dit-elle à Lily en fermant la porte. « Il ne nous dérangera pas. »

Cette dernière sourit d'un air crispé, et regarda attentivement les photos mouvantes, représentant les quatre Maraudeurs jouant du Quidditch.

« Tu ne connais pas ? » Lui demanda Calyssa en s'attachant les cheveux en un chignon lâche pour ne pas qu'ils lui tombent dans les yeux.

« Non »

« Attends, je reviens, je vais chercher de quoi noter ! »

La jolie blonde disparut quelques instants et revient avec crayon et un bloc-notes.

« Je t'écoutes. Dis-moi, je ne sais pas trop par quoi commencer. Tu as une idée ? »

« Et bien, nous sommes environ une soixantaine, de tout âge. Nous sommes toutes »

« Toutes ? Tu veux dire que… Il n'y a pas d'homme ? »

« Je n'ai jamais vu un homme en vrai. Seulement dans mes livres de classes. »

Calyssa écrivit frénétiquement. « Mais comment vous… Euh, vous vous reproduisez ? Il y a bien plusieurs descendances, non ? Tu as bien une mère et un père quand même ? »

« Non, j'ai seulement une mère. En quelque sorte. En fait, nous nous perpétuons grâce à un sort très complexe, je n'ai jamais vraiment compris le fonctionnement, désolée de ne pas pouvoir bien t'expliquer »

« Essayes du mieux que tu peux. » L'encouragea Calyssa.

« Je commence du tout début ? La création des enchanteresses… Ça ne t'ennuie pas ? »

« Du tout. Vas-y. »

« Avant les années 500, tous les sorciers faisaient de la magie sans baguette, tu le savais ? »

« Oui, ça remonte à loin. »

« On les appelait les magiciens, en faite, le terme de sorcier et d'enchanteresse n'est venu qu'après. »

Lily sourit. « C'est à ce moment là qu'un magicien Merlin, à trouvé un sort pour mettre la puissance magique dans un bout de bois. C'est là que nous avons fait la différence, en rangeant les magiciens dans en deux groupes bien distincts. Les sorciers sont les descendants de Merlin. Seuls quelques sorciers décidèrent de garder la Magie à l'état pur, dont Morgane. »

« Tu es une descendante de Morgane ? »

« Oui. C'était la seule femme qui avait choisi de ne pas mettre son pouvoir dans une baguette magique. Elle tomba amoureuse d'Accolon, un enchanteur comme elle. Malheureusement, il ne partageait pas son amour. Étant une femme très… capricieuse, selon la légende, elle tua tout les – nouvellement appelés – enchanteurs, sauf lui. Elle trouva un sort datant de l'époque des Dieux antiques qui permettait de tomber enceinte sans avoir » Elle fit une pause, rougit et se racla la gorge.

« Fais l'amour. » Finit Calyssa.

« Oui, c'est ça. »

« C'est complètement fou ! Elle ne pouvait pas, faire un philtre d'amour ou je ne sais quoi »

« T'as raison. Mais bon, c'est ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« Oui, désolée de t'avoir interrompue, continues. »

« Elle trouva donc un sort, et elle tomba enceinte. Elle jeta une malédiction à Accolon, qui voulait absolument un héritier, pour qu'il n'ait que des filles. Mais c'était de lui qu'elle était enceinte, alors elle mit au monde une fille, puis une autre. Ne faisant plus confiance aux hommes, elle inculqua le sortilège à ses filles, qui l'exécutèrent le moment venu. Mais Morgane, dans un excès de rage, avait brûlé le livre où se trouvait la formule. Alors elle l'apprit mot pour mot à ses filles, qui tombèrent enceintes de leur propre père, car il y a une variante dans le sortilège selon, qui serait l'homme. Et je suis moi-même la fille d'Accolon, tout comme ma mère, ma grand-mère, etc. C'est un peu incestueux, j'admets. »

« Waw ! Quelle histoire ! » La jolie blonde n'avait pas arrêté de noter. Mettant le point final avec un enthousiasme débordant, elle fit un grand sourire à Lily. Puis celui-ci glissa comme une coulée d'Empestine.

« Mais, tu n'as jamais rencontré d'homme. Ça veut dire que tu n'as jamais été amoureuse ? »

« Non. Mais, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui me manque ! Enfin, on ne regrette pas ce que l'on n'a jamais eu. Et toutes les femmes de ma communauté sont dans le même cas que moi. En presque 1500 ans, il n'y a eu aucune dérogation à cette règle. »

« Tu veux dire que pas une de vous ne s'est rebellée contre ça ? »

« Ce n'est pas une interdiction à proprement dit. C'est plutôt, une mise en garde qu'on nous donne contre les hommes, et les sorciers en général.

« Et, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi vous êtes si méfiantes envers les sorciers ? »

« Et bien… Il a mille ans, les moldus ont décidés de faire de nous leurs esclaves, pour travailler dans les champs, dans l'agriculture en général. C'était _nous_ ou les sorciers, mais, instinct de survie oblige, tes ancêtres ont dit que leur baguette les ralentiraient et que nous, nous avions les mains libres, c'était plus _pratique_. »

« Je comprends votre animosité tout à coup ! » Dit Calyssa en secouant la tête. « Ce n'est pas vraiment flatteur pour nous. Oh, j'ai toujours cru que ton peuple était une légende. Un peu comme l'Atlantide ! »

Lily éclata de rire. « Et moi j'ai toujours cru que vous étiez des tueurs sanguinaires. Les vieilles enchanteresses perdent quelques fois la tête en nous contant leurs histoires. »

« Elles exagèrent beaucoup ? »

« Si tu penses qu'exagérer beaucoup, c'est dire que vous avec provoqué l'épidémie de grippe en 1930, alors oui, elles exagèrent beaucoup. »

Calyssa ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. « A ce point ! »

« Nous sommes énormément rancunières »

« Vivre seulement avec des femmes, ça ne doit pas être facile tout les jours. »

« Je suis née entourée de femmes ! Les prises de becs, ça me connait.

« Et si on parlait des sorciers ? Par exemple, ce sorcier qui nous menace, ou de ce truc sur les balais. Je veux tout savoir ! » Continua Lily en se redressant.

« C'est quand même étonnant que tu ne connaisses pas le Quidditch ! »

« J'ai passé mon enfance dans une forêt. C'est un sport ? »

«Oui, mais, je serais incapable de t'expliquer exactement les règles. Il faut _absolument_ que je te fasse visiter le Chemin de Traverse, c'est une rue entièrement sorcière, et les magasins là-bas sont extraordinaires ! »

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que je te parle si facilement que j'arriverai à ne pas mourir de peur entourée de sorciers… »

« Oh c'est vrai, j'oubliais »

« Surtout si tu es la seule que je connais. »

« Nous irons avec les garçons ! Viens je vais te les présenter ! »

« Oh non, je ne pense pas que ce soit néce- »

La jolie blonde prit la main de Lily et la traina hors de la chambre, jusqu'au salon. James et Remus regardait un match de football, Remus étant mi-sorcier, mi-moldu.

« Je vous présente Lily Evans. » Dit Calyssa avec un grand sourire. « Lily, voici James Potter, le grand brun à lunettes, et Remus Lupin, le encore plus grand avec les cheveux châtains. »

Si elle avait pu comparer les deux jeunes hommes devant elle avec quelqu'un d'autre que Dumbledore, Slughorn, Flitwick ou Hagrid, elle ne les aurait, peut être, pas trouvé aussi beaux. Surtout le brun qui souriait. Mais, se référant au soubresaut que son cœur venait de faire, elle se dit qu'il ne devait pas être si laid que ça, même pour la gente féminine qui le côtoyait tout les jours.

* * *

><p><strong>110/80 Rubrique courrier des lecteurs, conflits légaux. **

**QUE FAIRE QUAND DES PROPRIÉTAIRES NE RESPECTE PAS LES RÈGLES DE LA VIE EN COMMUNAUTÉ ? Par Helbert Spleen, concierge de l'immeuble sorcier rue Whitehall, Londres.**

_Cher Helbert, votre problème est tout ce qu'il y a de plus commun. Ils font la fête trop souvent, marchent comme des Trolls et ont déjà acheté l'appartement ? Malheureusement, vous ne pouvez rien y faire. Les propriétaires ont tous les droits. Mais vous pouvez leur pourrir la vie, en cachant leur courrier, en mettant des crottes de Doxys séchées sur leur palier ou en plaçant un panneau hors service sur la cheminée dès qu'ils veulent aller quelque part. La puérilité a du bon quand il s'agit de vengeance, cher Helbert. _

_En espérant vous avoir servi, bonne journée avec la Gazette du Sorcier._

_Dempster Wiggleswade._

* * *

><p><strong>OoO<strong>

**Alors :) ? Le chapitre suivant devrait arriver dimanche prochain, ou dans la semaine d'après... **

EwilanGil'Sayan


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour et joyeux Noël ! La publication a un peu de retard je sais, mais avec les fêtes et tout ça je n'avais vraiment pas la tête à ça ^^. **

**J'ai eu une idée, je vais finalement partager l'histoire en 4 tomes, parce que je me rends compte que c'est impossible de mettre tout ce que je veux dans une seule fiction, et aussi parce que j'ai pleins d'autres idées qui fusionnent ! Il y aura donc 4 tomes qui représenteront les 4 saisons. Celle-ci est l'automne. Forcément, je l'ai commencé avant d'avoir l'idée de séparer ma fiction, donc dans les 10 premiers chapitres (déjà écrits) il n'y aura pas beaucoup de démonstration du temps, ou de trucs comme ça. Les autres auront plus une atmosphère « automnale » … Voilà, j'espère que ça va vous plaire :) ! **

**Disclamer :** Tout appartient à notre vénérée J.K. Rowling, seuls quelques personnages secondaires m'appartiennent et l'intrigue bien sûr.

**Rating et Avertissement :** léger UA, mais toujours dans le monde magique. Rating T pouvant virer au M, je ne sais pas trop encore.

**Rythme de postage :** ça pourra varier entre une semaine et demi et deux semaines. Quand je pourrais quoi :P !

Enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong>OoO<strong>

Faith s'étira en baillant, blottie dans les bras de Sirius. « Ça change d'être chez moi. D'habitude, nous sommes entourés de tous tes amis et je me sens comme coincée, je suis incapable de me lâcher ! »

Sirius sourit. « On peut dire que là tu t'es lâchée, c'était vraiment bien »

Elle lui donna une claque légère sur le torse en riant. « Ne prends pas cet air graveleux, ça ne te va pas »

« On pourrait vivre ici, ensemble. » Il lui entoura la taille et l'approcha encore plus près de lui, pour lui embrasser la tempe.

« C'est la maison de mes parents ! Lorsqu'ils seront rentrés de Venise, il faudra que je trouve un appartement, pour ne pas vivre sous leur tutelle. » Elle soupira.

« Tu crois qu'ils m'aimeraient ? Je veux dire, tu leur a déjà parlé de moi au téléphone, et tout ça, mais ils ne m'ont jamais vu en vrai »

« Ils t'adoreront, c'est certain ! Et de toute façon ils n'ont pas le choix » Elle rit. « Tes amis n'ont pas eu le choix non plus, je ne sais même pas s'ils m'aiment bien. »

« Ils t'adorent »

« Mais ils ont tellement l'habitude que tu sois célibataire, ils s'excusent constamment en faisant bourde sur bourde. C'est lassant, ça fait un an qu'on est ensemble »

« Je n'ai pas été en _vrai _couple depuis mes quinze ans, Faith. Ils ont tellement eu l'habitude que je sois de tous les plans dragues ou ce genre de conneries. Mais maintenant c'est fini, je t'aime. »

Faith sourit. Beaucoup d'ex jalouses lui avaient raconté les moindres détails de leurs folles nuits d'amours quand elles avaient su qu'ils étaient ensemble. On aurait dit que Sirius avait une liste de conquête plus haute que lui-même. Finalement, d'après James, beaucoup de ces harpies étaient des mythomanes. Mais elle avait bien conscience que Sirius n'avait pas été un saint avant leur rencontre. Et qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs pas eu de mal à l'avoir, elle, dans ses filets. Mais finalement, il était tombé amoureux d'elle alors, que pouvait-elle espérer de plus ?

Ils parlaient librement de leur avenir depuis peu, et Faith était persuadée qu'ils seraient heureux. Bien sûr, elle avait l'exemple idéal de ses parents, encore amoureux après trente ans de mariage, et parti fêter ça à Venise pour deux mois. Mais Sirius lui, était terrorisé par l'engagement, à cause des disputes constantes de ses parents mal-assortis, suite à un mariage arrangé.

Elle dessina des formes sur son torse et l'embrassa. « Je t'aime aussi. »

« Remarque que je t'aime encore, bien que ce soit bientôt ton anniversaire »

La jolie brune lui jeta un regard faussement outré. « Tu n'as pas le choix, je veux un diamant de vingt carat et des boucles d'oreille en or de gobelins, tu notes ? »

« Je suis fauchée mon pauvre amour, tu n'auras qu'une ficelle en guise de bague et mon corps. »

Lui jetant un regard langoureux, elle susurra « ça me suffit »

Le jeune homme commença à baisser ses mains sur ses hanches mais elle le stoppa. « Il fait noir, la lumière de la chambre est allumée. Le voisin pervers pourrait nous voir ! » Elle enfila le pull de Sirius qui trainait et marcha vers la fenêtre pour fermer les volets. Sirius la regardait en souriant, allongé sur le lit. Il s'amusait de sa paranoïa.

La lumière du réverbère clignota, puis s'éteignit rapidement.

« Sirius ? » Sa voix était tenue en laisse, elle essayait de ne pas faire transparaitre la peur et l'angoisse qui lui tenaillait le ventre.

« Oui ? »

« Après notre tour en moto cet après-midi, tu as bien remis les barrières magiques de sécurité ? » Sa voix devenait de plus en plus aiguë.

« Oh, j'ai du oublier. Attends je vais les remettre si ça peut te rassurer. » Il se leva, enfila un jogging et un t-shirt pour la rejoindre. Elle émit un couinement anormal lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras.

« C'est trop tard, parce que des hommes avec des capes noires ont envahi le jardin ! »

Sirius réagit vivement, la faisant passer derrière lui pour être seul devant la fenêtre. Effectivement, des Mangemorts avançaient dans l'allée de la maison. Le jeune homme courut vers la table de chevet et saisit sa baguette magique.

Il éteignit la lumière de la chambre, éclairant avec une très faible lueur la pièce de sa baguette, et accessoirement le visage apeuré de sa petite-amie.

« Faith, va jusqu'au salon et prend la poudre de cheminette, va t'en ! » Murmura-t-il en l'embrassant rapidement.

« Mais toi qu'est ce qu- »

« T'occupes ! Va t'en je te dis ! »

Elle enfila ses chaussures à une vitesse extraordinaire et s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte quand un bruit fracassant retentit.

« Merde ! Ils ont pété ma porte d'entrée, je peux plus aller dans le salon ! »

« Caches-toi, va t'en par la fenêtre, ou par n'importe où, mais je t'en supplie Faith, Casses-toi ! »

Sirius verrouilla la porte en réfléchissant à quelqu'un qu'il pourrait appeler. La vérité s'imposa d'elle-même, son Mentor, Maugrey Fol Œil. Il envoya son Patronus pendant que Faith releva le battant de la fenêtre, examinant la hauteur qui les séparait d'en bas.

« Je pourrais jamais sauter ça »

« Sautes ! » Grogna-t-il en ouvrant plus grand la fenêtre.

La jeune femme enjamba l'accoudoir et passa finalement les deux jambes dans le vide. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber, poussant un cri instinctif. Sirius se raidit en entendant le son aigu et la rejoignit le plus vite possible.

« Chérie ? Ça va ? »

« Je crois que ma cheville est cassée ! » Elle enfonça son poing sans bouche pour éviter à ses gémissements de sortir.

« Merde ! Des Aurors vont arriver, tu n'auras pas besoin de marcher… »

Des bruits de casses sortaient de la maison. Faith fulmina.

« Ça n'alerte même pas les voisins ! »

Sirius lui jeta un regard irrité. « Ta maison se fait saccager par des Mangemorts, on était à deux doigts de se faire prendre et toi, la seule chose qui te préoccupe c'est que tes voisins sont sourds ? »

« Ce n'est p- »

Le « ILS SONT DEHORS ! » Coupa la fin de sa phrase. De même que le Mangemort qui sauta par-dessus les débris de la porte pour se diriger vers eux, baguette magique en avant. Sirius saisit le bras de Faith et la força à se relever, ignorant ses grimaces de douleur.

« _Avada Kedavra !_»

La scène se figea, et les yeux des deux protagonistes s'écarquillèrent de peur, la bouche entrouverte. Le trait de lumière vert continuait sa course, implacable, sans savoir que sa lueur malsaine allait stopper le cœur d'un être humain.

* * *

><p>« Enchantée… » Murmura la jolie rousse, la gorge enrouée d'une peur angoissante.<p>

James s'était levé et s'était approché de la jeune femme, un sourire charmeur collé sur les lèvres. Prenant sa main dans la sienne, il lui fit un baisemain qui la fit rougir violemment. Prise d'un spasme instinctif, elle faillit envoyer le jeune homme dans le mur sans le vouloir. Calyssa fronça les sourcils.

« James ! Ramène ta tronche de hérisson par là ! » Elle lui prit le bras et l'entraina dans la cuisine. Elle ferma la porte et se retrouva face au beau brun. Une main sur la hanche, elle enfonça son doigt dans le torse de James.

« Rentres toi bien ça dans ta petite tête ! Lily n'est pas comme les autres filles qui se pâment devant ta carrure d'athlète ! »

« Mais… »

« Il n'y a pas de mais ! » Elle élevait la voix, signe qu'_elle_ avait raison et que _lui_ avait tord. « James, Lily est une enchanteresse, abruti ! Tu sais ce que ça signifie ? »

« Une enchanteresse ? Et ça l'empêche de tomber follement amoureuse de moi ? Non, sans blague, c'est vraiment une enchanteresse ? »

« Oui c'est une enchanteresse, elle a failli me brûler vive en me lançant sans le faire exprès un Incendio. Mais tu ne comprends pas. Les enchanteresses ne vivent qu'entre femmes. Avant de rencontrer Hagrid, elle n'avait jamais vu d'homme de sa vie ! »

« Mais je vais lui montrer ce qu'est un homme, moi ! » S'exclama-t-il avec un sourire goguenard.

Un claquement retentit. « Tête de nœuds ! Ce n'est pas de l'amour que tu recherches toi, c'est du sexe ! T'as déjà eu une copine plus longtemps qu'une semaine ? »

« … »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Alors n'insistes pas Jamesie, elle n'est pas pour toi ! »

« Tu veux te la faire où quoi ? Moony ne te satisfait plus ? »

Elle se retourna, calme, un sourire angélique sur le visage. Elle leva les bras et mit les mains sur les épaules du brun à lunettes, qui lui jeta un regard suspicieux. Le genou de la jolie blonde se leva et vint se cogner dans l'entrejambe de James, qui se plia en deux en grognant.

« Ça t'apprendras à dire n'importe quoi ! »

Elle sortit de la cuisine la tête haute, entendant d'une oreille les jolis noms d'oiseaux que James lui attribuait.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda Lily.

« Oh James fait des crises quelques fois, j'ai été obligée de lui remettre quelques neurones en place. »

Remus prit la jolie blonde par la taille et lui murmura dans l'oreille : « Ce n'est pas les neurones qui tu lui as remis en place »

Calyssa émit un petit rire discret, qui devient un magnifique fou rire en voyant le regard noir de James qui sortait de la cuisine.

« Et si nous mangions ! » S'exclama la jeune femme en souriant. « J'ai faim ! Sirius ne rentre pas ? »

« Il a passé la semaine chez Faith, il ne rentre que demain. » Dit James, une grimace fendit son beau visage.

« Oh James ! Ce n'est pas parce que Sirius est _amoureux_ qu'il faut que tu détestes sa copine ! » Dit Calyssa en agitant sa main.

James voulut répondre mais la jolie blonde le fit taire d'un geste. « Je vais aller chercher des pizzas… Qui vient avec moi ? »

La jolie rousse secoua la tête, pas question de sortir et de rencontrer d'autres gens (hommes surtout) elle en avait vu assez pour la semaine. Et s'ils lui faisaient autant tourner la tête que James Potter, mieux valait pour sa santé mentale qu'elle reste cloitrée dans une pièce isolée.

« Lily, viens avec moi ! Tu verras, le coté moldu, c'est vachement joli ! »

Lily ne savait pas vraiment ce que le coté moldu et le coté sorcier avait de si différent, et à vrai dire, elle s'en fichait. Mais sa volonté céda devant la tête de chien battu de Calyssa et elle accepta, autant vaincre sa peur chronique tout de suite.

La jolie blonde ouvrit la porte et poussa un cri de dégoût « Il y a des crottes de Doxys sur le paillasson ! C'est dégueulasse ! » Elle les enjamba et intima aux garçons de nettoyer, avant de dire à Lily de la suivre.

Arrivées dans une rue bondée, Calyssa lui prit le bras et la colla à elle. « Fais attention, c'est une rue assez mal famée ici, malheureusement, ils y font les meilleures pizzas du monde ! »

« Ça ne les gêne pas que tu te promènes avec ta baguette à la ceinture et ta cape sur les épaules ? » Il fallait qu'elle bavarde pour évacuer son stress. Son regard était focalisé sur Calyssa et elle s'efforçait d'occulter le monde autour. Sa respiration était calculée, et elle se concentrait avec insistance dessus.

« Nous vivons en parfaite harmonie depuis la Renaissance. Ils sont habitués. »

« Et avant ? »

« Avant ils essayaient de nous faire cramer… »

Lily sourit, se détendit un peu.

« Dumbledore a dit que les temps étaient troublés, qu'un homme appelé Voldemort essayait de dominer le monde. L'harmonie va être rompue ? »

« Ça, il ne vaut mieux pas en parler ici. Les moldus n'en savent rien et nous avons le devoir de les protéger contre ce Lord à Deux Noises, peu de personnes prononcent son nom. »

« Noises ? »

« Monnaie sorcière, Un Gallion d'or vaut dix-sept Mornilles d'argent et une Mornille vaut vingt-neuf Noises de bronze. »

« Compliqué… »

« On s'y habitue ! Puis, je trimballe toujours de l'argent moldu dans mes mes poches. »

« Ce n'est pas la même monnaie ? »

« Non, les moldus utilisent les livres. Je peux te dire qu'on y a eu droit au débat de pourquoi ne pas faire une monnaie commune. Mais aucun parti ne veut lâcher la sienne ! »

Lily planait maintenant, personne ne l'attaquait et elle était enfin sortie de son village pour découvrir le monde. Pas du tout aussi monstrueux que celui décrit par sa mère.

« Et si tu me parlais de… ce sport que j'ai vu sur la photo dans ta chambre ? »

« Le Quidditch ? Les garçons t'en parleront mieux que moi. » Rit Calyssa. « Ce sont des inconditionnels, des fous furieux. Surtout James et Sirius. »

« Sirius ? »

« Tu le rencontreras demain matin, avec sa petite-amie, Faith, c'est une moldue. »

« Remus n'aime pas le Q-Quidditch ? »

La jolie blonde sourit, elle était tombé amoureuse du seul Maraudeur pacifique. Pour preuve, il faisait des études de Psychomagie alors que les deux autres devenaient Aurors.

« Il aime ça, mais il n'est pas assez brute pour en faire, James et Sirius par contre _adorent_ rentrer dans le tas ! »

« James ? »

La question avait été posée innocemment, dans le seul but de prononcer le prénom du beau brun qui l'intimidait bizarrement. Calyssa comprit instantanément.

« Tu sais, en amour, si tu te réfères à mon couple avec Remus, ça peut paraitre idyllique mais »

Lily haussa un sourcil. Où voulait-elle en venir ?

« Prenons par exemple James. Presque toutes les filles qu'il rencontre tombent amoureuses de lui. »

La jolie rousse n'en doutait absolument pas.

« Et lui, après avoir eu… ce qu'il voulait, il les jette comme un vulgaire mouchoir, il ne se soucie pas de savoir s'il leur a fait du mal ! »

Lily fronça les sourcils. Alors comme ça, James Potter était un salaud ? Son cœur tomba en miettes. Calyssa dû le remarquer car elle se mordilla la lèvre. « Excuses-moi, je te dis ça pour ton bien. Je n'aimerais pas qu'il joue avec toi comme il l'a fait pour toutes les autres »

La jeune enchanteresse hocha la tête. Calyssa la regarda, désolée. Elle paya la pizza, remercia le vendeur et prit Lily par le bras pour rentrer, continuant de papoter.

* * *

><p><em>Le trait de lumière vert continuait sa course, implacable, sans savoir que sa lueur malsaine allait stopper le cœur d'un être humain.<em>

Le jet lumineux frappa la jeune moldue en pleine poitrine, l'envoyant valser à quelques mètre de son compagnon, qui poussa un cri de surprise.

La baguette magique se dirigea vers lui, son propriétaire abordant un sourire mauvais devant le visage crispé de Sirius.

Des dizaines de _plop_ retentirent simultanément, faisant sursauter les deux ennemis. Le Mangemort reconnut la robe des Aurors et transplana, laissant ses coéquipiers seuls dans la maison saccagée.

« Putain Bébé, relèves-toi ! » Murmurait Sirius au corps inerte qu'il avait pris dans ses bras. « Faith, bordel arrêtes tes conneries s'il te plait ! Je t'en supplie mon ange, relèves-toi ! Allez… Faith… Je t'aime ! »

« C'est fini Monsieur, elle est morte… » Dit avec douceur un Auror blond.

« NON ! » Il la serra dans ses bras, embrassant ses cheveux, les mouillants de ses larmes.

Une main lui empoigna fermement l'épaule et le força à se relever. Le seul homme auquel l'ancien Gryffondor obéissait, Maugrey Fol Œil. Sirius lâcha doucement le corps de Faith, qui tomba avec un bruit mat dans l'herbe humide.

« A quelle heure sont-ils arrivés ? » Lui demanda l'Auror de sa voix rauque.

« Je ne sais pas… Dans la soirée, Il n'était pas très tard… » Le jeune homme sécha brutalement ses larmes.

« Sais-tu ce qu'ils voulaient ? »

« Je ne sais pas moi ! C'est Faith q- qui a empêché Peter de tuer Remus et Calyssa… »

« Viens Black ! Je te ramène chez toi ! »

Sans se soucier des bruits de combat entre les Aurors et les Mangemorts dans la maison, Maugrey lui saisit le bras avec force et ils transplanèrent jusqu'à l'immeuble sorcier. Sirius ne tenait pas debout, il chutait souvent, tremblant d'effroi et de stupeur, mais la poigne puissante de Fol Œil l'empêchait de tomber à chaque fois, et patiemment, il lui fit monter les étages qui les séparaient de l'appartement des Maraudeurs. La sonnette fit sursauter les occupants du studio et James alla ouvrir, gardant tout de même la chainette de sécurité.

Voyant le visage crispé et mouillé de larme de son meilleur ami, le jeune sorcier ouvrit précipitamment la porte et les fit entrer.

« Potter ! Combien de fois t'ais-je dis, _vigilance constante_ ! »

« Aucun Mangemort n'auraient pensé à montrer Sirius en larme, je te jure, Maugrey ! Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Plus tard. Pour l'instant, mettez-le dans son lit, il n'a pas tenu le choc. Je dois repartir, il vous expliquera tout quand il sera calmé. »

Lily, qui était restée à table, sursauta devant l'apparence peu rassurante de Maugrey. Son œil magique, bleu électrique et sans paupière qui tournait sans cesse lui donnait des haut-le-cœur. Son visage était parsemé de cicatrice et il parlait avec une voix rauque, sans intonations ni sentiments. Elle regarda le beau jeune homme qui l'accompagnait. Sirius, sûrement. Sa petite amie n'était pas là. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Faith ?

« Viens Padfoot » James et Remus lui prirent chacun un bras et le portèrent jusqu'à sa chambre. Les deux sorciers revinrent quelques instants plus tard, la mine sombre. Calyssa se leva immédiatement, extrêmement inquiète à cause des bruits de lutte qu'on entendait dans la chambre.

Le voir dans cette détresse lui faisait mal au cœur.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Demanda-t-elle aux deux Maraudeurs qui revenaient.

Maugrey s'était assis sur le canapé, avec l'air gêné de quelqu'un qui a une mauvaise nouvelle à annoncer. Il détestait cette partie là de son boulot, surtout lorsqu'il appréciait les gens.

James ne réussi à émettre qu'un borborygme incompréhensible, les yeux grands ouverts de stupeur. Remus n'était franchement pas mieux, s'asseyant près de Lily – il la fit sursauter sans le vouloir – il enfouit sa tête dans ses bras en maudissant Merlin.

Calyssa répéta sa question, de plus en plus inquiète.

Ce fut Maugrey qui annonça la terrible nouvelle. La tournure douce de sa phrase paraissait d'autant plus étrange qu'il l'avait dite d'une voix rauque, presque dans un aboiement. Un silence religieux prit place dans le salon, anéanti par le « décédée » qui impliquait tant de choses. Maugrey se leva, maladroit, et prit congé en s'excusant d'une voix bourrue. Sa grande carcasse essaya de prendre le moins de place possible en s'éclipsant, et aucun habitants de l'appartement ne lui renvoya son au revoir. Lily se leva pour allumer une bougie, coutume d'enchanteresses censée apaiser la Mort et guider le fantôme vers l'au-delà. Elle y croyait dur comme fer et la superstition était très encrée dans sa nature. Elle multiplia les chandelles et en plaça dix sur la table, formant un étoile à cinq branches. La jeune femme psalmodia des incantations, la lumière vacillante éclairait le visage humide de larmes de Calyssa.

James jeta un regard étrange à la jolie rousse qui s'activait toujours. S'il n'avait pas été aussi anéanti, il lui aurait passé un remarquable savon, elle n'avait pas le droit d'imposer ses incantations ici, surtout qu'elle pouvait pratiquer de la Magie Noire sans qu'ils le sachent. Il grogna quelque chose et se leva comme un automate pour s'allonger dans le canapé, la tête dans les bras.

La jolie rousse regretta un instant son petit village perdu dans la forêt à quelques kilomètres de Poudlard. L'ignorance, la joie de vivre de ses habitantes et leur insouciance. Ce monde-ci était dangereux, terriblement tentant et mauvais jusque dans ses propres fondements. Si ce _Voldemort_ prenait le pouvoir, son peuple, trop innocent pour leur survie, ne tarderait pas à sombrer.

Elle avait pris sa décision. Si elle pouvait sauver le monde de ce sorcier, elle le ferait, quitte à en mourir. Lorsqu'elle reviendrait chez elle après un an d'exil, ce sera en amenant la paix et après avoir anéanti la menace.

Ces personnes autour d'elle. Calyssa, Remus, James, Sirius, Dumbledore. Ils avaient manifestement le même désir de justice qu'elle. Autant qu'elle pourra, elle les aidera, jusqu'au bout. Pour sauver les siennes. Les enchanteresses.

* * *

><p><strong>0610/80 Rubrique Potins. **

**MAUGREY FOL ŒIL APERÇU HIER LA MINE SOMBRE**

_Le célèbre Auror, connu pour ses nombreuses arrestations a été vu hier, sortant de l'immeuble sorcier de la rue Whitehall, l'air profondément anéanti. Venant de Fol Œil, cette réaction a suscité beaucoup de bruit dans la rédaction de la Gazette, et nous ouvrons, dès aujourd'hui, une boîte d'hibou postal où vous pourrez nous envoyer vos hypothèses. Le forum est ouvert dès maintenant, alors, à vos plumes, chers lecteurs._

**OoO**

* * *

><p>Alors ? Ce chapitre n'est pas joyeux, joyeux. Même pas du tout. J'espère tout de même qu'il vous plait ! Le chapitre suivant devrait venir dimanche prochain prochain. Je pense que dimanche 1er janvier, je n'aurais pas du tout la tête à publier ^^. Je vous souhaite une bonne année :) !<p>

EwilanGil'Sayan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour ! Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite bonne année et j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes ! Merci encore pour les revieweuses :) ! **

**Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire à part : **

_**Enjoy !**_

* * *

><p>Des photos du couple heureux étaient éparpillées sur le sol parqué. Quelques sous-vêtements féminins jonchaient le sol, de même que certaines jupes et débardeurs. Un beau jeune homme brun était prostré sur un lit blanc, défait. Ses yeux gris comme un ciel d'orage fixaient intensément un bout de mur, vide de toute couleur, un endroit où la tapisserie sombre avait été arrachée. Une jeune femme blonde entra, lui pressant doucement l'épaule et déposant un plateau rempli de nourriture. Manifestement un petit déjeuner. Il était donc resté éveillé toute la nuit ?<p>

« Manges seulement si tu en as envie, Sirius »

Avait-il seulement envie de quelque chose ? La jolie blonde partit. Il n'avait même plus la force d'esquisser un geste amical pour montrer qu'il l'avait entendu, qu'il la remerciait.

Il sentait et ressentait le corps chaud de Faith qu'il avait tenu dans ses bras quelques heures auparavant. La douceur de sa peau, la senteur délicieuse de son être entier. Elle avait été tuée par un salaud obnubilé par la pureté du sang. Simplement parce que lui était un Sang-Pur et elle une moldue. Il avait toujours préféré les moldues, histoire d'hérisser sa famille pro-Voldemort.

Mais avec elle, ça avait été différent. Il l'avait tout de suite repérée chez les McKinnon, avec ses beaux cheveux châtains foncés et ses grands yeux marron chocolat. Elle avait une peau mate, ce qu'il adorait et un sourire à tomber.

Il l'avait invitée à sortir, une fois, deux fois, et à la troisième fois il l'avait enfin embrassée. Un mois plus tard ils faisaient l'amour. Sirius voulait la montrer au monde entier, celle qu'il aimait. La femme de sa vie. La future mère de ses enfants.

Ce Mangemort avait tout détruit. Faith, leurs rêves d'avenir, leur amour… Elle serait devenue la première Mme Black de sang _impur_, ils auraient eu plein de mini-Padfoot.

Tout cela était la faute de Peter, sans sa traitrise et sa lâcheté, Faith ne serait pas morte. Les Mangemorts n'étaient sûrement pas venu par hasard. Il allait le retrouver. Il allait le tuer.

Des pas retentirent dans le couloir. De même que des chuchotements émis d'une voix inquiète. Il inquiétait tout le monde. Et il s'en fichait. La porte s'ouvrit doucement et une tête fatiguée en dépassa. Remus entra à pas de loup et ouvrit la fenêtre, laissant la fraicheur de la ville chasser l'odeur de renfermé. Il jeta un coup d'œil angoissé à Sirius, qui fixait toujours ce bout de mur nu, d'où il avait arraché la tapisserie hier soir, dans un accès de colère. Le jeune loup-garou partit sans un mot.

« Comment va-t-il ? » La voix de Calyssa tremblotait.

« Il reste couché sur son lit entouré de toutes ses affaires à _elle_ » Une larme coula sur le visage inexpressif de Sirius. La première de la journée. « Il n'a pas touché à son petit-déjeuner. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux le laisser tranquille pour le moment. Il parlera quand il voudra. »

Brave Remus. Ses études de Psychomagie étaient bénéfiques.

« Je devais emmener Lily dans la ville sorcière aujourd'hui. Mais elle est inquiète, elle m'a posé toutes sortes de questions sur Tu-Sais-Qui et les Mangemorts. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire »

Qui est Lily ?

« Je pense qu'elle aura les réponse qu'elle veut à Poudlard. Je resterais ici avec James. »

« Merci. » Il y eu un bruit de baiser. Sirius se crispa de douleur et un sanglot lui échappa. Jamais plus il ne pourra regarder un couple heureux sans penser à Faith. Jamais.

Il devait se lever. Aller à son entrainement d'Auror. S'exercer encore et encore au duel pour avoir le dernier mot face à l'ennemi une fois devant lui. Tous ses muscles s'étaient contractés, il peinait à soulever ses jambes et à les passer au dessus du drap. James était encore là, il n'avait pas été au ministère. Il attendait sûrement que Sirius se reprenne et vienne avec lui. Il n'était pas encore prêt, ni physiquement ni moralement. Il voulait prendre une douche. Laver ses cheveux qui lui collaient au visage à force d'avoir été mouillés de larme. Laver ses joues qui craquaient de sécheresse à cause du sel. Il ne pouvait pas, pas tout de suite. Il fallait garder l'odeur de Faith sur lui, son parfum. Ses yeux se mouillèrent une nouvelle fois.

Il devait être ridicule, là, sur son lit, en chien de fusil. Il savait que James, Remus et Calyssa ne lui feraient aucune réflexion. Il pouvait conter sur eux. Il avait perdu son amour mais il lui restait ses amis. Ses sanglots hachés lui faisaient mal, lui soulevaient durement le ventre, l'empêchant de respirer convenablement.

* * *

><p>« Lily ? » Calyssa posa sa main sur son épaule. La jolie rousse fixait la rue à travers la fenêtre.<p>

« Ça fait longtemps que ça dure ? »Elle lui jeta un regard douloureux. « Tous ces meurtres ? Ça fait longtemps que ça dure ? »

« Surtout depuis mon avant dernière année à Poudlard. Ça fait deux ans que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ne cesse de tuer les sorciers qui s'opposent à lui. Nous avons de plus en plus de mal à le cacher aux moldus. »

« Tu as… dix-neuf ans c'est ça ? »

« Oui, et les garçons ont tous les trois vingt ans. Tu ne m'as pas dit ton âge, Lily. »

« Dix-neuf ans. Nous sommes trop jeunes pour être confrontés à ça. »

Calyssa lui sourit doucement.

« J'ai une proposition à te faire, tu m'as demandé des choses sur Tu-Sais-Qui. Je t'emmène voir le Professeur Dumbledore, il t'expliquera tout ce que tu veux savoir. »

« Vraiment tout ? »

« Toute la vérité. Un des garçons ira à Poudlard te chercher à la fin de la journée. Parce que je suppose que tu ne sais pas transplaner ? »

La jeune enchanteresse secoua la tête. « Nous n'avions pas besoin, le village n'était pas grand et nous n'en sortions quasiment jamais. »

« O.K. » La blonde regarda l'heure. « J'ai une demi-heure d'avance pour mon cours. Je t'emmène ? Prête ? » Lily acquiesça, ravie que ce soit elle « Prends mon bras et accroches-toi bien ! »

Elles atterrirent dans un petit village sorcier, à voir les vitrines des boutiques. C'était apparemment le jour de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Partout on voyait des robes noires, aux écharpes verte, rouge, bleu ou jaune. Calyssa envoya un Patronus corporel pour informer Dumbledore qu'elles étaient là et elles entrèrent dans un pub « Les Trois Balais ». Là encore, c'était envahi d'étudiants. Calyssa fit un sourire rassurant à Lily qui se sentait vraiment terrifiée entourée de sorciers.

Une silhouette immense entra dans le bar et sourit chaleureusement au deux jeunes femmes. Hagrid joua des coudes – les mettant dans la tête des gens à cause de sa haute taille – et arriva finalement près de Lily et Calyssa.

« Je dois vous conduire à Poudlard. »

Calyssa émit un soupir de soulagement. « Je suis heureuse que ce soit vous, Hagrid. Je n'aurais pas supporté de me coltiner Rusard ! »

Lily lui jeta un regard interrogateur. « Rusard ? »

« Le concierge de l'école. Une vieux Veracrasse avec sa chatte Miss Teigne. »

La jolie rousse sourit. Elle aurait tellement aimé aller dans une école de magie comme Poudlard. Ne pas avoir eu la salle de classe miteuse ou on leur enseignait à haïr les sorciers et autres espèces du monde extérieur, avoir eu des amis et pas seulement des filles.

Le trio arriva rapidement jusqu'à Poudlard. Les deux jeunes femmes se sentaient plus en sécurité avec Hagrid. Calyssa parce que la taille du demi-géant aurait sûrement dissuadé quelques Mangemorts, et Lily car Hagrid était le premier homme qu'elle avait rencontré et il gardait une place toute particulière dans son esprit.

La jeune enchanteresse s'extasiait sur chaque détail de Poudlard, des tapisseries jusqu'aux armures, en passant par les tableaux qui parlaient et les escaliers tournants. Arrivés au bureau de Dumbledore, le garde-chasse laissa les deux jeunes femmes seules, prétextant qu'il devait s'occuper des citrouilles pour Halloween. Calyssa lui montra les portraits des anciens directeurs et directrices, qui les saluèrent très poliment.

« Quand Dumbledore arrivera je devrais aller en cours, Lily. Remus ou James viendra te chercher, Sirius est hors circuit pour quelques temps. » Calyssa se mordit la lèvre.

« Faith Salmon est décédée ? » Demanda une voix derrière les jeunes femmes.

« Professeur Dumbledore ! » S'exclama Calyssa en sursautant. « Faith a été assassinée » murmura-t-elle, encore sous le choc. « Sirius y a échappé de peu également. Mais Maugrey Fol Œil vous expliquera mieux que moi, je sais que vous êtes en très bon terme tous les deux. Je dois y aller. »

Elle ressortit précipitamment du bureau, laissant Lily seule avec le sorcier le plus puissant de tout les temps.

« Je suis confus, j'aurais aimé que vous arriviez ici à une meilleure époque, la mort de Miss Salmon est un coup dur pour nous tous. »

Lily se tortilla mal à l'aise. « J'aurais aussi aimé venir à un autre moment. J'ai le sentiment d'être une intruse dans leur cercle d'amis, surtout avec cette tragédie. »

Dumbledore remonta ses lunettes, ses yeux exprimant une grande mélancolie. « Mais asseyez-vous Miss Evans, mettez vous à l'aise »

Elle s'installa maladroitement sur le fauteuil rouge le plus près d'elle.

« Je suppose que vous n'avez toujours pas été présentée à Sirius Black ? »

« N- Non, il reste dans sa chambre. »

« Compréhensible. Ce jeune homme est quelqu'un de très courageux, volontaire et drôle. Il surmontera cet épreuve comme tant d'autre l'ont fait avant lui »

Lily hocha la tête et s'interrogea sur le pourquoi de cette conversation. Dumbledore s'adossa contre sa chaise et jeta un regard inquisiteur à la jeune femme.

« Vous vouliez me poser certaines questions ? »

Lily se redressa immédiatement, piquée à vif.

« Je veux combattre Voldemort ! »

« Étonnant… Vous ne craigniez pas de prononcer son nom. »

« Pourquoi aurais-je peur d'un nom ? Aussi effrayant soit-il. »

« Généralement, les gens ne le prononce pas. Il préfère _Le Seigneur des Ténèbres_, _Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom_ ou _Vous-Savez-Qui_. J'aime mieux l'appeler Tom, son nom de naissance, Tom Elvis Jedusor. Devenu Lord Voldemort. Vous comprenez ? Tom Jedusor ne fait frissonner personne. Mais Lord Voldemort »

Lily comprenait les grimaces de Calyssa quand on parlait de lui. Parallèlement, elle avait entendu James et Remus le dire plusieurs fois. Dumbledore parut lire dans ses pensées.

« Certaines personnes ont le courage de le défier. »

Ils partaient trop loin, l'étymologie d'un nom n'avait aucune importance. La jeune femme voulait seulement savoir comment l'anéantir.

« L'étymologie au contraire est importante. Combattre Voldemort ne nécessite pas seulement du courage, ni de hautes techniques de défense. Il faudra frapper dans ses faiblesses, apprendre à manier les mots qui le piqueront. » Il devait être Legilimens. Lily ne se démonta pas.

« Comment ça ? Je ne souhaite pas être celle qui le détruira dans un combat épique et qui rentrera dans l'histoire. Je sais que je ne suis pas à la hauteur. Lui mettre le feu au balai **(1)** est une chose qui me conviendrait, pour préparer le terrain au héros qui le défiera. »

« L'Ordre du Phénix. »

« L'Ordre du quoi ? »

« Du Phénix. Une association de combattants, rassemblés par mes soins, qui combat Voldemort en secret. »

« Et on peux la rejoindre en un clin d'œil ? Très secrète comme coopérative. Imaginez que je sois un de ces Mangecadavres » « Mangemorts » « Mangemorts, excusez-moi, transformé en Lily Evans ! »

La jolie rousse voulait le tester, savoir s'il était digne de confiance. Sa première impression pouvait être mauvaise. Dumbledore n'était peut être qu'un vieux sénile qui se prenait pour le roi du monde. Même si elle en doutait.

« Une barrière protège Poudlard, les porteurs de la Marque des Ténèbres, ne peuvent entrer dans l'enceinte du château. »

« Qu'est-ce, la Marque des Ténèbres ? »

« C'est un tatouage sorcier, sur l'avant bras gauche des Mangemorts. Il représente un crâne et un serpent. »

Elle frissonna.

« Mon corps ne porte pas la Marque ! Un Mangemort déguisé en moi ne portera pas la Marque non plus. »

« La Marque n'est pas seulement sur l'avant bras, un Mangemort ressent la Marque, il s'en sert pour appeler Voldemort. Elle a pourri son cœur, l'a noirci jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même. Il ne pourra passer même dans un corps pur. »

« Vous êtes confiant. »

« Vous êtes très méfiante pour une jeune femme abritée dans un village coupé du monde et de ses horreurs. »

« A peine sortie de ce village coupé du monde, j'apprend le meurtre d'une amie des personnes qui m'hébergent. Je ne veux pas que ce Voldemort tue les miens ! »

Elle s'exprimait avec véhémence, se redressait un peu plus dans son siège à chaque mot. Dumbledore l'observait, trouvant dans son comportement un courage qu'il n'avait que soupçonner jusque là.

« Votre vie ne vous importe pas ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

« Je veux servir à quelque chose, pas me contenter de vivre sans prendre aucun risque et ne plus pouvoir me regarder dans une glace ! »

« C'est un des nombreux inconvénients de la guerre… Les jeunes perdent leur insouciance et grandissent trop vite »

« Nous n'avons pas le choix. C'est comme ça, il faut l'accepter. Nous devons tous faire pour que la génération future ne soit pas dans ce même cas de figure ! Vous êtes directeur d'école vous devriez comprendre ça ! »

« Je comprend tout à fait Miss Evans. Vous avez l'air d'avoir un instinct maternel prononcé pour une femme qui vit recluse avec d'autres femmes. »

« Ce n'est pas parce que nous ne connaissons pas les hommes que nous n'avons pas d'enfants. »

Il y eut un silence.

« Ne voudriez-vous pas avertir votre mère de l'endroit où vous êtes ? Elle doit être inquiète, non ? »

« Elle m'a exilée, pour un an. Je ne lui donnerai de nouvelles qu'à l'automne prochain. »

Elle avait une expression déterminée sur le visage. Dumbledore n'insista pas.

* * *

><p>Les footballeurs couraient sous la pluie, s'insurgeaient contre l'arbitre qui accordait un penalty à l'équipe adverse pour une faute contestable.<p>

Remus ne voyait le match que d'un œil, il écoutait les bruits de l'appartement. Essayant de percevoir avec son ouïe surdéveloppée de lycanthrope un son qui lui indiquerait que Sirius était en vie. Il entendait sa respiration haché. Il ne dormait pas. Il n'avait sûrement pas dormi de la nuit. Remus avait espéré qu'il essaierait de dormir dans l'après-midi, mais apparemment, il avait passé son temps à ressasser ses souvenirs.

James soufflait devant le match de foot minable qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Sirius l'inquiétait. Jamais il ne l'avait vu dans cet état pour une fille. Remarque, jamais aucune de ses petites amies avaient été assassinée… Il avait d'abord cru que Faith n'était qu'une lubie de Sirius, qu'il voulait s'essayer à la vie de couple avant de redevenir le coureur de jupon de Poudlard. Sirius avait dû lui prouver par a+b qu'il était réellement amoureux de Faith pour que James accepte enfin d'adresser la parole à la jolie brune. Et il avait eu du mal. Voir son meilleur ami en couple alors que lui continuait d'aimer les femmes pour une nuit et s'enfuir dès le soleil levé. Il commençait seulement à s'habituer à Faith. Et voilà qu'elle meurt, déclenchant une telle réaction chez Sirius que ça inquiète vraiment son frère de cœur, qui se demande s'il va s'en sortir un jour. S'il pouvait, il irait lui parler, essayer de lui faire reprendre goût à la vie. Mais Remus lui a interdit, prétextant qu'il a besoin de faire le point, de retrouver ses repaires et d'accuser le choc.

« Arrêtes de remuer, James. Tu fais bouger le canapé je ne peux pas me concentrer. »

« Je déteste le voir comme ça ! J'ai l'impression qu'on m'enlève quelque chose… »

« Tu crois que lui il n'a pas perdu quelque chose ? Tu te souviens dans les débuts, quand ils ont commencé à se voir ? Le sourire niais qu'il avait et son prénom toujours à la bouche ? »

James acquiesça, esquissant un sourire en se remémorant ces souvenirs.

« Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il était amoureux ! »

Remus se mordilla la lèvre. « On a tous eu du mal à y croire. Moi j'étais déjà avec Calyssa, et vous deux, vous étiez les deux tombeurs du groupe. Peter lui »

« Qu'on ne prononce pas ce nom devant moi. » Sa voix était rauque, il dû se racler la gorge et répéter une seconde fois pour que les deux autres comprennent.

« Padfoot ! » S'exclama James.

Sirius montra d'un signe de tête le plateau de petit déjeuner qu'il avait dans les mains.

« …Commence à sentir… »

Il le posa sur la table et repartit d'un pas trainant vers sa chambre.

James et Remus échangèrent un regard angoissé. Sirius était livide, au bord de la dépression. Bien sur, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'il danse la gigue mais… l'état de leur ami les inquiétait beaucoup.

Ils se murèrent dans un mutisme lourd. Pensant tous deux aux années Poudlard et à leur insouciance, insouciance depuis longtemps partie dire bonjour aux nuages.

James sauta sur ses pieds en regardant sa montre. « On ne devait pas aller chercher, l'enchanteresse… Lily ! »

« Tu y va ? Je surveille Padfoot. » Dit Remus.

« Ok, Moony. Je reviens vite. »

« Je compte les minutes. Caly' m'a dit de garder un œil sur toi quand tu es avec Lily. »

« Ta copine va commencer à me taper sur le système… »

« Faut la comprendre. Lily ne connait pas les hommes. Et il ne vaut mieux pas que ce soit toi qui l'instruise là-dessus, parce qu'elle pourrait devenir agressive avec la gente masculine après. »

James rit. Il alla jusqu'au cheminée du rez-de-chaussée de l'immeuble et atterrit dans le bureau de Dumbledore, couvert de poussière.

Lily admira sans s'en rendre compte sa haute silhouette qui sortit de la cheminée. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude, de toute cette prestance masculine, cette force qui émanait de lui, le rendant presque intimidant. Même si certaines enchanteresses avaient une carrure de troll, aucune ne pouvait rivaliser avec un homme comme James, où Remus, et Sirius aussi, d'après ce qu'elle avait aperçu.

Il lui lança un sourire qui la fit rougir. Elle avait beau être une des meilleures de sa promotion en sortilèges et duels, elle se sentait démunie face à ce représentant du sexe opposé.

« Bonjour James. Nous parlions de l'Ordre du Phénix. » Lança Dumbledore en lui montrant une chaise. « Miss Evans souhaite en faire parti. »

« Je ne crois pas que » Commença le jeune homme, détaillant la fragilité évidente de la jolie rousse.

« Miss Evans, montrez-lui les merveilles que vous avez accompli tout à l'heure. »

La jeune femme garda sa couleur tomate et bougea les mains. Une cible rouge apparut dans le vide, remuant à toute vitesse, et, sans que James puisse comprendre, une flèche sortit de la main de Lily se plantant en plein dans le mile. Le brun à lunettes écarquilla les yeux.

« Petite poupée fragile ? » Dit malicieusement Dumbledore en faisant un clin d'œil au beau brun.

Ce dernier eut un sourire étonné. « Finalement, Lily serait une bonne alliée ! »

La jolie rousse toussa, pour leur montrer qu'elle était toujours présente.

« Je suis désolé professeur mais je ne voudrais pas être éloigné de Sirius trop longtemps. S'il refait une crise comme hier, nous ne seront pas trop de deux pour le gérer. »

« J'espère qu'il se remettra… » Dit Dumbledore.

« J'espère aussi professeur. »

Ils le saluèrent d'un hochement de tête et sortirent du bureau.

« Je préfère transplaner » Dit James « j'ai toujours détesté voyager par cheminée »

La jeune femme ne dit rien, se contentant de s'empêcher de rougir. Elle haïssait le fait de perdre tout ses moyens devant lui. Peut être, se dit-elle, que si elle avait pu côtoyer d'autres hommes avant lui, il lui ferait autant d'effet qu'un sandwich périmé mais… Elle n'avait jamais vraiment côtoyé d'autres hommes avant lui et il lui faisait beaucoup, beaucoup d'effet.

« Je suis navré que tu sois arrivée à cette période. »

Mais il ne pouvait pas arrêter de lui parler ! Pour que son visage reprenne une teinte normale.

« Si je tenais ce traitre… » Marmonna-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour elle.

« Ce traitre ? »

« Un lâche. » Il se renfrogna « Un de nos amis à Sirius, Remus et moi, depuis nos onze ans** (2)**. Il a rejoint les rangs de Voldemort et a essayé de nous tuer. C'est sûrement lui qui a commandité l'assassinat de Faith, Sirius devait probablement aussi y passer… »

Elle voyait bien sa mâchoire se crisper, ses poings se serrer et ses yeux s'assombrir. Là, tout de suite, il lui faisait peur. Il paraissait indestructible. La rage et la force qui émanaient de lui effrayèrent Lily, qui se s'éloigna légèrement. Il se tourna vers elle, embarrassé.

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. »

La jeune femme eut l'impression d'être une gamine qu'il essayait de rassurer. Elle était loin d'être une gamine.

« J'aurais peut être été moins impressionnable si j'avais déjà eu l'occasion de voir un homme en colère. Ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas. » Elle se fustigea, là, elle ressemblait à une ado qui essayait vainement de montrer ce qu'elle avait dans la tête, alors qu'elle avouait en même temps ne pas savoir grand-chose.

Apparemment, c'était aussi sa pensée. Il souriait, d'un sourire légèrement moqueur.

« Tu as beaucoup à apprendre de la vie. »

« Ce n'est pas parce que je ne connais pas _certaines choses _que je suis ignorante sur tous les points ! »

« Les relations hommes-femmes sont quand même une des principale connaissance de la société d'aujourd'hui… Depuis la préhistoire d'ailleurs. »

« Mais je n'ai pas dit que je ne connaissais pas les relations hommes-femmes ! » Elle s'échauffait tellement qu'elle en oubliait d'être intimidée et rougissante. Il l'agaçait franchement. « Je les connais… »

« En théorie ? » Dit-il avec un autre sourire moqueur.

« En théorie, exactement ! Et quand je vois quels spécimens sont les hommes, ça ne me donne pas envie de m'essayer à la pratique ! »

« Je suis sûr que tu es au courant de toute la théorie magique, la façon dont les sorciers sont apparus et leur perpétuation, mais que tu ne sais pas simplement comment expliquer la manière d'embrasser un homme… N'ai-je pas raison ? »

Officiellement, toute attirance vis-à-vis de James Potter avait disparu de l'esprit de Lily. Il lui tapait sérieusement sur les nerfs.

« Je peux embrasser un homme quand je veux ! » Vantardise. Jamais elle n'avait embrassé un homme, et si l'occasion se présentait, elle partirait en courant.

« Ne me tente pas » Grogna-t-il en se détournant.

Lily ouvrit la bouche, outrée, et la referma. Elle avait réussi à échapper à une Acromentule une fois, et elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à un simple humain stupide.

« Mufle ! » Souffla-t-elle, en se réjouissant d'avoir osé répondre. Qu'il n'ait pas entendu n'était pas son problème.

« Merci. »

En fin de compte, il avait bien entendu. Elle accéléra pour arriver plus vite et enfin quitter l'abruti qui l'accompagnait, accessoirement le semer, pour lui donner une leçon, mais il la rejoignit bien vite et rit en interceptant son regard noir.

« Farouche… » Dit-il en essayant de lui prendre un mèche de cheveux.

« Prête à tuer ! » Siffla-t-elle, le frappant sur la main pour l'éloigner.

Son sourire s'agrandit, la jeune femme mourait d'envie de l'étrangler. Rien ne paraissait l'atteindre.

« Oh par pitié, transplanons, qu'on en finisse ! »

« Je te fais tant d'effet que tu veux partir ? »

La jolie rousse l'avada kedavrisa du regard.

« Tu sais qu'il faudra te coller à moi pour transplaner ? »

« Lâches-moi l'aura magique s'il te plait ! » Dit-elle en soupirant.

Il la regarda, intrigué par sa réflexion.

« Tu as dis quoi ? »

« Lâches-moi. L'aura. Magique ! »

« Chez nous, on dit lâches-moi la baguette, et les moldus disent lâches-moi les baskets. »

« Et bien chez nous c'est lâches-moi l'aura magique ! »

« Logique. Nous, nous utilisons notre baguette pour la magie, et vous, vos mains – enfin, votre aura magique - . »

« Finalement ton cerveau sert peut être à quelque chose… »

Lily était fière d'elle, son mauvais caractère était de retour, et elle pouvait enfin répliquer au Dieu qui lui faisait face. Évidemment, avec des pensées comme ça, elle n'allait pas être très acide.

James lui sourit encore. L'étrangler n'apporterait même pas de satisfaction à la jeune femme, elle voulait le dépecer, le brûler vif, lui arracher les ongles un par un… Elle souffla lentement et se mit à courir pour sortir du château et enfin transplaner.

Elle était rapide, l'habitude de gambader dans la forêt avait renforcé son endurance et ses muscles. Malheureusement, James, déjà bien athlétique grâce au Quidditch, avait derrière lui un bon entrainement d'Auror. Ils couraient comme des gamins dans Poudlard, ignorant les élèves, rentrés de Pré-au-Lard, qui les fixaient, bouches-bée.

Elle se retourna pour le narguer – alors qu'il était presque à sa hauteur – et se remit dans le bon sens pour cogner dans une armure au coin d'un couloir. Elle s'étala par terre, l'armure tombant à deux doigts de sa tête. Un pauvre cri apeuré lui échappa et James parvint à sa hauteur, un sourire moqueur scotché sur son visage. Avant qu'il n'ait pu répliquer quoi que ce soit, elle lui faucha les jambes et il s'étala à ses cotés. Elle éclata de rire et essaya de se relever, sans succès. Son fou rire lui coupait les jambes et l'empêchait de se remettre debout.

« Tu m'as tué ! » Gémis James en se tortillant pour se relever.

« Malheureusement non… » Rit-elle en se relevant enfin.

Il lui tendit la main, espérant surement qu'elle le relève. Elle lui tapa dedans et partit tranquillement. Le beau brun marmonna de très jolis noms d'oiseaux à la jeune femme en la rattrapant.

* * *

><p><strong>0710/80 Rubrique faits divers. **

**LES MANGEMORTS ONT ATTAQUÉS AVANT-HIER UNE MAISON MOLDUE, VOISINE DE CELLE QUI AVAIT BRÛLÉE IL Y A QUELQUES JOURS**

_Nous sommes en droit de nous demander, nous, sorciers, si ces deux faits divers ont un lien, et si Dumbledore n'avait pas finalement raison, pourtant moqué par le Ministère. La jeune femme moldue propriétaire de la maison a été retrouvée morte par les Aurors, et son petit-ami, lui-même sorcier et Auror, a été ramené chez lui, en état de choc. _

**OoO**

* * *

><p><strong>1 <strong>: Mettre le feu au balai est l'expression qui m'est venue pour donner un côté sorcier à "mettre des bâtons dans les roues".

**2** : « Un de nos amis, à Sirius, Remus et moi, depuis nos 11 ans. » Bien sûr là, il parle de Peter, mais pour les besoins de la suite, son prénom n'est pas mentionné (Je sais faire durer le suspense moi dit donc…) et James minimise la chose pour ne pas trop se rendre compte que c'est un de ses meilleurs amis qui les a trahis… Enfin vous voyez le genre : D ^^.

* * *

><p><strong>Ce chapitre est long, mais ne sert pas à grand-chose à part donner les bases de la relation JamesLily, si on peut appeler ça des bases. Le chapitre est surtout axé sur Lily, les prochains parleront plus de tous les personnages. Bisous et à mercredi prochain prochain :) ! **

**EwilanGil'Sayan.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour bonsoir :) ! Voici le chapitre 5 !**

** Il est un peu mou, il fait surtout avancer les relations entre les personnages… **

_**Enjoy !**_

* * *

><p>L'interlude joyeux était terminé. James se sentait mal. Maugrey était dans l'appartement, Sirius sur le canapé, la tête dans les mains.<p>

« Ils ont échappés aux Aurors… Aucun Mangemort n'a été capturé. »

Lily s'était postée devant la fenêtre avec l'impression d'être une intruse dans leur malheur. Elle ne comprenait rien à ce monde. Ils avaient l'air bien plus au courant que son peuple sur ce mage noir, et ils avaient pourtant l'air d'être pris par surprise à chaque attaque.

Aucun Mangemort n'avait été capturé, la phrase de Maugrey tournait en boucle dans la tête de Sirius.

Aucun Mangemort ne serait puni pour lui avoir pris Faith. Il se leva, et sous les yeux des trois autres, il explosa :

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ, BORDEL ! CE N'EST QUAND MÊME PAS SI _DUR_ DE RECHERCHER DES MANGEMORTS, NON ? SI ÊTRE AUROR C'EST S'ENFERMER DANS SON BUREAU, LE MUR PLEIN DE PHOTOS DE SUPPOSÉS CRIMINELS, ET LES REGARDER À LONGUEUR DE JOURNÉE, MERCI BIEN MAIS JE PRÉFÈRE SERVIR VRAIMENT À QUELQUE CHOSE ! »

La mâchoire de Maugrey se contractait, on voyait qu'il peinait à garder son sang-froid. Ce n'était pas un homme qu'on insulte comme ça, surtout en lui disant qu'il ne sert à rien alors qu'il lui manque un bout du nez et qu'il n'a qu'un œil de normal. James posa une main sur l'épaule de Sirius, espérant le calmer.

« JE VOUS DÉTESTE ! SI VOUS ÊTES TOUS INCAPABLE DE FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE, JE VAIS LES CHERCHER TOUT SEUL, MOI, LES MANGEMORTS ! »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Padfoot. » Murmura James en lui tenant fermement le bras qui pointait un doigt accusateur vers l'Auror.

« MAIS ARRÊTES JAMES ! TU TE RENDS QUAND MÊME COMPTE QU'ILS NE BOUGENT PAS LEUR BAGUETTE POUR LES TROUVER CES PUTAINS DE MANGEMORTS ! MÊME ELLE » il désigna Lily d'un mouvement de tête « CETTE NAINE Y ARRIVERAIT ! »

Lily n'apprécia pas, mais pas du tout. Elle concevait qu'il était fou de chagrin, qu'il venait de perdre sa petite amie, que ses meurtriers restaient impunis, mais il n'avait _pas à la traiter de naine_. James lui fit signe de ne rien dire, elle lui lança un regard noir et se tourna vers Sirius qui continuait de hurler sur un Maugrey qui peinait à rester stoïque.

Sirius fut soulevé du sol et son pull s'accrocha au porte-manteau. « Ré-insultes-moi une _seule_ fois de naine, et je te jure que je te fais manger l'intégralité de la tapisserie de tout l'appartement, sans même te faire déglutir ! »

Elle les laissa planter là, partant dans le couloir qui menait aux quatre chambres. Sans rien y voir, elle entra dans une pièce, et le rouge et or lui sauta aux yeux. La jolie rousse s'installa sur le lit, respirant profondément pour se calmer. Jamais on n'avait osé la traiter de naine. D'ailleurs sa taille n'était pas petite, juste dans la petite moyenne, et elle au moins arrivait à ses 1m60. Les filles du village qui apprenaient avec elle n'avait jamais fait de remarque sur sa petite taille. Elle était quand même la fille de la chef, et accessoirement une redoutable combattante. Elle souffla profondément plusieurs fois de suite et se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit.

« T'es vraiment susceptible ! »

Jamais plus elle ne pourrait être seule. Il fallait que ce binoclard décoiffé vienne lui chercher des ennuis.

Elle arrivait à lui répliquer des phrases cohérentes désormais. L'avoir vu s'étaler de tout son long l'avait beaucoup aidée. Malheureusement, c'était peut être des phrases cohérentes mais, pour l'acidité, il fallait revenir plus tard.

« Je ne suis pas susceptible ! Je n'aime pas que l'on me fasse des remarques sur ma taille, surtout par des trolls comme vous ! »

« Je suis moins grand que Sirius… »

« Tu n'as peut être pas la taille d'un troll, mais tu en as l'intelligence ! » Lily se rendit compte elle-même de la stupidité de sa remarque. Son nouvel objectif retrouver sa verve d'antan.

« Ta phrase me rappelle quelqu'un »

« Ah oui ? »

James avait un sourire moqueur collé sur le visage. La jolie rousse le fusilla du regard.

« Ma cousine. 3 ans et demi. »

Elle lui lança un coussin rouge qui fit tomber ses lunettes.

« Hé, ce n'est pas ma faute si tu as autant de réplique qu'un enfant ! Et ne m'attaque pas avec _mon _mobilier ! »

« C'est ta chambre ? » Dit Lily, une expression innocente dans les yeux. « Je me disais bien que l'odeur m'indisposait. »

Elle lui lança un sourire ravageur auquel il répondit exagérément.

Lily ne se reconnaissait plus. Sa mère aurait sans doute fait une syncope en voyant sa fille avec cet énergumène et elle-même ne serait absolument pas rassurer.

Quand elle sursauta, alors que James se passa seulement la main dans les cheveux après être resté immobile et silencieux quelques minutes, elle se dit qu'elle n'était pas non plus encore très à l'aise.

« C'est quoi ton problème ? » Dit-il en s'allongeant nonchalamment à ses cotés.

Elle s'éloigna de lui et posa ses mains sur ses genoux en se tortillant, gênée de lui dire le fond de sa pensée. « Je n'ai pas l'habitude de voir des hommes près de moi. Je veux dire… J'ai toujours côtoyé des femmes, et elle me montrait un profond respect » Expliqua la jolie rousse en lui jetant un regard appuyé.

« Ça, ça veut dire que je ne te montre pas de respect ? Pourquoi tu y aurais droit ? Tu as trouvé comment vaincre Voldemort ? »

Non seulement il était sérieux, mais ce qui énerva le plus Lily, c'est qu'elle comprenait le sens de sa phrase, et accessoirement son bien-fondé.

Il sourit soudain. « Calyssa m'aurait déjà tordu l'oreille en me disant qu'on doit toujours le respect aux femmes de toute façon. »

Elle lui jeta un drôle de coup d'œil. « Ne me dis pas que même dans ta campagne profonde vous n'êtes pas au courant que _sans la femme, l'homme ne serait rien _? » Mima-t-il avec des guillemets imaginaires et une voix haute perchée censé symboliser une femme.

Elle ne dit toujours rien, mais devint rouge pivoine. De colère assurément.

« Oups, excuses-moi, j'avais oublié que je parlais à une amazone indépendante qui est toujours vierge et fière de l'être. »

Elle lui mit une gifle retentissante. « Espèce de sale petit macho arrogant ! Calyssa m'avait prévenue, tu n'es qu'un insupportable petit »

Il la bâillonna avec sa main énorme et se frotta la joue de l'autre. « On peut dire que tu as une sacrée droite. »

Elle essaya sans succès d'enlever sa main de sa bouche mais ses yeux émeraude roulèrent dans leur orbite quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne serait libérée que lorsqu'il le décidera. Quoi qu'elle avait une meilleure idée.

« Aïe ! Sale garce, tu m'as mordu ! » Le beau brun secouait sa main dans tous les sens en insultant Lily de l'intégralité des jurons qu'il connaissait.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir et sortit de la pièce.

« Allez Lily ! Je rigolais ! » Hurla-t-il à travers la porte qu'elle lui avait fermé au nez. « Je te jure que c'était une blague quand je parlais que tu étais fière d'être vierge… »

Si de la fumée avait pu sortir des oreilles de Lily, la jeune femme serait devenue une locomotive à vapeur. Elle poussa violemment la porte et se retrouva devant un James tout sourire, très fier de sa remarque.

« Je te ferais dire, sale petit Veracrasse, que je suis _fière_ de ne m'être jamais laissée touchée par un homme, et surtout par un homme comme toi ! »

« Fiches-toi de moi. Tu en meurs d'envie, jolie Lily. »

A chaque répartie il avait une réponse. Et dans cette réponse là, il y avait aussi un geste. Il lui saisit la nuque et voulut se pencher vers elle lorsqu'elle lui mit un violent coup de tête. Tandis qu'il se tenait le front en grognant de douleur, elle sortit rapidement de la pièce, essayant d'ignorer la douleur sourde de son crâne en feu. Au moins, il savait ce qu'elle pensait de ce « tu en meurs d'envie ».

* * *

><p>Calyssa fit tournoyer sa plume d'aigle entre ses doigts. Ce cours était d'un ennui mortel, pourtant, l'intitulé lui avait donné envie. « Littérature et société sorcio-moldue<strong> (1)<strong> », mais son professeur rendait ça complètement ennuyeux et insipide. Si bien que son esprit se mit à vagabonder.

Elle se vit, ce fameux soir où tout pris fin. Elle mettait la table, évitant de trop fixer amoureusement Remus pour éviter que son père jette un des regards noirs dont il a le secret à son petit-ami. Pourtant, Edward McKinnon leur jetait un regard bienveillant qui ravit sa fille. Elle tenait tant à son père qu'elle n'osait imaginer le déchirement qui l'habiterais si celui-ci détestait son petit-ami. Carmen arriva, son air soucieux désormais habituel barrait son front en une ligne droite et profonde. Ça ne se passait pas très bien pour elle et Regulus en ce moment, il semblait encore plus sombre qu'auparavant. Elle repartit dans la cuisine aider sa mère avec un sourire rassurant pour sa sœur, Calyssa n'y crut pas tellement. Elle taquina son père sur le fait qu'il ne se bougeait pas pour aider, et ce dernier lui rétorqua une de ses répliques machistes qu'il prononçait avec un clin d'œil moqueur. Un _pop_ retentissant la fit sursauter et l'homme en noir qui était apparut leva sa baguette vers son père. Un éclair vert jaillit alors que Carmen sortait de la cuisine en courant. Le rayon meurtrier la cueillit au creux du ventre alors qu'elle se jetait devant Edward et la projeta contre la table. Remus saisit promptement la main de Calyssa et transplana alors qu'une dizaine de Mangemorts surgissaient de tous les cotés.

Elle se souvint de ce froid qu'il l'a envahi, cette envie de se coller contre la main chaude qui l'a retenait, et pourtant, cet autre besoin si contradictoire de s'en défaire et de hurler sa rage à celui qui l'avait empêché de mourir avec eux, de l'avoir condamnée à souffrir jusqu'à ce que que douleur se lasse.

« Miss McKinnon ! Quand je vous demande comment Brontë montre la perversité de Heathcliff par rapport aux différences sociales de l'époque et le rejet de la Magie, j'aimerais que vous soyez plus réactive ! »

« Excusez-moi Mr. J'avais la tête ailleurs. » Murmura-t-elle en baissant le nez vers son édition des Hauts de Hurlevent.

Une larme solitaire s'écrasa sur les pages blanches du bouquin. Elle essuya d'un geste vif ses yeux débordants d'eau et renifla bruyamment pour ne pas éclater en sanglot. Son professeur ne remarqua rien, ou peut être fit-il semblant de ne pas se rendre compte qu'elle pleurait.

La fin du cours arriva et elle rangea prestement ses affaires pour s'enfuir le plus vite possible. Elle mourait d'envie de sauter dans les bras de Remus et qu'il lui fasse oublier tous ses horribles souvenirs.

« Calyssa ? ...Tu aurais une minute ? »

La jeune sorcière se retourna vers un de ses camarades de classe, Matt Donners. Un grand blond aux yeux bleus, à la carrure de sportif et accessoirement séducteur endurci.

« Tu sais il faut que je »

« J'en ai que pour quelques secondes ! »

La jolie blonde soupira et hocha la tête pour l'encourager à continuer.

« J'ai appris pour ta famille, l'incendie… Je suis vraiment désolé pour toi »

Il paraissait réellement sincère. « Mes-mes parents sont morts, moi aussi, de même que ma petite sœur. Il y a quatre mois… Si tu as besoin d'en parler, je veux que tu saches que je suis là. Voilà, je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps. » Il se racla la gorge, visiblement gêné et se poussa de son chemin.

« Merci Matt. Vraiment. » Elle lui sourit amicalement et sortit de la salle. Non sans s'être retournée pour lui faire un signe de la main.

* * *

><p>« Remus, je me sens mal ! » S'écria Calyssa en s'étalant sur le lit qu'elle partageait avec son cher et tendre. « Pendant tout le cours j'ai repensé à ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir là et j'ai l'impression de ne pas assez les pleurer… »<p>

Le jeune lycanthrope s'assit près d'elle et souda ses pupilles d'un marron presque orange à celle de la jolie blonde. « Comment ça, ne pas assez les pleurer ? »

« J'ai l'impression d'être insensible, Rem' ! J'ai pleuré après avoir accepté de rejoindre l'Ordre du Phoenix, pendant ce cours, et c'est tout. Pendant le reste du temps je me consacre à mes études et à toi, entourée d'un nuage épais comme du coton. Je suis _insensible _! »

« Je pourrais te parier que c'est dû au choc. » Répliqua-t-il en attirant sa tête sur son torse.

« Expliques-moi comment j'arrive encore à sourire et à rire. »

« Tu as des amis qui t'aime et un petit-ami parfait qui t'aime aussi ! » Lui sourit-il.

Elle rit en lui frappant légèrement la poitrine pour sa vantardise. Puis s'arrêta soudainement. « Regardes ! Je ris encore ! »

« Calyssa » commença Remus en les faisant s'assoir face à face sur le matelas. « Depuis les 8 ans qu'on se connait et les 3 ans qu'on a en tant que couple, je ne t'ai jamais vu pleuré, ou si peu. Tu as du mal à montrer que tu peux être faible. »

Sans qu'aucun des deux protagonistes ne sachent bien pourquoi, Calyssa fondit en larme dans les bras du jeune sorcier, qui, presque heureux de voir que sa douleur s'évacuait enfin, lui caressa tendrement les cheveux en la berçant.

Elle sanglota pendant de longues minutes, ayant la sensation qu'un lac entier sortait de ses yeux. Le T-shirt blanc cassé de Remus était transparent de larmes qu'elle avait déversées. Elle écrasa sa bouche contre celle de son petit-ami et monta à califourchon sur lui, profitant de sa surprise. Sa main partit en vadrouille sous son haut et les bras de Remus s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille fine.

« Tu ne crois pas que ce n'est pas vraiment le moment ? »

« J'ai besoin de toi Rem'. De te sentir contre moi. Ça me fait me sentir _moi_ ! »

Il l'embrassa fougueusement et prit le dessus, à quatre pattes au dessus d'elle, il entreprit de piquer son cou de centaine de baisers.

« Taisez-vous un peu, on entend les gémissements de Calyssa à un kilomètre à la ronde ! » Dit une voix en cognant contre la porte.

« James… » Grogna Calyssa, un rire nerveux au fond de la gorge.

« Je peux entrer ? »

« Vas-y, la porte est ouverte. » Soupira Remus en se redressant et en tirant son T-shirt pour paraitre plus convenable.

« Je ne risque pas de voir une vision du genre Calyssa en sous-vêtements, qui me rendrait aveugle pour le restant de mes jours ? »

« James Potter, si on te dit entres, tu entres ! » Finit par crier la jolie blonde devant tant d'idiotie.

« Okay, okay… »

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer un brun à lunettes quelque peu _changé_.

« Prongs ! Je rêve ou tu t'es mangé une porte ? Tu as une gigantesque bosse sur le front ! »

James gémit de désespoir. « Par Merlin, je croyais que ça ne se verrais pas ! »

« Tu as tué la licorne qui t'as fait ça ? » Plaisanta Calyssa.

« C'est la tigresse rousse que tu as ramené l'autre soir… »

Calyssa éclata de rire. « Comment ? »

« J'ai essayé de l'embrasser. » Avoua piteusement le jeune homme.

Cette fois-ci, Remus joignit son rire à celui de sa petite-amie.

« Je t'avais dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas que tu t'approches d'elle, James. » Dit Calyssa.

« Tu l'as montée contre moi. » Grogna James.

« Je n'ai rien fait du tout ! »

« Elle l'a dit. Elle a laissé échapper un _Calyssa me l'avait bien dit._ Tu l'as montée contre moi ! »

« Et alors » S'énerva Calyssa tandis que Remus s'éclipsait, sachant qu'il y allait avoir du crêpage de chignon. « Tu loupes quoi, hein ! Dis-moi ? Une occasion de la sauter puis de la jeter ? »

Il lui jeta un regard noir, sa mâchoire se contractant dans un rythme accéléré.

« Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai fait ça avec toi que je referais la même chose avec elle, d'accord ? Tu deviens aigrie Calyssa, je croyais que tu avais oublié toute cette histoire ! C'était en sixième année bordel ! »

« J'étais en cinquième année, James ! J'avais quinze ans ! Tu t'es servi de moi pour assouvir tes pulsions ! »

« Et alors, tu étais consentante ! Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas parler de ça Caly' ! Même après 3 ans j'ai l'impression de trahir mon meilleur ami, tu sais aussi très bien que Remus déteste qu'on reparle de cette histoire. Pour moi c'est du passé. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, James ! Pour moi aussi c'est du passé. Tu crois quoi, que je vais passer ma vie à pleurer parce qu'il y a 3 ans, James Potter m'a laissée tomber comme un vieux chaudron rouillé en apprenant que son meilleur ami m'aimait ? Mais j'ai surpassé tout ça, j'aime Remus et je suis heureuse avec lui ! »

« Alors pourquoi tu ressasses le passé, Calyssa ? »

« … »

Calyssa fixa la porte où venait d'apparaitre une figure rousse, un air légèrement perturbé sur le visage. James lui jeta un regard énigmatique qui emplit Lily de doute. Qu'attendait-il d'elle ?

Le beau brun ne détournait pas les yeux de la jeune enchanteresse qui aurait pourtant aimé qu'il arrête de la fixer ainsi, avec cette indiscrétion et cet appel à l'adoration. Elle ne devait pas l'idolâtrer. Elle était vierge, jeune et naïve. Il était manipulateur, coureur et diablement beau.

La jolie blonde franchit la porte de sa chambre sans un regard pour les deux autres. James ne bougeait toujours pas les yeux.

« Là c'est sûr. Pour toi je dois être un enfoiré de première. »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Je connais pas toute l'histoire » Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle se brise.

« Elle n'est pas très reluisante. Ni pour Calyssa ni pour moi. »

La jeune femme s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son bras, s'étonnant de sa propre audace. « Peut être que me la raconter enterrerait les vieux démons, tu ne crois pas ? »

Il la vrilla de ses yeux noisette, se noyant dans les émeraudes si expressifs qu'elle possédait.

« Allons dans ma chambre. » Lui proposa-t-il. Et malgré ses réticences, elle le suivit. Il avait sur elle un pouvoir de persuasion qui la déstabilisait.

Il s'assit au fond de son lit, les jambes étalées devant lui et le dos posé contre le mur. Elle se posa au bord, le plus loin possible de James.

« On était en sixième année. Enfin, on, c'était Sirius, Remus et moi. Calyssa était cinquième année. A Poudlard, nous avions une bande de groupies, de filles en chaleur qui nous poursuivait pour avoir nos attentions. Alors nous nous servions dans le tas et les jetions dès qu'on en avait l'occasion. – Tu peux m'engueuler, j'étais jeune, macho et complètement arrogant – Calyssa était folle de moi. Et je la trouvais à mon goût. On a commencé à sortir ensemble mais, je sentais que Remus se renfermait, qu'il s'éloignait de moi. Alors un jour, je l'ai pris à part et je lui ai demandé ce qu'il n'allait pas. Il m'a craché au visage qu'il était fou amoureux de Calyssa et que j'avais été le seul à ne pas m'en rendre compte. Je crois qu'à partir de ce moment là, j'ai grandi. J'ai quitté Calyssa, qui de toute façon, n'était rien pour moi, et j'ai arrêté d'être un salaud avec les filles. Maintenant au moins, j'essaye d'être courtois. Calyssa s'en ait finalement remise et a accepté de sortir avec Remus. J'avoue qu'au début nous avions quelques réticences envers elle, mais maintenant, elle a l'air de l'aimer, et je suis heureux pour Remus. »

« Hé, remets-toi Lily. » Ajouta-t-il devant le visage inexpressif de la rouquine.

« C'est pour ça qu'elle me mettait en garde contre toi… Parce que tu lui as brisé le cœur. »

« Merci de m'enfoncer encore plus. » Grogna-t-il dans sa barbe.

Ils se regardèrent un moment. Soudain, elle parut revenir sur terre et fixa son front.

« C'est _moi_ qui t'ai fait ça ? »

« Fais quoi ? L'œuf de Pâques que je me coltine sur le front ? Ouais… »

« Je suis désolée, j'ai agis sous le coup de la colère » Elle se mordit la lèvre avec un air peiné.

Il avait une idée. Surement stupide. « Tu sais comment tu pourrais me remercier ? »

Elle releva la tête, pleine d'espoir, ne flairant même pas le piège. Finalement ils avaient raison de dire qu'elle était inexpérimentée et naïve.

Il posa doucement sa main sur sa joue, essayant de ne pas la brusquer pour ne pas qu'elle lui casse le nez. Elle lui jeta un regard presque suppliant, le suppliant de ne pas le faire ou de le faire. Il n'essaya pas de comprendre, il en avait _envie_. Leur souffle se mêla, et la main de James partit sur la nuque de Lily, soulevant les cheveux roux. Ses lèvres volèrent comme de la soie sur celle de la jeune femme, et s'écartèrent. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir, ne savait pas ce qu'il convenait de faire. Alors il reprit l'initiative. Sa bouche se posa plus solidement sur la sienne et il l'entendit gémir. Leurs lèvres jouaient ensemble, et les bras de Lily s'enroulèrent dans un geste instinctif autour du cou du beau brun. Elle ouvrit la bouche lorsqu'il taquina sa lèvre inférieure de sa langue et il en profita pour rencontrer celle de la jeune femme. Les deux langues s'apprivoisèrent, celle de Lily n'osant pas vraiment tenter quelque chose.

Emporté dans cet élan passionné, James s'allongea en l'emmenant avec lui. Il se rendit bien compte qu'il avait dépassé les limites de la pudeur de la jeune femme, mais il espérait que ce serait elle qui mettrais fin au baiser, car il ne s'en sentait pas le courage.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle le repoussa, ses yeux donnèrent l'impression d'une biche aux abois, traquée par des chasseurs.

Une biche. Tandis qu'elle s'enfuyait sans un regard derrière elle, James eut un rire amer. Une biche, vraiment.

* * *

><p><strong>0710/80 Rubrique zoologique. **

**POURQUOI LE VERACRASSE A-T-IL UNE MAUVAISE RÉPUTATION ? **

_Le Veracrasse est, rappelons-le, un ver marron d'une vingtaine de centimètres qui est végétarien, et qui se nourrit principalement de laitues. « Sale Veracrasse » est désormais devenu une insulte courante chez les jeunes, et selon un membre du Ministère, qui souhaite taire son nom, il punirait sévèrement son fils s'il l'entendait proférer ce juron. Peut être est-ce dû à leur apparence repoussante, ou à leur statut de fainéant ? Nous ouvrons un forum par hibou postal pour que vous, chers lecteurs, débâtiez sur la question. Nous espérons que la question suscitera beaucoup de réponses chez vous._

**OoO**

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> : contraction des mots Sorcière-Moldue, enfin, je pense que vous aviez compris ^^.

* * *

><p><strong>Réactions ? On a une vieille histoire qui remonte, et LE baiser ). Comment pensez-vous qu'ils vont réagir ? <strong>

**Le prochain devrait arriver le premier dimanche de février ! **

**EwilanGil'Sayan**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour ! J'étais censée poster avant-hier, mais j'ai eu des petits problèmes d'internet, je m'excuse … **

**Disclamer :** Tout appartient à notre vénérée J.K. Rowling, seuls quelques personnages secondaires m'appartiennent et l'intrigue bien sûr.

**Rating et Avertissement :** léger UA, mais toujours dans le monde magique. Rating T pouvant virer au M, je ne sais pas trop encore.

**Rythme de postage :** Pour l'instant, je vais dire toutes les deux semaines, pour pouvoir à chaque fois m'avancer dans les chapitres.

**Et voilà le chapitre, qui est en séquence, chacune sur un des personnages. **

_**Enjoy !**_

* * *

><p>Sirius n'avait pas bougé depuis deux jours. Il s'était à peine nourri et cherchait désespérément quelque chose qui lui montrerait que tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Malheureusement, ses amis le regardaient toujours avec cette pitié compatissante et Faith n'était toujours pas réapparue.<p>

C'est pourquoi ils furent tous étonnés en se levant de le découvrir assis à la table de la cuisine, habillé et lavé. Il lança le journal à James qui le rattrapa aisément, pourtant toujours sous le choc.

« Une famille moldue assassinée dans le Sussex, une Langue-de-Plomb à été enlevée, sa maison détruite et ornée de la Marque. Je peux encore vous parlez des autres meurtres de la matinée ou enchainer directement sur les blessés et les torturés… C'est un sujet de conversation qui prendrait une bonne demi-heure. »

« Ce qui veut dire ? » L'interrogea Remus en s'appuyant sur le plan de travail.

« Ce qui veut dire que je vais tout faire pour tuer tous les Mangemorts possibles. Et, si je ne veux pas me retrouver à Azkaban, il faut que je continue mes études d'Auror. »

Il enfila sa robe de sorcier et sortit sans attendre. Ils se regardèrent tous. A part les cernes sous les yeux, il avait paru comme avant. Sans ces paroles cyniques, on aurait pu croire au retour du Sirius avec Faith. Calyssa fronça les sourcils. « C'est pas normal. Il est trop… lui-même »

« Quel mal y a-t-il à ça ? » Demanda James, une pointe de doute dans la voix tout de même. « Ce n'est peut être pas plus mal après tout… »

« Oui, peut être. Mais ce n'est pas une réaction qu'aurait habituellement eu Sirius. »

Lily ne disait rien. D'abord parce qu'elle ne connaissait pas assez Sirius pour entrer dans la conversation, puis parce qu'elle était occupée à regarder James à la dérobée. Elle était perdue depuis hier soir, ce qu'ils avaient fait, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé vivre ça. A l'école du village, on lui avait appris que les hommes soumettaient les femmes, qu'elles n'éprouvaient aucun plaisir à les embrasser, à coucher avec eux. Pourtant, jamais elle ne s'était senti obligée de l'embrasser hier soir. Elle avait _aimé_ ça. Et ça l'intriguait. Elle avait cogité pendant la nuit. Remus et Calyssa paraissait heureux d'être ensemble, il ne semblait pas la soumettre, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre. C'est là qu'elle avait compris qu'on l'avait embobinée, qu'on n'était pas forcée d'éprouver du dégout envers les hommes. Même si elle avait été conditionnée pour ça.

Elle ne se doutait pas qu'elle était observée. James la regardait fixement, cherchant un indice qui lui montrerait qu'elle se souvenait de leur baiser d'hier soir. Elle paraissait seulement soucieuse, concentrée. Ses cheveux roux étaient mal coiffés, son chignon partait à droite et tombait en ruine. Elle devait surement avoir mal dormi. Peut être était-ce à cause de lui. Ses yeux à elle fixait le sol, comme si elle voulait le fuir, et ses joues se teintaient subtilement de rouge au fur et à mesure qu'il se faisait moins discret. Quand Remus se racla bruyamment la gorge, il se rendit compte que son examen devenait indécent. Il secoua la tête et détacha ses yeux de la rouquine prête à plonger sous la table. Le beau brun croisa le regard interrogateur de son loup-garou de meilleur ami. Ils allaient avoir une longue discussion.

« C'est vrai que Vous-Savez-Qui se déchaîne en ce moment. Rien qu'hier soir il y a eu pas moins de cinq disparitions, seulement au Nord de l'Angleterre. » S'exclama Calyssa en pliant le journal d'un air sombre. « J'ai l'impression qu'il gagne en puissance de jour en jour… »

« Ce n'est pas seulement une impression. Si le ministère ne l'arrête pas bientôt » continua Remus en s'asseyant sur un tabouret haut pour boire son café « on ne pourra plus rien contre lui ! »

James s'immisça dans la conversation, autant pour oublier la gêne qu'il avait ressenti à se faire prendre alors qu'il détaillait ainsi Lily, que parce qu'il n'était absolument pas d'accord. « Tu crois vraiment que seul le Ministère peut faire quelque chose ? »

« James, je sais que tu vas dire que _nous _nous pouvons faire quelque chose. » Le brun à lunettes hocha vigoureusement la tête. « C'est pour ça que tu bosses au Ministère je suppose ? »

La réplique de Remus fit taire habilement James. Il était bien trop sur de lui, et courageux à la limite de l'imprudence. Non, même pas à la limite. Il _était _imprudent.

« Sans vouloir offenser vos egos de mâles dominants, vous êtes encore en plein dans vos études, vous avez dix-neuf ans, et vous n'avez pas des pouvoirs démentiels. Alors Vous-Savez-Qui, je ne pense pas qu'il se préoccupe expressément de vous. »

James s'apprêta à répliquer quand Remus coupa court à la discussion en rappelant à tout le monde que justement, ils avaient cours aujourd'hui.

* * *

><p>« Je ferais tout ce qu'il faut, Maître. Je veux les anéantir. »<p>

« Bien. C'est ce que je voulais entendre. »

* * *

><p>« Lily, tu es seule aujourd'hui. Tu n'ouvres à personne, et si l'on te dit que c'est nous, tu poses une question que nous seuls sommes censés connaitre. A propos de toi, par exemple. Remus devrait rentrer plus tôt que nous tous. » Expliqua Calyssa à la jolie rousse en enfilant son manteau noir. « Je crois qu'il y a des restes de pâte dans le frigidaire et il doit surement y avoir quelques bons films à la télé. A moins que tu préfères lire, dans ce cas tu as des bouquins dans toutes les chambres de l'appartement. Bonne journée ! »<p>

Lily hocha la tête et s'assit sur le canapé en regardant défiler les trois sorciers qui sortirent à tour de rôle après l'avoir saluée. En entendant la porte claquer, elle se dit qu'elle allait sûrement s'ennuyer à mourir.

En ce qui concernait les livres, elle ne voulait surtout pas s'introduire dans la chambre de James, elle n'avait jamais été dans la chambre de Sirius et elle n'avait aucune envie d'y aller. Il y avait bien la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Calyssa (pendant que Remus se coltinait James) mais elle était tellement en désordre que rien que d'y rentrer la déprimerait. Alors elle regarderait la télévision. Elle zappa sur les six chaines qu'ils possédaient, jeta un œil ennuyé à cette grosse femme qui expliquait comme préparer sa tarte aux potirons et faillit s'endormir. Puis elle s'allongea sur le canapé et posa sa tête sur l'accoudoir, réfléchissant sur une façon de se distraire. Ça ne faisait que dix minutes qu'ils étaient parti.

Elle s'arma de courage et parti en quête d'un balai ou quelque chose du même genre. Elle nettoya l'appartement de fond en comble, sauf les chambres de James et de Sirius et celle inhabitée, où personne n'entrait. Elle rangea celle qu'elle partageait avec Calyssa, rencontra diverses objets non identifiés et se demanda comment deux filles peuvent à ce point dévaster une pièce. Elle en était à trouver un paquet de chips vide qui devait dater d'un bon mois sous le lit quand la sonnette retentit. Elle se redressa d'un coup. L'inconnu persista, appuyant de plus en plus vite. Elle courut jusqu'à la porte et examina le palier à travers le judas. Elle avait déjà vu cette tête quelque part, elle en était sûre. Mais _où_ ?

* * *

><p>Jerry Cresswell était perplexe. C'était exactement le mot. D'un coté, jamais il n'avait vu Sirius si combatif, et pourtant si peu plein de vie. Et habituellement, la définition de plein de vie est Sirius Black. Puis James qui arrive en retard, qui lance des regards si énigmatiques à son meilleur ami que leur pauvre professeur ne comprend plus rien. Il avait dû louper quelques épisodes. En ces temps troublés, il n'était pas rare qu'un de ses élèves reviennent la mine sombre et se mettent réellement au travail. Mais Sirius n'aurait jamais perdu quelqu'un de sa famille, ils étaient tous des Sang-purs du coté de Voldemort. Un de ses amis peut être ? Enfin bref, il le saurait sûrement un jour où l'autre. Des étincelles jaillissaient un peu de tout les cotés, et l'entrainement prenait plutôt l'apparence d'une séance de Duel pour enfant.<p>

Jerry se lança un _Sonorus_ « Maintenant tout le monde se calme ! » Ils sursautèrent tous. L'entraineur vit James se faufiler parmi les apprentis-Aurors et poser sa main sur l'épaule de Sirius, qui grogna quelque chose. Il se ressaisit, ce n'était pas son problème, et même s'il appréciait beaucoup les deux jeunes hommes, il se devait de les considérer comme deux élèves normaux.

Le cours commença enfin véritablement. Jerry forma des groupes de quatre. James et Sirius restèrent ensemble, accompagnés d'une blonde et d'un garçon avec qui ils s'entendaient plutôt bien. Ils devaient choisir une personne du groupe qui se battrait contre les autres. Sirius se porta volontaire et se plaça au milieu de l'espace de combat, entouré de James et des deux autres.

L'entraîneur fit un bref signe de tête et le combat commença. La fille lança le premier sortilège, qui fut bloqué par Sirius de justesse. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse à une tactique qui lui permettrait de surveiller ses trois adversaires en même temps. Il réfléchit si bien qu'il ne vit pas le sort de James filer vers lui à toute vitesse. L'éclair rouge le cueillit au ventre et le fit se plier en deux. Il se redressa précipitamment, lança un _Jambencoton_ à son meilleur ami qui le bloqua facilement. Il eut un éclair d'ingéniosité. Au moment où tous se tournait vers James, le beau brun fit un roulé-boulé et lança un _Stupéfix_ à la blonde qui ne faisait pas attention. Un de moins. Il vit du coin de l'œil cet éclair violet qui déboulait. Il se pencha prestement pour l'éviter. Il lança un sortilège d'Entrave vers son adversaire qui para et riposta avec un maléfice cuisant qui brûla la cuisse de Sirius. James profita qu'il soit occupé pour se glisser derrière lui et lier ses jambes à l'aide d'un sort. Le brun s'écroula par terre et et se vengea en lançant un _Diffindo_ vers son meilleur ami. Le trait métallique entailla la joue de James qui grogna de douleur. Sirius réussi à se défaire de ses liens et lança un sort d'aveuglement au jeune homme qui les accompagnait. Ce dernier poussa un cri en sentant ses yeux se voiler et il entendit plus qu'il ne vit le _Petrificus Totalus _qui le mit hors course. Alors, seulement à ce moment là, Sirius était à égalité. Il se tourna vers son dernier adversaire, la baguette menaçante.

* * *

><p>Peter avait bien réfléchi. D'abord, il baratinerait qu'il avait été sous l'emprise de l'<em>Imperium<em>, ce qui expliquerait son comportement plus sûr de lui qu'ils n'avaient l'habitude, et ce qui ferait pitié à Calyssa. Remus se méfierait forcément, avec ses sens de lycanthrope. Il tremblerait, couinerait. Pleurnicherait, peut être aussi. Après ce petit topo, il devra regagner leur confiance. Alors il leur livrera des informations qu'ils avaient entendues lors de sa d_étention_.

Il se racla la gorge et sonna. Plusieurs fois. De plus en plus rapidement. Il devenait de plus en plus inquiet. S'ils ne croyaient pas ? Et si Sirius était tellement en colère qu'il essaierait de le tuer ? Non, après tout, il était un Gryffondor, donc par conséquent, courageux. Même si une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait plutôt qu'il aurait dû se retrouver à Serpentard.

Une voix de jeune femme, qu'il ne connaissait pas, lui demanda son identité.

OK. Il avait accepté une autre fille depuis qu'il était parti. Peut être la nouvelle copine de Sirius. Il eu un rire moqueur en pensant qu'il l'avait finalement vite remplacée. Avec un peu de chance, elle ne connaissait pas son histoire.

« Je suis Peter Pettigrow, un des meilleurs amis de Sirius, Remus et James. La quatrième chambre de cet appartement est la mienne. »

La porte s'entrouvrit, retenue pourtant par une chaînette en argent. De longs cheveux dépassèrent suivit d'une jolie figure ornée de deux émeraudes qui le scrutèrent d'un air légèrement méfiant. Ses yeux s'éclairèrent soudain. « Tu es le quatrième gars sur la photo dans la chambre de Remus ! »

Peter sourit. « Oui c'est ça ! »

Elle le laissa rentrer. Après tout, il n'avait pas l'air bien méchant, et puis, elle était sûrement plus puissante que lui.

« Tu es seule ? »

« Oui, les autres sont partis en cours. Où étais-tu depuis que je suis ici ? Si je ne suis pas indiscrète. »

« Parti me ressourcer, chez mes parents, en Albanie. »

« Oh. D'accord. Personne ne m'a jamais parlé de toi. »

Normal, se dit Peter, jamais les Maraudeurs ne dévoilent leurs secrets, même les plus noirs. Surtout à une cruche comme toi qui croit n'importe quoi. Sirius en choisit toujours des stupides. Ou finalement, elle est peut être le nouveau jouet de James…

« Nous étions un peu en froid. »

C'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Cette jolie et stupide rousse l'ennuyait. Il devait récupérer sa baguette oubliée lors de sa dernière venue.

* * *

><p>Finalement, aider les gens n'était peut être pas son fort. Après tout, il aimait conseiller ses amis, écouter leur problème, les consoler et les soutenir mais qui lui disait qu'il arriverait à faire de même pour des étrangers ?<p>

Psychomage. S'il tenait ce professeur de Poudlard qui avait suggéré cette carrière pour lui, et qu'il avait été assez naïf pour croire que c'était ce qui lui fallait. Son instinct de loup-garou ne marchait pas sur commande. Il ne pouvait pas le mettre en marche quand il le pouvait et dire au gens « tiens, toi tu as des problèmes, je sens que tu es troublé et triste. Racontes-moi ta vie » ça ne marchait pas comme ça. D'abord, ses sens étaient acérés seulement à l'approche de la pleine lune. C'est-à-dire trois-quatre jours avant et après. Et mieux ne valait-il pas l'approcher dans ces moments là. Il était d'une humeur exécrable, devenant complètement casse-couille s'il loupait son steak saignant du matin.

L'homme geignait en face de lui. La conscience de Remus hurlait des « mais ta gueule ! » de plus en plus fort dans sa tête quand une de ses camarades de cours commença enfin à parler. Aider le patient en groupe qu'ils appelaient ça. Les laisser tous seuls avec un pauvre mec complètement paumé et traumatisé de la baguette était censé les aider. C'est sûr, les étudiants, ça ne les aidait pas plus que ça, il y en avait toujours un qui s'occupait du malade et les autres qui se tournaient les pouces en faisant semblant de prendre un air grave et professionnel. Mais le pire, c'était le patient, ça devait sûrement l'encourager à parler, une dizaine d'étudiants qui le fixaient comme une bête de foire… Il s'étira discrètement et bailla, s'attirant un regard noir d'une brune qui lui montra leur patient d'un signe de tête. Et alors, il doit bien se rendre compte qu'il ennuie la moitié de la promo, non ?

Il décrocha, ce qui était à prévoir. Il s'appliqua à visionner toutes ses notes de cours pour son devoir du lendemain, du temps de plus à consacrer à Calyssa et à ses amis. Il voulait aussi discuter un peu avec James à propos de Lily. Cette fille avait l'air de rendre son meilleur ami complètement dingue, ce qui n'était franchement pas normal. Mais, elle-même n'avait pas l'air normal, une enchanteresse ne pouvait pas être saine d'esprit, sinon comment pourrait-elle vivre aussi recluse.

Le lycanthrope se fustigea lui-même. Sa condition de loup-garou ne lui permettait pas de porter un jugement aussi hâtif sur quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas, seulement parce qu'il faisait parti d'une ethnie. Il se promit d'essayer de discuter avec elle aussi, histoire de faire connaissance et de lui montrer qu'un homme n'est pas seulement une brute épaisse comme James.

Maintenant que son emploi du temps pour la soirée était fait, il mourrait d'envie de rentrer à l'appartement, retrouver Calyssa.

* * *

><p>« Tu vis ici ? »<p>

Lily réfléchit, indécise. Techniquement, ce n'était pas son domicile. Mais elle n'avait nulle part où vivre d'autre. « Non, pas vraiment. Je suis ici pour une durée… indéterminée »

« Avec qui de James ou de Sirius es-tu ? » Peut être même était-elle avec les deux, ils se partageaient tout, même leur arrogance.

La jeune femme s'empourpra. « Aucun. Et Sirius vient de perdre sa petite amie, alors »

Peter failli éclater de rire. Son rougissement indiquait que l'un des deux lui courait après. Si elle savait qu'il était en contact avec le directeur de l'attaque faite sur Sirius, elle s'enfuirait en courant. Était-elle sorcière au moins ?

« Tu es une sorcière ? »

« Non » Elle ne sentait pas à l'aise avec lui. D'une part, c'était un homme. Et d'un autre coté, ses petits yeux humides avaient quelque chose de malsain, pétillant d'une joie perverse. Il se frottait constamment les mains et ses incisives mordaient sa lèvre inférieure comme s'il avait des tics, une habitude qui n'était pas sans rappeler un rat.

La jolie rousse voulut briser le silence embarrassant qui s'immisçait sournoisement. « Depuis combien de temps connais-tu les garçons ? »

« Neuf ans, on se connait depuis l'âge de onze ans. Nous étions à Poudlard ensemble »

– _« on se connait depuis l'âge de onze ans » – « Un de nos amis à Sirius, Remus et moi, depuis nos onze ans, il a rejoint les rangs de Voldemort » – _Lily blanchit.

* * *

><p>Calyssa se sentait mourir dans cette cafétéria puant le café, au sol en lino jaune complètement recouvert de crasse. Elle tournait lentement sa cuillère dans son thé pour le mélanger au lait et lisait ses notes en diagonale. Elle aurait dû rentrer à l'appartement pour déjeuner, ça lui aurait épargné les regards compatissants de ses camarades, qui avaient tous appris la nouvelle, et ces imbéciles qui lui demandaient, sans tact, comme cela faisait de perdre sa sœur jumelle, avec qui sa relation était fusionnelle. Matt s'était assis en face d'elle, lisant la Gazette sans chercher à lui parler, connaissant instinctivement ce dont elle avait besoin.<p>

Elle rangea ses feuilles de cours dans son sac et soupira. « Comment sont-ils morts ? »

Le blond releva la tête et lui jeta un regard interrogateur. « Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ? »

« C'était juste une question comme ça, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas être indiscrète » elle se passa la main dans les cheveux, embarrassée.

« Accident sur le chemin de Traverse, une dizaine de Mangemorts ont débarqué et ont lancé des sorts de tous les côtés. Mes parents y étaient allés seulement pour acheter des fournitures à ma sœur, c'était sa première rentrée à Poudlard » Les yeux de Matt s'embuaient, et Calyssa retenait difficilement ses larmes.

Voldemort avait brisé tant de famille que la jeune femme se demandait pourquoi une force divine ne l'avait pas foudroyé sur place. Ces massacres étaient bien la preuve qu'un dieu n'existait pas.

« Je suis désolé de te rappeler le meurtre de tes parents » Il posa une main consolatrice sur les doigts de Calyssa, recroquevillés autour de la tasse de thé.

« C'est à moi de m'excuser, je ne voulais pas ressasser le passé, ça doit être tellement douloureux »

« Ça faut quatre mois, j'ai appris à l'accepter… Toi tu parais encore si fragile ! »

« Mes amis m'aident, mon petit-ami aussi. Ils font tout pour que je ne sombre pas »

« Mais ils n'ont jamais vécu la situation. Je réitère ma proposition, Calyssa. Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là ! »

Elle hocha la tête, émue, et but une gorgée de son thé. Matt laissa encore un instant sa main trainer sur celle de la jeune femme et l'enleva sèchement, comme brûlé avant de se lever et d'annoncer qu'il allait en cours.

Calyssa le suivit du regard, heureuse de savoir qu'elle n'était pas la seule personne en deuil de sa connaissance.

* * *

><p>Ils étaient tous les deux dans la salle de soins des Aurors, l'un avec une pâte verte sur la joue, l'autre avec une pâte orange sur la cuisse et une minerve.<p>

« On s'est bien défoncé la baguette ? Merde, vous êtes trop cons, vous auriez pu vous décalquez la tête en continuant comme ça ! »

Masha Treebons était l'infirmière des Aurors, et accessoirement leur conscience. Leur très susceptible, grossière et gueularde conscience.

« On s'entrainait » grommela James, grimaçant. « Si on ne se fait pas un peu de blessures pendant l'entrainement, ça ne sert à rien. »

Elle lui fit un doigt d'honneur et se tourna vers ses potions disposées sur le chariot blanc. Elle était grande, d'un blond foncé et ses yeux avaient la couleur de la boue. Ses traits de visage étaient quelconques, mais elle était vive et pétillante, et cela lui donnait un certain charme. Elle était jeune, ne devant même pas dépassé les vingt-six ans, mais son langage de charretière lui donnait dix ans de plus.

Son uniforme n'arrangeait absolument pas son manque de féminité, sa robe était faite d'une toile épaisse et peu souple, blanc cassé, et ses grosses chaussures militaires faisaient un bruit du tonnerre dès qu'elle marchait. Ses cheveux étaient noués en une courte tresse lui arrivant peu avant l'épaule. Aucun des apprentis Aurors ne se souvenait l'avoir vu les cheveux détachés.

James rit et s'allongea sur son lit, près de Sirius qui ne disait rien, le port de tête hautain causé par la minerve.

« C'est que vous m'emmerdez en plus ! Je n'ai plus de potion pour la coagulation sanguine, tu vas devoir te trimbaler avec une cicatrice pendant plusieurs jours, l'oursin ! Tiens, Sirius, c'est pour les froissements de muscle. »

Masha avait pris l'habitude d'appeler James l'oursin. Elle adorait donner des surnoms aux gens par rapport à leur cheveux. Sirius, par exemple, était devenu chaton, parce que ses cheveux étaient doux, et que d'après elle, ils avaient la même texture que son vieux chat aveugle – c'était ses propres mots. James soupçonnait qu'elle fume des joints en cachette.

« Chaton, t'as la crève ? »

Il jeta un regard vide à la grande blonde. « Non. »

« Pourquoi tu fais la gueule alors ? »

James jeta un regard plein de sous-entendu à Masha, qui pour une fois, saisi l'allusion et se tut.

« Je crois que je devrais fermer ma grande gueule parfois, moi ! » Marmonna-t-elle, la tête dans l'armoire pleine de linge.

Sirius s'étala sur le lit, et gêné par sa minerve, il fixa le plafond blanc. C'était le même que dans sa chambre. Un plafond qu'il avait si souvent fixé, Faith endormie dans ses bras, en se demandant s'il avait pris la meilleure décision en l'acceptant dans sa vie. Maintenant qu'on lui avait arraché, il aurait tout donné pour revenir à ces soirs de doute, et pouvoir se rendormir contre elle en sachant qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

* * *

><p>Lily s'était levée, très mauvaise actrice, et se torturait les doigts en proposant à boire au jeune homme.<p>

Peter comprit immédiatement son manège et attendit la moindre occasion pour saisir la baguette – probablement la sienne, aucun n'aurait lâché sa baguette pour aller en cours – posée sur la commode du salon. Ils étaient vraiment stupides, ou il le croyait, lui, stupide. Qui ne serait pas revenu pour essayer de reprendre sa baguette ?

La jolie rousse disparu quelques secondes dans la cuisine, où elle essaya de reprendre ses esprits. James lui avait parlé d'un traitre, qu'il connaissait depuis leurs années collèges, qui avait rejoint les rangs de Voldemort, avait tué la petite-amie de Sirius et tenté d'assassiner ce dernier. Peter avait dit qu'il était en froid avec les trois autres garçons. Si c'était bien lui le traitre, c'était un euphémisme de parler de froid.

Pendant ce temps, Peter avait saisi sa baguette et attendait la jeune femme, un sourire machiavélique planté sur le visage. S'il pouvait accessoirement se débarrasser de cette potiche pour faire du mal à l'un des deux abrutis, il ferait d'une pierre deux coups.

Lily revint dans le salon, une cruche d'eau dans la main. Elle était prête à lui fracasser sur le crâne s'il esquissait le moindre geste.

Le cherchant sur le canapé, elle paniqua quand elle ne vit plus personne. Un toussotement lui indiqua la gauche, vers la fenêtre du balcon, près de la commode. Le blond se tenait là, sa baguette à la main, la caressant de l'autre.

Il bougea très lentement, lui laissant le temps de paniquer, car il ne voyait aucune baguette magique sur elle.

La cruche d'eau lui éclata en plein dans le ventre et une bourrasque le colla au mur. La jolie rousse avait seulement levé le bras.

Des liens surgirent du néant et l'immobilisèrent quand elle murmura un sortilège en dessinant dans l'air à l'aide de ses mains. Un violent courant d'air le colla contre une chaise et l'attacha vigoureusement.

Peter la regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

« Dis-moi ce que tu viens faire ici ? »

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend, espèce de conne ! » S'énerva-t-il, bon acteur. « Je suis venu voir mes amis ! »

« Ah oui ? Et c'était un jeu de m'attendre debout, la baguette pointée vers moi ? »

« Tu m'as dit que tu n'étais pas sorcière ! »

« Je suis une enchanteresse, abruti ! Bien sûr que je ne suis pas une sorcière ! »

Peter avait pensé qu'elle était moldue, stupidement. Maintenant il devait trouver un moyen de se dépêtré de ses liens, d'assommer cette rouquine et de se cacher avec sa baguette pour attendre les Maraudeurs. Restait plus qu'à savoir comment.

Il essaya pendant une heure, et elle le regardait, presque amusée. Son inquiétude était pourtant grande, ses pouvoirs n'étaient pas illimités, et elle ne pouvait serrer les liens qu'avec sa force physique, même si elle se servait de son esprit. Elle priait pour que Remus – qui finissait les cours dans ce laps de temps là – arrive rapidement. Peter failli soudain se fracasser la tête sur la table tellement il se trouvait stupide. Il était un Animagus ou pas ? Dans la panique, il avait failli l'oublier. Cette gourde allait s'en mordre les doigts. Il se transforma sous les yeux stupéfaits de Lily, qui poussa un cri étranglé. Elle poussa un juron et suivit le rat en courant, déterminée à ne pas le perdre de vue. Il se retourna soudain brusquement, et se changea en humain tandis qu'il lui sautait dessus. Elle hurla et se protégea le visage tandis qu'il atterrissait lourdement sur elle, sa chute amortie par Lily. Cette dernière poussa un hoquet de douleur en rencontrant le sol et sa tête heurta violemment le parquet. Ses yeux se brouillèrent et elle sentit une douleur sourde vriller son crâne, la tête en feu.

* * *

><p>Remus tapotait son carnet de note du bout des doigts, et poussait des soupirs à fendre l'âme environ toutes les quatre minutes. Le cours finissait dans un peu plus d'un quart d'heure. Sûrement personne ne s'en apercevrait s'il s'éclipsait vingt minutes avant. Il prépara ses affaires, remonta la fermeture de son sac en essayant d'être discret quand la petite brune énervante lui demanda où il allait. Et c'est là qu'il se rendit compte que cette agaçante bonne femme était une de ses professeurs de Psycho, Métamorphomage. Il se rassit en grommelant et consulta le calendrier lunaire. Bien sûr, la Pleine Lune était dans cinq jours, la mauvaise humeur commençait. Savoir que la Pleine Lune arrivait influença sur son esprit, il n'aurait jamais été aussi irascible si ne l'avait pas su, tout ça était psychologique. D'ailleurs il pouvait bien parler de ça, il l'étudiait.<p>

Deux minutes seulement était passées, il allait casser quelque chose. Son œil fut soudain attiré par son vieil agenda, marron et aux pages jaunies. La photo collée dessus lui donna envie de hurler. Les Maraudeurs, _au complet_. Il s'amusa avec une rage contenue à griffonner des moustaches à Peter, c'était puéril, mais vengeur. Il lui rajouta une queue de rat et des dents de lapin. Puis il lui griffa entièrement le visage et renifla. Merde, il était un mec, il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer. Mais leur amitié avait été si puissante, si solide, et ce rat l'avait balayé comme un château de sable. Ils avaient passé onze ans de leur vie ensemble constamment, en colocation. Ils avaient ri ensemble, dragué ensemble, fait mille et une farces ensemble. Ils avaient même fait leur première fois tous les quatre à la même soirée, en cinquième année. Les Maraudeurs étaient unis comme les cinq doigts de la main. Avait été unis comme les cinq doigts de la main. Toutes ces anecdotes n'étaient plus que des souvenirs, comme ceux des vieux cons qui relatent leur jeunesse autour d'une bonne bouteille hydromel vieilli en fût.

Ils n'étaient pas des vieux cons, ils étaient juste des gars de vingt ans, blasé par la vie. L'amitié n'avait plus de sens pour eux, à cause d'un seul. Il les avait blessés au plus profond d'eux-mêmes, et ils ne pensaient plus jamais pouvoir compter sur personne. Le mot était sorti, Peter était un traître. Il voulait le tuer, lui faire payer sa fourberie. Parce qu'il avait détruit les Maraudeurs et tout ce que ça représentait leur idéal d'insouciance, la valeur de l'amitié, les confidences qui paraissaient si importantes à l'époque.

Remus inspira un grand coup et rejeta la tête en arrière pour ravaler ses larmes. Le jeune homme près de lui lui lança un regard interrogateur, auquel il répondit un « ta gueule » bourru. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur. Il mourait d'envie de rentrer à l'appartement et de pleurer de tout son soûl, à l'insu de tout le monde. Mais il était coincé ici et il restait une douzaine de minutes de supplice.

* * *

><p>Elle poussa un gémissement plaintif et voulut se frotter l'arrière du crâne, mais il était allongé sur sa main, lui aussi étourdi par la chute. Il reprit rapidement ses esprits et enserra sa gorge à l'aide de ses deux mains puissantes. Elle suffoquait et remua les jambes pour l'éjecter. Il comprimait ses poumons avec son torse et elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'emmagasiner d'air. Ses poumons étaient vides, elle le sentait. Son cerveau s'embrumait et elle chercha dans un geste instinctif à le frapper. Ses mains étaient toujours emprisonnées. Une tache noire apparu devant ses yeux et elle vit sa mère, au dessus du visage de Peter, blanc de rage. Dahlia Evans la regardait avec la désapprobation affective d'une mère, comme si elle lui disait qu'elle l'avait assez mise en garde, et qu'elle s'était fourrée toute seule dans les ennuis. L'ironie de la situation lui arracha un petit rire qui mourut dans sa gorge et lui brûla juste un peu plus les poumons. La tache noire s'agrandissait et les mains de Peter serraient toujours. Aucunes images de sa vie ne lui passa devant les yeux, seule sa mère était là, dans sa grande robe blanche et lui souriait, tenant la main de Pétunia, elle aussi rayonnante.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>1010/80 Rubrique culinaire. **

**LA TARTE AUX POTIRONS**

_Elle réchauffera votre tablée en un clin d'œil. Il vous suffit d'avoir, pour 4 personnes, 1 kilo de potirons, 400 g de champignons (les meilleurs seront ceux qui pousse sur le Vésuve, mais peu peuvent s'en procurer. Profitez en si vous vivez en Italie !), une poignée d'œil de scarabée et une demi cuillère d'essence de belladone. Il vous suffira ensuite de remuez votre baguette et votre tarte sera faite en un clin d'œil, vous pourrez la dégustez dans minimum 2 bonnes heures, pour être sûr que le vénéneux de la belladone ait bien disparu. Bonne appétit avec la Gazette du sorcier !_

* * *

><p><strong>OoO<strong>

**Alors, ce chapitre ? Le prochain devrait arriver dimanche 12 (je serais en vacances :D !). **

**EwilanGil'Sayan. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour ! Voilà en temps et en heure le chapitre 6 ! Tout ce passe très rapidement, un peu comme dans un film (c'est l'idée que je veux donner, généralement ...), on passe d'un personnage à un autre très rapidement. **

**Disclamer :** Tout appartient à notre vénérée J.K. Rowling, seuls quelques personnages secondaires m'appartiennent et l'intrigue bien sûr.

**Rating et Avertissement :** léger UA, mais toujours dans le monde magique. Rating T pouvant virer au M, je ne sais pas trop encore.

**Rythme de postage :** Pour l'instant, je vais dire toutes les une semaines et demi, pour pouvoir à chaque fois m'avancer dans les chapitres.

**_Enjoy !_**

* * *

><p>Calyssa commençait à comprendre la gentillesse soudaine de son prof de Théorie Magique. Elle avait cru stupidement qu'il était impressionné par ses dissertations exemplaires et sa participation pertinente. Il était surtout au courant de la mort de son père et de sa sœur jumelle. Et ça, elle ne pouvait pas le supporter, la pitié. Elle avait failli exploser quand un des garçons de la classe avait parlé de se « faire incendier par le prof d'Histoire de la Magie » et que Mr Beery l'avait réprimandé en faisant un signe de tête vers elle. Elle n'était pas en sucre, elle savait bien que Brendan ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Et puis, ce n'était pas ce genre de chose qui la ferait s'écrouler en pleurs sur le bureau.<p>

Le professeur s'approcha prudemment d'elle et lui glissa à l'oreille qu'elle pouvait partir si elle ne pouvait pas supporter _ça._ Elle lui jeta un regard confus et stupéfait. Il lui proposait de -. Merde, elle n'allait pas louper ça. Elle ramassa ses affaires, mal à l'aise à l'idée de sécher grâce aux décès de ses proches. Mais elle allait pouvoir retrouver le calme de l'appartement, Lily n'était pas très bruyante.

* * *

><p>Non, Lily n'était pas très bruyante, surtout à ce moment là. Elle ouvrait et refermait toujours la bouche pour essayer vainement d'aspirer de l'air, comme un poisson hors de l'eau. La voyant devenir bleue, Peter eut un mouvement de recul et relâcha ses doigts, lui permettant de prendre une grande goulée d'air qui la fit hoqueter. Instinctivement, elle se pencha sur le côté pour tousser et délogea sans vraiment le vouloir Peter de sa poitrine. Il rechercha précipitamment sa gorge pour l'étrangler à nouveau, mais elle se débattit en hurlant.<p>

* * *

><p>« Excusez-moi, Mr ? » Demanda Calyssa au concierge acariâtre en train de nettoyer le lustre de l'entrée à l'aide de sa baguette. Il lui jeta à peine un regard et se remit à sa tache, en faisant signe avec son bras qu'il l'écoutait.<p>

« Ça fait trois jours que nous n'avons pas eu de courriers, et j'attends une lettre très import-» Elle vit que le bonhomme ne l'écoutait plus. De toute façon, il les avait toujours détestés. Elle eut une idée de génie, elle s'en voudrait après. « Vous savez, ma mère a une grave maladie et j'attends un lettre de l'hôpital pour nous prévenir quand un donneur potentiel de poumons se présentera. Elle est très malade et son état s'est aggravé ces derniers jours » les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux sans qu'elle se force de trop.

Le vieil homme se racla la gorge, embarrassé. « Attendez moi là, il doit bien être quelque part. Elle triompha en le voyant partir, gêné, vers la pile de courrier conséquente sur son bureau.

« Le voici votre courrier. Je serais vous, je ne rentrerai pas tout de suite à l'appartement. Au fait, un de vos amis doit faire une orgie, on entend les cris de femmes jusqu'ici. Vous savez que selon le règlement intérieur de l'immeuble, vous êtes dans l'obligation d'insonoriser vos murs dès que vous pratiquez une activité sexu-»

Calyssa empoigna son courrier et se mit à courir vers l'escalier. Lily était en danger. Elle chercha précipitamment le trousseau de clé dans son sac et se battit pour les insérer dans la serrure, qui cliqueta. Une clé était déjà dans la serrure à l'intérieur. Elle tambourina à la porte « LILY, OUVRE-MOI ! »

* * *

><p>James avait été assigné aux soins de ses partenaires, étant <em>blessé<em> et _diminué_ par une coupure à la joue. Sirius s'était endormi sur le lit en fer. Lui aidait Masha à soigner les autres, ou rangeait les draps, au bon vouloir de l'infirmière sadique. Elle lui tendit une pile de linge blanc. L'infirmerie était complètement vide et les cris des combattants perçaient les murs.

« Tu sais que tu devrais garder ta coupure ? Ça te donne un air vachement viril ! »

« Je suis déjà viril. » Assena-t-il en riant. « Et merci bien, je ne veux pas ressembler à un pirate pour le restant de mes jours »

Elle rit. « Sirius n'y a pas été de main morte. Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'il réagisse comme ça ? »

« Lancer un sortilège d'Entrave. Pas très malin. Selon le rapport de l'attaque chez Faith, les Aurors ont lancé le même sort pour bloquer les Mangemorts, l'éclair violet à dû lui rappeler cette nuit. »

Masha secoua sa tresse blonde d'un air dépité. « Je n'aimerais vraiment pas être à sa place. Et Sirius est si extrême. Il passe d'un pôle à un autre, là, il est au fond du trou. J'espère qu'il arrivera à s'en sortir. »

« Sirius est quelqu'un de fort, il lui suffit de temps »

« Perdre un proche est carrément horrifiant. J'ai perdu ma petite amie il y a 4 ans, dans une explosion de potions. »

Sans penser à être désolé, il tiqua. « Ta petite-amie ? »

Son visage se décomposa, comme si elle en avait trop dit. « Merde, t'es pas si conservateur ? Je croyais que tout le monde était au courant, que j'étais bisexuelle. » Elle lui fourra la pile de linge qu'il n'avait pas prise, encore sous le choc.

Il avait beau se croire très ouvert d'esprit, il avait bloqué sur le mot presque tabou. Les sorciers étaient très puritains, encore plus que les moldus. Les convenances étaient les convenances. Beaucoup de familles sorcières, par exemple, désapprouvaient le divorce, ou les enfants hors mariage. Alors les homosexuels… Et les bisexuels étaient considérés comme pire. Des gens s'étalant dans la luxure, sans vouloir choisir entre les hommes et les femmes. Sa mère en aurait fait une crise cardiaque. James était juste curieux.

« C'est juste » Il se racla la gorge. « Tu es la première que je rencontre, c'est assez troublant de te l'entendre dire comme ça »

« Je suis juste la première qui l'affiche ouvertement. Les gens sont tellement trouillards de nos jours, on n'assume plus rien. »

Il eut un rire gêné.

« Tu sais, je suis quelqu'un de normal. Je n'ai pas une sexualité débridé, et je ne fais pas des orgies monumentales, c'est des clichés carrément débiles. »

« J'avais un ami gay à Poudlard. Il ne nous reluquait pas dans les douches, ne mettait pas de mascara, ni de string. Il n'adorait pas plus George Michael. Enfin, juste pour dire que je ne porte pas attention aux préjugés. »

Elle sourit et lui tapa dans le bras. « Allez, ranges-moi ça, esclave ! »

* * *

><p>La porte sautait dans ses gonds sous les coups de poings de Calyssa, qui s'égosillait. Lily voulut tourner la tête vers l'entrée mais la poigne de Peter qui lui tirait les cheveux l'en empêcha. Il avait emprisonné ses mains avec son autre bras et elle ne pouvait même pas tenter un sort de répulsion, son cerveau étant trop embrumé. Sa mère la surveillait toujours, l'angoissant, lui donnant envie de hurler.<p>

Il lui frappa la tête contre le sol pour l'étourdir encore plus et hésita. Calyssa ne lui ferait pas de mal, mais s'il amochait trop la rouquine elle risquait de le mettre à jour tout de suite. Hors il avait besoin de rentrer de nouveau dans le cercle d'amis. Il assomma Lily et se releva en essuyant son pantalon, plein de poussières. Il se racla la gorge pour parler, toujours assailli des cris de la blonde derrière la porte.

« Calyssa, qu'est ce qu'il se passe, bordel ? »

Peter se stoppa net. Il croyait que ni Remus, ni les autres n'arriveraient avant deux bonnes heures.

* * *

><p>« Dites à votre amie d'arrêtez de hurler. Je lui ai dit il y a à peine dix minutes que je ne voulais pas d'orgie dans mon immeuble, et elle s'est mise à accompagner l'autre. Elles font un concert en haut. Dois-je vous rappeler que le règlement de l'immeuble stipule que vo- » Il s'arrêta un instant, réfléchissant. « Oh, par Merlin, vous le connaissez le règlement de l'immeuble ! »<p>

Remus le regarda, interrogateur. Qu'est ce que ce vieil emmerdeur pouvait bien raconter ? Seul Lily était à l'appartement et Calyssa ne devrait pas être rentrée avant au moins une heure. Il lui demanda, juste pour vérifiez.

« Oui, votre amie, la grande blonde, elle est rentrée il y a dix minutes, m'a demandé le courrier de sa mère malade des poumons – la pauvre petite – et a couru vers l'escalier quand je lui ai parlé des cris de femmes qu'on entend d'ici. Sans vouloir vous vexer, si elle court comme ça vers l'orgie, c'est que vous ne devez pas être à la haut- »

Aucune orgie ne se faisait chez lui, ça, Remus en était certain. Il se mit à courir vers l'escalier, sans prendre la peine de remercier le concierge qui marmonnait dans sa barbe.

Il monta les marches quatre à quatre et entendait maintenant distinctement les cris de Calyssa. Et ce n'était sûrement pas des cris de plaisir. Il la vit cogner de toutes ses forces sur la porte, hurlant à Lily de lui ouvrir.

« Calyssa, qu'est ce qu'il se passe, bordel ? »

Elle secoua la poignée et se tourna vers lui, le rictus effrayé de son visage disparu pour une expression soulagée. « Par Merlin, Remus tu es là. Lily est coincée à l'intérieur, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais elle hurlait comme si on l'attaquait. Et tout d'un coup, plus un bruit ! Une clé est déjà dans la serrure je ne peux pas l'ouvrir et » Elle recommença à paniquer, parlant de plus en plus vite et effrayant Remus au passage.

« Pousses-toi, je vais l'ouvrir » Elle s'écarta et il lança un sort sur la porte, qui se déverrouilla dans cliquetis.

Calyssa se frappa le front, se détestant. « S'il lui est arrivé quelque chose parce que je ne me suis pas souvenue que j'étais une sorcière, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie ! »

Remus ouvrit la porte d'un geste vif.

* * *

><p>Le doux chuintement du ruisseau la fit sourire. C'était si tranquille, si familier. Ses pieds nus foulèrent l'herbe. Elle était revenue à la maison. L'arbre principal, dominant le village, était totalement vide. Personne ne marchait autour de lui, ni ne descendait l'échelle en bois qui courait sur son tronc.<p>

C'était comme si la nature avait reprit ses droits, il n'y avait aucun signe de vie. Elle voulut appeler, mais sa gorge refusa d'émettre un son.

Un bruit la fit se retourner, un bruit de pas, léger comme l'air. Sa mère se tenait là, grande, rassurante, ses cheveux blonds volant autour d'elle et sa longue robe blanche battait la mesure du vent. Elle était la réincarnation de Morgane, et elle parut plus belle que jamais à Lily.

Elle fondit sur elle et lui attrapa le bras, presque violemment. Ses yeux restaient pourtant doux et affectueux, elle couvait Lily d'un regard tendre. La jeune fille douta un instant.

« Reviens avec nous, ma fille. »

« Qui es-tu ? » Ne put s'empêcher de dire Lily. « Tu n'es pas ma mère, tu es bien plus »

« Je suis ta mère, ta grand-mère, et toutes tes ancêtres qui veillent sur toi. Je suis là pour t'avertir, fille. Par ta faute, nous courrons un grave danger. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est là, à notre porte. » Elle lui montra l'énorme chêne qui représentait l'entrée du village. « Il nous observe, nous guette. Il attend seulement le moment opportun pour nous asservir. Méfies-toi des sorciers, Lily Evans. »

Elle disparut, laissant seulement une empreinte glacée sur le bras de Lily.

Le village parut soudain reprendre vie, et des bruits de pas sortirent de tous les côtés. Ses amies, ses cousines, ses sœurs étaient autour d'elle, à deux pas de la toucher. Toutes souriaient, riaient.

« Lily ! » Une voix de femme prédominait, inquiète. Lily la chercha dans la foule, mais toutes étaient enjouées, rayonnantes.

« Lily ! » Une voix d'homme, qui fit sursauter la jeune femme. Elle connaissait cette intonation, impérieuse, arrogante et chaude. Elle ne voulait pas l'entendre.

« Elle a bougé les paupières, elle est vivante ! » S'exclama la femme, soulagée.

Un noir total l'envahi, les enchanteresses disparurent brusquement. Ses paupières étaient closes, elle refusait de les ouvrir.

« Bien sûr qu'elle est vivante, abrutie. Son pouls est toujours là. »

« James, je sais sais que tu es inquiet mais ne sois pas agg- » Commença une voix d'homme, Remus.

« Je ne suis pas inquiet. » Le coupa-t-il. « Je me demande juste ce qu'elle peut bien foutre dans les citrouilles depuis plus de deux heures ! Et toi » il attaquait sûrement Calyssa. « C'est forcément à ce moment précis que le fait d'être une sorcière t'échappe ! Mais qui a collé à Remus une imbécile pareille ? »

« Remus est assez grand pour avoir choisie cette _imbécile_ tout seul, merci de t'en soucier, mais occupe-toi de tes chaudrons sur le feu **(1)** ! » S'énerva manifestement Calyssa.

Lily émit un petit rire qui lui arracha la gorge. « Elle t'a tué. » Gémit-elle d'une voix rauque. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent enfin et la lumière lui écorcha les yeux. Elle gémit et voulut bouger, mais des courbatures prirent possession de tout son corps. Elle poussa un juron étouffé et voulut frapper la main qui passait sous son dos. Elle savait bien à qui elle appartenait.

Il lui aboya dessus, lui ordonnant de se laisser faire et il la conduit dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Calyssa. Bien sûr, elle crut qu'il allait la lâcher sans cérémonie sur le lit, elle s'accrocha donc à lui comme un singe. Elle grimaça sous la douleur, et déglutit, ce qui lui brûla la gorge, encore endolorie par les mains de Peter.

Il rit et la déposa doucement sur le lit, s'asseyant près d'elle.

« Dis-moi ce qui t'a attaqué ? On t'a retrouvé à demi étranglée près de la table basse, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie, et crois-moi, je suis Auror. »

« Peter Pettigrow »

James se releva aussi sec. « QUOI ? » Il lui avait hurlé dessus, la faisant se recroqueviller sur elle-même malgré la souffrance. « Ne me dis pas que tu as laissé entrer Peter dans cet appartement ? Pitié Lily dis-moi qu'il t'a forcé à lui ouvrir ! »

Elle murmurait, apeurée. « Je lui ai ouvert de mon plein gré » il ouvrit la bouche mais elle cria presque pour couvrir ses reproches. « Je ne savais pas qui il était ! »

« ON T'AVAIT DIT DE N'OUVRIR À PERSONNE ! »

« JE NE SUIS PAS UNE GAMINE ! » Elle hurlait à présent, et malgré sa gorge douloureuse, elle criait plus fort que lui. « TU NE CROIS PAS QUE JE L'AI ASSEZ PAYÉ COMME ÇA ? J'AI FAILLI MOURIR ÉTRANGLÉE SI TU TE RAPPELLES BIEN ! » Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, elle renifla rageusement.

« James ! Merde, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? » Décidemment, Sirius explosait son quota de paroles aujourd'hui. Il était torse nu, en pantalon de jogging gris sûrement pas lavé depuis plusieurs jours, et les cheveux en bataille. Il avait dû se recoucher en revenant de l'entrainement. Les nuits qu'ils passaient en ce moment n'était pas de tout repos pour ses nerfs. James montra Lily du doigt, en boule sur le lit. Sirius lui jeta un regard dédaigneux, n'ayant toujours pas digéré l'attaque du porte manteau. Il haussa les épaules, à peine troublé par les pleurs de la jeune femme. **(2)**

Remus arriva en courant dans la chambre. « C'est quoi ce bordel ? On entend Lily pleurer du salon ! »

Sirius haussa de nouveau les épaules et repartit dans sa chambre, laissant un James furax.

« Elle a laissé Peter entrer ici ! » Aboya-t-il.

Remus jeta un coup d'œil étonné à Lily. Il se retourna vers James et le fusilla du regard. « Il a failli la tuer, et toi tu l'engueules ! Tu ne crois pas que tu lui fais revivre toute la scène, regarde-la ! Elle fait presque une crise de nerf ! On t'a fait une ablation du cœur ou quoi ? »

Calyssa se tenait au chambranle de la porte, le visage fermé. « Ou est ce rat ? Je vais le tuer de mes propres mains. Il a assassiné ma sœur, mon père, et a failli avoir Lily. »

« Crois-moi, nous sommes quatre sur la liste d'attente pour le meurtre de Pettigrow. »

* * *

><p>La pièce paraissait immense vu d'ici. Il voyait le plafond comme si c'était le ciel. Le sol était si près de lui qu'il semblait couché par terre. D'ailleurs, ils ne passaient pas souvent le balai, la poussière se baladait, le faisant remué le nez pour chasser les boules de poussières qui se coinçaient dans ses moustaches. Qui faisait le ménage ici ? Il se réfugia sous un meuble et attendit patiemment. Il avait juste eu le temps d'y cacher ses vêtements d'ailleurs. Évidemment, des vêtements en plein milieu du salon, n'appartenant à aucun habitants de la maison, aurait fait tiqué les garçons. Et s'il voulait passer inaperçu, ça aurait été un mauvais plan.<p>

S'il avait été encore humain, il aurait rit devant la rage de James, Calyssa et Remus.

La rousse n'était d'ailleurs la petite-amie d'aucun des Maraudeurs, c'était une nouvelle étonnante. Et, à en croire les cris qu'ils avaient échangé avec James, puis la dédaigneuse ignorance de Sirius, elle n'était pas prête de passer dans leur lit. Mais il se fichait comme d'une guigne de leur vie sexuelle à tous.

Calyssa était une gourde si elle croyait pouvoir le tuer. Il avait failli étouffer une enchanteresse, la blondinette ne serait que l'affaire d'une minute. Il n'avait jamais pu la supporter, elle et ses jérémiades. Elle était trop bien pour Remus, trop bien pour un monstre comme lui. Peter avait toujours été effrayé lors des pleines lunes. S'il avait bien réfléchi en première année, il aurait dû supplier le Choixpeau magique de l'envoyer à Serpentard, et refuser d'aller chez les Lions. Il aurait été persécuté par les Maraudeurs, les aurait haït au lieu de les idolâtrer comme il l'avait fait.

Il en avait été fier, de ses amis, si brillants, si beaux, si séducteurs. Il avait gonflé si souvent la poitrine à leurs côtés, et avait mis au point tant de blagues avec eux. Remus était la tête, celui qui voyait les aspects techniques et les sorts pour empêcher les accidents. Sirius donnait l'idée. James l'améliorait. Et lui, Peter, il était celui qui trouvait les petits détails qui faisaient la différence. Les Maraudeurs n'auraient été rien sans lui. Et c'était ça qui le froissait, car eux l'avait souvent oublié.

La fois de trop avait été en cinquième année, quand Sirius avait avoué la lycanthropie de Remus à Rogue. L'amitié des Maraudeurs s'étaient effilochés, et Peter avait eu le curieux espoir d'avoir Sirius pour lui tout seul. Il avait une amitié très forte pour lui, lui qui préférait James. Il se souvient de lui avoir parlé de faire bande à part, pendant un petit moment, le temps que Remus et James se calment. Les mots de Sirius résonnaient encore dans sa tête. « Tu rigoles, on est rien sans eux. Les Maraudeurs sont quatre, pas deux. »

Peter avait voulu lui hurler au visage qu'ils pouvaient très bien devenir les meilleurs amis du monde, sans James et Remus entre eux. Il s'effrayait, tombé dans une sorte d'obsession malsaine sur son ami. Il l'aimait finalement. D'amour. Et ça le dégoûtait de lui-même. Il n'était pas homosexuel, il n'aimait que Sirius. L'homosexualité le dégoûtait, lui donnait des frissons d'angoisse. C'était sale, anormal. Sa mère l'aurait frappé si elle avait su. Il n'avait jamais fantasmé sur les autres garçons. Sirius était le seul et l'unique. Il commença à rêvé la nuit qu'il l'embrassait, qu'il le touchait. Ses draps étaient mouillés à son réveil, et les garçons plaisantaient en parlant de filles qui venaient le voir dans ses songes.

Il avait surpris Sirius avec une fille, une fois. Il lui embrassait la poitrine dans une salle de classe. Peter, cette nuit là, avait rêvé être une femme, plaire à Sirius avec un décolleté pigeonnant. Il s'était haï, mutilé sans que les autres ne s'en rendent compte. Une fois, un gars de sixième année, ouvertement gay avait été attaché à un arbre de la Forêt Interdite, avec une pancarte qui disait « Merlin hait les pédés » **(3)**. Sirius avait eu beau aidé le pauvre garçon, ça n'avait pas moins refroidi considérablement Peter. Merlin détestait les pédés, il en était persuadé.

Sirius avait été son idole pendant les 3 dernières années d'école, et il avait développé une aversion pour James et Remus au fil des ans, devenue de plus en plus forte. Ils s'étaient réconciliés, redevenus comme cul et chemise, au grand désespoir de Peter. Puis, après leurs septièmes années, ils avaient tous emménagé ensemble, et il voyait défilé en temps réel les conquêtes de Sirius. Une froide colère l'avait envahi. Il voulait le tuer, les tuer. Plus question d'amour, d'affection fraternelle, et de souvenirs attendrissants. Il souhaitait leur mort, _la sienne_ en particulier. Sirius l'avait bafoué, avait fait de lui un sous-homme qui ne méritait pas de vivre.

Il avait réussi à contacter un ancien camarade. Severus Rogue. Leur haine pour Sirius était leur seul point commun, leur unique raison de s'allier. Et Peter rejoignit le Seigneur des Ténèbres au nez et à la barbe de ses anciens amis.

* * *

><p>Elle le détestait, elle l'avait décidé. Il était stupide, arrogant, hargneux. Il ne méritait même pas qu'elle se soit un tant soit peu intéressée à lui. Si on pouvait appeler ça intéressée. Il lui avait sauté dessus comme un chien affamé pour l'embrasser, profitant de son innocence et sa frêle carrure. Elle s'était laissé faire, grisée par le sentiment d'être avec un homme pour la première fois. Sombre connerie. Sombre connard. Jamais elle ne lui pardonnerait de lui avoir hurlé dessus comme ça. Jamais. Il avait été si méchant, si dédaigneux. Il lui avait parlé comme à une gamine. Elle aurait voulu lui lancer un sort pour le faire disparaître.<p>

Quelques timides coups résonnèrent contre la porte de la chambre. Lily sortit un œil de dessous la couette. L'objet de ses pensées venimeuses se tenait là, tout penaud. Elle grogna une insulte fleurie et se réfugia sous la couverture. Un poids s'assit sur le lit et fit pencher le matelas. Elle roula, surprise. Ses jambes cognèrent dans le dos de James qui se retint de ne pas l'enguirlander. Il l'avait déjà trop fait. Elle sortit juste les yeux, le fusillant du regard.

« Je voulais m'excuser »

« Ce n'est même pas la peine, je ne te pardonnerais pas. »

Il soupira. « Si tu pouvais au moins m'écouter ça serait sy- »

« Seulement parce que j'y suis obligée, ne crois pas que ça m'intéresse d'entendre tes plus plates excuses qui doivent être un discours tout préparé de Calyssa ou de Remus. Tu es incapable de faire preuve d'humilité. » Elle n'avait pas compté autant parler. Ça lui montrait trop d'importance, qu'il n'avait pas. Même si elle avait inutilement remarqué qu'il avait une longue coupure sur la joue.

« Tu réagis vraiment comme une gamine, tu le sais ça ? » S'énerva-t-il devant l'air buté de la jeune femme.

« Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit entre deux insultes. »

« Je ne t'ai jamais insultée ! »

Sur le coup, il avait raison, elle avait un peu grossi la situation. Mais il avait tout de même été odieux avec elle.

Elle renifla rageusement et disparu de nouveau sous les draps.

« Et arrête de jouer au Nifleur ! » S'exclama-t-il en tirant la couette loin d'elle.

Il n'avait pas du tout prévu qu'elle ne porte qu'un t-shirt de Remus, trop grand, et une culotte blanche. Pas prévu du tout. Sinon il aurait eut le tact de détourner les yeux devant le cri étranglé de la jolie rousse. Au contraire, il la reluqua sans même le faire exprès. C'est quand elle se mit à lui hurler dessus qu'il lui rendit la couette en s'excusant, bafouillant n'importe quel mot qui lui passait par la tête.

Elle se couvrit prestement, les joues en feu. S'il n'avait pas l'air aussi gêné qu'elle, elle l'aurait transformé en quelque chose d'ignoble, comme une araignée, et l'aurait écrasé avec plaisir. Tel Diane la chasseresse qui changea Actéon en cerf lorsqu'il la vit nue, et qu'elle fit dévorer par ses chiens.

« Excuse-moi, vraiment. » Actéon était très poli en 1980. Et il avait l'ingéniosité de paraître embarrassé.

« Tais-toi, juste, tais-toi. » La couverture lui tenait bien trop chaud, avec les quelques degrés de plus que son cou et ses joues dégageaient. Mais elle n'aurait jamais sorti le moindre bout de peau, pour rien au monde.

James se passa la main dans les cheveux et ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose.

« M'avoir vu presque nue ne signifie pas que je t'ai pardonné. Loin de là, justement. » Lui asséna-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête et s'éclipsa, un sourire contrit sur les lèvres face à sa dernière réplique.

* * *

><p>Faith était là, souriante, illuminée par le rayon du soleil matinal. Elle buvait son café habituel, avec sa tasse habituelle. Tout était si normal, quotidien. La grande fenêtre de la cuisine l'auréolait de lumière, elle ressemblait à un ange. Elle portait un de ses vieux t-shirts à lui, qu'elle avait dû piquer dans son armoire. Elle adorait faire ça, disant qu'elle avait pour toute la journée un peu de lui sur sa peau. Il la taquinait à ce propos, la faisait rire en portant ses affaires à elle. Il arriva vers elle et lui embrassa les cheveux, inhalant son doux parfum. Elle se leva pour mettre sa tasse dans l'évier, sa main soutenant son dos qui devait supporter son ventre rond.<p>

Ce n'était pas un rêve. C'était ce que la réalité aurait dû être si le monde n'avait pas été aussi tordu.

Le Sirius et la Faith de ce futur maintenant impossible s'embrassèrent tendrement devant l'évier, l'enfant dans son ventre les empêchant de se coller plus. Sirius caressa un instant le ventre de sa femme – l'anneau en or blanc à son annulaire gauche l'indiquait – et saisit sa robe de travail. Il était devenu un véritable Auror. Une minuscule fillette s'agrippa à sa jambe en babillant. Il entendit distinctement un « papa » dans le charmant pépiement de l'enfant. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Le soleil se couvrit. Faith parut soudain apeurée et lui tendit la main. Mais il était trop loin, et le poids de sa fille pesait maintenant trop lourd sur sa jambe pour qu'il puisse bouger. Une ombre se profila dans le salon, reflétant sur le mur de la cuisine. Peter Pettigrow apparut dans la pièce, amaigri, avec la tenue d'un prisonnier d'Azkaban. Il était émacié, une grosse barbe lui poussait inégalement sur le visage. Le rictus effrayant de son visage allait de pair avec le couteau qu'il tenait dans une main, et sa baguette dans l'autre. La fillette se mit à crier, si aigu que ça ressemblait à une sonnerie stridente. Sirius crut que ses tympans se brisaient, et il voulut hurler lui aussi quand Peter plongea l'arme dans le ventre de Faith qui hoqueta de douleur.

Il fit un bond dans son lit, et retrouva le noir de sa chambre. Son alarme anti-intrusion s'était déclenchée, imitant le cri aigu de sa fille chimérique. Mais le cauchemar ne s'arrêtait pas là. _Il_ était là, debout, devant son lit. Sirius crut devenir fou. Il poussa un cri de frayeur, et son cerveau se focalisa sur un seul objectif, lui échapper. Il était redevenu le petit garçon fuyant qui se cachait dès qu'il entendait son père élever la voix dans la maison du square Grimmaurd. Peter avait ce même regard fou que dans son rêve. Il s'approcha plus près de lui, et Sirius fut paralysé de terreur dans son lit. Si il n'avait jamais eu peur de Peter de toute sa vie, cette nuit rattrapait toutes les autres.

Quand le rat se pencha au dessus de lui, Sirius ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces, et entendit à peine le cri de guerre qui résonna dans sa chambre. Il aperçut plus qu'il ne vit un corps à demi nu chevaucher le traître. Une femme venait à son secours. C'était lui, la demoiselle en détresse maintenant.

Lily fut projetée contre le mur quand plusieurs pas résonnèrent dans le couloir.

Peter avait merdé, il disparu dans une fumée sombre.

* * *

><p><strong>1010/80 Hors-série n°35.**

**LA PRÉVENTION ANTI-MANGEMORTS**

_En raison du nombre croissant d'attaques de Mangemorts à domicile, nous vous offrons en plus de l'édition du 10 octobre 1980 de la Gazette du sorcier, un hors-série qui vous donnera des conseils contre les intrusions inopportunes. Nous vous recommandons donc de prendre l'habitude de poser une question personnelle à toutes les personnes venant vous rendre visite (elles peuvent être en fait des Mangemorts sous le Polynectar, ou vos amis sous l'Imperium, au quel cas, ils auront comme une amnésie.). Si votre visiteur est effectivement un Mangemort, nous vous conseillons d'envoyer un Patronus au bureau des Tireurs de Baguettes magiques d'Elite (si vous n'êtes pas capable de jeter le sort du Patronus, et de lui faire transmettre un message, vous avez la possibilité de vous inscrire à des cours par correspondance à la boite d'hibou postale du Ministère, cette initiative est amplement conseillée.) qui interviendront le plus rapidement possible. Nous vous conseillons aussi de poser un sort d'Anti Transplanage intérieur__** (4)**__ dans votre maison._

* * *

><p><strong>OoO<strong>

**1 **: En gros, c'est occupe-toi de tes oignons, en sorcier. C'est le premier truc qu'il m'est venu ^^.

**2 **: je voulais montrer à quel point ils pouvaient être vraiment méchants tous les deux, enfin, un peu inhumains. Je crois que c'est réussi… ?

**3 **: Normalement, la phrase exacte est « Dieu hait les pédés », mais version sorcier ça donne ça. C'était un slogan abject de la Westboro Baptist Church, église américaine qui est contre l'homosexualité ce qui donne donc « God hates fags ». Malheureusement, beaucoup de gens l'utilisent encore. J'imaginais assez les sorciers intolérants s'en servir. Je ne pensais même pas partir aussi loin en écrivant que Peter aimait Sirius, c'est parti tout seul. Je suis assez fière de moi, j'espère avoir mis assez de profondeur chez Peter pour lui donner un rôle conséquent dans l'histoire et me démarquer des autres fics ou il est inexistant (même s'il a ici un rôle peu glorieux… mais il sera omniprésent.)

**4** : En fait, ça consiste à seulement empêcher les gens de transplaner dans la maison. Mais ça n'empêche pas de transplaner pour en sortir, parce que techniquement, s'ils sont attaqués, c'est plus facile de pouvoir transplaner pour s'échapper ^^.

* * *

><p><strong>Je viens de me rendre compte que les chapitres publiés commencent à rattraper le dernier que j'ai écrit. Oups, il va falloir que je mette le turbo pendant ces vacances pour m'avancer ^^ ! Le prochain arrivera dans une semaine et demi, je pense ... Bonne vacances à ceux qui en ont :) (bon courage aux autres ^^). <strong>

**EwilanGil'Sayan**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjouuur ! Tous d'abord je dis merci au revieweuses et aux visiteurs fantômes (quand même plus nombreux ^^). **

**Ce chapitre là n'a pas beacoup d'action, il met en place la suite surtout ;).**

**_Enjoy !_**

* * *

><p>Lily et Sirius paraissait tous les deux illuminés, comme ayant vu un fantôme. « Il était là, merde ! Devant moi ! Elle lui a sauté dessus et » Lily enchaînait « j'ai entendu du bruit, puis un cri alors je suis venue et je l'ai attaqué, mais quand vous êtes arrivés, il m'a éjectée et s'est volatilisé je pense que » « Il n'a pas pu aller loin, je suis sûr qu'il est en- »<p>

« STOP ! » Hurla Remus, les mains devant lui en signe de paix. « Que l'un de vous deux raconte tout depuis le début, histoire qu'on comprenne quelque chose. »

Lily se racla la gorge en époussetant son t-shirt et entreprit de relater l'épisode, calmement.

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre, l'épouvante avait atteint tout le monde. James courut vérifier dans toutes les pièces de l'appartement et avertit les habitants que la baguette de Peter avait disparu. Un cri de rage monta dans la gorge de Sirius, toujours pétrifié dans son lit, à demi-assis. Calyssa se frotta les yeux et proposa à tout le monde de faire du thé. Elle en voulait encore plus à Peter maintenant. C'était la première nuit depuis une semaine qu'elle passait avec Remus, Lily avait dormi sur le canapé, et il était à peine trois heures du matin. De plus, Sirius avait l'air aussi mal que le soir du meurtre de Faith.

« Je me lève dans cinq heures pour aller au musée d'Histoire de la Magie avec les cours » Se plaignit Calyssa en mettant l'eau à chauffer dans la bouilloire.

« Un samedi ? » S'étonna Remus. Il s'assit à la table de salon et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« C'est extrascolaire. C'est pour notre culture générale. Ça va me faire du bien d'y aller, je n'y suis pas retournée depuis mes dix ans »

« Je me le suis tapé à chaque vacances d'été avec mes grands-parents » Grogna James qui arrivait en enfilant un pantalon de pyjama. « Je pourrais me diriger dedans les yeux fermés. »

Lily s'étonnait, assise sur le canapé, les jambes repliées sous elle. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Sirius était posé à côté d'elle, lui aussi complètement amorphe. Il avait les yeux fixés sur l'écran noir de la télé. Les autres continuaient de jacasser, leurs bavardages insouciants lui cassaient les oreilles.

« Il faudra transplaner pour sortir aujourd'hui, le concierge m'a dit que le réseau de cheminée était en panne. »

« Merde ! Il fallait que j'aille acheter une nouvelle robe de soirée aujourd'hui, la fête de Thanksgiving est pour le seize, et j'ai vraim- »

« J'ai fait un rêve prémonitoire. »

Sa voix avait résonné dans la pièce. Le silence s'était fait, et ils s'étaient tous tourné vers lui, y compris Lily.

« Pas exactement prémonitoire, mais c'était un futur hypothétique. Ce qui ce serait passé si Peter n'avait pas été cet ignoble charognard. Faith était enceinte, nous avions déjà une fille, une jolie brune, avec mes yeux » Il combattit les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. « J'avais une robe d'Auror, de _vrai _Auror. Puis il est apparu, avec l'uniforme des prisonniers d'Azkaban. J'avais dû l'y envoyer quelques années plus tôt… Il a plongé un couteau dans le ventre de Faith et »

Calyssa retint à peine un hoquet de sanglots. Elle n'osait imaginer ce que Sirius avait ressenti en voyant le meurtre de la femme qu'il aimait une nouvelle fois.

« Et c'est là que je me suis réveillé. Il était devant moi, penché au dessus de mon lit. » Il s'essuya discrètement un œil. Calyssa, elle, reniflait franchement.

James serra l'épaule de Sirius sans un mot.

« Allez-vous coucher » continua le jeune homme. « De toute façon, l'appart est protégé par le sort d'Anti-Transplanage. Il ne pourra pas revenir »

Lily se recroquevilla sur le canapé, la main sur sa gorge. « Je ne veux pas dormir seule … » Murmura-t-elle. Seul Sirius entendit.

« Dors avec moi, si tu veux. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de dormir seul non plus, puis tu es assurée que je ne te touche pas »

Elle hésita. Les seules fois où elle avait vraiment vu Sirius, il l'avait insultée, ou complètement ignorée. Mais elle l'avait vu dans un état effroyable cette nuit, et elle lui avait sauvé la vie d'une certaine manière. Elle acquiesça, accompagnée du hoquet choqué de James. Il voulut dire quelque chose mais se ravisa, partant dans sa chambre, vexé.

Calyssa ouvrit la bouche en montrant la bouilloire du doigt et leva les yeux au ciel en voyant tout le monde se lever pour aller se recoucher. Elle murmura un chapelet de jurons en éteignant le feu. Mais Remus réussit à la faire sourire en l'embrassant dans le cou et en lui prenant la main pour l'entrainer vers leur chambre, avec un clin d'œil suggestif.

* * *

><p>« Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Il est cinq heures du matin ! »<p>

James sursauta et décolla son oreille de la porte de la chambre de Sirius. Il mit un doigt sur ses lèvres et réécouta à nouveau le silence avec attention. Remus soupira en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Il murmura, un peu énervé : « Merde James, ils ne font rien ! Ils dorment ! »

Le brun à lunettes se défendit vaillamment. « Je n'essayais pas de savoir s'ils faisaient des trucs ! Je voulais simplement m'assurer que Peter ne » Remus lui lança un regard noir. « J'avoue. »

« Viens par ici, toi ! » Le lycanthrope lui saisit le bras pour l'entrainer dans le salon. James se laissa faire, sachant bien qu'il ne fallait jamais contrarier un Remus mal réveillé.

« Explique-moi ce qu'il se passe avec Lily. L'autre jour, tu la dévorais des yeux comme si tu te rappelais une nuit de baise mémorable avec elle, tu t'énerves après Calyssa quand elle t'interdit de t'approcher d'elle, tu lui hurles dessus quand elle a failli mourir, tu fais la gueule quand elle dort avec Sirius et tu écoutes à sa porte. Merde, t'es amoureux ou quoi ? »

James ricana. « Non, pas amoureux. Intrigué. Merde, c'est une enchanteresse, Moony. Ces filles là sont censées être plus frigide que McGonagall ! Puis elle ose me repousser et part dormir avec Sirius. »

« C'est un intéressement purement draguologique **(1)** alors ? »

« Pas totalement. Elle est super bizarre comme fille aussi, je l'aime bien. »

« J'admets, elle est étrange. Mais c'est une enchanteresse après, on a bien trouvé les moldus bizarres quand on était petits. Je ne sais pas si elle est différente des autres filles. »

« Crois-moi, aucune autre fille ne m'aurait mis un coup de boule si j'avais essayé de l'embrasser. Aucune autre fille ne serait non plus enfuie si j'avais enfin réussi à l'embrasser. »

« Tu l'as embrassé ? » Remus failli l'applaudir. Mais ce n'était pas professionnel et il se devait de faire la morale à James pour jouer avec Lily.

« Juste après m'être engueulé avec Calyssa. »

« Tu peux dire merci à ma copine alors »

James rit « en quelque sorte, ouais. C'est aussi à cause d'elle que j'ai ma bosse sur le front. »

« Elle a presque disparu… »

« Heureusement, sinon j'aurais ressemblé à un Quasimodo bis, avec ma bosse et ma balafre sur la joue ! »

Remus rit. « Imagine si d'autres enchanteresses débarquent pour venir la chercher ? On ne sait pas pourquoi elle est là, peut être qu'elle est une criminelle, ou qu'elle a fait une fugue, ou que sait-je encore ? »

« Si elles sont toutes comme elle, jamais je n'aurais assez d'yeux ! » S'écria James dans un sourire éclatant. Remus lui claqua l'arrière du crâne.

« Je l'imagine assez mal tuer quelqu'un… »

« Crois-moi, tu ne l'as jamais vu en colère. Elle a accroché Sirius sur le porte manteau alors qu'elle était à 5 mètres de lui. »

Remus rit. « Elle fait pourtant pacifique ! »

Le soupir de James lui montra que lui aussi y avait cru, un moment.

« J'essayerai tout de même d'en savoir plus sur elle, au cas où elle soit schizophrène. » S'exclama le lycanthrope avant de bailler. « Maintenant retourne te coucher ! »

* * *

><p>Les flammes léchaient le bord du bûcher, et la femme se tortillait dans tous les sens en hurlant, bonne actrice. C'était comme si le feu rongeait le bord du tableau, et comme si la population du Moyen-âge allait sortir et se ruer sur eux pour les brûler à leur tour. La femme riait en les regardant. Elle leur lança un clin d'œil avant de reprendre sa comédie.<p>

« J'ai toujours été fasciné par l'art sorcier depuis tout petit. »

Matt était un né-moldu. Calyssa lui sourit. « Ma grand-mère maternelle était un peintre célèbre à son époque, elle a fait pas mal de tableaux sorciers. »

« Et où sont-ils entreposés ? »

Elle se racla la gorge, mal-à-l'aise. « Ils étaient à la maison… Tout a dû brûler dans l'incendie. »

« Pas nécessairement. Beaucoup de tableaux sorciers ont été protégé par des sorts. Ils ont peu être été conservé. »

« Peu importe, je n'irais pas les chercher de toute façon »

Ils parlaient comme si aucun d'eux ne pensait aux McKinnon qui avaient péri dans les flammes.

« Pourquoi pas ? L'héritage familial est très important ! »

« Il faudrait que j'en parle à ma mère d'abord… Mais ça me rappellera trop de souvenirs, je ne suis pas sûre d'en avoir envie ! »

« Où habite ta mère ? »

« Dans un appartement en plein milieu du Chemin de Traverse. Elle voulait être entourée de sorcier pour être en sécurité. »

« Au cas où un incendie se déclarerait de nouveau ? » Elle acquiesça, elle n'allait pas lui dire que sa mère était recherchée par Voldemort, elle ne devait pas faire confiance à tout le monde.

« Tu devrai lui parler pour les tableaux. Et j'adorerai les voir ! »

La jolie blonde eut un sourire ému. « Ils sont très beaux, très romantiques. Elle les a peints à l'époque où elle a rencontré mon grand-père. Je pense que certains sont des scènes érotiques, ma mère les cachait dès que je voulais les voir. »

« Maintenant, je pense qu'elle t'autorisera à les voir » Rit-il.

« J'espère bien ! »

« Ça te fera peut être du bien de retourner dans la maison, pour faire ton deuil … » Il avançait toujours dans le couloir des peintures représentatives de l'Histoire.

« Je ne pense pas que cela m'aidera beaucoup, mais je peux essayer. Voir tout en cendre va me faire un choc. Et me dire qu'ils sont là, quelque part » Elle se mit à sangloter.

Matt, gêné, l'entoura de ses bras et la laissa reposer sa tête sur son torse pour qu'elle pleure de tout son soûl. Le tableau devant eux le dérangea. C'était la scène d'un crime passionnel. Celui d'un antique roi qui avait massacré sa femme et son amant quand il les avait découverts.

Il avait vu une fois le petit-ami de Calyssa, Remus. Une armoire à glace immense, aux épaules aussi large que la longueur d'un balai de course. Mieux valait ne pas se frotter à lui, et à sa copine, par la même occasion.

La jeune femme renifla bruyamment et sa détacha de lui. Elle regarda le tableau et eut un rire étouffé. « Oh, c'est le Roi de Bulgarie ! Tu savais qu'il avait vraiment torturé l'amant de sa femme ? Il l'a émasculé et l'a étouffé avec ses propres testicules. Puis il a coupé la tête de sa femme et l'a planté sur un piquet dans la chambre de sa seconde épouse, pour qu'elle retienne la leçon. Ils étaient un peu fous à l'époque. »

Matt avala difficilement sa salive. Il n'avait rien fait avec Calyssa, mais il suffisait que son petit-ami soit Legilimens et qu'il apprenne que la jolie blonde lui plaisait alors à lui la douceur de l'émasculation.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils avaient tous les deux rejoint le reste du groupe et ils bavardaient ensemble, guillerets. Calyssa était pourtant dans ses pensées. Matt lui avait mis un projet dans la tête. Les peintures de sa grand-mère étaient comme des reliquaires pour la famille, elle rêvait de les retrouver. Après tout, elle avait juste à en parler à sa mère, Remus serait d'accord à condition qu'elle soit protéger. Matt serait là pour ça, il était si serviable.

* * *

><p>Selon la position du soleil qu'ils voyaient à travers la grande fenêtre, la matinée devait être bien avancée. Malgré tout, ils restaient allongés, regardant le plafond sans bouger.<p>

« Tu crois qu'il y a un paradis ? Comme celui des croyants ? » Demanda Sirius sans tourner la tête.

« Un paradis ? C'est sur-joué, non ? Nous, les enchanteresses, pensons que toutes les âmes se réincarnent en animal, tu sais, leur animal totem. Notre Patronus pour les magiciens. »

« Faith n'avait pas de Patronus, elle était moldue. »

« Une de mes légendes dit que si un animal, représentatif de la personne perdue, agit différemment avec toi, il est la réincarnation de l'être aimé. Ça ne marche pas que pour les amants. Quand ma grand-mère est morte, un perroquet me suivait partout. Un perroquet en Angleterre, ce n'était pas une coïncidence … A ton avis, en quoi Faith pourrait-elle se réincarner ? »

« Ça ne marche que pour ton peuple, je n'avais jamais entendu parler de ça. » Sirius s'efforçait de ne pas espérer. Il ne voulait pas passer sa vie à chercher un animal pouvant lui rappeler Faith.

« Peut être que vous, sorciers et moldus, n'êtes pas assez attentif à la nature »

Il sourit, nostalgique. « Elle adorait les licornes. Si elle a pu se réincarner en un animal magique, c'aurait été en licorne, elle était si pure, si gentille ! »

« Les morts sont toujours avec nous, d'une quelconque façon. » Répliqua doucement Lily devant la mélancolie du jeune homme.

« Tu veux dire, comme les fantômes ? »

« Non, comme un ange gardien. Ils sont autour de toi, invisible. »

« Tu n'as pas un sort ou une incantation pour que je la vois, si elle est là. »

« Je fais de la magie ordinaire avec mes mains, pas de vaudou. »

« J'irais bien au Brésil si je pouvais, il parait que les transes là-bas sont impressionnantes et très révélatrices, les sorciers vaudous sont incroyables. »

« Le vaudou n'est pas une sorte de Magie Noire ? Puis j'ai déjà eu du mal à venir de mon village jusqu'à Poudlard, je n'irais jamais jusqu'au Brésil »

« Si, c'est de la magie noire en petite dose, selon mon livre de cours, ils arrivent, par un moyen qu'eux seuls connaissent, à canaliser l'énergie magique et à la faire osciller entre le monde des vivants et des morts, comme s'ils ouvraient une brèche. »

« On pourrait entrer dans le monde des morts si on le voulait ? » Lily trouvait Sirius très intéressant, par rapport à l'image qu'il lui avait donnée au tout début. Ils parlaient librement. Le fait de ne pas le regarder l'aidait à ne pas être effrayée, car même après plus de dix jours dans le monde des sorciers, les légendes anti-sorcières restaient malgré elle dans sa tête.

« Il parait que c'est une immense étendue blanche, très lumineuse. Quelque fois rempli comme un hall de gare, quelque fois vide de gens. Un vieux sorcier vaudou y est entré une fois, il est devenu fou, assaillit par tous les personnes mortes qui lui étaient chères. Il s'est tué pour les rejoindre. »

Lily frissonna. « Les gens sont égoïstes même dans la mort. Le rendre fou pour qu'il les rejoigne, c'est horrible. »

« Dis-moi que tu ne le ferais pas. Imagine-toi seule au monde, morte mais encore lucide, avec un esprit. Tu voguerais dans un espace sans fin, sans changements. Et tout d'un coup apparait quelqu'un qui peut rompre ta solitude en te rejoignant. »

« Je n'arrive pas à l'imaginer, nos deux croyances sont si différentes ! »

« Peut être que nous avons tous les deux raisons, et que nos esprits errent pendant un temps dans cet environnement blanc, sorte de Paradis, comme dans la mythologie grecque, puis que leur âme se réincarne. »

Elle rit. « C'est une belle façon de clore la discussion. Mais c'est plausible, nous avons tous les deux raison. »

Il la suivit dans son hilarité et se leva pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle redevint soudain grave. « J'ai découvert ton vrai toi ce matin. Et je l'apprécie, donc je te donne un conseil d'ami. Ne gâche pas toute ta vie à chercher Faith dans quelque animal qui viendra vers toi, elle s'approchera d'elle-même si elle est revenue. Et par pitié, ne t'envole pas pour le Brésil dans un coup de tête. »

Sirius posa la main sur son bras en souriant doucement, sans faire attention au frisson de peur de la jeune femme. « Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça », il lui fit un clin d'œil. Malgré lui, son cerveau tournait au quart de tour.

* * *

><p>James regarda l'heure et gratta sans réfléchir sa balafre sur la joue qui se remit à saigner. « Oui bien sûr que tu peux passer, je viens de me rouvrir à l'instant, en plus. » Il écouta, le téléphone à son oreille et un mouchoir dans l'autre, à tamponner sa blessure. « Non je n'ose pas toucher à ça avec ma baguette, jamais été doué pour les sorts de guérisons. » Il rit à la réplique de son interlocuteur. « Quoi ? Il faudrait que je m'y mette ? Non, tu n'aurais plus de boulots, je suis ton patient quotidien, je te manquerais. » Il écouta de nouveau, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. « OK, ça marche, à dans une heure. Salut ! »<p>

Il raccrocha et hurla à Remus, avachi sur le canapé, un livre sur ses genoux. « L'infirmière des Aurors, Masha Treebons, vient pour me donner une potion de coagulation sanguine, ça ne te dérange pas ? »

Remus répondit négativement et replongea dans la lecture de son bouquin.

Le brun à lunettes le poussa pour s'installer près de lui. « Qu'est ce que tu lis ? »

« Le Hors-série de la Gazette, pour prévenir des attaques de Mangemorts. Il parle du sortilège d'Anti-Transplanage intérieur, et j'essaye de me rappeler si on l'a posé. Parce qu'ils disent qu'il y a des conséquences si on le pose deux fois. Apparemment, ça propagerait le sortilège jusqu'à dix kilomètre à la ronde. Imagine être obligé de prendre la voiture pour aller transplaner… »

« De toute façon, Peter est entré par la porte d'entrée. » Dit James, le visage sombre.

« Je ne parle pas seulement de lui. Si on ne l'a pas posé, n'importe qui peut venir dans l'appart. Même des Mangemorts. Tu ne veux pas demander à l'infirmière de venir en transplanant, pour essayer ? »

James se leva et rappela rapidement Masha pour lui indiquer la proposition de Remus. Elle accepta sans poser de questions, c'était tout à fait légitime.

Un bruit de pas indiqua que Sirius venait vers la salle à manger. Il s'assit au bout du canapé, serrant James entre lui et Remus. Il avait l'air sérieux.

« J'ai beaucoup réfléchi cette nuit, les mecs. »

James haussa un sourcil et voulut répliquer mais se prit un coup de coude discret de Remus.

« Finalement, mon discours de l'autre jour – où je vous disais que le seul moyen de coincer Peter était de devenir Auror – c'est n'importe quoi. Je veux arrêter mes études et partir à sa recherche dans la semaine. Je n'ai rien à perdre. »

Remus envoya valser son bouquin lorsqu'il sursauta de surprise.

« Tu déconnes ? » S'écria James.

« Absolument pas. Si je ne tente pas quelque chose, je pourrais faire des trucs que je regretterai. » En disant ça, il pensait aux recommandations de Lily, c'était exactement ce genre de _trucs_ qu'il ne voulait pas faire.

« Padfoot, ne sois pas téméraire ! » Dit Remus, inquiet. « Tu sais que s'il tu as un problème, tu le regretteras. Ne fais pas n'importe quoi ! »

« J'ai tout prévu Moony. J'ai un entrainement d'Auror dans les jambes, et je suis l'un des meilleurs de la promo. Lundi, j'irais voir Jerry et je lui dirais que j'arrête. »

« Je te souhaite bien du courage pour le convaincre du bien fondé de ta mission ! » Ironisa James en riant jaune.

« Il comprendra, il comprend toujours »

« Sauf s'il va perdre un de ses meilleurs éléments. »

« Mais merde ! » S'énerva Sirius. « Vous ne comprenez pas à quel point c'est important pour moi ? »

« Faith a déjà été tuée, te mettre dans une situation compromettante, tout seul, ne la fera pas revenir ! » Répliqua Remus. « Au mieux, tu pourras le tuer lui, et te faire tuer par les autres Mangemorts. Alors qu'en tant qu'Auror tu pourras tous les mettre sous clé. »

Sirius secoua la tête comme pour ne pas que les mots de Remus se gravent dans son cerveau. Il se leva et sortit de l'appartement en saisissant son blouson en cuir. Il lança un bref « vais faire un tour en moto » avant de claquer la porte. Il la rouvrit finalement pour dire que Masha attendait devant, prête à sonner. James se leva pour y aller, et Sirius disparu de nouveau.

« Je n'ai pas réussi à arriver en transplanant. » Elle lui sourit, sa bouteille de potion à la main. « Vas-y, pose-moi la question. »

Il réfléchit pendant quelques instants. « Quelle est la bourde que tu as fait devant Sirius, hier lorsque l'on était blessé ? »

« J'ai sorti un truc du genre, est-ce qu'il avait la crève, parce qu'il faisait la gueule, non ? »

Il s'effaça pour la laisser entrer avec un clin d'œil.

Lily se figea en voyant une grande blonde entrer dans l'appartement, alors qu'elle se trainait jusqu'à la cuisine pour manger un morceau. Si elle avait su que James avait une copine, elle lui aurait fait encore plus mal en lui donnant ce coup de boule. Remus se retint de rire devant son air renfrogné, ayant presque oublié qu'il devait l'interroger sur elle.

« C'est l'infirmière des Aurors, elle est venu donner une potion à James » L'informa-t-il devant son regard interrogateur.

« Salut ! » Masha remua la main comme un robot, mal à l'aise devant le grand baraqué et la petite rousse. « Masha »

Remus lui sourit, n'ayant absolument rien contre elle. « Remus Lupin »

« Lily. » Répondit sèchement la jeune femme avant de disparaitre en trainant des pieds.

« Ah, tu es la conscience des deux débiles, j'ai entendu parler de toi » Rit la jeune infirmière en se tournant vers Remus, sans prendre en compte l'animosité de Lily.

« Je vois qu'ils parlent de moi en bien, ça me plaisir ! » Dit le lycanthrope en souriant et en lui tendant la main pour serrer la sienne.

Elle se tourna soudain vers James « Toi, ramène ton cul par là. Si je suis venue là c'est d'abord pour t'empêcher d'être défiguré. » Elle le força à s'asseoir et saisit sa baguette.

Remus se leva pour rejoindre Lily dans la cuisine, c'était le bon moment pour l'interroger.

La jolie rousse était en train de massacrer des œufs dans la poêle. Il prit soin de ne pas la toucher pour ne pas lui faire peur et prit le manche de la poêle pour rattraper le massacre. Elle le remercia d'un hochement de tête.

« Comment ça se fait que tu ne sais pas cuire des œufs ? »

« Dans la communauté, dix femmes étaient désignées pour faire la cuisine. C'était les seules qui avaient l'autorisation de sortir du village et d'aller incognito chercher de la nourriture. C'était aussi les seules qui avaient le droit de cuisiner. Ma mère est le leader de la communauté, jamais je n'ai eu le droit de toucher à un ustensile de cuisine. Ce n'est pas très républicain comme système, si c'est ce que tu veux dire. » Dit-elle tandis qu'il ouvrait la bouche. « Il y a beaucoup de lacunes dans mon éducation, je ne sais presque rien des sorciers et des moldus à part ce que l'on a bien voulu m'apprendre dans les livres. Et je n'ai jamais appris à transplaner, par exemple. »

« Et tout ça ne te manque pas maintenant que tu es ici ? »

« De quoi parles-tu ? Si le village et sa hiérarchie me manque ? »

« Oui » Il mit les œufs dans une assiette et la posa sur la table.

« Énormément. Mais je l'ai voulu »

« Que c'est-il passé, vraiment ? »

« J'ai été bannie pour un an »

« À cause de ? »

« Propos diffamatoire. J'ai dit que les sorciers et les moldus étaient comme nous, c'est un grave manquement de respect étant donné que vous êtes considérés comme les pires malfaiteurs du monde. J'ai aussi dit que je voulais vous aider. Résultats, je dois ramener la preuve, dans un an, que vous êtes digne de confiance. »

« Belle mission. Et alors ? Quel est ton jugement ? »

« Eh bien, je campe sur ma position. Je ne pensais pas que Voldemort avait autant de pouvoir ici, vous avez besoin d'aide, c'est certain. »

« Comment comptez-vous nous aidez ? Vous n'avez pas grand-chose de plus que nous, sans vouloir te vexer »

« Voldemort n'a aucune idée de notre existence, ça c'est un avantage »

Remus haussa les épaules. « Un avantage minime. Vous n'aurez qu'une seule attaque surprise. Voldemort est malin, il se renseignera sur vous et en connaitra plus que vous sur vous-même. »

Lily ne répondit pas et se contenta de manger, un peu gênée.

* * *

><p>Calyssa tenait bien serré les prospectus du musée contre sa poitrine. Elle se sentait comme une gamine dans un parc d'attraction. Un musée rempli de tableaux et de baguettes magiques de héros de l'Histoire. Les autres sortaient en braillant, et elle se remplissait encore les yeux de la statue de Merlin qui décorait l'atrium. Matt s'arrêta à côté d'elle.<p>

« Je suis à ma place là, être historienne, ça peut paraître carrément vieillot mais c'est ma vocation. » Elle le regarda, émerveillée, les yeux pétillants de bonheur.

Il lui sourit, charmé par sa gaité.

« J'appelle ma mère tout à l'heure pour aller chercher les tableaux. Je pourrais sûrement les étudier. Il faut juste que j'en parle à Remus, pour savoir s'il est d'accord. »

Il n'osa pas demander pourquoi elle devait avoir l'accord de son petit-ami pour sortir. Ce n'était pas ses affaires.

* * *

><p>Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, sans qu'ils l'aient vraiment prémédité. La blessure était oubliée, et la baguette de Masha tomba au sol. Sans un mot, les lèvres toujours collées, ils bougèrent vers la chambre de James.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>1110/80 Rubrique voyage. **

_Aujourd'hui, cher lecteur, notre destination idéale sera le Brésil. La ville du Carnaval de la magie, des plages, de la danse et du vaudou. Là où les anglais sont incapables de rouler les r ! La Gazette du sorcier offre un billet de Portoloin le plus rapide au lecteur qui déchiffrera la solution des mots sorciers du jour. Alors cher lecteur, saisissez vos lunettes, votre baguette et jouez le jeu !_

* * *

><p><strong>OoO<strong>

**1 **: On peut imaginer que les Maraudeurs ont un dictionnaire entier consacré à la drague appelé « Le Dico de la Draguologie ». (Tiens, c'est une bonne idée ! ^^). Bref, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Word me dit que c'est un mot qui n'existe pas : D !

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Perso, j'aime bien la conversation de Sirius et Lily ^^. La suite dans une semaine et demi :) ! <strong>

**EwilanGil'Sayan**


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je n'ai aucune excuse valable pour mon absence de publication, si ce n'est que j'ai vraiment pas eu le temps, ni le courage d'écrire la suite. Mais je m'y remet doucement, vous pourrez donc espérer avoir la suite un peu plus vite que ce chapitre là ^^ ! je remercie toutes celles (ceux?) qui m'ont envoyé des reviews pour me booster, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça motive :) !

Tout appartient à la grande J.K. Rowling, sauf certains personnages, les enchanteresses et l'intrigue !

Je suis désolée pour ceux qui reçoivent le mail pour la publication et qui l'ont reçu deux fois, j'avais juste oublié de mettre un petit résumé, histoire de se remettre dans le contexte :) !

**Peter, après avoir attaqué Lily, est surpris par cette dernière lorsqu'il observe Sirius dans son sommeil. Ils sont tous les deux un peu traumatisés et décident de dormir ensemble, car Lily est un peu effrayée à l'idée de se coucher seule. Là, ils ont une conversation sur Faith, la petite-amie de Sirius assassinée par les Mangemorts, et sur la vie après la mort. Calyssa part au musée d'Histoire de la Magie avec ses camarades de classe, et elle parle à Matt de sa grand-mère peintre, et des tableaux encore entreposés dans la maison brûlée de ses parents, ils décident d'aller tous les deux les récupérer. Masha, l'infirmière des Aurors, passe à l'appartement des Maraudeurs pour donner une potion à James, ils finissent par coucher ensemble. Sirius décide de partir traquer Peter et les Mangemorts, pour venger Faith.**

_Enjoy ! _

* * *

><p>« Waw ! » Elle enfila son pantalon informe en répétant ce mot, devant l'air amusé de James, adossé à la tête de lit, torse nu. Lui ne bougeait pas, la regardant se rhabiller.<p>

« J'aurais jamais pensé me retrouver dans ton lit en venant ce midi ! » Elle regarda sa montre et enfila son soutien-gorge. « Merde ! Faut que je file, la potion est dans le salon, tu demanderas à quelqu'un d'autre de te l'appliquer. On se voit demain au boulot ? »

Il hocha la tête. Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser, ses cheveux blonds caressant la joue du jeune homme. Une voix féminine résonna dans le couloir, appelant Remus pour l'aider à chercher quelque chose.

« Au fait » Elle s'arrêta un instant. « Qui est la petite rousse ? La copine de Remus n'est pas censée être blonde ? »

« C'est Lily » Normalement il n'aurait pas parlé d'elle. Mais son cerveau était un peu débranché après leur séance coquine. Il lui raconta brièvement son arrivée, sans non plus s'attarder sur ses tentatives de drague, il avait quand même un peu de bon sens.

La jeune infirmière lui sourit et lui piqua un baiser rapide sur la bouche. « Il faut vraiment que je me casse ! J'ai un rendez-vous avec une vieille amie »

Elle s'éclipsa en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Après avoir entendu le claquement de la porte d'entrée, il commença à s'habiller et rejoignit Remus dans la salle à manger. Le lycanthrope était accompagné de Lily, qui, manifestement sans le vouloir, déchiquetait un biscuit en l'ignorant. Remus lui jeta un regard noir, il articula sans bruit :

« Sort d'insonorisation, tu connais ? »

La jolie rousse rêvait de se lever et d'enfouir les miettes de son biscuit dans le nez de James. En y repensant, elle se sentit rougir. C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait un couple en pleine action. Et le fait que ce soit l'imbécile qu'elle trouvait attirant l'énervait encore plus. Il avait volé son innocence et ses oreilles pures.

James eut un sourire amusé devant la gêne de Lily et s'excusa légèrement. Après que Lily ait disparu en tempêtant dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Calyssa, Remus parla plus librement.

« Tu es chanceux, Calyssa aurait été là et vous aurais entendu, tu peux être sûr qu'elle aurait débarqué dans ta chambre pour mettre le sort en te hurlant dessus. »

« Je lui aurais proposé de se joindre à nous » Il sourit au lycanthrope. Ce dernier lui jeta son Balai Magazine au visage en l'insultant.

« D'ailleurs, quand revient ta douce et aimable dulcinée ? »

« Elle ne devrait pas tarder, elle mangeait un morceau et revenait à l'appart. »

La porte s'ouvrit et Calyssa entra, lançant son blouson sur le porte manteau et hurlant un adorable : « Y A QUELQU'UN ? »

« Caly', casse-toi ! La question ! » S'écria James en la poussant dehors.

« Ah oui, mince. Vas-y »

« Laisse-moi réfléchir… Oh, celle-là est culte ! À qui as-tu cassé le nez en septième année parce qu'elle t'avait dit fantasmer sur Remus ? »

« Mary Macdonald » Elle jeta un regard noir à James. « Tu as cassé toute ma bonne humeur ! »

« Si ta bonne humeur consiste à hurler dès que tu rentres, il valait mieux pour tout le monde que je la casse ! » Il lui fit un clin d'œil et disparut dans le couloir quand elle voulut le frapper.

Remus avait assisté en souriant à la chamaillerie, confortablement installé dans le canapé.

La jolie blonde se coula à côté de lui en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou.

« C'était bien ? »

« Génial, j'ai eu l'impression d'être à Disneyland Paris quand j'avais quatre ans. Mon père m'y avait emmené pour mon anniversaire. »

« Dans un musée, tu es retombée en enfance ? » Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Oh, mais tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu vas devenir Psychomage ! »

« Ouais, les trucs anciens, j'aime pas. J'aime les cerveaux tordus c'est ça ? »

Calyssa rit, et parut soudain fondre, les yeux câlins. « Rem' ? »

Il flairait le piège à cent kilomètres. « Tu veux quoi ? »

Sans se démonter, elle avoua : « J'aimerai retourner dans la maison de mes parents pour récupérer les tableaux de ma grand-mère, com- »

« Non. »

« Remus ! Ça me laissera au moins un héritage familial ! Ma mère est d'accord, je l'ai appelé tout à l'heure ! »

« Réfléchis un instant Caly' ! L'incendie était criminel, imagine que les Mangemorts aient posé des sorts un peu partout ou simplement surveillent encore la maison ! »

« Pourquoi feraient-ils ça ? »

« Ils ne nous ont pas tous eu. Ils savent qu'à un moment ou un autre, vous voudrez retourner dans la maison »

Le voyant s'échauffer, elle se redressa sèchement.

« C'est bientôt la plein Lune, non ? »

Il s'interrompit, surpris. « Demain soir, pourquoi ? »

« Tu es toujours carrément irascible les trois jours qui précèdent et qui suivent la pleine Lune, je m'en doutais. » Elle lui embrassa le bout du nez. « Tu vois comme je te connais ! »

« Excuse-moi d'être ce que je suis. » Dit-il sèchement.

« Ce n'est pas un reproche ! Je t'aime comme tu es, Rem'. »

Il grogna, levant les yeux au ciel. Elle se leva pour aller dans la cuisine. À la porte du salon, elle lança devant l'exaspération de son petit-ami : « Que tu sois un loup-garou ou pas. »

Elle n'entendit pas le grognement de Remus. Pas plus le cri effrayé de Lily qui venait de sortir de la salle de bain et avait juste saisit la dernière phrase.

Ses yeux émeraude fixaient le jeune homme avec une terreur si palpable qu'elle ramena Remus en enfance, face aux yeux des membres de sa famille. Il se leva, trop rapidement pour Lily qui siffla un : « ne m'approche pas ! » étouffé.

Ça le blessa plus que tout. Ils avaient eu plusieurs conversations amicales tout les deux, et en quelques secondes, après cette révélation, elle paraissait avoir tout oublié et faire abstraction de son côté humain. Une sourde colère et soif de justice s'empara de lui. Doucement, il la prit par le bras et la guida dans sa chambre. Il ferma la porte et, mine de rien, la bloqua avec son corps. Malgré ses efforts pour cacher sa colère, Lily paraissait paniquée.

« Tu vas bien m'écouter, d'accord ? »

Elle hocha la tête, effrayée.

« Est-ce que tu m'appréciais avant de savoir que j'étais un loup-garou ? »

La jolie rousse frissonna à l'annonce du mot et ne répondit pas. Finalement, elle acquiesça timidement et émit un « oui » couinant avant de s'asseoir sur le lit.

Remus se força à respirer, pour éviter de lui parler aussi sèchement. Il avait tellement eu l'habitude de ce genre de réaction !

« Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que c'est ! J'ai une partie de moi que je ne contrôle pas ! Bestiale, violente, puissante … Je n'ai pas demandé à être mordu, Lily !

« Tous les mois c'est la même culpabilité, je sais que si Calyssa me voyait sous ma forme de loup, je pourrais l'attaquer sans remords. Mon humanité disparait complètement, asservie. Je pourrais tuer mes parents, mes meilleurs amis s'ils se trouvaient devant moi ! »

« Je sais tout ça, j'ai lu des livres ! » S'énerva la jeune femme.

« Est-ce que les livres parlent de ta peau qui se déchire dès que la lune se montre ? Du hurlement qui te brûle la gorge et qui roule jusqu'à sortir et te briser les tympans ? De tes amis qui t'annonce le lendemain que tu as déchiqueté un renard qui passait par là ? Des nuits d'insomnies ou tu deviens paranoïaque en croyant que tu vas te transformer, alors que c'est une simple migraine ? »

Les larmes coulaient sur leurs joues, à tous les deux.

Elle sanglotait dans ses mains, pleine de compassion. « On m'a toujours dit que vous étiez des monstres sanguinaires … »

« Une fois par mois pendant deux jours. »

« Votre comportement doit bien »

« Merde ! C'est ton caractère qui est obtus ou les enchanteresses sont vraiment enfermées dans leur monde féerique ? Tout le monde à un coté noir ! Même toi, même Dumbledore ! Seulement, chez moi c'est une malédiction qui s'empare de moi ! »

Lily se détourna des yeux de Remus qui la fixait. Elle essuya ses larmes et renifla bruyamment. Elle refusait de le regarder.

« Tu as toujours peur, hein ? Reste assise, et écoute-moi bien. Le peu que je te connais, je sais que tu es incapable de haïr quelqu'un pour quelque chose qu'il ne contrôle pas »

Il s'assit en tailleur devant la porte et passa sa main dans ses cheveux châtains en soupirant.

« Je venais d'avoir onze ans quand j'ai été mordu. Mon père avait offensé Fenrir Greyback. C'est un de ceux qui font les légendes de notre époque sur les loups-garous, sur notre férocité. C'est un fou furieux assoiffés par le pouvoir et le sang, il est si avide qu'il est presque constamment sous sa forme de lycanthrope.

« Je me souviendrais toujours de ma première transformation. Ses dents ont lacérés ma peau, j'ai lâché ma baguette et crié. Mes parents sont sortis de la maison en courant pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Le sort que mon père a lancé a éloigné Greyback de moi. Mais le mal était fait. Le soir suivant, mes parents m'ont enfermés dans la cave et m'ont parlé durant toute la nuit. J'avais terriblement mal, et c'est comme si l'on m'arrachait une partie de moi. »

Lily se taisait, mi-horrifiée, mi-fascinée. Son imagination fertile était en plein travail, la Pleine Lune qui brillait, un Remus enfant se tordant de douleur sur le sol…

« Ma rentrée à Poudlard ne s'est donc pas passée comme prévu. J'avais eu de grands projets pour ça, mais j'étais maintenant flanqué d'un sacré handicap. Deux casse-cou m'ont collé aux basques dès le premier jour parce que j'avais réussi à mettre de la purée dans l'œil d'un Serpentard de septième année. Involontairement en plus. Bref, ils ne m'ont pas lâché, piaillant sur ma prédisposition aux farces et aux mauvais coups – oui, c'est les mots exacts qu'ils ont utilisés – et m'ont supplié de faire une blague aux Serpentard de première année. On les a attaqués avec des citrouilles, on en a assommé un et on a été collé trois heures dès la première semaine. »

La jeune femme sourit doucement en voyant que Remus revivait ses souvenirs en même temps que de les raconter. Il revoyait parfaitement les deux têtes brunes souriantes et innocentes, en apparence, qui lançait les citrouilles avec des rires sauvages.

« Peter a été le dernier à rejoindre la bande, petit et chétif, on a été plus qu'étonné en le voyant mettre un ver de terre dans le cou d'une fille insupportable de notre année. Nous étions quatre, et les farces n'ont jamais eu autant d'impact à Poudlard. Notre groupe était surnommé les Maraudeurs, et personne ne savait qui nous étions jusqu'à notre deuxième année. Année où les gars ont découvert mon secret. Je leur avais tout caché, inventant des excuses bidon pour expliquer mes absences mensuelles. Bien sûr, la crainte qu'ils découvrent tout et me rejette était toujours là. Ils ont été les meilleurs amis du monde, m'aidant du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Jusqu'à un point d'ailleurs que je regrette toujours de les avoir vu franchir… »

Elle n'était plus tellement effrayée. Remus était toujours Remus, avec un petit plus, une humanité encore plus grande. Il avait partagé ses doutes, ses peurs et ses angoisses avec elle. Elle se leva pour s'asseoir à côté de lui, regardant malgré elle la pilosité importante de ses bras.

« Je crois que j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre de votre monde. Et nous ne vivons pas dans un monde féerique tu sais, nous sommes juste de vieilles filles frustrées et obligée de rejeter notre cynisme sur des gens malchanceux. »

« Sympathique »

« Et je commence seulement à ouvrir les yeux »

Elle se leva et épousseta sa robe. « Je ferais bien d'aller voir ce que Calyssa fait. » Elle le poussa gentiment du pied et sortit de la chambre.

* * *

><p>Sirius n'entendait rien de ce que les autres racontaient. Les moulures du plafond du Ministère étaient simplement magiques. Les angelots mouvaient en emportant le bois et le relief qui les dessinaient, et ils voletaient dans le ciel peint en sautant de nuages en nuages. C'était de la niaiserie la plus absolue, mais cela réconforta Sirius de voir que quelque uns restaient innocents et enjoués ici bas.<p>

James et lui était dans le bureau de leur professeur, Jerry Cresswell. Le brun à lunettes expliquait la situation de Sirius, et ce dernier s'obligeait à ne pas écouter, essayant d'éviter d'entendre à quel point sa vie pouvait être merdique.

Mais le cri de Jerry le ramena dans la conversation : « TU VEUX PARTIR ? Black, tu n'es pas sérieux, tu ne peux pas tout quitter comme ça. »

La dernière phrase n'était absolument pas interrogative, le regard de Jerry était plus que menaçant. Mais Sirius se sentit tout de même obligé de répondre.

« Je suis passif ici, si je pars, je pourrais aider les Aurors en tuant des Mangemorts. »

« Un crime reste un crime, même si ce sont des Mangemorts. À ce que je sache, le Ministère n'a pas encore autorisé le _mort ou vif_. Tu deviendras un criminel, Black. »

Sirius se passa la main devant les yeux en soupirant. Est-ce qu'ils se rendaient compte que c'était le dernier de ses soucis. Un des angelots du plafond lança un sort qui fit apparaitre un ruban rose s'enroulant autour d'un de ses condisciples qui dansait. Finalement, le plafond était vraiment trop niais pour lui. Il se redressa dans le fauteuil et fixa les deux hommes en face de lui.

« Merde, comment réagirais-tu si ta petite amie était tuée par l'intermédiaire d'un de tes meilleurs amis ? »

Jerry se racla la gorge, gêné. « J'attendrais impatiemment que les Aurors l'attrape, et je ne donnerai pas l'occasion aux Mangemorts de m'avoir moi. »

Le jeune homme s'énerva. « Pitié, Jerry ! Épargne-moi le discours de l'adulte responsable ! Ce n'est franchement pas ton genre, dis-moi la vérité. »

« Je ferais sans doute comme toi ! » Sirius eut un petit sourire que Jerry calma tout de suite « ce qui ne veut pas dire que c'est une bonne idée ! J'ai toujours eu tendance à me brûler les ailes. Je t'en prie Sirius, ne fais pas le con. »

L'emploi de son prénom fit sursauter le brun. Jerry les appelait toujours par leur nom de famille. L'affaire devait avoir beaucoup d'importance aux yeux de son professeur.

« Et je ne dis pas ça seulement parce que je perdrais un bon élément. Je dis ça aussi parce que ce n'est pas dans ton intérêt de partir en vadrouille tel un chasseur de vampire du siècle dernier. »

« C'est presque une déclaration d'amour » Nota James en regardant ses ongles, un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres. « Pad', je te propose un marché. Attends jusqu'aux vacances de Noël, et je partirais avec toi. »

Jerry s'apprêta à répliquer quand Sirius le coupa. « Qui me dit que ce n'est pas un stratagème pour avoir le temps de m'en empêcher ? »

James passa sa main dans ses cheveux et tendit son poing vers Sirius. « Je te promets de te suivre partout où tu voudras, et d'arrêter seulement quand tu le décideras. C'est clair ? »

Sirius regarda le poing de son meilleur ami, les larmes aux yeux. Des souvenirs de Poudlard remontaient en flèche.

« Parole de Maraudeurs, sur la carte ? »

« Sur la carte. »

Le poing de Sirius cogna vigoureusement dans celui de James. La dernière fois qu'il avait fait ça, c'était pour ne jamais se séparer après Poudlard. Ils étaient dans le wagon qui les amenait vers le quai 9 ¾, à la fin de leur septième année. Seul trois avaient respecté le serment.

* * *

><p>Calyssa préparait le repas du soir dans le plus grand calme. Le discours de Remus lui était parvenu jusqu'aux oreilles, et la détresse qu'il avait mis dans ses paroles l'avait frappé de plein fouet. Ils n'en parlaient pas forcément beaucoup tous les deux. Remus était très renfermé, très secret. Et surtout, il avait peur qu'elle s'en aille un jour.<p>

_Lors de son dix-septième anniversaire, Calyssa avait invité son petit-ami chez elle pour le présenter à ses parents. Il leur avait fait si bonne impression que son père n'avait rien dit quand elle l'avait pris par la main pour monter dans sa chambre. Après une séance de baisers enflammés – ils ne pouvaient pas aller plus loin avec les parents dans le salon – Remus s'était mis à se tortiller les mains en évitant son regard. La jeune femme avait cru se faire plaquer le jour même de son anniversaire. Il lui avait avoué, avec une douceur telle qu'il l'aurait fait pleurer, sa lycanthropie. La manière dont il lui avait annoncé sonnait comme un adieu, il avait même ajouté qu'il lui donnait le temps de réfléchir à tout ça, et que si elle voulait tout arrêté, il ne dirait rien. Puis il s'était volatilisé, la laissant seule dans sa chambre de petite fille. Ce fut le week-end le plus long de sa vie. _

_Calyssa était déchirée. _

_Elle était effrayée du monstre que cachait Remus. Elle n'était pas courageuse, rien qu'une jeune écervelée qui voulait profiter de la vie. Une vie qui pourrait être gâchée en un rien de temps si elle se couchait tous les soirs près d'un loup-garou. Elle voulait des enfants, mais que diraient-ils si leur père disparaissait une fois par mois ? S'ils héritaient de la malédiction ? Elle devrait aussi vivre dans la précarité, les lois anti-loups-garous les empêchant d'exercer certains travaux. Comment vivre en ayant peur de son mari, peur qu'il la tue un soir de Pleine Lune ?_

_Faire des concessions. L'expression l'effrayait. Elle devrait renoncer à tous ses projets d'avenir à à peine dix-sept ans. Et il n'était peut être même pas l'homme de sa vie, finalement._

_Pourtant elle l'aimait de tout son cœur, James avait complètement disparu de son esprit. Bien sûr, elle était au début sorti avec lui par dépit, peut être pour voir la réaction de James. Mais le lycanthrope avait si bien rusé, avait été si attentionné que le jeune Poursuiveur était passé à la trappe. Ils parlaient ensemble pendant des heures, et le sexe était merveilleux. Ils s'accordaient parfaitement, se comportant comme un vieux couple encore fous amoureux. Elle savait qu'elle voulait passer sa vie avec lui. Mais il avait tout remis en cause avec ce terrible secret. _

_Elle ne voulait pas risquer sa vie._

_Sa sœur avait eut un grand rôle dans sa décision, Carmen avait toujours été moins superficielle et plus posée qu'elle. Selon sa jumelle, l'amour véritable n'avait pas de limite. Si elle aimait Remus, sa lycanthropie n'était qu'un obstacle à surmonter. Elles cherchèrent ensemble des renseignements sur les loups-garous. Outre les conservateurs qui clamaient que les lycanthropes étaient quotidiennement violents et adoraient la viande crue, tous les livres disaient qu'en aucun cas le loup influence la personne. Cela la rassura à moitié. Puis James vient la voir, au courant de l'histoire. C'était une des premières fois qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux depuis leur rupture, et le Maraudeur étant connus pour éviter ses ex, c'était une exception. C'est là que la jeune femme apprit qu'elle était la seule petite-amie de Remus à connaitre son secret. James s'était énervé quand il avait compris qu'elle doutait continuer sa relation avec le lycanthrope. Mais il avait tempéré son mauvais caractère et avait essayé de la comprendre. Sans succès. Énervé, il était parti en claquant la porte et en lançant un « fais ce que tu veux » blasé. C'est là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle aimait Remus plus que tout, et que si elle arrivait à supporter ses crétins de meilleurs amis, elle pourrait supporter sa lycanthropie. Après tout, elle n'aurait qu'à supporter ce problème une fois par mois, les abrutis seraient là constamment. C'était un raisonnement simpliste, un peu tiré par les cheveux, mais elle ne chercha pas plus loin. Elle prit ça comme une aventure, comme dans ces romans crétins où les personnages principaux vivaient une aventure passionnée semée d'embûches._

_Remus ne sut jamais qu'elle avait, pendant vingt-quatre heure, pensé à mettre fin à leur relation. _

Calyssa mit le plat au four et se frotta les mains. Cela faisait presque trois ans et la peur de Remus était toujours là. Mais elle ne voulait plus partir. Elle était jeune, trop jeune lorsqu'il lui avait dit, ça l'avait paniqué. Maintenant, elle était plus posée. Si elle devait le quitter un jour, ce ne serait pas pour sa lycanthropie. Une silhouette menue se glissa à coté d'elle et prit un verre dans le placard.

« Alors comme ça les enchanteresses ont des aprioris sur les loups-garous ? »

Lily rougit en se penchant dans le frigidaire pour en sortir une brique de jus de citrouille. « Tu as tout entendu ? »

« Presque » Lorsque Lily fit mine de se servir, Calyssa l'arrêta tranquillement. « Ne bois pas ça, Ils ont dû l'acheter au supermarché, c'est fait par des moldus qu'il n'y connaisse rien. Autant ils sont doué pour les cocktails, autant ils ne maitrisent pas la fabrication du jus de citrouille. Il doit en avoir un pichet plein dans le frigo, sers-toi dedans. »

En exécutant les ordres de Calyssa, la jeune femme s'adossa contre le plan de travail en sirotant paisiblement son verre.

« Ma mère me disait depuis toute petite que si je n'étais pas sage, elle me donnerait en pâture aux loups-garous. Ils étaient constamment dans mes cauchemars, alors même à dix-neuf ans j'en garde des souvenirs. »

Calyssa eut un sourire amer. « Le discours de Remus t'as ému ? »

Lily lui jeta un regard interrogatif. « Pourquoi tu me dis ça de cet air là ? »

« Il te raconte son histoire alors qu'il ne te connait que depuis quelques semaines. Il a mis un an avant de tout m'avouer, et encore, par brides. » Elle prit une gorgée de boisson dans le verre de Lily. « J'ai l'impression qu'il n'avait pas confiance en moi, c'est tout. »

« Tu sais, il est plus difficile de se confier à un proche qu'à un étranger. Puis, toi tu ne t'es pas effrayée lorsque tu l'as appris. Il était bien forcé de tout me confier s'il voulait changer ma façon de voir. »

Calyssa repensa à la terreur pure qui l'avait envahi après que Remus l'ai laissée seule dans sa chambre.

« Oui, tu as raison. »

Lily lui jeta un coup d'œil étrange. Empathique. « Remus est un gars bien, Calyssa. Ça se sent dans sa façon d'être, il respire la bonté, et ça je l'ai oublié en un instant après avoir découvert son secret. Toi tu as eu des années pour t'en rendre compte. »

« Je m'en rend compte ! » Calyssa ne comprit pas pourquoi elle avait la gorge nouée. « Je te jure sincèrement que je m'en rend compte. Je l'aime »

« C'est le principal non ? Après tout, l'amour est censé surmonter tous les obstacles ! » Lily avait un sourire studieux en disant ça, comme une écolière récitant sa leçon.

« Où as-tu chopé ça ? »

« Un livre dans ta chambre » L'enchanteresse éclata de rire.

« Et tu y trouves du sens ? »

« Absolument pas. » Elle posa son verre vide dans l'évier et sourit. « À moins que ça ne parle d'amour fraternelle ! »

« Tu as une sœur ? »

« Techniquement, nous sommes toutes sœurs, tu sais avec le sortilège défaillant. Mais oui, j'ai une sœur, Pétunia. »

« C'est courant les noms de fleur chez vous ? » Rit Calyssa.

« Ma mère s'appelle Dahlia … »

« Et comment est ta sœur ? »

« Typiquement enchanteresse. Ce qui signifie craintive, très embrigadée dans la politique anti-sorciers et moldus. Elle a prié Morgane pour le salut de mon âme lorsque je suis partie. Mais je me suis toujours très bien entendue avec elle, nous divergeons seulement sur certaines opinions. »

« Elle te manque ? »

« Oui, mais je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix. De partir je veux dire, c'était le mieux pour elles. Si j'arrive à leur faire entendre raison, elles seront sauvées ! »

Calyssa lui sourit mélancoliquement. Elle admirait Lily pour son courage, et son intégrité. Elle aurait aimé avoir une cause à défendre, elle aussi. Mais la seule chose qui la motivait en ce moment, c'était les tableaux de sa grand-mère.

* * *

><p>Masha grignotait le contenu de son assiette tout en papotant de tout et de rien. Sa bouche remuait autant pour parler que pour manger.<p>

« Alors il est beau ? »

« James est super canon, mais il vit dans un appart avec quatre autres personnes, c'est chiant »

« Quatre ? Ça fait du monde dans un appartement ! »

« A l'origine, il y avait seulement trois autres garçons, ses meilleurs amis. L'un d'eux a disparu, je ne sais pas trop comment, et la copine de l'un d'eux a emménagé. Puis décidemment, une enchanteresse a posé ses valises. »

« Une enchanteresse ? » Les ongles rouge acérés de l'amie de la blonde arrêtèrent de triturer sa salade.

« Oui, elle est arrivée il y a environ deux semaines, elle s'est d'abord amené à Poudlard et vu qu'ils sont proches de Dumbledore, ils l'ont recueillie. Je me demande ce qu'elle vient foutre ici »

Son amie passa un doigt dans ses cheveux blonds platine et se mordit la lèvre en souriant. Masha continuait de parler de Lily. Puis elle s'arrêta. « Au fait, Rita, tu l'as eu ta promotion à la Gazette ? »

« Oui » Elle eut un sourire carnassier. « Me voilà journaliste, il ne manque plus qu'un sujet croustillant »

* * *

><p><strong>1210/80 Rubrique Arts et Histoire. **

**LES ANGELOTS DU MINISTÈRE, UN TRAVAIL D'ARTISTE OU SIMPLE ROMANTISME DÉSUET ?**

_Le travail anonyme qui orne le plafond du département des Aurors fait polémique depuis qu'un des étudiants Auror ait déclaré cela de la plus grande niaiserie au monde. Une parole qui intrigua la Gazette et ouvrit une enquête journalistique. Le lieu même de l'œuvre d'art porte à confusion. Peut être l'auteur voulait-il mettre un peu d'amour dans le monde de brute des défenseurs du monde sorcier. Une des sorcières de ministère, qui a tenu à garder l'anonymat, a fait une déclaration à ce sujet : « Si je tenais le jeune imbécile qui a fait ce discours, je le pendrais au plafond. Il n'y a pas une œuvre au monde qui arrive à la cheville de ce plafond magnifique. Même le plafond de la Grande Salle de Poudlard n'est pas aussi somptueux ! »_

_Alors, cher lecteur, de quel côté êtes-vous ?_

**OoO**

* * *

><p>J'ai eu du mal avec celui là ! Les suivants se passeront après le prologue, il fallait donc que je mette en place des trucs ... Le suivant est écrit à moitié, et j'essayerais de faire plus long, pour me faire pardonner de l'attente entre les chapitres ! Je suis là jusqu'à lundi, ce qui me permet de m'avancer dans le prochain chapitre, puis je pars pour trois jours. J'espère que la publication se fera le week-end prochain !<p>

Bisous !

EwilanGil'Sayan.


	11. Chapter 11

**Coucou tout le monde ! Voici avec un peu de retard (hum...) le chapitre 9 !**

**Je pars en vacances dès lundi, jusqu'à la rentrée. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps de commencer le chapitre 10, mais en tout cas, la publication sera de plus en plus espacée, étant donné que je pars en internat ... Je ne sais vraiment pas quand j'aurais le temps d'écrire et de publier, mais en tout cas, je n'oublie pas The Hands of Power. J'essayerais d'écrire dès que je le pourrais. **

**Merci pour les reviews ! ça fait plaisir de voir qu'il en reste qui suive la fic, même après un moment d'absence ! **

_**Enjoy**_ !

* * *

><p>La porte claqua un grand coup et la haute silhouette de Sirius courut jusqu'au salon où ils déjeunaient tous, ayant décidés après l'attaque de Peter de revenir manger chaque midi. Lily était terrifiée à l'idée de rester seule trop longtemps maintenant.<p>

« Vous avez vu ça ?! » Il tenait à la main l'édition du jour de la Gazette.

Calyssa prit le temps de finir son verre avant de demander de quoi il s'agissait.

« Ils connaissent l'existence de Lily ! Écoutez : _De source sûre, l'une d'entre elles résiderait en plein Londres, rue Whitehall. »_

Lily gémit « Oui, j'ai vu des journalistes par la fenêtre hier… Si je trouve celui qui a parlé de moi à un journal, je le tue ! »

Remus demanda le courrier à Sirius qui le lui tendit. James, lui, se taisait, réfléchissant à toute allure. En les envoyant balader hier, il n'avait pas pensé à qui aurait pu vendre la mèche. « C'est Masha »

« PARDON ? » S'écria Lily. « Mais comment as-tu pu lui en parler ? Tu es inconscient ou quoi ?! »

« Je n'ai pas réfléchi, jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'elle le répèterait à quelqu'un ! » Il se prit la tête dans les mains. « Je suis désolé, Lily ! »

Elle lui jeta un regard noir. « Là, tu peux vraiment l'être ! » Elle arrivait à être en colère contre lui. Elle était d'ailleurs dans une colère noire. Les conséquences de cette médiatisation seraient désastreuses. Si tout le monde savait, Voldemort apprendrait l'existence des enchanteresses et il n'aura qu'une hâte, les exterminer.

« Tu crois vraiment que Masha aurait été à la gazette pour ça ? Ça ne lui ressemble pas » Dit Sirius, gêné pour son meilleur ami. « Elle est maladroite, mais elle ne cherche pas la célébrité, et elle ne veut pas nuire aux gens, surtout que Lily ne lui a rien fait »

« Qui sait, elle a peut être vu une rivale en Lily » Commenta Calyssa. « Les femmes jalouses voit souvent des signes là où il n'y en a pas. Et si tu lui as parlé d'elle juste après que vous vous soyez envoyés en l'air »

La jolie rousse rougit violemment. Elle allait étrangler cet imbécile.

« C'est elle qui m'a demandé qui elle était, je n'ai fait que lui répondre »

« Pauvre crétin bourré d'hormones ! » Siffla Lily.

La sonnette retentit, et Remus alla ouvrir. Le concierge se tenait, blasé, au pas de la porte.

« Des journalistes sont dans le hall, paraitrait qu'il y a une enchanteresse dans l'immeuble. Avec la description qu'il y a dans le journal, j'ai tout de suite pensé à la petite rousse qui a emménagé chez vous, vous savez »

« Dites leur de déguerpir. » S'énerva James en arrivant aux côtés de Remus.

« J'aimerais bien, mais ils ne veulent rien entendre. »

Le brun à lunettes poussa son ami « Attendez, je vais voir ça. » Il soupira « Encore un fois. » C'était la même scène qu'hier, sauf qu'ils savaient maintenant pourquoi, et qu'ils avaient l'article sous les yeux.

Il disparut dans l'escalier avec le concierge et Lily s'insurgea. « S'il croit se faire pardonner en faisant fuir des journalistes, il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil. Et très profondément ! »

« Attendez, Masha est venue dimanche, soit il y a deux jours. A ton avis, combien de temps une personne compétente peu écrire un article comme celui là ? » Demanda Remus.

« Une journée, le temps de tout mettre en place, de faire les recherches nécessaires » Répondit Calyssa.

« Donc, le journaliste » il jeta un coup d'œil au papier « Rita Skeeter, n'a eu qu'hier pour l'écrire, pour qu'il paraisse aujourd'hui. Cette femme a surement dû rencontrer Masha dimanche, ou lundi matin. Peut être que Masha a parlé à James de sa journée ? »

« Merde, Moony, j'ai toujours dis que tu devrais faire parti de la Brigade des Enquêtes magiques au lieu de t'enterrer dans une licence de Psychomagie. » S'exclama Sirius en se rasseyant.

« Ce n'est pas le problème. Je me fiche de savoir quand Masha a pu dire à cette Steeker » « Skeeter » la corrigea Sirius « Ferme-la. Donc, je me fiche de savoir quand Masha a dit à cette _Skeeter_ ce que j'étais. Je veux juste revenir en arrière et que plus personne ne connaisse mon existence ! » Elle se lova dans le chandail que Calyssa lui avait prêté et jeta des regards noirs dans le vide. La jolie blonde se leva pour débarrasser.

« Je ne veux pas laisser Lily seule ici, je sèche, j'ai seulement un cours sur les phénomènes magiques et leur évolutions au fil des années. »

« Comme les crues subites ou les éclairs de chaleur ? » Remus fit mine de s'intéresser puis rit devant la mine surprise de sa petite-amie. « Je ne deviendrais Historien pour rien au monde. » Elle lui jeta une petite cuillère. « Je vais t'accompagner dans ta débauche, on a encore trois heures de cette thérapie de groupe. »

Sirius leur jeta un regard noir. « Vous savez que vous me tentez là ? » Il regarda Lily, lui sourit. « Je vais bien rester pour toi »

La jeune enchanteresse eut un rire ironique. « J'imagine que c'est seulement pour moi, bien sûr. »

Le brun se passa la main dans les cheveux après un sourire et après un silence, lança à la cantonade : « Je vote pour la rupture au téléphone. »

« Non, James a plus de classe que ça. Il va aller la voir à l'infirmerie. »

« Ou il ne va pas la larguer du tout » Interrompit Calyssa, ils lui jetèrent tous les deux un regard exaspéré. « Quoi ? C'est vrai, elle a révélé l'existence de la presse à Lily, ça n'interfère pas leur relation ! »

Remus se souvint, elle n'était pas au courant du baiser. Bien sûr, c'était presque rien, ils paraissaient regretter tous les deux, mais ça restait tout de même un baiser.

Lily restait assise sans bouger. Sa colère contre James la broyait de l'intérieur. C'était irrationnel, elle aurait dû être en colère contre cette fille qui l'avait vendue mais non, le brun à lunettes était la cible de tout son courroux. Ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il l'énervait, ça, elle le gérait. Là, il n'était pas juste question d'eux deux. Les enchanteresses allaient être affectées par tout ça. Heureusement que personne ne connaissait l'emplacement de leur camp.

* * *

><p>La clope au bec, il tritura le cache de son appareil photo en soufflant sa fumée par le nez. Remettant la lanière autour de son cou, il saisit sa cigarette entre ses deux doigts et toussa trois fois.<p>

« Wolfman ! Tu n'as aperçu personne à la fenêtre de l'immeuble aujourd'hui ? »

Son patron l'apostropha, tapant sur la vitre fermée de sa voiture. La graisse de son cou bougeait quand il parlait.

Il prit le temps de souffler sa fumée avant de rétorquer : « Le concierge et un des gars sont sortis pour me dire de dégager, mais personne à la fenêtre, patron. »

« Bien, surveille-moi ça, c'est le scoop du mois. Une enchanteresse en plein Londres, on en aura vu des trucs »

Il acquiesça.

« Tu fais du bon boulot, Ryan. Je ne serais pas étonné que tu montes un peu en grade d'ici quelques temps » Il lui tapota maladroitement l'épaule à travers la vitre.

Le dénommé Ryan grogna un remerciement en tentant de sourire sans faire tomber sa cigarette. Il hésitait à lui dire qu'il ne voulait pour rien au monde devenir un vieux bedonnant comme lui, avec des cheveux gras ré-étalés en mèche sur sa calvitie. Mais sa mère l'avait trop bien élevé pour ça.

Lorsque son patron partit, Ryan dégourdit sa grande carcasse dans sa voiture, étala ses pieds de part et d'autre du volant, et se mit à l'aise, les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre des Maraudeurs. La radio diffusait un tube d'ABBA, ses orteils cognaient contre le pare-brise au rythme de la mélodie.

* * *

><p>Laisserait-elle au moins un mot ? Non, il serait capable de venir la chercher et de la tirer par les cheveux jusqu'à la maison.<p>

Sauf que c'était le premier soir de Pleine Lune. Il serait bien trop occupé pour s'intéresser à elle, et il aimait la savoir éloignée lors de ses soirées.

Finalement, elle ne laisserait pas de mot.

Sa natte balançait dans son dos, demi-défaite. Son jogging gris souris découpé en short pendait lamentablement sur ses cuisses et le t-shirt des Bizarr's Sister que Remus lui avait acheté pour ses dix-huit ans était tout froissé – elle avait fait un nœud parce que le vêtement était trop grand et l'avait défait parce qu'il lui faisait mal quand elle s'allongeait comme une loque dans le canapé.

Elle s'essaya à une tresse plus sophistiquée, sans mèches folles et qui ne pendouillait plus, mais qui reposait joliment sur son épaule. Le résultat était plutôt réussi, et elle s'autorisa une moue satisfaite devant le miroir. Sa coiffure avait pourtant bien le temps de s'emmêler, vu qu'il était à peine deux heures de l'après-midi et qu'elle rejoignait Matt devant l'université à sept heures. Elle ouvrit sa penderie et mit un jean qui la collait comme une seconde peau, s'évasant seulement aux chevilles. Puis elle enfila son pull en cachemire vert forêt, élégant et confortable. En remettant ses chaussons licorne qu'elle avait depuis ses quinze ans, elle se figea, embarrassée.

Pourquoi se préoccupait-elle autant de son apparence, alors qu'elle allait simplement récupérer un héritage familial avec un ami ?

La réponse vint d'elle-même, après quelques secondes de réflexion. Matt ne l'avait jamais vu en dehors des cours, où elle était toujours bien habillée, bien coiffée et maquillée. Elle ne voulait seulement pas passer pour une fille négligée. C'est tout.

Elle secoua la tête devant son reflet dans le miroir.

« « Calyssa, tu n'as pas trouvé mes chaussettes en laine ? J'ai dû les abandonner dans la chambre, mais je suis incapable de mettre la main dessus ! » Lily apparut au pas de la porte, les chaussons Sinistros de Sirius au pied.

La jolie rousse avait un style bien à elle. En fait, étant donné qu'elle ne sortait pas, elle empruntait les vêtements de tout le monde, et les habits de Calyssa, superposés sur ceux de Sirius faisaient légèrement dépareillé. La seule chose qu'elle possédait vraiment était la robe dans laquelle elle avait atterri à Poudlard.

Maintenant, Lily était vêtue du vieux short d'entrainement de Quidditch rouge et or de Sirius et d'un débardeur bleu que Calyssa avait gagné en faisant du bénévolat pour la Société de Soutien aux Cracmols.

« Non » Elle suivit Lily hors de la chambre. « Mais peut être qu'un des garçons les ont mises à laver, ils ont des pulsions de rangement quelques fois »

« Ils sont tous les trois en train de faire une espèce de conseil de guerre dans la chambre de James. Je crois qu'ils parlent de la Pleine Lune, je n'ose pas les déranger, et je n'ai pas envie de voir James. »

Les trois garçons entendirent Lily demander ses chaussettes à Calyssa. Sirius regarda ses pieds d'un air coupable. Les chaussettes disparues étaient ici.

« James, il y avait beaucoup de journalistes dehors ? » demanda Remus en enlevant les chaussons cerfs du brun à lunettes qu'il lui avait emprunté.

« Pas tellement, une demi-douzaine qui sont parti dès que je suis arrivé. Mais ils vont sûrement revenir. Tu sais comment ils sont à la Gazette. »

« J'espère qu'ils ne resteront pas à la tombée de la nuit. Sinon j'ai peur de l'article qui suivra s'ils nous découvrent en train de s'échapper… »

« Et ils nous suivront sûrement en pensant qu'on tente de cacher Lily » Dit Sirius.

« On peut partir séparément ? » Suggéra James.

« Non, il suffit que l'un de nous soit en retard et que je me transforme pour qu'on ne puisse plus me maitriser. Ce serait trop dangereux. »

L'ombre de Peter planait au dessus d'eux. C'était lui qui avait découvert leur nouvel endroit après la Cabane Hurlante. Ça avait signifié beaucoup de chose, il avait réfléchi tout le mois.

Il avait trouvé sur la côte du Pays de Galle, des falaises parsemées de grottes profondes. Dans l'une de ses grottes Peter avait accidentellement ouvert un passage, qui conduisait à une forêt vraisemblablement magique. On ne croisait pas tous les jours, sous les roches, un cours d'eau, une variété impressionnante d'arbre, d'animaux sauvages et de plantes de toutes sortes. Après s'être assuré que l'endroit était inhabité, aussi bien par des sorciers que par des créatures peu recommandables, le Maraudeurs prévint ses compagnons qu'il était tombé sur _la _cachette. Ils l'adoptèrent tous les quatre immédiatement, s'extasiant devant la découverte de Peter. Après la Cabane Hurlante et la Forêt Interdite lors de leur année à Poudlard, ils se rendaient à chaque Pleine Lune dans ses falaises galloises et ce bois qu'ils avaient renommé Witchwood.

La porte s'ouvrit et fit s'évaporer les souvenirs qu'ils ressassaient.

« Dumbledore vient d'envoyer un Patronus, il nous demande d'aller à Poudlard à propos de l'Ordre du Phénix. » Lily s'efforçait de regarder seulement Remus et Sirius. « Eh ! Mais c'est mes chaussettes ! »

« Non » répondit puérilement Sirius « maintenant c'est les miennes. »

Elle lui tira la langue.

« Bon les gars, on n'a pas que ça à faire ! » S'écria Calyssa du couloir.

Après avoir tous mis des chaussures convenables au lieu de leur cadeau de Noël qui représentait chacun de leur animaux favoris (et Animagus) en chaussons, ils prirent les cheminées pour Poudlard. Dumbledore les attendait dans son bureau, assis sur son fauteuil en chintz.

Après quelques formalités d'usage, ils en vinrent au vif du sujet.

« Je vous ai fait venir car j'ai une mission qui pourrait convenir à l'un d'entre vous. Il s'agirait de s'infiltrer à Pré-au-Lard, et de faire un tour à la Tête de Sanglier. Il paraitrait que des gens louches s'y retrouvent. Il me faut un informateur pour savoir si ce sont des Mangemorts. S'il apparait qu'effectivement, ils en sont, j'ai prévu qu'Alberforth, mon frère, reprenne l'échoppe. Le gérant croule sous les dettes et laisse n'importe qui entrer dans son bar. Ce pourrait être un nid d'information concernant Voldemort. »

Calyssa retint difficilement son frisson.

« Je pourrais le faire » s'exclama Sirius. « Personne ne se méfit d'un chien, et je connais Pré-au-Lard comme ma poche. » **(1)**

« Un chien errant ? Vous croyez qu'il l'accepterait dans le bar ?! » Remarqua Remus.

« Je n'ai qu'à me rapprocher d'un des clients pour me faire passer pour son chien. » Il se tourna vers le directeur. « Vous avez dit vous-même que le gérant fait entrer n'importe quoi »

Dumbledore réfléchit un instant. « Ça me parait être une bonne idée. »

« Quand ma mission aura-t-elle lieu ? »

« Dès demain, le Ministère organise un gala pour célébrer l'union des sorciers et des moldus le 21 décembre, pour le solstice d'hiver. Nous avons deux mois pour nous organiser au cas où Voldemort tenterait quelque chose. »

« Vous pensez qu'il est au courant ? » Demanda Calyssa.

« Il a des informateurs au Ministère, que nous n'avons pas encore identifiés. Mais nous connaissons leur existence, c'est certain. »

« Ce gala est ouvert à tous ? Ce serait une erreur de laisser n'importe qui entrer » Remarqua James.

« Il est organisé pour fêter l'abolition des préjugés des moldus envers les sorciers et vice-versa. C'est un gage de tolérance, alors oui, il est ouvert à tous. Même si des protections seront certainement mise en place, j'en parlerais à Cornelius. »

Lily ouvrit grand les yeux en apprenant qu'il connaissait personnellement le Ministre de la Magie.

Ils parlèrent encore un moment de Voldemort et des attentats qui avaient lieu puis Dumbledore voulut parler à Lily, seul à seul.

Les Maraudeurs et Calyssa sortirent un instant, profitant de l'entrevue entre le directeur et Lily pour retrouver un peu Poudlard.

Pendant ce temps, Dumbledore s'excusait. « Je suis navré Lily, par ma faute les enchanteresses sont dans les journaux, on recherche où elles se cachent … »

« Moi qui voulait les laisser en dehors de ça, c'est raté … Mais ce n'est pas votre faute, c'est moi qui suis partie, qui me suis fait remarquer par les journalistes. » et qui n'a pas satisfait les hormones d'un crétin, qui a donc jeté son dévolu sur une abrutie congénitale doublé d'une balance.

Il eut un éclair de malice dans les yeux. Comme si elle avait parlé à voix haute. Mais elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas.

« Pourriez-vous, s'il vous plait, arrêtez de lire dans mes pensées ?! »

« Si vous le désirez, vous pouvez venir vivre ici, à Poudlard, au moins le temps que l'histoire se tasse. » Sous-entendu, vous pourrez ainsi éviter James.

Lily ne prit qu'un instant pour réfléchir et accepta derechef.

« Alors tout est réglé. » Il lui sourit.

* * *

><p>Ils venaient de rentrer à l'appartement, l'après midi était déjà bien avancée. Lily ne leur avait pas encore parlé de sa décision, et attendait le bon moment pour le faire. De toute façon, qui cela dérangerait ? Ils étaient tous occupés en journée, et elle prenait beaucoup de place dans l'appartement. Tandis qu'ils vaquaient tous à leur occupation, Lily se rapprocha de Sirius. C'était celui, selon elle, qui le prendrait le moins mal, parce qu'il savait qu'elle voulait détruire Voldemort, et se rapprocher de Dumbledore était l'un des meilleurs moyens.<p>

« Sirius ? » Elle se tripotait les doigts en le regardant ranger partiellement sa chambre en faisant un tas de linge sale. Tas de linge sale qui allait bientôt faire la taille de Lily.

« Y a quelqu'un ? T'es cachée sous les fringues c'est ça ? »

« Haha. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Lily ? » Dit-il en redevenant sérieux. Il voyait bien l'air préoccupé de la jeune femme.

« Dumbledore m'a proposé de m'installer à Poudlard quelques temps. Pour m'éloigner des journalistes et tout ça … » elle n'allait pas non plus lui dire que c'était pour éviter James. Il était son meilleur ami.

Il se retourna vers elle les yeux ronds, un caleçon orné de vif d'or dans la main. « Par pitié, enlève ce truc de ma vue avant que mes yeux ne brûlent. » Supplia-t-elle.

« Tu t'en vas ? »

« Pour quelques jours, le temps que ça se tasse. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je te rendrais ton short hideux » Elle rit.

« On n'insulte pas le short du plus puissant Batteur que l'équipe de Gryffondor ait jamais connu ! Je t'en prie »

« Excusez-moi, mon seigneur. » Elle s'inclina.

« Je viendrais te voir à Poudlard, pour te surveiller. Je connais ces petits cons de septième année, ils vont tous te courir après. »

Lorsqu'elle émit un bruit étranglé, il se rattrapa vite. « Au sens figuré bien sûr, ils vont juste te draguer un peu ! » La voyant aussi peu rassurée, il continua : « Non mais non, t'es trop vieille. »

Ça la fit rire. Sirius se pencha derrière la pile de linge, de sorte qu'elle ne le voyait plus. « Je vais te faire un cadeau alors. Que je suis généreux ! » Il brandit les chaussettes qu'il lui avait volée.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il lui jeta au visage. Un sourire s'épanouit alors qu'il la serrait dans ses bras en déposant un baiser au sommet de son crâne. Elle n'avait jamais eu de grand frère. Seulement une grande sœur un peu névrosée.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle annonçait son départ à Calyssa et Remus qui se trouvait dans la chambre de ce dernier. La jolie blonde suggéra alors une visite sur le Chemin de Traverse pour la garde robe inexistante de Lily. Surmontant ses craintes, elle accepta avec un sourire.

Elle alla dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Calyssa, et s'étala sur le lit.

« C'est quoi cette histoire ?! » Une voix masculine s'éleva soudain près de la porte. Un claquement suivit et elle se retrouva bloquée dans sa chambre en compagnie de James Potter qui empêchait l'accès au couloir.

« Je vais à Poudlard. » Elle ne voulait même pas le regarder. D'abord, par peur, puis parce que si elle voyait son visage, elle voudrait lui cracher tout un tas d'insultes. Par sa faute, tout son peuple était en danger.

« Et pourquoi ? » Sa voix restait étrangement calme, ça lui faisait presque peur.

OK, ça lui _faisait_ peur.

Elle se releva violemment, avec un rebondissement imprévu sur le matelas qui lui donna l'air un peu ridicule. « Ça ne te regarde pas ! » et ajouté à cette réplique, ça avait un air enfantin.

Malgré lui, James la trouva adorable, avec son espèce de boule au sommet du crâne qui remuait lorsqu'elle parlait en secouant la tête et sa moue énervée. Mais sa colère surpassait la tendresse.

« Si c'est à cause de moi, ça me regarde ! »

« Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi, James Potter, il faudrait te rentrer ça dans le crâne ! » Lily avait une fâcheuse tendance à monter dans les aigus quand elle s'énervait.

« Alors dis-moi pourquoi. » Elle se rallongea en soupirant bruyamment comme une adolescente rebelle.

« Merde Lily dis-moi pourquoi ! »

La jeune femme se mit à bafouiller devant le regard inquisiteur de James qui bouillait de rage. « Parce qu- que, les journalistes. Par ta faute ! »

« Donc c'est bien de moi qu'il s'agit » Triompha-t-il amèrement.

« Non ! Enfin oui ! Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu as engendré, tous ces journalistes, ces reportages aux sujets des enchanteresses, elles sont en danger ! »

« Je suis désolé Lily »

« Et tu crois que ça va tout réparer ?! »

« Mais merde ! Quand comprendras-tu que je ne l'ai pas fait EXPRÈS ! »

« PARCE QUE ÇA N'A AUCUNE IMPORTANCE QUE TU L'ES FAIT EXPRÈS OU NON ! » Elle s'était levé et lui faisait face, assez loin de lui pour ne pas avoir à se tordre le coup pour le regarder. « Si tu l'as fais accidentellement tu n'es qu'un abruti fini qui est mené par ses hormones, si tu l'as fait exprès tu es un connard égoïste ! Qu'est ce que tu préfères ? Ça ne change rien au fait que je te déteste. »

« Finalement, vas-y, pars à Poudlard. Je n'aurais plus à me torturer l'esprit pour te dire à quel point je suis désolé alors que tu n'en as strictement rien à foutre. » Et il sortit en coup de vent, laissant une Lily sonnée, et les trois autres colocataires gênés dans le couloir, devant la porte.

La jolie rousse marmonna de furieux jurons dans sa barbe et se calma enfin pour dire au revoir aux trois espions, avant de partir rejoindre Poudlard.

* * *

><p>James était resté dans sa chambre depuis le départ de Lily il y a deux heures. Remus était occupé à ruminer, comme il le faisait toujours avant chaque Pleine Lune et Sirius tentait de décrypter du couloir ce que James grognait. Calyssa s'impatientait. La nuit était presque tombée, les garçons ne devraient pas tarder à s'en aller.<p>

« Mon cœur, je vais y aller, je vais voir maman. » Elle lui embrassa le front et lui sourit. « Bonne chance pour ce soir »

Quand il lui grogna un je t'aime, elle s'en voulut atrocement. Bien sûr, elle allait juste récupérer des vieux tableaux, mais elle lui avait menti sur l'origine de sa sortie. C'était la première fois. Elle récupéra sa baguette, regarda sa tresse encore défaite dans le miroir et la défit en soupirant, elle ne serait jamais satisfaite alors autant y aller au naturel. De toute façon, ce n'était qu'une visite dans son ancienne maison avec un ami. _Un ami_.

Elle fouilla dans son sac à main et trouva l'adresse que Matt lui avait donnée pour le réseau de cheminée. Après avoir tourbillonné quelques instants dans les airs, elle se retrouva dans une cheminée étroite, face à un Matt ravi. Elle lui sourit en retour, et se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

En lui prenant la main, il s'exclama « Allez, allons transplaner jusqu'à chez toi ! »

Calyssa rougit légèrement en sentant sa main dans la sienne. Ils transplanèrent devant la bâtisse brûlée. L'air près de la maison sentait encore la fumée, et la jeune femme se mit à trembler en pensant aux corps de son père et de sa jumelle calcinés. Elle retint ses sanglots quand Matt lui jeta un regard compatissant. Lorsqu'elle voulut pousser la porte en plastique à moitié fondue. Celle-ci grinça et tomba dans un fracas épouvantable. L'air était à peine respirable à l'intérieur, et il faisait très sombre. Le verre des fenêtres était noirci et des ombres inquiétantes se reflétaient sur le sol. Mais le pire, c'était la sensation qu'un drame était arrivé ici. Un drame auquel elle avait participé. Ils se jetèrent un sortilège de Têtenbulle avant d'avancer dans les décombres. L'étage avait été à peu près épargné, car les fondations ne s'étaient pas encore écroulées. Le grenier aussi, à l'évidence.

Calyssa prit son courage à deux mains et respira un bon coup avant de se diriger dans le salon, où était l'escalier. Il y eut un éclair vert et elle se vit projeter contre le mur en voulant sauver son père. Elle était étendue sur le sol, sans vie. Carmen. Tout se brouilla, elle sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds.

« Calyssa, ça ne va pas ?! »

Il la releva en la prenant par la taille et l'appuya contre lui. La proximité qu'ils avaient ne la gêna même tant elle était troublée. Elle s'était retrouvée à la place de Carmen ce fameux soir. Elle sentait leur présence à tous les deux dans cette pièce. Elle eut envie de pleurer.

« Oui, ça va. Allons dans le grenier maintenant. »

L'escalier était à demi en ruine, il fallait le monter très précautionneusement. Calyssa serait la main de Matt qui était devant elle pour lui indiquer le chemin à prendre. Elle se raccrochait à cette main comme elle s'était raccrochée à celle de Remus le soir de l'incendie. Ils arrivèrent à l'étage et à la trappe qui menait au grenier. Il hissa Calyssa à l'intérieur et elle réussit à déplier l'échelle pour qu'il la rejoigne. À chaque pas, des nuages de poussières se soulevaient du sol. Elle entendit quelques rongeurs courir sur le plancher et se rapprocha un peu plus de Matt.

« Attends que je me souvienne, le coffre était par là » Elle se dirigea dans la direction qu'elle venait de pointer du doigt et lança un cri de joie. « Là, il est là, intact ! »

Un vieux coffre ouvragé était posé sur un tapis persan couvert de poussière.

« On en voit rien ici, il vaudrait mieux qu'on sorte, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Allons dans le jardin » proposa-t-elle en prenant le coffre, lourd, dans ses bras.

Une fois installés sur la balançoire au fin fond du jardin, Calyssa posa la malle sur le sol et l'ouvrit en un tourbillon de poussière.

* * *

><p>Il commençait à geler dans cette voiture. Il mit ses mains à la hauteur de sa bouche et souffla dessus pour se réchauffer. Si seulement ses collègues n'étaient pas parti comme une volée de mouches, il aurait eu un peu de distraction et aurait eu moins froid. La nuit tombait, et il était sûr que personne n'allait sortir de l'immeuble. Il soupira longuement et s'amusa à appuyer sur l'allume-cigare pour passer le temps. De toute façon il avait fini son paquet de clope.<p>

La lumière du hall prit un nouvel éclat et Ryan tourna la tête prestement. Trois grandes silhouettes en sortaient et ils se figèrent en voyant l'obscurité de la rue. Le jeune homme plissa les yeux, essayant de mieux les voir à travers la vitre pleine de buée de sa voiture. Il entendait comme des éclats de voix, à propos du temps. Le ciel était clair mais parsemé de nuage qui cachait la lumière de la Lune.

Il se cogna dans son volant et lâcha l'allume-cigare qu'il tenait dans la main. Un filet de fumée apparut aussitôt. « Merde, merde, merde ! » Il ne voyait rien dans le noir. Le nuage qui couvrait la Lune s'éloigna et une clarté suffisante revint.

Il se releva d'un bond en entendant des bruits de lutte, l'allume-cigare dans la main. Un des hommes paraissait se battre avec les deux autres. Ne voulant pas être accusé de non-assistance en personne en danger, et pouvant peut-être glaner quelques scoops, il sortit de sa voiture.

« Non ! Rentrez là-dedans ! Enfermez-vous ! » L'apostropha l'un des agresseurs.

Il grogna et s'approcha tout de même. Un long cri sortit de l'homme à terre, et il se cambra sur le sol. Les deux autres hommes se transformèrent en des animaux qu'il ne put reconnaitre dans le noir. Il sentit qu'on le poussait mais ses jambes n'obéissaient plus. Il tomba à terre.

Quelque chose de lourd sauta sur lui, et se fût comme si on lui arrachait le bras, avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse de douleur.

* * *

><p>Calyssa retint son souffle en sortant le premier tableau de la malle. C'était un tableau changeant, comme un miroir. Il fallait avoir un niveau de peinture très élevé pour pouvoir faire cette sorte d'art. Le décor de la scène restait toujours le même, seul les protagonistes changeaient en fonction de celui qui le regardait.<p>

La jeune femme comprit pourquoi sa mère lui avait toujours interdit de le voir. Il aurait été très dérangeant de se voir dans une scène érotique avec sa propre génitrice.

Mais c'était aussi très dérangeant de se voir se faire caresser avec autant d'ardeur par son camarade de classe assis juste à côté d'elle.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil amusé, sans n'être aucunement dérangé par la situation.

« Ta grand-mère était vraiment un grand peintre. Ça parait très réel » Son ton déplut à Calyssa. On aurait dit qu'il la caressait avec le timbre de sa voix. Et elle s'en voulait d'apprécier ça.

Elle remit brusquement le tableau dans le coffre. « Un peu trop réel. »

« Calyssa, je » Elle l'interrompit en se levant. Son bas-ventre s'était contracté en entendant son prénom murmuré de cette façon, et elle s'était redressée comme un ressort.

Il se leva à son tour, peu perturbé par la réaction de la jolie blonde. Il lui saisit la main, la tint contre sa poitrine. « Tu dois être aveugle pour ne pas avoir remarqué que tu me plaisais »

Elle sentit son visage prendre feu. Lorsqu'il voulut saisir ses lèvres, elle dégagea sa main et transplana dans un _pop_ retentissant.

* * *

><p>Remus se frotta les yeux avant de s'étirer. Il grimaça de douleur en sentant de nombreuses courbatures lui tirailler le corps. La lumière du soleil inondait le canapé sur lequel il était couché, il devait donc être environ neuf heures du matin. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de cette nuit.<p>

Seulement la sensation d'avoir fait quelque chose de terrible.

Horrifié, il se précipita dans le couloir pour aller dans la chambre de Sirius où de James. Encore à moitié ensommeillé, il entra dans l'ancienne chambre de Peter. Banco, il tomba sur ses deux amis. Ses deux amis penchés sur le corps inanimé d'un grand gaillard blond.

* * *

><p>Peter lança rageusement une pierre dans le cours d'eau sous les yeux fatigués des hommes qui l'accompagnait. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait trouvé Witchwood, les Maraudeurs avaient manqué leur Pleine Lune.<p>

« On s'est peut être trompé de jour ? » Demanda timidement Regulus Black, en frottant les mêmes yeux gris inondables que son frère. Il en était presque soulagé. Tuer Sirius n'était pas sa priorité, il préférait éviter tout contact avec l'apprenti Auror.

« Abruti » Siffla un autre Mangemort « Regarde la Lune, elle est Pleine, les Loups-garous ne choisissent pas le moment où ils se transforment. Enfin » Il jeta un regard à Greyback qui s'était stoppé en pleine étranglement d'un lapin blanc. Celui-ci eut un sourire sardonique, dévoilant ses dents jaunes. Le Mangemort continua en évitant le regard moqueur du Loup-garou : « _Wormtail _aura sûrement sous-estimé ses petits-copains, ils auront flairé le piège. »

Ils sortirent tous, laissant Peter seul avec ses pensées. Il avait été tellement persuadé qu'ils allaient venir. Ce fut comme une trahison pour lui.

Il cessa enfin de contempler le paysage enchanteur, et suivit ses acolytes. Il murmura comme pour lui-même « Morgane » et le passage qui reliait la grotte à Witchwood se ferma. Comme le cœur de Peter.

* * *

><p><strong>1410/80 Rubrique vie et habitat. **

**LA QUESTION DE LA DISPARITION DES ENCHANTERESSES**

_En partie à cause des évènements récents, les Historiens du Ministère se sont penchés sur la question des enchanteresses. Les archives confirment qu'elles vivaient bien en société avant la Grande Révolte et qu'elles ont disparu de la surface du monde peu après cette page de l'histoire magique. « Grâce aux cartes de l'Écosse datant de cette époque, nous avons pu constater qu'il y a quelques décennies, les enchanteresses ne s'étaient pas encore établies dans le territoire. Avec l'aide de cartes plus récentes, il s'est avéré qu'un grand flou domine sur certains territoires de l'Écosse rurale. Nous pouvons donc à peu près situer leur habitat. » Nous a raconté un membre du Confrérie des Archivistes et Conteurs de l'Histoire de la Magie du Ministère (CACHMM). _

_La question qui persiste est où les enchanteresses se cachaient-elles avant de s'installer sur le territoire écossais ?_

**OoO**

* * *

><p><strong>1 :<strong> on va dire que vu que c'est un UA, Dumbledore sait que les trois Maraudeurs sont des Animagus … ^^

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plut ! Malheureusement j'ai pas trop le temps de faire un long bla bla, donc je vous dis à la prochaine !

Bisous.


	12. Chapter 12

**Salut salut ! J'ai réussi le défi que je m'étais donné arriver à écrire ce chapitre avant la rentrée. J'ai même réussi à m'avancer pour le suivant, qui devrait arriver dans plusieurs week-ends, le mois prochain, peut être. Je ne vais pas avoir beaucoup de temps pour écrire … **

**Encore un grand merci pour les reviews, je saute de joie à chaque fois :D (Si vous voulez savoir, j'ai l'air con, on dirait une hystérique, ça fait peur à mon chat). En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je l'ai écrit sans internet, alors j'étais amputée du et EHP et des Pictures funny d'Harry Potter qui me distraie (c'est peut être pas une mauvaise chose, vu que j'ai dû mal à m'en remettre à chaque fois. Surtout celle de Voldemort déguisé en licorne coquine, avec « You are what you eat » en légende. Culte !) **

**J'oublie souvent le Disclamer donc chère J.K., tous ça est à toi ! À part quelques personnages de mon propre petit cerveau, et l'intrigue tordue (qui devient de plus en plus tordue dans les prochains tomes, j'ai eu pleiiiiiins d'idées, et j'espère que j'arriverais jusqu'au bout du quatrième chapitre, dans dix ans s'il le faut !). **

**Je n'ai plus rien à dire sinon : **

_**Enjoy !**_

* * *

><p>Le grimoire que James posa violemment sur la table souleva un nuage de poussière qui les fit tous les trois tousser. Ils avaient laissé leur inconnu blond dans l'appartement, toujours inconscient. D'après Remus, il avait dormi plusieurs heures lorsque Greyback l'avait mordu, et il était plus petit, donc la transformation allait plus vite. Et Sirius ne l'avait pas poussé sur le sol en l'assommant, lui.<p>

Les trois Maraudeurs avaient transplané expressément dans une petite ruelle près de la British Library et après avoir rejoint l'espace sorcier caché à l'aide d'un sort, ils avaient passé leur temps à chercher des bouquins poussiéreux sur les loups-garous.

« C'est quoi cette antiquité ?! » S'étouffa Sirius. « J'ai l'impression que les pages vont tomber en lambeaux si on les touche ! »

« Un peu de respect » dit sérieusement Remus. « Il a dû être écrit par un érudit au Moyen Âge. Ce bouquin est une relique »

En temps normal, James et Sirius se serrait regardé en roulant des yeux et en répétant la phrase de Remus avec un accent snob. Mais là, ils avaient un futur loup-garou sur les bras.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle dit, ta relique ? » Répliqua James en se frottant les mains pour enlever la poussière. Il vit Remus blanchir.

« Je crois que c'est le bon » murmura ce dernier d'une voix blanche. « Il parle d'Alpha, de progéniture … écoutez :

« _Lorsque l'Homme-Loup mord son innocent, celui est plongé dans une lutte chimérique. Son âme se bat à l'intérieur de son corps, partagée entre la mort qui signifierait la rédemption, le paradis. Ou la transformation en Homme-Loup, qui signifierait le vice, le diable et la damnation. Si par malheur, l'âme de la victime se tourne vers le péché, il se changera toutes les nuits en une bête sanguinaire. L'Homme-Loup qui l'a mordu deviendra son Alpha, son maître, et lui deviendra sa progéniture. Un lien éternel les liera, plus fort que tout. Mais il ne reste qu'un infime espoir que le futur Homme-loup se détourne de Satan et revienne sur le chemin de la rédemption. Lors de la prochaine Pleine Lune, l'Alpha est supposé mordre sa progéniture pour les lier à jamais. Si le futur Homme-loup échappe à ce rituel satanique, il restera un bête solitaire, rongée par le remord et le dégoût de soit, près à recevoir l'absolution de Dieu après une longue vie de souffrance et d'amertume, tel un pèlerin. » _**(1)**

La main de Remus tremblait alors qu'il finissait sa lecture.

« Tu ne vas tout de même pas prendre en compte les conneries moyenâgeuses de ce bouquin poussiéreux ? » James le regardait très sérieusement derrière ses lunettes rondes. « Tu ne crois même pas en Dieu ! »

« Je n'ai pas d'Alpha, Prongs. » Dit simplement Remus. « Greyback m'a transformé et s'est évaporé dans la nature, il ne s'est pas préoccupé de sa descendance et j'imagine que je ne suis pas le seul qu'il ait mordu. Peut être que je suis une erreur de la nature. » Avant qu'ils aient pu dire quoi que ce soit, il continua : « Ce livre montre bien que rien n'a changé. Les sorciers nous considéraient comme des bêtes et des parias au Moyen-âge, il en est de même aujourd'hui. Les mœurs n'ont pas évolué, personne ne s'est dit au gouvernement qu'il serait bien de donner des droits aux loups-garous, qui après tout ne sont des bêtes sanguinaires deux ou trois nuits dans le mois **(2)**. Et avec ça, ils organisent un gala de tolérance dans deux mois, pour fêter les relations entre moldus et sorciers. Si on voue une haine si féroce aux loups-garous, c'est peut être parce que nous sommes vraiment des abominations. »

Sirius tapa du poing sur la table. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, James non plus. C'était toujours Peter qui était là lors des crises existentielles de Remus, les deux autres étaient là pour lui redonner le sourire plus tard. Mais celle là, ils allaient devoir la gérer, car Peter n'était plus là. Ne serait plus jamais là.

« Qu'est ce que tu ferais sans nous » Soupira James. « Ô, toi le loup plein d'amertume. Dis-moi Moony, tu préfères quoi ? Te considérer – avec une profonde connerie – comme une erreur de la nature, et essayer de tout faire pour y remédier, quitte à être une _bête solitaire_ ou tu préfères rejoindre une meute de loups-garous comme celle de Greyback et profiter de ta condition pour tuer des gens et aider Voldemort ? »

« La question ne se pose même pas ! »

« Alors ne te torture pas l'esprit avec ça. Pour l'instant, il s'agit seulement de décider si tu veux que ta » Sirius jeta un coup d'œil au livre avant de continuer « _progéniture_ – alias le Viking dans l'appartement – soit comme toi, ou que tu crées un lien avec lui et partages tes Pleines Lunes avec un vrai loup-garou. Et pas un chien et un cerf. »

Ça lui en coutait, de prononcer cette dernière phrase. Si Remus décidait de se lier à ce gars, c'était fini les soirées de Pleine Lune des Maraudeurs. C'est ce qui les avait soudés. Et Peter ayant quitté le groupe, Sirius avait peur qu'avec un nouveau coup d'épée, les Maraudeurs se fissurent.

« Je ne sais pas, les gars. » le lycanthrope se tordait les mains, jetant des coups d'œil fréquents au livre. « Il y a peut être un moyen de l'empêcher de devenir un loup-garou … Merde, je ne veux pas faire subir ça quelqu'un ! »

« Tu ne crois pas que tes parents ont cherché eux aussi ? » Demanda Sirius, soucieux de l'état de son ami.

James posa une main sur le bras de Remus « On va chercher, mon pote. On va tout faire pour le sauver. »

* * *

><p>Calyssa avait transplané chez sa mère. Celle-ci ne lui avait posé aucune question et l'avait laissée tranquille, la laissant dormir dans la chambre d'ami. La jeune femme n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, passant et repassant dans son esprit les évènements des dernières semaines.<p>

Elle aurait dû se douter que Matt avait des vues sur elle. Mais elle avait été aveuglée par la mort de son père et de sa sœur. Il avait été si gentil avec elle, le seul compréhensif, et le seul qui n'ait pas été d'une curiosité malsaine. Il était un très bon ami, c'était certain et elle l'appréciait. Mais est-ce qu'elle allait pouvoir le regarder en face après la scène d'hier soir ?

Il avait été très précieux pendant ces derniers jours où Remus était exécrable. À chaque fois qu'ils parlaient, ils en arrivaient à s'engueuler et elle devait calmer le jeu. Ça devenait vraiment pesant. Mais elle se persuadait que c'était la Pleine Lune, et que dans quelques jours, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Dès qu'elle aurait fait comprendre à Matt qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui, et qu'elle aimait Remus.

Forte de ses réflexions, Calyssa se leva. Elle avait encore une heure avant d'aller en cours, elle pouvait passer à l'appartement se changer et voir les garçons. Ils commençaient tous plus tard le mercredi et il était à peine neuf heures.

Arrivée à la porte de l'appartement, elle s'étonna de ne percevoir aucune discussion à travers la porte. Tandis qu'elle cherchait ses clés dans son sac à main, elle entendit un bruit sourd, suivit d'un grognement très malpoli. D'une voix inconnue.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et qu'elle se retrouva en face d'une armoire à glace blonde à moitié dans les vapes, elle se retint au meuble de l'entrée.

« T'ES QUI TOI ?! » Crièrent-ils en même temps.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore venait de la présenter au corps enseignant de Poudlard. L'aura magique avait été intense, ses doigts en crépitaient encore.<p>

Maintenant, Lily admirait une statue à un embranchement de couloir. Tellement absorbée qu'elle n'entendit pas les pas s'approcher. Tellement surprise qu'elle resta par terre un moment après avoir été renversée. C'était un des professeurs, d'à peu près son âge, que Dumbledore lui avait présenté quelques minutes avant. Roigue ? Dogue ?

Il s'excusa précipitamment en la voyant sonnée, encore à terre. L'aidant à se relever, sans noter son léger mouvement de recul. Il se représenta. Severus Rogue. Voilà, pas Dogue.

Lily lui sourit gentiment. Il n'avait pas l'air d'un psychopathe. Juste d'un asocial. Ses cheveux était coupés aux épaules, noirs comme un corbeau, et gras comme un baril d'huile. Il avait les yeux les plus noirs qu'elle avait vus, excepté Hagrid.

« Vous n'avez pas cours à cette heure ? »

« Non, j'ai les septièmes années mais ils sont en conférence pour leur orientation. Alors j'ai deux heures de libre. »

Il avait une voix profonde, surprenante étant donné son apparence frêle.

« Quelle est la matière que vous enseignez ? Je suis désolée mais le professeur Dumbledore m'a présenté tellement d'enseignants que je sature »

« Je suis Maître des Potions »

Lily avait entendu parler de ce titre. Ce Severus Rogue devait avoir passé sa scolarité le nez dans le chaudron. Lily, elle n'avait jamais versé une seule chose, dans un chaudron. Les Potions n'étaient pas enseignées chez les enchanteresses, car des millions d'ingrédients ne leur étaient pas disponibles. Elle éclata de rire devant son regard horrifié lorsqu'elle lui dit. Dumbledore ayant volontairement omis le fait qu'elle était une enchanteresse, elle lui raconta une santé trop fragile pour aller à l'école.

« Vous n'avez jamais fait de Potion ?! »

Elle secoua négativement la tête en souriant.

Il prit un air déterminé. « Allons y remédier ! Suivez-moi. »

Severus Rogue n'était pas du genre à proposer à une inconnue de venir faire des Potions avec lui. Il n'était pas du genre à parler à une inconnue tout court. Mais il sentait qu'avec cette inconnue _là_, il serait capable de beaucoup de chose.

Un peu réticente au début, Lily se prit vite au jeu et suivit à la lettre les instructions de Severus. Elle avait confiance en lui, il n'avait rien des Maraudeurs. Il n'était pas viril, arrogant et ne s'énervait pas. Au contraire, elle lui fit fondre trois chaudrons et il se contenta d'un _evanesco_ pour nettoyer.

En lui prenant des feuilles de belladone des mains, elle lui frôla les doigts. Elle fut surprise de ne ressentir aucune peur. Elle se rendit soudain compte des progrès qu'elle avait faits depuis son arrivée dans le monde sorcio-moldu. Avant, elle rougissait dès qu'un homme lui parlait, ce qu'elle évitait le plus souvent.

« Tu comptes tout mettre dans le chaudron ou tu comptes suivre mes instructions et n'en mettre que trois ? » Se moqua-t-il. Après près d'une heure de cours de Potions improvisés, ils étaient passés naturellement au tutoiement. Après tout, ils n'avaient qu'un an d'écart et s'entendaient comme larron en foire. Il compensait le manque que Lily avait de l'appartement et de son joyeux brouhaha.

Elle lui tira la langue. Et jeta toutes les feuilles qu'elle tenait dans les mains à l'intérieur du chaudron. Ils se retrouvèrent couverts d'une mixture jaune, qui sentait le céleri.

« Bien joué. » Balança simplement Severus, stoïque.

« N'est ce pas ? » Répondit-elle en riant. C'était bien d'être avec quelqu'un de nouveau.

* * *

><p>Il se sentit rétrécir et des poils poussaient sur son corps. Même après des années, ce n'était toujours pas agréable, surtout quand les puces se réveillaient. Il se secoua un peu et se réhabitua à sa queue avant de rentrer dans Pré-au-Lard. La tête de Sanglier se trouvait au fond du village, il allait devoir trottiner un bon moment. Pour ne pas se faire remarquer, il avançait d'un pas joyeux, s'arrêtant quelques fois derrière des passants pour ne pas passer pour un chien errant. Il jappait en courant après les pigeons et se foutait mentalement de lui-même. Si quelqu'un avait su que c'était lui, ce chien demeuré qui courait dans tous les sens, il l'aurait interné à Sainte-Mangouste.<p>

L'enseigne de la Tête de Sanglier pendait lamentablement sur son socle. Sirius poussa le battant de la porte avec sa truffe et entra précautionneusement.

Personne ne fit attention à lui, tous occupés à reluquer leur boisson d'un trouble suspect à travers le verre dégueulasse de leur chope. Il se coucha près du comptoir, au pied d'un petit vieux complètement saoul qui parlait tout seul.

« Tous morts. Tous tués. Tous morts. Tous tués. Tous morts. Tous tués » Il continua comme ça, faisant frissonner Sirius, jusqu'à ce qu'un groupe d'hommes vêtus de capes noires pousse la porte. En leur jetant un coup d'œil terrorisé, il vida son verre et le garda dans sa main en tremblant.

« De quoi tu parles, l'ancêtre ? » L'apostropha l'un des hommes en lui envoyant une claque dans le dos. Le vieux glapit. Il regarda le chien à ses côtés et lui trouva un air intelligent et courageux.

Si un chien pouvait être courageux, pourquoi pas lui. Il redressa la tête en ouvrit la bouche pour parler, envoyant son haleine chargée de Whisky Pur-Feu dans les narines de son interlocuteur. Celui-ci recula en fronçant le nez.

« Une classe de l'un-université de Cam-Cambridge a été tuées. Tous morts. Tous tués. » Son menton retomba et il répéta comme un leitmotiv ses derniers mots pendant quelques secondes.

« Continues l'ancêtre ! »

Ledit ancêtre lui jeta un coup d'œil courroucé. « J'étais leur pro-professeur … En retard. La Marque des Ténèbres flottait et » il grogna en frissonnant. L'homme qui l'interrogeait eut un sourire moqueur. « Ils étaient tous destinés à assurer les relations entre le monde magique et moldu » sa voix prenait de la force « Et ils sont tous morts à cause de Voldemort ! » Il avait crié ce dernier mot, en frappant son poing sur la table. Un frisson général s'empara de la pièce, mais personne ne bougea.

Les yeux de son interlocuteur se rétrécir, Sirius sentit l'embrouille à trois mètres. « Viens l'ancêtre, on va te reconduire jusqu'à chez toi. » Sa voix se faisait mielleuse. « C'est pas bon de se balader dans les rues après avoir hurlé le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres. » Il vit le vieux professeur forcé à sortir, entouré par trois Mangemorts. Sirius en était certain maintenant. Il ne pouvait rien faire dans sa forme animale. Il jappa et sortit derrière le groupe. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il sauta dans les pattes des hommes en aboyant et se faufila jusqu'au vieil homme en frottant sa tête contre l'ourlet de sa robe.

« C'est ton chien ? »

Pitié, dis oui.

« Pourquoi ? Vous comptez l'adopter après m'avoir tué ? »

Sirius émit une espèce d'aboiement-rire. Le vieux était gonflé, et complètement dessoûlé maintenant. Il devait sentir que la mort n'était pas loin.

« Fais gaffe, vieux con. On n'est pas là pour te conter fleurette. »

« J'imagine que vous n'étiez pas là pour moi de toute façon. Vous vouliez comploter pour tuer à nouveaux des innocents, en en discutant tranquillement autour d'un hydromel. »

Là il était carrément insolent. Et il fallait faire attention avec ses brutes. Ils sortirent leur baguette, de même que le vieux professeur. Lorsque ce dernier lança un _Stupéfix_ qui loupa sa cible, Sirius décida d'intervenir. Il se transforma et lança immédiatement un _Protego_ qui forma un halo de lumière bleue autour d'eux. De l'extérieur, on aurait dit que le chien s'était transformé en une espèce de géant monstrueux avec un bras immense et très fin. Hésitants à affronter une créature inconnue, ils transplanèrent tous en jurant. Lorsque Sirius leva le sort, il vit le regard étonné de sa demoiselle en détresse. De sexe masculin et de quatre-vingt ans.

« Bravo, belle répartie. » Dit simplement Sirius en lui tendant la main.

Le vieil homme la serra, surpris. « Merci … Le chien. »

« Vous seriez aimable d'oublier ce qui vient de se passer. Je n'étais pas censé me retransformer en humain, la Métamorphose est si difficile, il me faut à nouveau un modèle et … » Le mieux était de prétendre avoir utilisé un sort de Métamorphose, il n'était pas sur les listes d'Animagi.

Il sourit aimablement. « Je n'ai rien vu. De toute façon, je pense que j'ai tellement abusé sur l'hydromel que je ne me souviendrais plus de rien demain matin. »

« Cette école de Cambridge, c'est quoi ? »

« C'est une prestigieuse université moldue. Il y avait une section pour les relations sorcio-moldues, mais elle a été détruite, vous avez entendu vous-même. » Il consulta sa montre trois fois avant de réussir à lire l'heure. « Je dois y aller, j'ai une sieste à faire avant une conférence à Édimbourg. » Il lui serra une dernière fois la main avant de transplaner.

Un vieux professeur d'université prestigieuse, qui fait des conférences à Édimbourg, vient se bourrer la gueule à la Tête de Sanglier. À neuf heures et demie du matin. Bizarre. Il avait foiré sa mission, il valait mieux qu'il rentre à l'appartement, il ferait son rapport demain. Remus devait avoir besoin d'aide.

* * *

><p>Il était venu plus tôt au Ministère exprès pour la voir. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas un exemple de ponctualité et il avait poireauté une demi-heure avant qu'elle ne daigne arriver. Après, elle n'était pas censée savoir qu'il l'attendait.<p>

« L'oursin ! Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? » La grande blonde lui sourit, mais flaira le problème, il faisait une tête de six pied de long.

Il se tordait les doigts. Il en avait largué beaucoup, des filles. Mais jamais une qui travaillait tous les jours avec lui et qui était capable de le rouer de coups. « Je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on arrête là » Nul. Archi nul.

Masha soupira. « C'est à cause de Rita ? Je me sens vraiment conne, James, je n'avais pas imaginé que lui parler de ta copine allait lui faire pousser des ailes … Elle vient juste d'être promue journaliste et elle avait besoin de sensationnel … »

Il sentit la colère monter en lui. Parce qu'il avait été assez con pour donner des informations sur Lily à une fille amie avec une journaliste. Et que cette même fille avait été assez stupide pour transmettre l'info. Ça ne paraissait pas non plus l'empêcher de dormir, contrairement à lui. « Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Masha. »

Elle s'énerva. « Quoi ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas comprendre ? Je ne suis pas une demeurée, James. »

« C'est Tu-Sais-Qui. Savoir que l'existence des enchanteresses n'est pas un mythe est un atout pour lui. Il va les traquer maintenant. »

La jeune femme se couvrit la main de sa bouche. « Merde … »

Oui, merde. Elle pouvait le dire.

Il fallait qu'il protège Lily maintenant. Même si elle ne voulait plus le voir. Parce que c'était de lui qu'était venu toutes ces emmerdes. Masha avait juste enfoncé le clou. Il se sentait terriblement coupable.

* * *

><p>« Parle-moi de cet enchanteresse, mon brave Peter. »<p>

Le jeune homme tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Il était courageux, mais pas au point de rester stoïque devant la face de serpent de son maître. Même s'il n'était coupable de rien.

« Je- Je ne l'ai vu que très brièvement, mon Seigneur. » Il fit une pause, cherchant un quelconque détail qui satisferait Voldemort. « Elle était très douée … Elle a réussit à me ligoter en quelques secondes et à plusieurs mètres de moi »

« Bien sûr imbécile, c'est une enchanteresse ! » Siffla Voldemort sèchement. « Dis-moi plutôt si elle t'a parlé de ses congénères »

« Non, mon Seigneur, je regrette. »

Le Mage Noir soupira et caressa distraitement la tête visqueuse de Nagini. « Ta vendetta auprès du jeune Black et de ses amis, ça avance ? » Demanda-t-il presque gentiment. Mais toujours avec sa voix glaciale, c'était étrange. Et ça foutait les jetons, pensa Peter avant de répondre.

« Pas très bien, mon Seigneur, mais j'ai un plan. »

« Très bien. Je pense qu'ils ont rejoint ce nid à cafard que Dumbledore dirige. Il serait donc commode que tu nous débarrasses d'eux au plus vite. Que comptes-tu faire ? »

* * *

><p>Elle réitéra sa question, plus doucement en voyant la panique dans son interlocuteur. « Qu'est ce que tu fais chez moi ? » Calyssa posa son sac sur le meuble de l'entrée mais garda prudemment sa baguette dans main.<p>

« Je … J'étais dans ma voiture hier soir, devant l'immeuble, et j'ai été au secours d'un mec qui se faisait agresser par deux autres … J'ai vu le gars se tordre de douleur par terre et il m'a sauté dessus. Puis je me suis réveillé ici il y a dix minutes … » Il se gratta le bras en grimaçant, et Calyssa sentit son pouls s'accélérer.

« Tu as mal au bras ? »

« J'ai une morsure qui prend tout mon biceps. Le truc qui m'a attaqué devait avoir une sacrée mâchoire. J'ai eu de la chance de ne pas me retrouver manchot ! »

La jeune femme sentit que la chaleur lui montait à la tête, et qu'il fallait qu'elle s'occupe.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. » Lui dit-il en s'asseyant à son tour sur le canapé, à l'opposé de cette blonde qui semblait prête à étrangler.

« J'habite ici, avec trois garçons, c'est eux que tu as vu hier. »

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, et Calyssa se leva, les yeux noirs de colère.

« Ah, Calyssa tu es là. » Dit prudemment Remus en posant doucement son manteau. Il évitait consciemment les gestes brusques pour ne pas réveiller le tyrannosaure qui sommeillait en elle. « Tu peux nous laisser seul, avec … » Il jeta un regard interrogateur au Viking sur le canapé, et Calyssa fit de même.

« Ryan. Ryan Wolfman. Enfin, ça se prononce Volfman, j'ai des origines allemandes. »

« Avec Ryan, donc. » Conclu Remus en posant une main apaisante sur l'épaule de Calyssa qui fulminait.

« Pas avant que tu m'ais expliqué ! » S'énerva la jeune femme.

« J'ai quelque chose à lui dire qui risque de le faire paniquer, merde ! » Chuchota-t-il furieusement à sa petite-amie. « Je n'ai pas envie que tu sois là pour tout compliquer. »

Calyssa le fusilla du regard, et se dégagea de sa main en pestant. Quand elle prit son sac dans l'entrée, elle se tourna vers Ryan, et balança paisiblement : « Il veut seulement t'annoncer qu'il t'a transformé en loup-garou. S'il te plait, évites de casser la télé si tu t'énerves, elle coûte une fortune. » Et elle claqua bruyamment la porte.

Elle s'était conduite comme une garce. Jamais ils ne s'étaient fait de coups bas comme ça, avec Remus. Surtout pas sur un sujet aussi sérieux. Elle se mordit la lèvre, un peu prise de remords devant sa crise de colère.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle vient de dire ? » Demanda le dénommé Ryan, étrangement calme.

« Je voulais te l'expliquer tranquillement … Mais s'il te plait, si tu veux dire quelque chose, laisse moi terminer d'abord. Ça ne va pas être facile. »

Le cœur de Ryan battait à mille à l'heure dans sa poitrine. Une sueur froide coulait dans son dos.

« Je suis un loup-garou. Hier soir, à cause des journalistes, je n'ai pas pu rejoindre ma cachette à temps … Mes amis ont essayé de me maîtriser – ce sont des Animagi – mais la Lune est apparu et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me transformer devant l'immeuble » il souffla un grand coup. « C'est là que tu es arrivé en croyant que je me faisais agresser. Sirius t'a dit de t'enfuir avant de se transformer mais tu ne l'as pas écouté et … j'ai senti ton odeur. Je t'ai mordu au bras … James et Sirius m'ont assommé avant que je te tue, mais » il hésita « il aurait mieux valu que tu meurs. Ce soir, tu te transformeras en loup-garou à ton tour. »

Le jeune homme perdit tout son flegme et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Remus compatit, il se souvenait du médecin à Sainte-Mangouste qui l'avait annoncé à ses parents, et son père avait réagi de la même façon.

« Tu- Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis désolé ! »

Ryan hocha la tête « J'imagine, vu la gueule que tu fais, ça ne doit pas être une partie de plaisir pour toi non plus. » Il avait repris un air serein. « Je pense qu'avec toutes les emmerdes que j'ai crée dans ma vie, il fallait qu'une merde me tombe dessus. Après tout, c'est une nuit dans le mois … »

« Deux » rectifia Remus. « Mais, qu'est ce que tu fais dans la vie ? Parce que beaucoup de métiers sont interdits au loups-garous, il y a des lois très strictes pour … nous »

« Je suis journaliste »

Remus se retient de lui balancer un truc dans la tête. Mais après l'avoir mordu et transformé en loup-garou, c'était malvenu.

« Comment tu fais pour gagner ta vie si tu ne peux pas faire ce que tu veux ? »

« Je suis étudiant en Psychomagie. Mais tu ne devrais pas faire des études de journalisme ? Enfin, tu les as peut être fini, j'ai du mal à te donner un âge. »

« J'ai vingt ans. En fait, je ne suis pas encore vraiment un journaliste. Je me tape les sales boulots pour l'instant. C'est pour ça que j'étais planqué dans ma voiture hier soir »

Remus hocha la tête, sans vraiment écouter. Il se demandait comment il allait aborder le sujet de l'Alpha et du lien éternel. Être le maître d'un gars plus grand et plus large que lui, malgré son mètre quatre-vingt-dix, l'ennuyait un peu.

« Il y a un autre truc dont il faut que je te parle »

« J'aime déjà les steaks saignants »

Remus rit malgré sa nervosité. « Non, c'est pas ça, mais c'est déjà un bon point ! Je voulais dire que » Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et regarda sa montre, il faudrait bientôt qu'il aille en cours. « Vu que je t'ai mordu, j'ai crée quelque chose entre nous et … Enfin, je suis ton Alpha »

Devant l'air d'incompréhension du jeune homme en face de lui, il continua « En quelque sorte, je suis ton maître. C'est moi qui va te soutenir pendant ta première transformation, il y aura toujours un lien entre nous, on ressentira les émotions de l'autre, etc. … »

« Ressentir les émotions d'un mec que je ne connais pas » Murmura Ryan à lui-même. « Tu connaissais ton Alpha avant qu'il ne te morde ? »

« Je n'ai pas d'Alpha. J'ai été mordu par Fenrir Greyback » Ryan esquissa une grimace en apprenant la nouvelle, Greyback était bien connu en Angleterre. « En fait, il faut que je te morde de nouveau cette nuit pour être ton Alpha, ça consolide le lien. Du coup, si je ne te mords pas, tu seras comme moi, un _loup solitaire_ »

« Et que me conseilles-tu ? »

« J'avais sept ans quand j'ai été mordu. J'étais terrifié lors de ma première transformation, j'ai eu l'impression de mourir. Tous tes os se brisent, tu sens ta peau se déchirer … Même adulte je ne sais pas si je le supporterais une deuxième fois. Avec un Alpha qui connait cette sensation, je pense que j'aurais mieux accepté la douleur. Après, je devrais te guider et t'aider à t'adapter, mais je te vois mal être dirigé »

« Mais en ce moment, tu aimerais avoir un Alpha ? »

« Partager ses émotions avec quelqu'un qui ressent la même chose, c'est quelque chose que j'aimerais. Même en étant avec James et Sirius – mes deux meilleurs amis – les soirs de Pleine Lune, je me sens toujours seul, et ça me rend fou ! »

« C'est toujours plus sympa à deux » ironisa Ryan en joignant les mains sur ses genoux. « Je ne sais pas. Je suis un peu perdu, je n'aurais jamais pensé devoir me poser ce genre de questions si vite. »

« Sans vouloir te mettre la pression, la deuxième Pleine Lune est ce soir »

« Il faut que je réfléchisse. »

« Prends ton temps, sors de l'appartement, promènes-toi, fais ce que tu veux et prends ta décision. Mais reviens une heure avant le coucher du soleil, je t'en prie. Ou si tu préfères, pourquoi je ne resterais pas là pour qu'on apprenne à se connaitre – ça fait un peu gonzesse, mais on est dans un cas exceptionnel. Ça serait surement plus facile de te lier à quelqu'un que tu connais un minimum. »

« Que dirais-tu de passer la matinée avec moi, puis que je réfléchisse dans l'après-midi ? »

« Parfait. Je veux vraiment te laisser le choix et te faciliter la tâche. Après tout, tout est de ma faute »

* * *

><p>Lily avait passé deux heures avec Severus, et au total, six chaudrons avaient brûlés. Sans compter la table noircie et couverte d'étain fondu. Elle avait réussi à oublier un peu les problèmes qui lui vrillaient la tête, et n'avait pas une seule fois pensé à l'appartement, qu'elle appelait intérieurement le QG Maraudesque. Ni à ses habitants. Bien sûr, ils lui manquaient, mais c'était une bonne chose, de s'éloigner un peu. Elle avait passé tout son temps avec eux, maintenant, elle goûtait à autre chose, elle découvrait plus le monde. D'ailleurs, le lendemain, Calyssa lui avait promis de l'emmener faire du shopping pour la première fois. Au frais de Dumbledore, comme excuse pour l'article.<p>

Dès qu'elle pensait à l'article, elle pensait à James. Il arrivait à faire remonter ses instincts les plus primaires et elle perdait son sang froid. Ils se disputaient si souvent, et à propos de n'importe quoi que s'en était lassant. Elle se rendait bien compte qu'elle le cherchait, mais il attirait sa colère. D'une certaine manière, elle prenait un plaisir évident à se confronter à lui, sûrement parce qu'il avait un caractère similaire au sien, et peut être encore plus irritable.

Il lui avait donné l'impression que tous les hommes étaient de grandes tiges brutales et susceptibles. Et doué pour embrasser, d'après l'expérience unique qu'elle en avait. Dès qu'elle repensait au baiser qu'ils avaient échangés, le sang lui montait aux joues et son estomac se contractait. Et elle s'efforçait de penser à autre chose.

Mais finalement, elle avait rencontré Severus. Il paraissait si peu coloré à côté des Maraudeurs mais il avait un côté doux et plus calme que le groupe. Bien sûr il n'était pas beau, ni même charmant. Mais il lui était très sympathique et elle pourrait s'en faire un ami.

Elle réfléchissait aux hommes et à leur ambiguïté en marchant dans le couloir jusqu'à ses appartements, situés au septième étage. Elle avait appris qu'elle n'était pas très loin du dortoir des Gryffondor et par conséquent, de l'ancien dortoir des Maraudeurs. Elle avait du mal à les imaginer adolescents. Pour elle ils avaient toujours été ces armoires à glace qu'elle avait côtoyée tous les jours. Ils ne parlaient pas souvent des années Poudlard. Sûrement à cause de Peter. Mais elle se souvenait de la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec James à propos de Calyssa et lui quand il était en sixième année. Juste avant leur baiser.

Elle murmura le mot de passe que McGonagall lui avait confié et entra dans son minuscule salon. Dumbledore derrière le canapé, en face d'elle.

« Mademoiselle Evans, vous avez de la visite »

Elle ne sut pas pourquoi elle pensa à James. Mais elle apprit son erreur lorsqu'une silhouette longiligne se leva du canapé et se tourna vers elle, peu rassurée.

« Pétunia ?! »

* * *

><p>Calyssa posa brutalement son sac sur les tables en lino jaune de la cafétéria. Elle était si en colère contre Remus qu'elle avait passé la matinée en cours à ruminer, et n'avait même pas jeté un regard à Matt qui l'avait fixée pendant les trois heures.<p>

Mais celui-ci s'assit juste en face d'elle avec une bouteille de Bièraubeurre dans chaque main. Il en posa une devant elle.

« Je ne parlerais pas d'hier soir, j'ai bien vu que tu as paniqué. Promis, je ne recommencerais plus. » Mais ses yeux l'appelaient littéralement, sans le vouloir. « Mais je voudrais juste savoir pourquoi tu es en train de déchiqueter l'étiquette de cette pauvre bouteille » Il hésita un instant. « C'est à cause de moi ? »

« Non ! » Grogna-t-elle en coinçant ses mains entre ses genoux. « C'est » Elle s'interrompit. Elle avait failli lui avouer que c'était à cause de Remus, mais c'était comme un signe pour l'encourager. Puis aussi, elle ne tenait pas à lui avouer que c'était parce que son petit-ami était un loup-garou, qui avait mordu quelqu'un. Rien qu'à cette pensée, elle se renfrogna. « C'est rien. »

« OK … » Murmura-t-il pour lui-même. « Tu ne veux pas me parler ? »

« Ce n'est pas ça Matt, c'est juste que … que tu m'as surprise hier soir et il vient de se passer un truc aujourd'hui qui m'a ennuyé » Elle soupira « Enfin, bref. Je n'ai pas la tête à la conversation maintenant. »

« Comme tu voudras. » Et ils restèrent assis en silence pendant toute la durée de la pause.

Calyssa en avait vraiment besoin, et, dans sa tête, elle remercia Matt de sentir instinctivement ce qu'il lui fallait. Surtout après sa dispute avec Remus, qui ne comprenait pas qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui et pour ses agissements. Même s'il était un grand garçon, il lui arrivait d'avoir besoin d'elle. Mais apparemment il l'avait oublié ce matin.

* * *

><p><strong>1510/80. Rubrique faits divers. **

**VOLDEMORT S'EN PREND À L'ENSEIGNEMENT**

_Après avoir attaqué la section relations sorcio-moldues de Cambridge il y a deux jours, les Mangemorts ont tenté d'enlever le professeur d'Étude des Moldus de Poudlard. Ce dernier – nous ne divulguerons pas son nom pour sa sécurité – a quitté ses fonctions hier dans la matinée. Le professeur Dumbledore est à la recherche d'un nouvel enseignant pour occuper le poste, mais les candidatures ne doivent pas se bousculer, étant donné les blessures infligées à leur prédécesseur. Le métier d'enseignant semble devenir de plus en plus dangereux par les temps qui courent._

* * *

><p><strong>OoO<strong>

**1 : le nom de progéniture me vient de la série « True Blood », comme la profondeur du lien entre l'Alpha et sa progéniture (même si normalement c'est le vampire et sa progéniture). Donc Disclamer à Alan Ball, le créateur de la série, et à Charlaine Harris, l'auteure des livres « La communauté du Sud » sur lesquels est basée la série. D'ailleurs je vous la conseille, c'est un peu trash, mais c'est extra ! **

**2 : En fait, après deux nuits passées dans mon jardin, je me suis rendue compte que la Pleine Lune dure plus d'une nuit, ça aide pour mon histoire en plus :D.**

**Donc voilà, j'ai réussi à faire 10 pages Word pour seulement une matinée dans la vie de mes petits chatons (il est tard, et ils ont échappés à mes petits poussins. Donc hein, voilà quoi !). Normalement il reste sept chapitres, d'après mon plan. Et c'est là que me rend compte que j'y serais sûrement encore à Noël. Mais non ! (faut pas leur faire peur, abrutie ! dit ma conscience) **

**Sinon, je m'éloigne vachement du James et Lily en fait, je remarque. Mais j'ai tellement d'histoire différentes à suivre, et tellement d'idées pour les autres que … mais de toute façon, ils vont bien finir ensemble, tout le monde le sait ! Puis ça va se débloquer dans quelques chapitres, ils vont avoir leur moment (je suis trèèèèès forte pour me spoiler toute seule. Trèèès forte !) **

**Bisous et au prochain chapitre ! **

**EwilanGil'Sayan.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour bonjour ! Enfin de retour ! Je dois dire que c'était un total soulagement de finir enfin ce chapitre qui m'a donné tant de mal ! Autant parce que je n'avais pas le temps que parce que je n'étais pas inspirée ... mais je dois dire qu'aujourd'hui, il m'a plus inspiré que mon devoir d'allemand. Je suis tellement désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, mais ça a été un vrai casse-tête pour se remettre dedans et trouver du temps. Je remercie toutes celles qui m'ont reboostée, toutes les reviews du chapitre précédent et celles qui ne m'ont pas abandonnées et qui revieweront ce chapitre-ci (je croise les doigts** **!). **

**Pour résumer les chapitres précédents, Lily est traquée par la Gazette qui a découvert son existence au monde entier, à cause de James qui a parlé d'elle à Masha, l'infirmière des Aurors avec qui il venait de coucher. Depuis, James a largué Masha mais Lily lui en veut terriblement et est partie à Poudlard où elle a rencontré Severus Rogue. Sa soeur Pétunia débarque. Sirius a effectué sa première mission pour l'ordre et à sauver un vieil homme des Mangemorts. Calyssa est aller chercher des tableaux de sa grand-mère dans son ancienne maison avec son camarade de classe Matt Donners, il a essayé de l'embrasser et lui a avoué qu'elle lui plaisait. Et le clou du spectacle, Remus a mordu un journaliste et cherche un moyen d'empêcher sa transformation.**

**Maintenant, tout ce que j'ai à dire c'est : **

_**Enjoy !**_

* * *

><p>Sa sœur était à Poudlard. Pour elle. Lily était complètement déconnecté de la réalité tant elle était surprise. Depuis son arrivée à Poudlard et ses quelques semaines chez les Maraudeurs, les enchanteresses n'étaient plus qu'une cause à défendre. Elle avait presque oublié, éblouie par le vaste monde, qu'elles étaient des personnes réelles. Sa famille.<p>

Le voyage de Pétunia avait quelque chose de symbolique. Elle imaginait mal sa sœur s'enfuir pour la rejoindre. Cela prouvait qu'elle avait minimisé la force de leur relation du côté de Pétunia. Celle-ci avait toujours été carré, à ne rien faire d'anormal et à respecter les lois. Lily avait toujours pensé que sa sœur la méprisait un peu, à cause de sa spontanéité. Pourtant, elle, elle l'adorait. Elle était son amie avec qui elle jouait petite, et même avec leur différence physique, elle sentait qu'elles partageaient un lien particulier.

Pétunia se tenait droite en attendant la réponse de Lily. Elle était grande et très fine, presque trop maigre. Ses longs cheveux blonds foncés lui tombaient au creux des reins, embroussaillés, et ses yeux verts la fixaient obstinément.

« Lily ? C'est là que tu vis depuis que tu es partie ?! »

La jeune femme secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place avant de répondre : « Non, j'ai vécu dans un appartement avec d'anciens élèves d'ici, jusqu'à hier soir »

« D'_anciens_ élèves ?! Des _hommes_ ?! »

Lily hocha la tête, attendant avec impatience la réaction de sa sœur. Pourtant, celle-ci parut se maîtriser.

« Tu n'as pas eu peur ? » Demanda Pétunia d'une voix qui se voulait calme. Mais elle ne put retenir un frisson d'horreur.

Lily comprit que sa sœur se disait que si elle n'avait pas eu de mal à s'intégrer dans ce nouveau monde, elle-même non plus, et qu'elle devait paraitre plus raisonnable en contrôlant sa peur. Du Tunie tout craché.

« Au début si, je ne parlais qu'à la fille, Calyssa. Puis peu à peu, je me suis rendue compte qu'ils n'étaient pas des monstres. »

« Est-ce que je les verrais ? » Dit timidement Pétunia, d'une blancheur extrême.

« Je ne sais pas. Tu comptes rester longtemps ? »

« Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure Lily ! Tu ne m'écoutes jamais ! Je suis partie du clan car maman ne cessait de se lamenter, comme quoi tu ne reviendrais jamais et que tu mourrais sans qu'on le sache. Alors je me suis enfuie pour te retrouver ! »

C'était … courageux. Et étrange, venant de Pétunia.

« Ce » elle se racla la gorge « ce vieux monsieur m'a dit que c'était une école ici. Tu y as vu les élèves ? »

« Je les ai évité toute la journée. Je n'arrive à être confiante qu'avec les gens que je connais »

Pétunia hocha la tête et se mordit la lèvre. « J'avais besoin de partir je crois … C'est toi qui m'a ouvert les yeux avec ton discours le jour où tu es partie. Que tu disais qu'elle nous bourrait le crâne. Je veux être libre, Lily ! »

La jeune femme n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. La rebelle en face d'elle était bien loin de la névrosée qu'elle avait quittée quelques semaines plus tôt. Avant, Pétunia suivait aveuglement tous les préceptes des enchanteresses et les défendaient ardemment. C'était trop pour Lily qui s'assit sur le canapé d'un geste las.

« Tu m'as tant manqué, Lily ! » S'exclama Pétunia en s'asseyant à son tour et en la serrant dans ses bras.

En sentant des larmes lui monter aux yeux, Lily comprit qu'à elle aussi, elle lui avait manqué, mais qu'elle l'avait oublié. « Toi aussi Tunie, toi aussi »

* * *

><p>Ça lui était déjà arrivé. Tout ça. Avec Connor Goldstein en troisième année. Avec James en cinquième année. Et avec Remus, son Remus. Elle était folle de lui, totalement. Elle serait prête à tout donner s'il était en danger. Elle voulait qu'il lui fasse des enfants, qu'ils vivent ensemble, seuls, dans une maison à la campagne.<p>

Mais les symptômes revenaient. Cette façon de le regarder en se disant que c'était juste pour se rincer l'œil parce qu'on s'ennuyait, cette façon de sourire bêtement en lui parlant, même s'il n'est pas drôle, de le guetter instinctivement dans les couloirs. Et puis enfin, de mette un mot là-dessus. Elle était tombée amoureuse. Mais pas de Remus, pas _seulement_ de Remus.

Dès que le mot « amour » est prononcé, même à l'intérieur de notre tête, il est impossible de s'en défaire. C'est comme si c'était à ce moment précis que l'on tombait amoureuse, rien qu'en le pensant. La psychologie humaine est torturée, vraiment. Elle était heureuse avec Remus, carrément comblée. Alors pourquoi son cerveau détraqué fantasmait sur un autre ?

Elle se força à respirer et à se calmer, sinon elle allait faire une crise d'angoisse en plein milieu de son cours de Littérature et Société sorcio-moldue.

Matt Donners se retourna et lui sourit.

Son cœur fit un soubresaut douloureux dans sa poitrine.

* * *

><p>Peu ennuyés par les regards interloqués de leurs camarades de classe qui s'entraînaient, Sirius s'assit entre les jambes de James, qui se mit à lui faire des tresses.<p>

C'était un rituel qu'ils faisaient depuis leur douze ans – âge où Sirius décida de se laisser pousser les cheveux pour ennuyer sa mère. Il avait pensé à ça en lisant un livre sur les bienfaits des chats, et le pouvoir relaxant de caresser leurs poils. Ils en étaient arrivés à la conclusion que les cheveux de Sirius faisaient office de poils de chats et depuis, dès qu'un des Maraudeurs étaient en colère ou préoccupé, ils faisaient des tresses à Sirius. Sauf ce dernier, qui devait se contenter d'un coussin à fourrure, volé à la cousine de Remus.

« Je viens de parler à Masha. »

« Pas de cocards, ça s'est plutôt bien passé, non ? »

« Je lui ai expliqué toute l'histoire. Je pense qu'elle a compris ce qu'elle a déclenché … Ce que j'ai déclenché »

« Tu t'en veux vraiment alors ? »

James finit sa tresse et la défit en quelques secondes pour recommencer. « Ouais, j'ai peur de ce que Voldemort pourrait faire des informations que j'ai donné à Masha »

« Et qu'elle a donné à Skeeter. T'es pas le seul coupable, Masha n'aurait jamais dû parler à Skeeter, amie ou pas. » Sirius grimaça un peu en sentant James tirer plus fort sur son crâne. « Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que tu ais largué Masha »

Le brun à lunettes émit un grognement interloqué. « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Bien sûr elle a merdé, mais à propos de Lily. Il ne s'est rien passé de grave entre elle et toi »

« Lily »

« Lily n'a pas besoin de protection, tu le sais autant que moi » L'interrompit Sirius en tentant de tourner la tête.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire »

« Tu veux dire que tu l'as quitté, _à cause_ de Lily ? »

« J'en sais rien. Mais quand j'ai couché avec Masha, elle venait de se faire étrangler par Peter, et je l'ai fait pleurer »

« En gros, ta relation – si on peut appeler une coucherie une relation – avec Masha est liée à ta relation avec Lily ? »

« Moony le Psychomage, sors de ce corps. » Il se racla la gorge. « En quelque sorte, ouais. »

« Et tu l'as dit à Lily ? »

« Je ne l'aime pas ! » S'écria-t-il en tirant les cheveux de Sirius dans un geste inconscient.

« Outch ! Pas besoin de t'énerver, je disais ça comme ça. Mais avoue que c'est étrange, si tu tombais amoureux d'elle, vu que ça doit être une des seules filles au monde avec qui tu te disputes le plus »

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute, je m'énerve parce qu'on dirait qu'elle fait tout pour se faire tuer ! Et elle est bornée comme un Hippogriffe ! »

Sirius retint un sourire. « Ça doit te soulager qu'elle soit partie de l'appartement ? »

« Non, je suis sûr qu'elle va se fourrer dans un truc plus gros qu'elle. Et si je vais la chercher pour la ramener par les cheveux, je suis certain de me faire arracher les yeux. »

« Il va falloir que j'aille faire mon rapport à Dumbledore, si je la croise j'essaierais de la convaincre de revenir »

James grogna. Et entreprit de défaire toutes les tresses que Sirius avait sur le crâne en entendant leur professeur leur hurler dessus.

* * *

><p>L'après-midi était déjà bien avancée quand Sirius sortit du bureau de Dumbledore. Il avait appris que la sœur de Lily était là, s'étant enfuie de la communauté. Il pensa que c'était une épidémie chez les enchanteresses et qu'ils seraient bientôt envahis par de minuscules rousses à la voix perçantes.<p>

Il aurait bien aimé la rencontrer, cette Pétunia. D'abord parce que le phénomène Lily l'avait toujours intrigué, cette façon de quitter toute sa vie pour l'inconnu, il devait bien y avoir une explication familiale qui implique sœur casse-couille et mère étouffante, ou un truc dans le genre.

« Black ?! »

Cheveux gras, nez proéminent, yeux vides. Si son cerveau avait été un personnage de dessin animé, il aurait tapé du pied par terre.

« Haha » Se retrouver face à Rogue n'avait jamais été dans ses plans. Il l'avait évité autant qu'il pouvait depuis la farce qui avait mal tourné, quand il lui avait intentionnellement donné l'emplacement du saule cogneur. Rogue avait toujours paru se ragaillardir de l'exil qui avait suivi. Ça le mettait mal à l'aise d'être en face du graisseux, comme avait toujours adoré l'appeler James. Il avait l'impression de revenir en cinquième année, lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un adolescent. Surtout qu'il avait toujours imaginé que Rogue deviendrait un Mangemort, et pas un professeur de Potions. « J'aurais dû sentir l'odeur, ou même voir ton nez dépassé du couloir. Comme ça j'aurais pu m'éviter de me piquer les yeux à ta simple présence. »

Quand Sirius était mal à l'aise, il devenait méchant. Nature oblige. Severus tiqua, il n'avait plus eu le droit à des piques comme ça depuis la fin de sa scolarité, il devait se remettre dans le chaudron.

« Connard. » Se remettre dans le chaudron, bordel ! Et pas se comporter comme s'il était vexé, après tout, c'était un Maraudeurs en face de lui. Il se racla la gorge. « Si j'avais senti ton aura de traître j'aurais fait demi tour, sois en sûr »

Sirius se renfrogna, Severus avait trouvé la bonne parade. Il détestait qu'on lui rappelle ce qu'il avait fait à Remus.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais à traîner à Poudlard ? Ta misérable gloire te manque tant que ça ? »

« En tout cas ce n'était surement pas ta tronche. »

Severus se rembrunit et cherchait une réplique acerbe quand il aperçu Lily au bout du couloir. Le sourire qui naquit sur les lèvres de la jolie rousse atteignit directement le cœur du maître des Potions, peu habitué. « Sirius ! » Ses illusions se fracassèrent par terre.

Sirius se retourna avec un grand sourire. « Lily, justement je voulais te voir ! » Celle-ci tirait manifestement quelqu'un par le bras, caché dans le croisement.

« Tunie, viens » chuchota-t-elle « je veux te présenter Sirius »

Une grande blonde, élancée, au long cou, apparut. Elle avait l'expression candide qui avait presque disparu sur le visage de Lily. Très peu à son aise, elle se frottait le bras que sa sœur avait tiré et eut un pâle sourire qui ressemblait plutôt à une grimace.

« Sir, Pétunia est la sœur dont je t'ai parlé. Tunie, c'est l'un des garçons qui m'ont hébergé avant que j'arrive ici. »

Severus se racla la gorge, gêné d'être évincé de la conversation avec une innocence pareille. « Oh pardon Severus, je n'avais pas fait intention, j'étais tellement surprise de voir Sirius » Elle lui sourit. Elles étaient toujours surprises par Black de toute façon, cet enflure les avait toutes. « Comment vous vous connaissez tous les deux ? »

« Il était dans notre promotion à Poudlard, à Serpentard »

Severus pria intérieurement Sirius de ne pas l'humilier en racontant leurs _si drôles aventures Maraudesques._ C'était la première fois qu'il suppliait Sirius. La narration qui suivit ne lui donna aucune envie de recommencer.

* * *

><p>Ryan s'était allongé sur un banc dans un parc, les bras repliés sous sa tête. Il regardait le soleil descendre de plus en plus dans le ciel d'automne. Ça l'effrayait plus qu'il ne l'admettait. Il avait passé la matinée avec Remus, et il n'avait encore pris aucune décision. D'abord parce qu'il n'avait jamais été fort pour prendre ses responsabilités, sa mère avait toujours tout décidé pour lui. Mais surtout parce qu'une décision comme celle-là, à prendre en une journée, ferait paniquer n'importe qui. Sa vie était chamboulée, de toute façon. Un choix simple : être seul, ou épaulé. Pourtant, son ego et son indépendance se révoltait « Tu détestes être assisté, abruti ! ». Comment supporter de vivre sous le joug d'un mec qu'on ne connait que depuis une journée. Et si, sous ses dehors pacifiques et très cool, Remus s'avérait être un vrai taré ?<p>

« Putain de bordel de chiotte de merde d'enculé »

La vieille femme qui passa près de lui jeta un regard surpris autour d'elle, avant de le regarder, les yeux meurtriers. Avec un grognement de désapprobation, elle s'éloigna en trottinant plus vite.

Un coup d'œil sur sa montre. Cinq heures. Plus que deux heures avant le coucher de soleil. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer.

* * *

><p>Une main se glissa lentement sur son épaule et fut rejointe par une autre au niveau de son torse. Calyssa, penaude, se colla à lui et embrassa un bout de son oreille. Il poussa un soupir qui la fit s'éloigner, blessée.<p>

« Comment a-t-il réagi ? »

« Comment voulais-tu qu'il réagisse, Caly ?! » S'énerva Remus en fermant le bouquin posé sur son bureau d'un geste brusque.

Elle détestait ses sautes d'humeur en ce moment. Elle le détestait pour sa réaction inappropriée ce matin et elle le détestait pour l'engueulade qui ne manquait pas d'arriver.

« Ce n'est pas ma faute ! Tu n'avais qu'à pas me parler de cette façon ! »

« Arrête de jouer à la gamine blessée dans son orgueil ! Comment aurais-tu réagi si une abrutie t'avait balancé à la gueule que tu étais un Loup-garou ! » Il s'était levé de sa chaise et la surplombait de toute sa hauteur.

« UNE ABRUTIE ?! »

« Bien sûr il n'y a que sur ça que tu t'arrêtes. » Il soupira avec un sourire désabusé. « Tu es égoïste Caly, tu ne penses qu'à toi. »

Il paraissait si blasé, si déçu qu'elle éclata en sanglots. Il avait mille raisons de lui en vouloir, elle en avait bien conscience. Mais elle aurait aimée se réconcilier avec lui aujourd'hui, se rendre compte que Matt n'était qu'une horrible incertitude dans son couple, une passade. Ils pouvaient s'entendre, elle le savait. Il l'avait fait depuis trois ans.

Il se prit la tête dans ses mains en soupirant bruyamment. Depuis quelques temps, elle était irascible. Il savait que le meurtre de son père et de sa sœur jouait beaucoup, mais elle avait été si forte et si aimante au début qu'il ne comprenait pas ce brusque changement. En la prenant dans ses bras, il sentit qu'elle se coulait contre lui, si naturellement. Sa place était avec elle, c'était évident. Les larmes qu'elle versait pour lui contre son t-shirt lui prouvaient.

James passa en hurlant joyeusement, tenant une feuille probablement arraché – pas bien - d'un des livres qu'il avait emportés dans sa chambre pour le cas Wolfman. Remus se réveilla au son de la porte d'entrée qui claquait. Qui pourrait-t-il aller voir à part lui, le premier concerné ?

* * *

><p>« Où est Lily ?! » Demanda expressément James en atterrissant dans le bureau de Dumbledore.<p>

« Sûrement dans ses appartements, mais »

BLAM ! La porte du bureau de Dumbledore se referma un grand coup, et le directeur s'affaissa sur sa chaise en soupirant. Si James avait été aussi rapide à s'enfuir du temps de sa scolarité, il aurait écopé de moins de retenue.

Le jeune homme gambadait comme une biche dans les couloirs, tant il était heureux d'avoir trouvé une solution. LA solution au problème de Remus et du Viking. Il espérait au moins que Lily y arriverait.

L'idée d'aider Remus n'était pas ce qui faisait faire un soubresaut à son cœur, il en avait bien conscience. Il lui semblait que des jours étaient passés depuis que Lily était partie, mais ce n'était pourtant que la veille.

Ses pas se stoppèrent. Voilà, il venait de comprendre le 'mais' coupé de Dumbledore. Sa phrase aurait pu se finir en « mais ne partez pas, je vais vous y conduire, car vous ne savez pas comment y aller, espèce de couillon qui ne réfléchit pas. Trop con tu es James. »

« Wouhou, est-ce que quelqu'un connait la direction des appartements de Lily Evans ? S'il vous plait, c'est important ! » La cantonade ne pouvait pas lui répondre, car il n'y avait pas de cantonade. Seulement les tableaux. Et les tableaux sont malpolis avec ceux qui les ont martyrisés comme l'ont fait les Maraudeurs. Comme lorsqu'ils avaient dessiné une araignée à la plume dans le tableau de la Grosse Dame, ses cris avaient rameuté toute l'aile. Le plus distrayant avait été le professeur Flitwick tentant de de faire disparaître l'araignée avec des jets d'étincelles, qui provoquait des trous fumants dans le tableau et la robe de la Grosse Dame. Après cela, les Maraudeurs désertèrent le plus possible la Tour Gryffondor sous peine de l'entendre chanter pendant des heures.

James entendait les murmures des tableaux. Apparemment, Sirius était lui aussi dans les parages. Il fallait se méfier, il préparait sûrement un mauvais coup digne de leur jeunesse.

Même s'il connaissait le château comme sa poche, James n'avait aucune idée d'où Dumbledore avait pu installer des appartements privés.

Soudain, l'illumination. Il redescendit au rez-de-chaussée, au pied de la Tour d'Astronomie. Il savait que Rusard n'était pas là, il avait entendu Peeves s'exciter dans une salle de classe inutilisée. La porte n'était pas verrouillée, il s'introduisit à l'intérieur du bureau. Jamais cela n'avait été aussi facile, et pourtant, Merlin sait s'ils avaient essayé. James sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine, c'était aussi excitant qu'avant. Le tiroir des objets confisqués étaient ouverts, le bout de parchemin abandonné depuis trois ans gisait au fond. Il le prit, et ça avait l'air d'un instant si solennel qu'une musique divine retentit dans son esprit. Il ne manquait plus que le rayon de lumière qui l'éclairait et c'était parfait.

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises »

L'encre courrait sur le parchemin comme une araignée tisse sa toile. Il avait toujours été impressionné lors de cette transformation. Remus avait trouvé le sortilège d'_Homonculus_ par hasard, dans un vieux livre qu'il avait fait tomber pendant une étreinte sauvage avec Calyssa dans la bibliothèque. Même dans les moments les moins opportuns, Remus prend toujours soin des livres, toujours.

Les points de Lily Evans, Sirius Black et de Pétunia Evans étaient immobiles, dans une pièce du septième étage, non loin de la Tour Gryffondor. Il grogna légèrement en s'apercevant qu'ils étaient dans le coin où Sirius emmenait ses conquêtes Poudlarienne lors de leur scolarité. Mais cette troisième personne, Pétunia Evans, empêchait cette possibilité que James redoutait. Evans ? Un nom de _fleur_ ? Le brun à lunettes retient un glapissement inhumain. Une deuxième minuscule rouquine. Merde.

Un grincement qu'il reconnaissait bien le fit se contracter et plisser les yeux. Les dents de Rusard avaient toujours eu cette ignoble habitude de crisser entre elles lorsqu'ils surprenaient une dérogation du règlement.

« M. Potter » Le r de Potter roula dans sa gorge avec satisfaction.

La sueur glacée qui coulait le long de sa colonne vertébrale l'empêchait de se souvenir qu'il n'était plus un petit adolescent punissable, malgré les chaînes du plafond qui lui faisait de l'œil. S'efforçant de faire le moins de mouvement possible, il glissa la Carte dans le tiroir avant de se retourner lentement, le sourire le plus innocent du monde sur les lèvres.

« Je cherchais le bureau de Dumbledore » Pourri. L'excuse la plus abrutie qu'il ait pu inventer au monde. Pas loin de celle qui lui avait écopé dix retenues en deuxième année : Le « quelqu'un m'avait dit qu'il y avait de l'herbe ici, j'ai voulu voir ça » lorsque McGonagall l'avait surpris dans la Tour d'Astronomie.

« Et vous vous imaginiez que Dumbledore s'était transformé en objet interdit j'imagine ? »

Les Maraudeurs n'avaient jamais su si l'humour de Rusard était ce qu'il était à cause de ses relations qui se limitait à son chat, ou si cela était simplement censé faire encore plus peur. James rit nerveusement, sûrement une des seuls fois où Rusard aperçu un sourire de sa vie.

Un silence pesant. Très pesant. Si bien que James eut le temps de réfléchir. « Je n'ai aucune explication à vous donner, je ne suis plus un élève. » En prenant une voix d'adulte, il avait imaginé supplanter sa peur de Rusard. Mais le regard que celui-ci lui lança le força à balancer d'une voix de mijaurée « Mais lâchez-moiiiii » avant de s'enfuir, presque dignement.

Maintenant, le septième étage.

* * *

><p>Lily croisait les jambes, assise sur le canapé près du feu. Sirius les examinait, sa sœur et elle. La différence était presque flagrante. Les mains de Pétunia étaient tendues sur ses genoux, sur la défensive. Elle ne quittait pas la baguette de Sirius des yeux. Sa mâchoire était contractée et elle avait une rougeur persistante sur les joues et le cou. Les yeux de Lily étaient fermés, son visage était détendu. Elles dégageaient la même innocence, seulement, Lily paraissait plus expérimentée au monde.<p>

Il ne s'était pas aussi bien entendu avec une femme depuis une éternité. Depuis Faith. Lily était entrée dans leur vie au pire moment de la sienne. Il n'avait pas été tendre, mais malgré tout, il avait appris à connaitre la jeune femme. Elle l'avait aidé à faire son deuil, d'une certaine façon.

La chose n'avait pas été facile. Il avait eut dû mal à l'admettre, mais Faith s'effaçait peu à peu. En quelques semaines, il s'était pris à penser à autres choses, à rire. Il se sentait coupable, il avait l'impression de ne pas l'avoir assez pleurée, pas assez aimée. Il avait oublié à quel point il avait trimé à la laisser partir. Ses cauchemars récurrents, ses vêtements dans son lit.

Peu à peu, il s'était senti près à vivre. La phrase de Lily avait eu beaucoup d'effet sur lui. Elle lui avait dit de ne pas chercher Faith partout, dans chaque animal, comme le disait la croyance des enchanteresses **(1)**. Malgré le fait qu'il gardait un œil sur les signes possibles, il s'efforçait de reprendre une vie normale. Aussi normale que soit une vie occupée par un ami lycanthrope, des missions anti-Voldemort, et des enchanteresses rousses ou blondes. Même si la blonde ne s'était pas encore avérée avoir le caractère explosif de sa cadette.

Si Pétunia ne s'était pas encore enfuie en courant, c'était grâce à l'apparence détendue de Lily. Et à une certaine dignité qu'elle désirait entretenir. Elle était pourtant perplexe, et attirée d'une certaine façon par Sirius, comme Lily l'avait été au début. Il était loin de Severus et de Dumbledore, et loin des photographies standards des livres de classe. Sirius, avec ses cheveux mi-longs et sa veste en cuir, illustrait les tout frais fantasmes de Pétunia Evans. Elle avait toujours eu les pieds sur terre ne cherchant jamais plus loin que le bout de son nez. Influençable, quand Lily avait fait son discours à leur mère, elle avait tout de suite senti qu'elle pouvait être impliquée, que Lily avait raison, tout c'était éclairé. Elle avait enfin trouvé un but à sa vie oisive. Elle tenait à s'échapper du cocon familial, elle qui avait toujours été la médiatrice entre sa mère et Lily, toujours à recoller les morceaux des disputes pour conserver cette intégrité.

Mais Lily avait finalement tout brisé en des milliers de morceaux. Si sa mère avait bien pris la chose, c'est qu'il lui restait une fille. Mais l'équilibre fragile qui restait c'était écroulé quand Pétunia s'était enfui aussi.

La porte trembla en tapant dans le mur. James entra dans un dérapé magistral et se stoppa net. Les yeux de Lily se posèrent sur lui avec cette innocence qui la caractérisait tant. Cela ne dura qu'un instant, avant qu'elle ne se rende compte que l'invité surprise était James, et qu'elle le détestait.

« James ! Qu'est ce que tu fous là, tu étais censé faire des recherches pour Moony ! » S'écria Sirius.

« Justement, c'est pour ça que je suis là. »

Si comme Lily, Pétunia avait été ébloui par James en le voyant pour la première fois, elle se senti prête à hurler de peur lorsqu'il se laissa tomber près d'elle dans le canapé, sans lui accorder un regard, laissant durer le suspense. Légèrement plus petit que Sirius, il était plus large d'épaule et plus imposant.

« Pourquoi Remus aurait besoin que l'on fasse des recherches pour lui ? » Demanda Lily en s'adressant à Sirius, ignorant parfaitement James.

« Il a mordu quelqu'un, un journaliste. Ces rapaces nous avaient empêchés de descendre plus tôt et il s'est transformé en pleine rue … Nous cherchons un moyen d'empêcher la transformation. »

Pétunia sursauta, mais n'eut pas assez d'assurance pour parler. Apprendre que sa sœur était de mèche avec un des sorciers les plus puissants du monde, deux apollons et apparemment, un loup-garou, tout cela lui coupait les cordes vocales. Mais Lily, elle, ne manquait pas de voix.

« QUOI ? »

« Mais j'ai peut être trouvé une solution. » Lily se tourna vers James pour la première fois depuis son arrivée. Il lui tendit la page arrachée qu'il avait gardé précieusement dans la poche de sa cape. Il n'avait pas pensé en venant ici à quel point il serait dur de se trouver face à Lily en sachant les sentiments qu'il lui inspirait, et de supporter son propre sentiment de culpabilité.

« Qu'est ce que ça dit ? » Sirius se pencha au dessus de l'épaule de Lily pour lire mais elle redonna le papier à James, troublée.

« Il dit que les enchanteresses auraient acquis le pouvoir d'utiliser la Première Magie. Celle qui nous a tous créé. C'est parce que nous serions plus pures que les autres, plus proches de la création de la Terre. C'est complètement insensé … Il ajoute aussi que nous ne pouvons pas nous en servir, mais la canaliser. Je ne vois pas le rapport avec le problème de Remus. »

James prit une grande inspiration et la regarda droit dans les yeux « _Celle qui nous a tous créé_, y compris les loups-garous. Si tu peux canaliser la Première Magie, tu peux empêcher la création d'un loup-garou. Ça reste une hypothèse, mais on peut le tenter ! »

« Je ne suis pas une expérience ! » S'insurgea Lily.

« Je ne te demande rien pour moi, mais essaie au moins pour Remus »

« Moi je pourrais le faire, si Lily m'assiste. » La voix avait beau être tremblante, Pétunia paraissait déterminée.

* * *

><p>Il était à peine 19h quand Lily revient à l'appartement, cette fois accompagnée de sa sœur. Ryan n'était pas encore arrivé mais ne tarderait plus, le soleil était prêt à se coucher.<p>

Isolées dans la chambre de Calyssa et Remus, elles réfléchirent à un moyen de sauver le futur loup-garou. Les autres, au salon, étaient assis dans les fauteuils, tous silencieux, guettant l'obscurité qui s'installait peu à peu. Pétunia, brillamment, avait pensé à utiliser l'incantation pour les morts, que Lily avait utilisé à l'annonce du décès de Faith. Cela permettait à l'esprit de s'en aller paisiblement, et techniquement, le loup-garou à l'intérieur de Ryan n'était pour l'instant qu'un esprit. Lily se chargerait pendant ce temps là de garder un Remus humain, en repoussant le loup-garou. Elle savait qu'elle y arriverait. Si elle possédait vraiment le don de contenir la Première Magie, le danger la forcera sûrement à s'en servir. Sinon, elle mourrait.

Quand elles annoncèrent leur plan aux autres, et à Ryan qui venait d'arriver, Remus refusa. Mettre la vie de Lily et sa sœur en danger était hors de question pour sa morale. Mais il finit par accepter. Lily avait été très convaincante et le sort de Ryan lui importait plus que tout.

Si James avait eu son mot à dire, il aurait pris Lily sur son épaule et l'aurait enfermée très loin, histoire qu'elle arrête de se dandiner face à la Mort. Mais il ne put que partager un regard de détresse avec Sirius.

Pétunia tremblait. De si grandes responsabilités pesaient sur ses épaules, à peine sa venue dans le monde réel. Lily posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule et lui embrassa le front. « Je serais là »

Hors d'une situation comme celle-ci, Ryan aurait posé un regard appréciateur sur Pétunia et ses yeux candides. Mais pour l'instant, il ne l'érigeait plus qu'en sauveuse de son humanité.

Lily s'occupa des bougies pendant que tout le monde, à part Remus et Ryan, sortait.

« Qu'as-tu décidé ? » Remus et Ryan se tenait dans un coin de la pièce pendant que les deux jeunes femmes s'affairaient pour l'incantation. Ils étaient droit comme i, tendus au possible.

« Si ça ne marche pas, je veux que tu me mordes » Il eut un rire nerveux « merde, ça fait si sexuel ! » La main de Pétunia se crispa en allumant la bougie.

« Préparez-vous, le soleil se couche. » Lily s'avança vers Ryan mais n'esquissa aucun geste vers lui, elle en avait un peu peur. « Allonges-toi sur le sol au milieu des bougies, fais attention de ne pas te brûler »

Pétunia se colla à Lily en voyant Ryan s'étendre sur le sol. Elle murmura « je ne crois pas être capable de faire ça, Lily »

« Tunie, il ne te fera rien, tu es là pour l'aider, il dépend de toi ! » Elle chuchota elle aussi pour ne pas embarrasser plus sa sœur. « Prends une grande respiration et concentres-toi sur ta tache. Tu verras, c'est aussi simple que de me toucher moi. »

Pourtant, en se penchant vers Ryan lorsque l'obscurité s'installa, elle se dit qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi troublée en touchant Lily. Deux yeux gris comme l'orage la fixaient intensément.

Lily se détourna de sa contemplation de sa sœur et de Ryan quand elle entendit un grognement sinistre derrière elle. Remus avait un visage à faire pâlir n'importe qui d'effroi, tant ses traits étaient révulsés par la douleur. Alors même que Lily se doutait que ça ne ferait pas grand-chose, elle s'efforçait de lui répéter de ne pas l'oublier, de se chercher dans le loup.

Si habituellement Remus enlevait ses vêtements avant une transformation, il ne l'avait pas fait pour celle-ci, par pudeur pour Lily et sa sœur. Mais il sentait ses vêtements craquer lentement un par un, et cette compression ajoutait à sa souffrance.

Lily avait lancé un _protecto _devant elle, même si Ryan et Pétunia était protégés par l'étoile à cinq branches. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers eux et vit Ryan lévité à quelques centimètres du sol, la tête rejetée en arrière et la bouche ouverte par un cri. Elle aurait continué longtemps à surveiller sa sœur si elle n'avait pas senti une secousse dans son bouclier. Le loup-Remus venait de lancer un grand coup de patte à la lumière bleuté devant lui. Elle s'efforça à la concentration et le fixa. Ses yeux étaient animaux, il n'avait rien de commun avec Remus, à part cette couleur miel qui se dégageait dans le marron noisette. Mais les yeux du loup étaient entièrement jaunes. Et il la voulait. Elle savait que si le bouclier restait, elle ne pourrait envoyer un autre sort, et elle ne se sentirait pas assez en danger pour invoquer la Première Magie. En reculant, elle sentit la chaleur d'une bougie sur son mollet et entra dans l'étoile à cinq branches. Son bouclier disparut, mais le loup ne pouvait l'atteindre.

Il s'approcha tout de même. Une odeur de cochon grillé envahit la pièce et chatouilla les narines de Lily. Dans un couinement, le loup recula. Lily en profita et s'avança, les mains devant elle. Les yeux fermés, elle ne surveillait plus son chasseur mais se concentrait avec chaque fibre de son corps. Un souffle chaud et nauséabond lui souleva les cheveux et elle serra ses paupières avec détermination. Le coup de griffe lui déchira l'épaule et un hurlement sortit de sa bouche simultanément à l'éclair argenté qui sortit de ses mains.

La douleur qui lui voilait les yeux l'empêcha de distinguer nettement sa réussite. Mais Remus l'humain gisait bien sur le sol, nu comme un ver, les paupières closes.

Sa vision se rétablit peu à peu, et le tiraillement de son bras s'atténua. Elle s'approcha de son ami mais se stoppa net. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un homme nu. Et si elle n'avait pas été aussi brumeuse à cause de la souffrance, elle se serrait probablement enfui en courant. Mais il ouvrit les yeux, et elle oublia sa nudité. Ils étaient jaunes, aussi ambré que le loup. Il ne parla pas, et elle sut qu'il faisait un effort surhumain pour garder le contrôle sur la bête. C'était un tournant dans l'histoire de la Magie. La seule et unique fois où un loup-garou resta un homme une nuit de pleine lune. Mais ils espéraient bien accomplir, un autre miracle. Sauver un homme de cette malédiction. Lily, gardant une partie de son esprit concentré sur Remus, alla assister sa sœur.

* * *

><p>Le visage blême, il la fixait avec espoir. Son corps se révulsait et un grognement guttural roulait dans sa gorge. Il était couvert de poils et ses mains étaient pourvues de griffes, mais il restait humain quand même, grâce aux efforts de la jeune enchanteresse.<p>

Remus se tenait face à l'horizon – sa nudité ne gênant plus personne tant ils étaient tous concentrés sur leur tâche – semblant ordonner au soleil de ne pas monter dans le ciel, de laisser Pétunia essayer encore un peu.

Cette dernière s'essuya le front et retint un mouvement de dépit. « C'est trop tard, je ne peux plus rien faire » souffla-t-elle en fixant le soleil aux trois quart découvert.

« Mords-le » Dit Lily.

Il lui jeta un regard si douloureux qu'elle sentit son cœur se briser. Elle savait bien qu'il n'avait jamais voulu infliger ça à quelqu'un.

« Mords-le ! Le soleil se lève ! » Le pressa-t-elle. « Tu veux qu'il vive sans Alpha comme toi ?! »

Malgré la douleur de son bras, Lily s'efforça de se concentrer sur son cerveau. Après un regard entendu avec Remus, elle s'appliqua à éradiquer tout sentiment de peur de son esprit. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour voir une gigantesque créature penchée sur la silhouette moitié loup moitié homme de Ryan, et une lumière bienfaitrice se diffuser dans la pièce.

* * *

><p><strong>1510/80 Rubrique emplois qui recrutent. **

**LA GAZETTE DU SORCIER CHERCHE DES ÉTUDIANTS MOTIVÉS POUR FAIRE LE GUET**

_Les étudiants en journalisme sont généreusement invités à postuler pour un emploi stable, de nuit – ce qui ne nuit pas à leur apprentissage, payé, et sans absolument __aucun__ danger ! Celui de guet, comme le désigne le jargon journalistique. Cela consiste à surveiller une personne susceptible de faire la une de la Gazette, pour noter quelques détails croustillants qui pourrait intéresser les vrais journalistes. Nous tenons à dire que celui ne nuit aucunement au droit d'autrui !_

_Si cela vous intéresse, jeune étudiant fauché, envoyez un hibou à la Gazette qui se fera un plaisir d'étudier votre dossier._

* * *

><p><strong>OoO<strong>

**1 :** Cf. chapitre 8, lorsque Sirius et Lily parle de la mort, après s'être fait attaqués par Peter.

**Voilà voilà ! Je le sentais plutôt mal parti, mais finalement, je me dis qu'il se rattrape vers la fin, non ? En tout cas, j'espère que vous n'allez pas m'abandonnez, pitiiiiié ! Après tout le mal que je me suis donnée pour pondre celui là ! Je ne sais absolument pas quand je posterais le prochain, parce qu'il est toujours dans ma petite tête, que je n'ai aucune idée de comment l'écrire et que je vais avoir du mal à trouver du temps ... (voilà, j'ai réussi en deux secondes à vous faire fuir ... !) mais j'espère que celui-ci vous a plu, j'ai voulu amener une autre facette de Pétunia, et je compte exploiter sa transformation en connasse (appelons une vache une vache !) au fil de l'histoire :). **

**Bisouuuuuus **

**EwilanGil'Sayan.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjouuuuur ! Ok, ça fait 5 mois ... J'ai honte ... Mais il est fini :) ! Merci à celles qui m'ont reviewée, ça fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que quelques personnes n'ont pas abandonné :). **

**Un petit résumé ? Lily se cache à Poudlard à cause de la révélation de Masha aux journalistes, elle y rencontre Severus Rogue et sa soeur Pétunia débarque. Remus a mordu un journaliste, Ryan, et a désormais un lien d'empathie avec lui, ce qui ne sera pas son seul problème car un gars en cours avec Calyssa a embrassé cette dernière et ça l'a plutôt retournée. Sirius, lui, fait peu à peu son deuil et recherche activement Peter.**

**Et maintenant, **

_**Enjoy !**_

* * *

><p>Son corps avait toujours la même forme. Ni touffe de poils incongrue, ni yeux jaunes, ni dents pointues. Imperceptiblement, être resté humain le soulagea. Bien sûr, il ne s'était pas imaginé être changé en monstre ou quoi que ce soit, mais il était conscient d'avoir une nouvelle nature à présent, une bestialité acérée Remus lui avait parlé de tout ça. Il était encore habillé, et il s'en félicita en interceptant le regard timide de la grande blonde qui l'avait soutenu cette nuit. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître étant donné qu'il semblait lui infliger un effroi terrible, il avait aussi peur d'elle que elle de lui. Mais peur n'était pas le mot, elle l'intimidait, principalement ses candides yeux vert forêt. Elle avait maintenu quelque chose en lui de très dangereux cette nuit. Il se souvenait du déchirement qui avait pris sa colonne vertébrale et tous les os de son corps. Pétunia avait tout contenu.<p>

Ce nouvel animal en lui l'effrayait plus qu'il n'osait se le dire. L'infime espoir de retrouver une vie normale était anéanti, il l'avait senti en même temps que la seconde morsure de Remus. Le lien d'empathie, propre à l'Alpha et à sa progéniture, était créé, c'était trop tard. S'en était indécent. Il sentait Remus dormir, comme s'il était à sa place, la jambe de Calyssa contre son pied et l'oreiller sous sa tête. Il fallait qu'ils en parlent, qu'ils testent leur limite. Il ne tenait réellement pas à ressentir ses émotions lors de ses cours de Psycho – ça devait être torturé ! –, à la pleine lune ou même pendant ses ébats avec sa petite-amie.

Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se détacher de Remus et prit sans le vouloir le même rythme de respiration. Son esprit se vida et il eut la vision d'une fenêtre ouverte dans une chambre d'enfant, lors d'une nuit de pleine lune, et sentit une odeur pestilentielle. Les rêves de Remus semblaient s'accorder avec l'humeur de Ryan. Ce n'était pas bon du tout.

* * *

><p>James avait appris que Lily avait rencontré Severus. Sirius l'avait malencontreusement laissé échapper après leur entretien avec Lily et Pétunia à Poudlard. Cela n'avait absolument pas joué sur sa décision de laisser son ego de côté et de lui parler pour peut être enfin s'excuser. Sûrement pas.<p>

Il avait toujours pris Severus pour un abruti, et maintenant pour un abruti de Mangemort. Que Lily le côtoie lui paraissait une chose absurde et grotesque. Elle ne devait sûrement ne plus avoir trop de tête entourée d'Hagrid et de Rusard. James se demandait comme une chose aussi délicate que Lily puisse se lier d'amitié avec quelqu'un comme Severus, qui n'avait eu aucune délicatesse quand les Maraudeurs l'avaient affublé d'un tutu et forcé à danser et chanter près de la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet au septième étage.

Ajouté à cela, l'inimité de James et Severus ne datait pas d'hier, il ne laisserait jamais Severus lui passer devant. Et pour cause, le James de onze ans avait toujours dit, avec la finesse exquise que donne la baguette et les premiers actes de rébellion contre l'autorité "j'aime pas les moches." Et effectivement, Severus, de onze ans, de quatorze ans ou même de vingt ans, avait un physique ingrat. Si le James de 1980 s'était légèrement modéré et ses choix d'amis ou de petites-amies étaient devenus plus éclectiques, sa haine pour Severus était restée aussi vive que dans son cœur d'adolescent boutonneux.

* * *

><p>Le corps nu de Remus était allongé de tout son long dans leur lit. Calyssa avait les yeux fixés sur ses fesses, sans vraiment les regarder. C'était si dur de faire des actions pourtant tellement simples en ce moment. Spécialement par rapport à son petit-ami. Leur relation avait évolué, c'était clair. D'une façon si brutale, mais elle ne pouvait pourtant pas en deviner la cause. Peut être était-ce dû à la mort de ses parents. Elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait pété un plomb, mais n'était-ce pas normal après tout ?<p>

Remus avait été là, si proche d'elle pendant cette période, mais en même temps si lointain. Sa compassion était sincère, elle le savait. Mais elle lui paraissait superficielle, car malgré sa présence, il avait des millions d'autres choses en tête qui l'empêchaient de s'occuper de sa petite-amie endeuillée.

Elle s'était attendue à ce que Remus ne soit pas le petit-ami idéal. Il était un Loup-garou après tout. Et tout ce bordel d'Alpha, de progéniture, de morsures l'empêchait de se concentrer pleinement sur elle. Égoïstement, elle le lui reprochait. Mais son Remus torturé était un pilier dans sa vie. Même si son cœur était en train de lui faire cruellement défaut en battant imperceptiblement pour un autre.

Devrait-elle en parler à Remus ? Lui avouer qu'elle avait refusé les avances d'un de ses camarades de classe mais que son baiser avait allumé un brasier dans ses reins ? Qu'elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau s'il recommençait ? Elle ne pouvait pas. Ce serait lui pourrir inutilement l'existence. Il ne devait pas savoir.

Angoissée, elle se demanda si, un jour, quelqu'un avait déjà ressenti les mêmes tourments qu'elle. Elle le plaignait très fort, mais priait pourtant pour qu'elle ne soit pas la seule avec des problèmes plus gros qu'elle. Elle devrait sûrement demander à sa mère. Cette pensée la rendit morose.

Elle se souvint de Carmen, avec qui elle échangeait tous ses secrets et ses interrogations, décortiquait les moindres détails pour enfin cibler quelque chose de précis et l'exposer à leur mère. Puis en vieillissant et en forgeant chacune leur personnalité et leurs opinions de leur côté – Carmen était une Poufsouffle – elles avaient fini par arriver à résoudre leur problème toutes les deux, sans l'aide de leur mère.

Elle devait aller la voir, rien que pour s'épancher. C'était vital, et pourtant risqué. Sa mère ne comprendrait peut être pas, elle adorait Remus, le voyait comme le genre idéal, et l'idolâtrait même après avoir appris sa lycanthropie. Mais elle était censée aimer sa fille plus que n'importe qui non ? Alors elle l'aiderait, au moins à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et à savoir la bonne chose à faire. Même si elle le savait inconsciemment, Remus le méritait.

* * *

><p>La porte sans serrure ni boîte aux lettres l'intriguait. Mais il se doutait que ces détails sur lesquels il se focalisait ne lui servaient qu'à occulter son trouble. Il prit la poignée en forme de serpent dans sa paume sans savoir quoi en faire. Il la caressa un peu, se disant que peut être le serpent allait prendre vie et ouvrir cette satanée porte. Mais il arrêta bien vite. Être vu caresser une poignée de porte aussi allongée serait mal perçu, ou était-ce son imagination qui lui donnait une forme aussi phallique. Quoi qu'il en soit, Peter lâcha la poignée. Attendre Regulus n'était pas la chose qui l'enthousiasmait le plus à vrai dire. Il aurait voulu entrer par ses propres moyens et fixer ses règles. Mais on ne fixe pas de règles aux Blacks. Si c'était évident chez les deux frères, cela était encore plus flagrant pour les parents.<p>

« Peter Pettigrow ? »

Walburga Black avait toujours eu cette manie de d'apparaitre quand on sentait que l'on faisait un truc étrange ou un peu déplacé. James leur avait raconté maintes fois qu'elle l'avait surpris en pleine bataille avec un Veracrasse pour manger la feuille de laitue en premier. À quatre pattes, l'expression d'une tortue avec les yeux froncés, il s'était honteusement étouffé avec la salade avant de pouvoir lui dire où était Sirius. Évidemment, celui-ci avait disparu dès l'apparition de sa mère, abandonnant James et son pari.

Peter ne l'avait vu qu'une fois. Lors d'une sombre dispute pendant leur cinquième année, où elle l'avait trouvé avec les Maraudeurs en train de trainer dans l'Allée des embrumes. C'était juste avant que Sirius ne parte vivre chez James. Peu après la réconciliation des Maraudeurs.

« Je- J'attends Regulus, madame. »

« Entrez, il ne devrait plus tarder. » Il la suivit dans le long corridor. C'était la première fois qu'il entrait chez les Blacks. Le seul Maraudeur qui avait eu ce privilège était James, Sang-pur oblige. Les Blacks avaient, malgré leur idéaux, un certain respect pour les anciennes familles comme les Potter. Peter n'avait qu'une mère moldue devenue folle après s'être injecté le vaccin qu'elle élaborait contre le paludisme lorsqu'elle était chercheuse et un père qui était parti à la recherche des derniers géant. Il n'était bien sûr jamais revenu, abandonnant sa femme, son fils et son travail d'assistant aux Département des accidents et catastrophes magiques.

« Comment savez-vous que Regulus n'est pas à Poudlard ? » Elle le fixait avec des yeux sévères. Elle pensait sûrement qu'il était encore ami avec Sirius. Regulus lui avait dit qu'ils ne parlaient jamais du Seigneur des Ténèbres au Square Grimmaurd, même s'il avait le consentement de ses parents. Que devait-il lui dire ? Lui avouer la vérité ? De toute façon il était là pour une raison bien précise, mais il ne se sentait pas à l'aise sans Regulus. Le cadet Black l'aidait énormément dans cette affaire, il remplaçait Sirius d'une quelconque manière. Mais il ne l'admirait pas comme il avait admiré Sirius, cela l'apaisait seulement d'en avoir une pâle copie.

Il se ressaisit, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à des choses comme ça. Comme si sa tare était plus acceptée que son sang-mêlé dans cette maison. Pédé et même pas Sang-pur, le combo parfait pour être mis à la porte avada kadavriser sur place. Il frissonna et se décida à répondre.

« Je suis un partisan. » Ses yeux acerbes tournèrent en une expression de surprise confuse. « Je sais que Regulus n'a pas commencé sa dernière année à Poudlard, nous travaillons sur une affaire ensemble, et nous souhaitons vous en parler. Mais pour cela, il faudra attendre qu'il arrive »

Il sut immédiatement que son ton avait déplût à Mrs Black car elle pinça les lèvres. Un sang-mêlé venait de lui parler d'un ton d'égal à égale. Elle l'invita à s'assoir d'un ton glacial et se tint loin de lui, sans lui proposer ni rafraîchissements ni nouveaux sujets de conversation.

La porte qui grinça et le « Bonjour mère » que Regulus prononça d'un ton guindé le fit soupirer de soulagement sur sa chaise.

* * *

><p>Severus se demanda comment il s'était retrouvé là. Vraiment. Il revoyait la blondasse de petite-amie de Remus qui rentrait impoliment dans le bureau de Dumbledore alors qu'il y était, il la voyait exposer son problème comme quoi elle ne pouvait pas patati <em>Lily<em> patata_._ Il avait entendu Lily. Puis Dumbledore lui avait dit quelque chose à propos de la jeune enchanteresse et de son après-midi à lui. Il avait dit oui, forcément. Il se souvenait de ce moment passé avec elle dans le Cachot des Potions. C'était un des meilleurs souvenirs de sa vie.

Et maintenant il était embarqué là-dedans. À écouter la vendeuse piailler et toucher les cheveux de Lily et sa sœur, Mimosa, en s'extasiant sur leur couleur. Ceux de Lily était exquis, évidemment. Mais ceux d'Hortensia était blond fillasse et pas exquis du tout.

Il se souvenait désormais de la phrase de Dumbledore. « Nous sommes samedi, vous n'avez aucuns cours aujourd'hui Severus, et vous connaissez déjà Lily qui vous fait confiance ! Seriez-vous prêt à les accompagner faire des emplettes cet après-midi ? » Voilà comment il se coltinait maintenant Aloe Vera et les magasins de prêt-à-porter féminin. S'il enlevait Lily et leur faisait faire des Potions tous les deux, peut être que personne ne lui en voudrait ?

Lily consultait la liste que Calyssa lui avait gentiment faite quelques jours plus tôt.

« Pulls, sweat-shirts, jeans, robes d'hiver, écharpe, gants, bonnet, manteau, robes de sorcière, chaussettes, sous-vêtements, pyjama, robe de soirée, » elle marqua une courte pause, le temps d'écarquiller les yeux « robe de _soirée_ ?! Qu'est ce qui a bien pu lui passer par la tête ? »

« Excusez moi mademoiselle mais j'ai eu des ordres clairs » la vendeuse lui montra comme preuve le papier écrit de la main de Calyssa adressée à elle. « Si votre amie dit qu'il faut vous trouver une robe de gala, nous en trouverons une. »

L'air sérieux de la vendeuse acheva de réduire Lily au silence, un peu intimidée.

« Notre gamme de pulls est de ce côté-ci, mesdemoiselles, si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

Et Severus était censé les suivre bien sagement, servant juste de rempart vivant en cas d'attaque de Mangemorts. C'était un peu ironique, mais bon.

* * *

><p>« Tu as capté mon rêve ?! » Remus paraissait lui en vouloir. Ce n'était pourtant pas de sa faute !<p>

« Juste des brides, je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il se passait vraiment, à part les cris et les grognements … »

La description parut faire souffrir Remus. Non, elle _faisait_ souffrir Remus.

« Tu – tu viens de me traiter de voyeur ?! » Cria presque Ryan, la bouche grande ouverte de surprise.

« Hein ? Non, je n'ai » Il s'interrompit et son visage prit la même expression que celui de Ryan. « TU LIS DANS MES PENSÉES ? »

À cet instant, Remus oublia tout son cours sur la Legimancie et que ce n'était pas à proprement parler une lecture de l'esprit. Il était sonné.

« Je pense à quelque chose, devine quoi. » Le jeu aurait paru si enfantin si Ryan n'avait pas repris exactement la même phrase que Remus avait formulée dans son esprit.

« On est des putains de monstres. » Sortit Remus d'une traite, une expression vide sur le visage.

« Je refuse que tu puisses lire dans le mien. »

« Pourtant comment t'expliquer que tu n'as pas le choix ? » Remus perdit patience. « Tu m'as demandé de te mordre pour ne pas être seul, je t'ai dit qu'il y aurait des conséquences. »

Calyssa entra dans le salon vêtue de son manteau et d'une écharpe. « Vais voir maman. »

Ryan la trouva très jolie, même avec l'expression renfrognée qu'elle arborait chaque fois qu'il la voyait.

« Ne t'aventures pas sur ce terrain si tu ne veux pas que je t'arrache la tête » grogna Remus.

Ils avaient du boulot à faire pour se supporter et apprendre à gérer ce lien d'empathie.

« Ça tu peux le dire. » Marmonna Remus.

* * *

><p>Sirius s'attacha les cheveux en une queue de cheval basse pour éviter de les avoir dans les yeux. Un étudiant baraqué de leur promotion s'avança pour combattre. Sirius prit sa baguette et voulut le rejoindre dans la zone de combat mais une main lui prit l'épaule pour l'en empêcher. Il crut tout d'abord que c'était James, mais voyant ce dernier en chair et en os devant lui, il se retourna pour fusiller l'imprudent. L'imprudente dans ce cas-ci. Une inconnue au bataillon lui lança un sourire hautain et, sans un mot envers lui, rejoignit son futur adversaire. Sirius ouvrit largement la bouche de stupeur et regarda James, tout aussi abasourdi que lui.<p>

La jeune femme était très belle. D'une beauté froide, inaccessible. Une beauté aristocratique. Sa peau très pâle n'avait aucunes imperfections, et elle était pourvue de longs cheveux châtains miel. Ses yeux bleu turquoise se moquaient de l'apprenti Auror qu'elle devait combattre.

Sa surprise passée, le jeune sorcier remarqua que le combat était engagé et que la belle brune se battait avec grâce et efficacité. Ses longs cheveux lui fouettaient le visage tandis qu'elle enchainait sort sur sort. Ses joues rougissaient et ses lèvres s'entrouvraient, laissant échapper un souffle erratique au fur et à mesure du combat. Son adversaire se contentait de parer, hésitant à lui envoyer des sortilèges à son tour. Elle avait pourtant l'air inébranlable. Sirius était fasciné malgré lui.

« Stop ! » Jerry s'avança au milieu de la zone de combat. « Chris, tu vexes la demoiselle ! Ce n'est pas une poupée de porcelaine, elle te l'a suffisamment prouvé ! » La jeune femme releva fièrement le nez et fixa d'un air méprisant le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains.

« Je vous présente Dina Leionidov. Elle arrive fraichement de l'institut d'Auror de Russie, elle s'entrainera au même rythme que vous, tous les jours. »

Chris se dirigea vers elle et lui tendit la main. « Je m'appelle »Il se montra du doigt en articulant exagérément. « Chris Maddock. »

Elle ignora sa main et lui répondit d'un ton sifflant : « Tu as des problèmes d'articulation ? Tu es obligé de faire des gestes pour que l'on te comprenne ou tu considères que tout étranger est un inculte qui ne s'est pas renseigné sur la langue du pays où il va ? » Elle parlait un anglais impeccable, avec un très léger accent qui roulait les r.

James étouffa un rire devant la verve de la jeune femme. Et accessoirement devant l'expression de Chris.

« Au lieu de faire ton idiot, essaie d'apprendre à te battre avec quelqu'un d'autre que ton miroir. Ça t'aidera sûrement à t'améliorer ! » Lui cracha-t-elle avant de s'éloigner du milieu de la salle pour prendre un verre d'eau et le boire d'une traite.

James se rapprocha de Sirius et lui murmura à l'oreille « Si tu veux mon avis, c'est le genre de dominatrice chaudasse à cravache. Je dis ça je dis rien. » Il eut un frisson. « Le genre de fille à te dire de te mettre à genou en t'appelant camarade. » Il rit. « Je me fais peur tout seul ! »

Sirius émit un grognement et esquissa un sourire. « Va donc voir Masha toi, s'il y a bien une femme autoritaire sur Terre, c'est elle »

« Pas de fouet ni d'ordres chez elle, je peux te l'assurer » il eut un sourire goguenard « en tout cas Masha n'est pas une planche à pain, elle ! »

Le regard de Sirius se tourna vers Dina Leionidov. Sa silhouette était élancée, presque aussi grande que lui. C'est vrai qu'elle aurait pu passer pour un jeune homme si elle l'avait voulu. Son manque flagrant de poitrine et de fesses lui donnait une allure androgyne que Sirius n'appréciait pas spécialement. Mais son regard azur le captura et il ne put s'en détacher.

Bizarre ou non, elle venait de lui faire l'amour avec les yeux. Il se força à respirer lentement. Elle était tarée, OK. Il devrait dès lors l'éviter. Surtout dans des espaces restreints.

Mais putain à quoi pensait-il ! Faith était morte depuis si peu de temps et il arrivait à rêver d'arracher sa culotte à cette Russe qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Ève ni d'Adam. Il avait envie de pleurer. Comme si les larmes qu'il avait versées pour Faith ne suffisaient pas déjà à l'empêcher de pisser pendant des semaines en évacuant toute l'eau contenue dans son corps.

* * *

><p>Severus s'était assis sur un fauteuil près des cabines d'essayages, l'air amorphe d'un cocker. Si un Mangemort attaquait à cet instant, il ne pourrait que le faire trébucher avec sa jambe étendue sans vie sur le sol. De toute façon, il n'avait aucun intérêt à faire échouer les Mangemorts.<p>

Lily sortit de la cabine d'essayage, sa jolie robe noire ouverte jusqu'aux reins, pour lui demander de remonter sa fermeture. Elle était rouge de honte de permettre à un homme d'apercevoir la peau laiteuse de son dos. Les yeux de Severus lui firent traitreusement défaut en se brouillant. Il pesta contre lui-même mais s'adoucit comme un agneau au sourire de remerciement de la jeune enchanteresse.

« La robe noire est un classique bien sûr » babillait la vendeuse et couvrant le siège voisin de Severus de vêtements. « Je vais vous chercher les robes de gala pendant que vous essayez ces pantalons. »

Lily hocha la tête et se mira quelques secondes dans le miroir avant de rentrer dans la cabine, un jean à la main. La sœur de Lily – il n'arrivait définitivement pas à se souvenir de son prénom ! – lui jeta un regard suspicieux et prit à son tour un pantalon avant de tirer le rideau d'un coup sec pour échapper à sa vue. Il se sentait dépaysé entouré de toutes ses couleurs vives, lui qui portait son éternelle cape noire.

Il regarda les robes de sorcière que Lily avait choisies. Elle avait refusé catégoriquement d'en prendre une violette, qui jurait avec ses cheveux, mais la bleue foncé qu'elle avait prise lui allait comme un gant, de même que la verte émeraude. Il adorait cette dernière. Parce qu'elle allait avec ses yeux, évidemment, mais parce que c'était la couleur de Serpentard et du Mage Noir, et il se plaisait à imaginer Lily en élève modèle de Serpentard, où il aurait pu la côtoyer chaque jour de sa scolarité, et où elle aurait été un soutien face à l'acharnement des Maraudeurs. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne l'avait pas rencontrée avant eux et c'était déjà trop tard. Elle avait déjà ce sourire de Gryffondor, le sourire d'une personne intègre et pas du genre à aimer le Seigneur des ténèbres. Pas qu'il l'aime beaucoup non plus, mais il s'était engagé dans cette voie en connaissance de cause, et il ne pourrait jamais en sortir sans se faire tuer.

Lily sortit de la cabine, avec un jean qui lui marquait parfaitement les hanches et qui s'évasait sur ses chevilles délicates. Et voilà qu'il se mettait à parler couture. Il s'énerva un peu intérieurement car il avait l'impression que depuis sa rencontre avec Sirius, où ce dernier avait raconté à Lily toutes les farces qu'il avait subies, elle avait pitié de lui. Et la pitié est bien la dernière chose qui pousse une femme à tomber amoureuse d'un homme.

Il occulta les bavardages incessants de Bégonia et de la vendeuse pour partir dans une rêverie où la jolie rousse était le principal sujet.

Cette dernière se sentait totalement prise au piège. Comment faire comprendre à cette satanée vendeuse qu'elle ne comprenait rien à la différence entre le cachemire, le coton, et la soie sauvage. D'ailleurs, comment de la soie pouvait être sauvage ? Mais le pire avait été cette question à propos de son style. Quel style pouvait-elle avoir après avoir grandi dans une forêt, où elle n'avait eu qu'à hésiter sur la couleur des modèles que ses aînées fabriquaient. Alors quant à savoir si elle voulait un col Claudine ou pelle à tarte pour son pull, elle lui en mettrait plutôt une, de tarte, à cette cruche. Bien sûr, elle trouvait beaucoup de choses qui lui plaisaient, mais qui n'allaient malheureusement pas du tout ensemble. Même elle se rendait compte que certaines couleurs ne marchaient pas quand on les mixait. Mais de là à dire si elle se considérait comme une Audrey Hepburn, une Celestina Moldubec ou une Lady Diana … elle choisissait malgré tout des pièces qui lui plaisait, en fonction de comment la vendeuse et Severus réagissaient en la voyant la porter. Même si Severus ne paraissait pas avoir un acerbe sens de la mode.

Après moult et moult essais, la vendeuse apporta ce que Lily redoutait le plus. Les robes de gala. Tous les autres vêtements seraient portés quand elle sera à Poudlard, et presque personne ne la verrait avec. Mais Dumbledore comptait l'emmener au Gala de Tolérance au solstice d'hiver et elle ce devait de lui faire honneur. Alors comment choisir une robe qui lui irait ? Sa tortionnaire remua sa baguette et des mannequins en cire flottèrent jusqu'à eux. Les robes allaient de l'éblouissant à l'écœurant, du moins pour Lily. Elle élimina la rose en forme de pièce montée en un clin d'œil, et le sourire de la vendeuse lui fit comprendre que c'était un test. Celle orange moulante aussi, manifestement. Elle examina les restantes une par une, et sentit ses sens s'émousser devant la troisième. Elle était d'un gris argenté, un peu comme la lune. Le buste remontait jusqu'au ras du coup, et jusqu'à la taille, elle était entrelacée de dentelle et de pierres scintillantes. Une ceinture en argent soulignait la taille et laissait partir le tissu s'évaser sur ses jambes jusqu'à ses pieds. Une vraie merveille **(1)**.

La vendeuse fit une moue boudeuse face au choix de Lily. Elle la trouvait trop sage, contrairement à Lily qui la trouvait déjà osée vu le décolleté du dos. Elle lui proposa la bleue nuit au décolleté plongeant entre les seins. L'air choqué de Lily lui fit remballer plus vite que prévu.

« Allez essayer celle-ci si elle vous plait tant » Lui dit-elle avec un sourire amusé que l'on réserve aux enfants.

Severus failli s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Lily était mince et avait une silhouette énergique, ce que rehaussaient la délicatesse et le romantisme de la robe. La finesse de ses bras et de sa taille étaient marquée par les manches longues et la ceinture, et la couleur lui allait tout bonnement magnifiquement au teint.

Il accorda à Flora que sa robe lui allait aussi très bien. Le vert pâle ne lui allait pas trop mal.

« Et maintenant les chaussures ! » Severus, Pétunia et Lily soupirèrent dans un même souffle.

* * *

><p>« Le plan ne peut pas échouer. Personne n'est en mesure de le découvrir, elle est parfaitement rodée et prête à tout. »<p>

Les deux géniteurs de Sirius se lancèrent un coup d'œil intéressé. Malgré les nombreux réquisitoires du Maraudeur qui les accusait de ne pas avoir d'intérêt pour lui, ils paraissaient heureux du plan de Regulus et Peter pour récupérer Sirius dans leur camp, même contraint et forcé. En les voyant satisfaits du déroulement de la situation et de récupérer leur ainé, Peter mourait d'envie de partager leur joie.

« Pourquoi tenez-vous tant que ça à faire revenir Sirius dans le droit chemin ? » Lui demanda Orion Black en le dardant des mêmes yeux gris orage que son plus vieux fils.

Parce que j'aime encore votre fils n'était pas une réponse acceptable. « Parce que la famille est sacrée et qu'il devrait vous faire honneur. »

Walburga émit un reniflement dédaigneux qui signifiait que pour elle, une famille de Sang-mêlé ne représentait en rien une famille de Sang-pur.

Regulus se leva, prêt à repartir. « Peter, il faut qu'on s'en aille maintenant. Tu pourrais venir m'aider à aller chercher quelques trucs dans ma chambre avant qu'on parte ? »

« Que nous partions » Grogna Walburga.

Regulus lui fit un sourire contrit avant de faire signe à Peter de le suivre. « Tu crois que Sirius se remet de la mort de Faith ? »

Peter s'étonna « comment connaissais-tu son nom ? »

« Je sortait avec la sœur jumelle de Calyssa, Carmen, et elles étaient amies. Carmen a même cru un instant que cela allait nous réconcilier. »

« Tu sortais avec Carmen ?! »

Regulus lui jeta un regard féroce. « Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle avait à peine trois ans de plus que moi que tu dois me prendre pour un mythomane. Je ne me croyais pas avec elle, j'étais avec elle, OK ? Avant qu'elle ne meure bien sûr … »

« Pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres a-t-il ordonné l'attaque de leur maison alors ? »

« Parce qu'il s'en fichait. Et je n'avais pas vraiment envie de lui faire remarquer, sinon je l'aurais rejoint vite fait. » Son visage se ferma comme une huitre, une expression que Peter connaissait bien pour l'avoir si souvent regardé sur celui de Sirius.

« On doit vraiment partir ? » Pas qu'il se sentait bien dans la maison, mais il ne savait plus comment s'occuper après.

« Je veux faire croire à mes parents que je suis très occupé. J'ai abandonné l'école pour me consacrer à _Lui_ alors ils veulent que je m'investisse. Sauf qu'Il ne me donne pas l'occasion de m'investir, je fais figuration. » Son expression courroucé n'était pas entièrement dû à son inaction, Peter sentait que, comme pour lui, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ne remplissait pas ses promesses. « Tout ce que fais c'est rester chez Avery Jr. Ou chez Rosier a joué à la bataille explosive pendant qu'ils persécutent leur elfes de maison » son visage se durcit encore plus.

Peter se demanda si lui non plus, n'avait pas des pulsions contre nature. Il paraissait très proche de Kreattur et soucieux du bien-être de ces elfes de maison car il en parlait à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient.

* * *

><p>Lily rangeait ses toutes nouvelles affaires dans son armoire avec un plaisir évident. Elle n'avait jamais mis de chaussures avant d'arriver dans le monde sorcio-moldu – les enchanteresses avaient une politique antimatérialiste – et elle en possédait maintenant une demi-douzaine. La porte qui s'ouvrit la fit sursauter, mais moins que lorsqu'elle vit James sur le pas.<p>

« Lily, je crois que je te dois des excuses. »

* * *

><p><strong>1710/80 Rubrique courrier des lectrices.**

**JE SUIS ROUSSE ET J'AI LES YEUX BLEUS, DE QUELLE COULEUR DOIS-JE CHOISIR MA ROBE DE SORCIÈRE ? Alicia H. **

_Je ne peux te donner qu'un seul conseil, Alicia. Ne la choisi ni rouge, ni orange, ni verte, ni violette. Voilà._

_Grizel Hurtz._

* * *

><p><strong>OoO<strong>

**1 **: Pour se donner une idée : fr/#/fr/haute-couture/ah-2013-2014/10/1

**Voilà ! J'ai réussi à enfin conclure ce chapitre, et j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! :) Le prochain est encore dans ma petite tête, et j'espère avoir plus de temps pour l'écrire ... **

**Faites péter les reviews !**

**EwilanGil'Sayan.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour, ou plutôt, bonsoir ! Je sais que ça fait mille ans que je n'ai pas posté mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à trouver du temps, avec le bac qui arrive à grands pas ...**

**Je dis un grand merci pour les gentilles reviews, ça fait toujours un plaisir immense de recevoir un mail de :) **

**Disclamer : tout est à J.K. of course, sauf quelques persos de mon propre esprit ! **

**Résumé : Lily fait du shopping avec Severus et Pétunia, ce qui énerve profondément James qui décide de s'excuser auprès de Lily pour doubler Severus. Remus découvre son lien d'empathie avec Ryan dont il n'a pu empêcher la transformation, ils sont maintenant liés. Mais ce n'est pas le seul problème de Remus car Calyssa se demande si elle doit lui avouer les sentiments qu'elle éprouve pour Matt et ce qu'il s'est passé lors de leur rendez-vous. Sirius rencontre une nouvelle Auror, Dina Leionidov, qui lui fait beaucoup d'effet. De son côté, Peter rencontre les parents de Sirius et Regulus pour leur parler d'un plan secret dans le but de leur ramener leur fils aîné. En fin de chapitre, James prend son courage à deux mains et s'apprête à s'excuser. **

**Plus qu'un mot à dire : **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>Comment doit-on réagir face à une personne que l'on veut frapper au visage jusqu'à ce que son nez remonte au cerveau ? Mais que l'on s'efforcerait de soigner parce que ce serait un sacrilège d'abîmer une aussi belle tête de con ? Elle peinait à retenir ses instincts meurtriers devant la tête de chien battu que James faisait.<p>

« Pourquoi ? »

Refroidi par son ton sec, il perdit le fil. « Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Pourquoi crois-tu me devoir des excuses ? » Elle adopta un air pincé que James reconnut comme une mimique d'agacement de Rogue. Ou bien il se faisait des films parce que ça le rendait absolument furieux qu'ils entretiennent une quelconque relation.

« Parce que » il avait réfléchi. Il s'était dit que Rogue avait une longueur d'avance en ayant fait aucune connerie ayant provoqué le courroux de Lily. De plus, la jeune femme le considérait comme un être doux et adorable, loin de savoir ce que ce graisseux était capable de faire. Il se devait de l'éloigner de lui. « J'ai fait quelque chose d'indéniablement stupide, qui, surtout, t'as terriblement mise en danger, toi et ta famille. Je m'excuse sincèrement. »

« Ça ne t'arrache pas la gorge de cracher des excuses aussi nulles ? »

Il leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu es vraiment une garce ! Je suis sérieux Lily, je suis désolé ! »

Elle lui balança violemment sa chaussure. « Dumbledore t'as dit qu'il avait pris contact avec les enchanteresses pour les informer de ce que tu avais fait ? Et qu'il a jeté un sort de protection sur le camp ? »

Il ouvrit grand les bras en soupirant de soulagement « Alors pourquoi ne pas faire la paix ? » Le jumeau de l'escarpin gauche balancé un peu plus tôt lui arriva en plein plexus.

« Parce que ça ne change rien. Parce que maintenant je suis persuadée qu'elles m'en veulent. » Elle se sentit haleter. L'enthousiasme de tripoter ses nouveaux achats avait disparu. « Je panique totalement, James » elle n'avait pas prévu de dire ça. « J'ai peur pour elles, de ce que Voldemort pourrait leur faire » ça non plus. James esquissa un pas vers elle en voyant son visage se tordre de douleur. « La protection de Dumbledore ne suffira pas … » Elle fondit en larmes, et se retrouva, sans comprendre, enserrée dans des bras chauds et un torse moelleux. « C'est de ta faute ! » il se crispa. « Et de la mienne ! Si je n'étais pas partie, Voldemort ne connaitrait pas notre existence » les larmes traversaient le tissu fin du t-shirt sous sa robe de sorcier.

« Je veux te montrer quelque chose. » Il la prit par la main, et, sans se soucier des chaussons de grand-mère qu'elle portait aux pieds, s'élança pour une course effrénée à travers le Château. Il n'écoutait pas les cris de Lily et ses ongles qui voulaient se libérer. Arrivé au Portail, James dû se stopper net.

« Vous n'êtes pas en train de kidnapper cette demoiselle, Potter ? » Flitwick se tenait à quelques mètres du portail.

« Bien sûr que non professeur, nous nous rendons à Pré-au-Lard, Lily a besoin d'une nouvelle paire de chaussures. »

Lily jeta un regard suppliant à Flitwick, pensant que ça suffirait. Elle maudit le vieux professeur jusqu'à ce que James pile violemment devant une vieille baraque moisie.

« Tu comptes me demander de t'épouser et me dire que tu veux que ce soit notre nouveau chez-nous c'est ça ? » Elle ne savait pas d'où venait cette acidité, alors qu'elle n'avait jamais pu détester James plus de deux minutes au début.

« Ne rêve pas trop. C'était pour te montrer où nous nous cachions avec les Maraudeurs lors des transformations de Remus. Dans la Cabane Hurlante « il esquissa un geste théâtral pour englober le site.

« Attends, tu étais avec Remus quand il se transformait ?! »

« Trop long à expliquer. Mais la Cabane Hurlante, c'était surtout pour que tu comprennes ce qui va suivre. Accroche-toi à moi. »

« On peut se tenir le petit doigt sinon ? » Il l'attira à lui impérieusement, avec un regard noir.

« Ne hurle pas je t'en prie, ce sera très désagréable. »

Si Lily avait fait de la vraie pêche, et pas juste lancer des _accios_ aux poissons, elle aurait su ce qu'était un hameçon, et donc ce qui semblait lui accrocher le nombril à l'instant présent. Elle ne distinguait plus que James à ses côtés, et s'accrocha vigoureusement à ses épaules en criant.

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas hurler à la mort ! » Dit James en se frottant les oreilles.

Lily repoussa les mèches de cheveux qui lui fouettaient le visage avec force, le vent lui cinglant le visage. « Si tu crois que c'est simple ! » Elle hurlait presque tant le mugissement de la tempête lui brisait les tympans.

James lui saisit le coude et l'entraina à l'abri. « Où on est ? »

« Aux Pays de Galle. »

« Pardon ? »

* * *

><p>Calyssa relisait les notes de son entrevue avec Lily la première fois qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé depuis. La discussion avec sa mère l'avait chamboulée, cette dernière lui avait conseillé d'éviter Matt un moment, et d'avoir une sérieuse conversation avec Remus pour tout mettre au clair. Ce qui signifiait lui parler de Matt, du baiser, et de l'escapade dans l'ancienne maison familiale. Elle grimaça.<p>

Si seulement elle était née enchanteresse elle aussi. Pas de soucis de garçons – quoi que Lily s'était bien rattrapé de ce côté-là – et quelque chose en qui croire. Avoir une fonction, avec laquelle on ne se pose aucune question existentielle. Si Lily avait précisé qu'aucune enchanteresse ne s'était jamais rebellée, il devait y avoir une raison. Tout marchait au millimètre là-bas. Des cours de magie, du même niveau qu'à Poudlard, mais condensés. Le Soin aux Créatures Magiques avait une plus grande importance, et l'Astronomie aussi. Puis des débats pour améliorer leur vie, et plein de choses encore qui remplissaient leur journée. Pas de moment pour douter.

Et ça, Calyssa en aurait bien besoin. Car se cacher derrière ses notes pour éviter d'écouter Remus qui venait d'arriver dans la pièce d'à côté, c'était lâche. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Ça allait faire mal, autant à lui qu'à elle, et c'était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait.

« Salut » La porte s'ouvrit et Remus lança son sac sur le lit, qui faillit s'écraser sur le pied de Calyssa. « Ça s'est bien passé chez ta mère ? » Il avait un ton si peu amène que la jeune femme faillit éclater en sanglot.

« Oui … Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » Demanda-t-elle lorsqu'il s'affaissa sur le lit avec un soupir rempli d'amertume.

« Rien, c'est seulement que ça me fatigue d'entendre les pensées de Ryan à chaque instant de la journée. »

« Vous avez un lien d'empathie ?! »

« Ouais, on peut dire ça. Ta mère m'a envoyé un Patronus il y a une heure pour me dire qu'il fallait qu'on parle tous les deux, pourquoi ? »

Calyssa laissa échapper un grognement. Comment sa mère avait-elle osé ? C'était tout à fait elle, d'interférer dans les affaires de sa fille, d'autant qu'elle vénérait Remus et qu'elle ne voulait pas que Calyssa se dérobe.

« Tu sais, le soir de Pleine Lune où tu as mordu Ryan ? » Il se referma, elle s'en voulu d'avoir si peu de tact.

« Oui, tu as été voir ta mère, c'est ça ? »

Elle s'entortilla les doigts, fuyant son regard. « Pas exactement … » Elle vit les orteils de Remus se crisper jusqu'à devenir blanc. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers lui, il était aussi blanc qu'un fantôme. Comme s'il se doutait.

Elle savait qu'elle allait lui faire énormément de mal. Remus avait un colossal manque de confiance en soi, à cause de sa lycanthropie. Peut-être même que depuis le début de leur relation, il s'attendait à ce qu'elle le trompe. Mais elle ne l'avait pas vraiment trompé, pas vrai ? C'était seulement un baiser qu'elle n'avait même pas voulu.

« Calyssa » Ses yeux étaient implorants.

« J'ai été récupérer des tableaux dans la maison de mes parents … »

« Avec ta mère ? Vous êtes tordues, vous auriez pu vous faire tuer ! Merde, c'était une attaque de Mangemorts, Caly ! Je pensais que tu étais plus responsable que ça ! »

« J'y suis allée avec un ami. Un gars de ma promo » Il avait continué de s'emporter pendant qu'elle parlait, mais il s'était stoppé net. « Il m'a embrassé sans que je le vois venir, je te jure que j'y avais été seulement pour récupérer les tableaux, je ne connaissais pas ses intentions. J'ai transplané directement. »

Il se prit la tête dans les mains. « Putain » Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, il fallait maintenant qu'elle lui avoue la suite, mais il la coupa. « Tu l'as revu ? »

« J'ai essayé de l'éviter le plus possible parce que » elle fit une pause et se redressa pour lui caresser le visage. « Je crois que j'ai des sentiments pour lui ... »

Il eut un mouvement de recul instinctif. La main de Calyssa retomba mollement le long de son corps tandis que son visage se décomposait de honte. « Je suis tellement désolée Remus … J'ai essayé de m'en empêcher mais je n'y arrive pas »

« Et tes sentiments pour moi ? »

« Je t'aime comme une folle … »

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, bordel ?! Tu ne peux pas faire ça Calyssa ! Tu ne peux pas éprouver des sentiments pour deux personnes comme ça ! C'est me prendre pour un con, et lui aussi par la même occasion ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal pour en arriver là … »

Elle fondit en larme en voyant Remus si mal au point. Elle bégayait « Tu –tu m'as délaissée … Au moment où j'avais le plus besoin de toi ! »

Il écarquilla les yeux. « Pardon ? Tu ne peux pas me reprocher ça, Calyssa ! J'ai été là au moment où tu n'étais pas bien. Excuse-moi, mais j'ai aussi mes problèmes que j'essaie toujours de régler ! J'ai arrêté de m'inquiéter pour toi parce que tu ne me montrais rien, je pensais que tu avais surmonté ce qui est arrivé ! Mais tu as surtout été voir ailleurs. »

« C'était un accident ! » Elle se leva. « Peut-être que si tu avais été moins obnubilé par tes _problèmes_ que tu as engendré tout seul, ça ne serait pas arrivé ! »

Ses narines ne gonflèrent et il devient rouge. Mais il expira un grand coup et baissa les yeux. « Pardon »

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce revirement de situation. Ce n'était pourtant pas si surprenant, Remus se sentait si mal pour elle d'être un loup garou qu'elle pouvait lui reprocher ce qu'elle voulait à ce propos, il croirait que c'est de sa faute. Elle s'en voulu mais décida d'en profiter pour clore la dispute. « Ne t'inquiète pas » Elle l'enlaça et il fourra sa tête dans ses cheveux.

« Je suis désolé » sa voix était étouffée par ses cheveux blonds, mais elle en percevait quand même la douleur. « Je ne veux pas te perdre Caly, et ça me fait mal de savoir que quelqu'un d'autre retient ton attention. Si tu veux qu'on arrête là … »

Elle le lâcha. « Non ! Je t'aime »

Il se pinça l'arête du nez en respirant profondément. « Alors, fais ce que tu peux pour l'oublier … Évite le, au pire, couche avec lui, j'en sais rien, mais fais ce que tu peux … Pour nous. »

Ryan frappa du poing la table qu'il partageait avec un de ses camarades de classe. « Mais quel con !» Son prof se retourna, choqué.

* * *

><p>L'araignée descendait lentement le long de son fil, juste sous son nez, comme s'il faisait partie des meubles. Il regarda ses longues pattes velues un instant et hésita entre l'écraser à l'aide de ses deux mains ou lui souffler dessus. La deuxième option lui parut la plus distrayante, seulement, après un long vol, elle revint en sens inverse pour lui atterrir sur le visage. Peter sortit de sa torpeur et sautilla sur place en s'essuyant vigoureusement la figure, dégouté. C'est ce moment que choisit un homme encagoulé pour pénétrer dans le taudis qu'habitait l'ancien Maraudeur. Il le fixa tout d'abord d'un air moqueur et enleva sa cagoule pour secouer ses cheveux bruns à l'air libre.<p>

« Ça pue vraiment ici, Pettigrow. Si c'était plus propre tu ne te ferais peut être pas surprendre par des monstres velus » il se mit à rire, et cela renfrogna l'humeur de Peter. Regulus avait le même rire que Sirius.

« Pourquoi tu es là, Black ? »

« Le plan est en place, je voulais t'en informer. »

Peter sentit son cœur s'emballer.

* * *

><p>Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de dire qu'il devrait l'éviter ?<p>

Se faire des promesses n'avait jamais réussi à Sirius, parce que bizarrement, le sort s'acharnait contre lui. C'est pour ça qu'à cause de sa malchance et de l'interdiction qu'il s'était fait de ne pas côtoyer la nouvelle apprentie Auror, il se retrouvait bloqué dans la fontaine avec elle. Et James n'était pas là pour l'aider parce qu'il l'avait énervé en lui disant que Lily avait rencontré Severus.

Enfin, la fontaine, ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute. Plutôt sa faute à elle en fait, parce qu'ils étaient en plein entrainement de Duel avec les autres et elle lui était rentré dedans au moment où elle allait transplaner. Ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux coincés par un sort de protection dans la fontaine, lui à califourchon sur le centaure et elle plus en hauteur, sur le chapeau du mage.

Elle lui lança un sourire d'excuse et tenta de se redresser pour tenter une nouvelle fois de transplaner hors de cette foutue fontaine. « Je n'y arrive pas. Et ma baguette est tombée dans l'eau »

« La mienne aussi » dit Sirius d'un ton peu amène. « Alors il va falloir que l'on attende bien sagement qu'ils trouvent un moyen de nous sortir de là. »

Dina hocha la tête et essaya de trouver une position plus confortable. Elle soupira et lui lança un regard étrange. « Tu ne m'aimes pas beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sirius parut choqué. « Je ne peux pas émettre de jugement sur les gens que je n'ai vu que cinq minutes. Mais tu viens de me bloquer dans une fontaine alors »

Elle rit doucement. « Oui, ça ne joue pas forcément en ma faveur. »

Ça ne jouait pas non plus en sa faveur qu'elle soit aussi mignonne.

« Je crois que les filles ne m'aiment pas beaucoup »

Mais pourquoi elle lui racontait ça ? Il n'avait aucune envie d'entretenir une relation quelle qu'elle soit avec cette fille. Qu'elle ait des problèmes relationnels avec les apprenties Aurors féminines ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Mais c'était sûrement malpoli de ne pas répondre, alors il sortit ce qui lui passait par la tête « J'en sais rien, je ne suis pas une fille »

« J'aurais dû m'en douter ! » Elle souriait, et c'était la dernière réaction qu'il voulait qu'elle ait. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas froide et distante comme lors de son premier entrainement ? Mais elle paraissait vouloir parler, et Sirius, avec toute la meilleure volonté du monde, ne put se résoudre à lui dire de se taire car il était bien trop fasciné par les mouvements de sa bouche.

« Ce n'est pas grave après tout, j'ai l'habitude. Je n'ai jamais vraiment été appréciée des filles que je côtoyais … En fait, je crois que je m'en fiche un peu mais c'est con, parce que franchement, il n'y a pas beaucoup de filles Aurors, ici en Angleterre. En Russie en revanche, même si nous n'avons pas le même régime communiste que les Moldus, nous avons un système beaucoup plus égalitaire en ce qui concerne les hommes et les femmes. C'est vrai après tout » Il ne l'écoutait plus, et s'imaginait ce que ça ferait d'embrasser cette bouche là. Juste après s'être demandé pourquoi elle avait décidé de lui expliquer le fond de sa pensée sur la parité à lui, Sirius Black. Elle était vraiment bizarre en fait. Elle avait été si arrogante et distante le premier jour et là elle paraissait presque sympathique.

En fait elle lui faisait beaucoup moins d'effet que lors de leur première rencontre, ce qui le rassura. Non, il n'avait pas oublié Faith finalement. Il avait parlé à James de tester ses limites. Dans le sens où il voulait voir jusqu'où il pouvait aller avec une femme maintenant. Dina n'avait pas été la candidate idéale parce qu'il avait été étrangement remué en la découvrant mais finalement, elle n'était pas si effrayante. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il la coupa dans sa tirade et lui proposa d'aller boire un verre lorsqu'ils seraient sortis de là. Elle parut positivement surprise et accepta avec un sourire victorieux.

Le silence revint. Il eut l'impression que son monologue avait eu un but précis et qu'il avait agi comme elle attendait qu'il le fasse. Finalement lorsqu'elle ne parlait plus, elle le mettait de nouveau mal à l'aise.

Un halo jaune traversa l'eau. « Ah, je crois qu'ils ont trouvé un moyen de nous sortir de là ! » Sirius ne cacha même pas son soulagement.

Elle ne lui répondit pas, elle avait repris le même masque arrogant qu'elle abordait avec les autres.

* * *

><p>« Qu'est-ce qu'on fiche là ? »<p>

Il lui prit le bras et la tira de sorte qu'ils soient abrités par les falaises. Ils étaient manifestement entrés dans une grotte et Lily commença à angoisser.

« James, si je te disais que tu me faisais vraiment, _vraiment,_ peur, tu réagirais comment ? Parce que, je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens, mais je n'avais jamais vu d'hommes en vrai avant quelques semaines, et il y a encore quelques jours je sursautais quand l'un de vous passait près de moi » il lui jeta un regard interrogateur. « Alors, par Morgane, tu m'embarques dans une grotte sans me le dire et personne ne sait qu'on est ici ! J'ai peur, OK ! »

« Tu crois que je vais te violer ? » Il avait dit ça avec un air sincèrement surpris, sûrement parce qu'il n'était pas vraiment habitué à ce qu'une fille refuse de se retrouver seule avec lui. Il éclata de rire. « J'aurais fait ça dans la Cabane Hurlante, c'était plus glauque. »

Elle lui jeta un regard glacial et il se rappela qu'elle lui en voulait terriblement. « Je t'ai dit que je voulais te montrer quelque chose, viens » Elle ignora la main tendue vers elle et se rapprocha du mur pour s'éloigner de lui. Il eut un sourire malicieux. « Quel juron as-tu employé i peine deux minutes ? »

Elle parut surprise et réfléchit quelques instants. « Par Morgane ? » Elle poussa un cri de frayeur lorsque le pan de mur se déroba sous son dos et qu'elle se retrouva allongée entre l'entrée du passage et ce qu'il abritait. James riait tellement qu'il ne pouvait même pas l'aider à se relever.

Lorsqu'elle se remit sur pieds, aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche.

« Ça te plait ? » James lui souriait.

Les arbres étaient si hauts qu'elle se demandait quelle magie leur permettait de tenir dans cette grotte. D'ailleurs, il ne semblait pas y avoir de toit. Même en plein jour, c'était un plafond d'encre qui ne semblait pas avoir de fin, des gouttes d'humidité donnaient l'impression d'un ciel étoilé. Elle entendait le cours d'eau qui prenait sa source à quelques mètres d'eux et aperçut un lapin qui se cacha précipitamment dans un fourré en les voyant.

« C'est comme … j'ai l'impression d'être à la maison » Elle frissonna. « Mais d'où vient la lumière ? »

« Je crois que c'est magique. Viens voir, c'est _ça_ que je voulais te montrer » Il lui prit la main et la tira avec douceur sur la droite, en longeant la grotte. Il y avait une niche creusée dans la roche, assez haute pour y abriter une statue qui semblait en bronze. Lily fit un bond en arrière en la reconnaissant. C'était la femme qui était venue la voir quand elle était sur le point de mourir étranglée par Peter. C'était une représentation de Morgane.

« D'où – d'où est ce que ça vient ? » Elle lui jeta un regard presque paniqué.

« J'en sais rien. Elle était déjà là quand Peter a découvert la grotte »

« Tu penses que tout ça a un lien avec les enchanteresses ? Cette grotte, la statue et toute cette forêt ? »

« Je pensais que tu pourrais me le dire, après tout c'est toi l'experte. Tu n'as jamais entendu parler d'un autre lieu que la forêt où tu habitais ? »

Elle nia en abordant une expression profondément pensive.

Lily ne remarquait pas que James n'avait pas une seule fois détourné les yeux de son visage depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la grotte. À vrai dire il n'y avait pas fait attention non plus. Cette grotte était un pas vers la paix. Il souhaitait qu'elle ne s'éloigne plus, alors il guettait le moindre signe.

Il ressentait quelque chose de vraiment étrange pour elle. Elle était arrivée au mauvais moment dans la vie des Maraudeurs pourtant. Peter venait de montrer son vrai visage, et Sirius perdait Faith.

Après une très longue réflexion, James en était venu à se dire qu'il n'avait pas eu besoin d'amour jusque-là, car les autres Maraudeurs l'inondaient déjà du leur. Mais Sirius avait perdu Faith et Remus lui avait confié que depuis la morsure de Ryan, rien n'allait plus entre Calyssa et lui. C'était à lui d'inonder les autres de son amour. Et Lily était parfaite.

Pourtant, il avait seulement eu au début un intérêt assez commun, qu'il éprouvait pour chaque jolie fille qu'il croisait.

Mais elle s'était mise dans tellement de pétrin, et lui s'était inquiété pour elle à chaque fois. Ça lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille, au bout d'un moment. Mais l'apothéose avait été lorsqu'elle s'est mise à fréquenter Severus. James l'avait toujours haï, mais le maitre des potions avait fait une envolée spectaculaire dans le baromètre de haine de James Potter à ce moment-là.

Il ne pouvait plus nier qu'il était tombé amoureux de Lily.

« Aïe ! » Il venait de se prendre un projectile inconnu en pleine nuque. Lily poussa un gémissement à son tour et ils croulèrent bientôt sous une pluie d'espèce de glands qui faisaient un _chtong_ sonore en heurtant leur crâne.

« Viens ! » Lily lui prit à son tour la main et l'entraina derrière la statue, dans un espace assez grand pour qu'ils se tiennent collés entre la roche et la statue.

« J'avais oublié les écureuils bombardiers ! » Son exclamation lui valut un regard étonné de la part de Lily. »

« Il y a une petite population d'écureuils dans cette forêt, et ils adorent balancer des glands » Il se tourna vers la jeune femme mais remarqua qu'elle ne l'écoutait plus.

« Qu'est-ce que » il suivit son regard posé dans le dos de la statue « oh »

Entre les omoplates de Morgane était inscrit _tout n'est que mensonge._ En dessous s'étalait une série de noms que Lily reconnut comme étant ceux des premiers enchanteurs.

Elle fit courir son doigt sur les inscriptions et s'arrêta au bout de la liste. « Il manque Accolon. »

« C'est qui ? » Il se sentit soudainement très stupide.

« Mon père. » Elle ne fit pas attention au hoquet de surprise de James et continua « ces noms sont ceux des premiers enchanteurs, mais il manque le nom de mon père. »

C'était étrange pour elle de dire ça, ce n'est pas comme si un homme ayant vécu il y a presque 1500 ans pouvait être considéré comme un père. Surtout qu'il pouvait aussi faire figure de grand-père, d'arrière-grand-père et toute la lignée mâle d'ancêtres. Mais elle aimait l'effet théâtral que cela donnait.

« Tu liras les notes de Calyssa pour l'histoire ! » Elle lui lança un sourire et tendit l'oreille. « Je n'entends plus les glands, tu les entends toi ? »

Il ne répondit pas et la fixait. Il se trouvait complètement abruti de ne pas arriver à penser à autre chose que son sourire, et à quel point ses yeux s'illuminaient.

« Les glands ? Non, pas de gland ici. »

Elle le trouvait bizarre tout d'un coup, pourquoi répondait complètement à côté de la plaque ?

« Sortons d'ici donc. » Elle se dégagea précipitamment de derrière la statue et courut vers l'entrée au cas où les écureuils récidiveraient. James la suivit d'un pas lourd, un peu déçu de ces mouvements de recul. « Vous avez trouvé d'autres choses qui reliraient cette grotte aux enchanteresses ? »

Il répondit négativement. « Je ne te connaissais pas quand nous sommes venus ici la dernière fois, j'ai seulement entendu Calyssa dire que vos insultes ne comportaient pas de Merlin, mais des Morgane, car c'était la fondatrice de votre lignée. Alors j'ai tout de suite pensé à ça » il hésita « Je me suis dit que si ça avait une quelconque utilité, comme faire une cachette ou autres, c'était l'occasion de te demander encore une fois pardon … » Il la regarda dans les yeux et la fit rougir.

« Merci James, c'est vraiment gentil »

« Tu parais surprise »

Elle sursauta, indignée. « Non ! Pas du tout, c'est juste que je réfléchissais … Je ne te dirais pas que j'ai mal réagi pour ce qu'il s'est passé, parce que je pense que tu comprends ce qui m'a effrayée. Il n'y avait pas que moi qui étais en danger, c'était toute ma communauté. Mais je suis désolée de ne pas avoir compris que tu t'en voulais aussi, c'était assez égoïste de ma part »

« C'est un pardon ? »

« En quelque sorte. Mais bon, je pense que tu me donneras d'autres occasions de vouloir te casser la tête si on vit ensemble »

« Si on vit ensemble ? Tu reviens à l'appartement ? » Il cachait sa joie avec peine.

« Oui, Sirius est venu me voir pour me convaincre de revenir avec ma sœur. Je m'ennuie à mourir à Poudlard, et Pétunia a besoin de côtoyer d'autres personnes que des élèves, ce sera surement bénéfique pour elle »

« Et Rogue ? » ça lui avait échappé, mais il guettait tout de même la moindre de ses réactions.

« Oh, c'est un garçon adorable, mais il est si secret et taciturne. Je me demande si c'est à force de n'être qu'avec des personnes plus âgées ? »

James faillit s'étrangler en entendant Severus qualifié de garçon adorable. Elle n'aurait pu mieux montrer la non ambigüité de leur relation, et donc rendre James plus qu'heureux. Il préféra ne pas répondre.

« J'ai cru comprendre par Sirius que vous n'étiez pas des amis à Poudlard ? »

« Avec Servil – Rogue ? C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. »

Lily admira discrètement les mâchoires de James qui faisaient remuer ses joues en se serrant. Elle n'insista pas de peur de provoquer sa colère.

« Et si on rentrait ? » Elle resserra ses bras autour d'elle. « Il fait vraiment froid ici » Mais elle hésita en se souvenant du vent mordant au dehors.

« Tu as raison, allons préparer ton déménagement ! » Il souriait d'un air joyeux, et Lily se sentit soudain moins mal à l'aise. Elle avait l'habitude d'un James rieur, dragueur ou même très en colère, mais elle n'avait jamais vu le jeune homme aussi songeur et avide de bien faire.

« Tu n'es pas censé avoir cours ? »

Il sourit d'un air malicieux. « Oups. » Il préférait bizarrement rester avec Lily. Et puis, il avait bien vu les regards de Sirius vers la nouvelle Auror, il préférait le laisser seul.

Lorsqu'il la reprit dans ses bras pour retourner à Poudlard, il savoura si bien l'instant qu'il mit quelques minutes à transplaner, et ce fut le regard interrogateur de Lily qui lui fit réaliser son absence.

* * *

><p>« James Potter, fils de Lewis et Pleiona Potter. Né le 27 mars. Nous avons découvert ton petit problème de fourrure pendant la deuxième année et la première chose que je t'ai dite quand j'ai réussi à trouver où tu te cachais, c'était que je comprenais pourquoi tu bouffais toujours les bouts de viande presque crus que je laissais dans mon assiette parce que je n'aime pas ça. »<p>

Lorsque James rentra à l'appartement, Remus retourna s'asseoir dans le canapé, à l'opposé de Calyssa qui ne lui jeta pas un regard.

« Tu n'es pas censé être en cours ? » Lui demanda Remus.

« Je te retourne la question ! » Il attrapa un magazine de Quidditch qui traînait et s'installa entre les deux. « J'ai aidé Lily à empaqueter ses affaires pour revenir ici, tu ne devineras jamais le nombre de fringues qu'elle a emmagasiné en quelques jours ! »

« Elle a été faire du shopping avec sa sœur et Rogue comme garde du corps. » Glissa Calyssa, qui paraissait absente.

James marqua un temps d'arrêt. « Ah. Ouais, enfin bref. Sirius a réussi à la convaincre de revenir et on a fait la paix. Donc elle et sa sœur vont s'installer dans la chambre de P… Tu-Sais-Qui, ça te va ? » S'exclama-t-il en regardant Remus.

« J'adore qu'on me demande mon avis. Et surtout je ne savais pas que Voldemort avait eu une chambre ici ? » Calyssa le regardait d'un œil noir.

« Il t'arrive quoi à toi ? » James était si surpris qu'il en avait perdu sa grammaire.

Remus ne laissa pas à Calyssa le temps de répondre « Je pense qu'on va pouvoir y arriver, Ryan a son propre appartement alors il ne sera pas toujours là. »

James parut ravi et se leva. « OK, alors … Je vais aller la chercher – enfin les chercher ! »

Il essaya d'amorcer une démarche nonchalante si fausse que même Calyssa le remarqua. « Tu peux courir si tu veux, personne ne t'en empêche. »

« Évite de manger une Acromentule au petit-déjeuner si ça te rend conne. » Répliqua James en sortant, sans un regard.

Il croisa Ryan qui arrivait dans le couloir. « Fais attention, c'est assez tendu et Calyssa est prête à mordre. » Ryan leva un sourcil « enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Ils ont l'air de s'être encore disputé. »

« Oui je sais » répondit Ryan d'un ton nonchalant en amorçant un pas.

« Hein ? »

« Laisse tomber » il lui sourit et frappa à la porte. « C'est Ryan ! »

Avec lui, Remus trouvait des questions beaucoup plus simples. « De quoi j'ai rêvé cette nuit ? »

« Tu as encore rêvé de ta première transformation et tu as donné un coup en dormant à Calyssa qui a failli t'étrangler. »

Remus soupira et ouvrit la porte. « Putain ça fait vraiment peur. »

« Tu peux le dire, mec »

« J'aurais préféré rêver de tes petits lutins qui te piquaient tes chaussettes. » Il se mit à rire en voyant le regard noir de Ryan.

* * *

><p>Lily réarrangeait l'ancienne chambre de Peter, aidée de Pétunia et de Calyssa. Enfin, Pétunia n'était pas d'une aide si précieuse, car elle était en train d'admirer les nombreuses photos qu'elles avaient décrochées du mur quelques instants auparavant.<p>

« Et tu me dis qu'il a essayé de t'étrangler, Lily ? » Elle lui jeta un regard effaré.

La jolie rousse haussa les épaules. « Je préfère ne pas m'en rappeler » elle se tourna vers Calyssa. « Quand est ce que Sirius arrive ? »

« Il a envoyé un Patronus à James comme quoi il avait prévu quelque chose après les cours mais qu'il rentrerait en fin d'après-midi, alors il ne devrait plus tarder. Et comme Ryan revient aussi, on sera au complet ce soir. »

« Quel enthousiasme débordant ! »

Calyssa se força à sourire.

« Lily ! Tu es déjà là ?! » Sirius se rua sur la jeune femme et la souleva de terre. James détourna le regard, adossé au chambranle de la porte.

« James est venue me voir à Poudlard. Il m'a convaincue de revenir »

« Je croyais que c'était moi ? »

Elle rit. « Je ne serais plus obligée de t'emprunter tes shorts. Regarde-moi ça ! » Elle déballa un carton et le vida sur le lit. « Parée pour trois siècles ! »

« Ça ne sera jamais mieux que le T-shirt du gardien légendaire de Gryffondor pour dormir. Regarde-moi ça » Il souleva un short de nuit en flanelle. « Avec ça, c'est pas un rhume du cerveau que tu vas attraper mais un rhume du c- »

« Laisse la tranquille Sirius, elle a le droit de se balader les fesses à l'air si elle en a envie ! » S'exclama James en riant devant l'embarras de Lily qui voulait se cacher six pieds sous terre.

« Surtout si tu es là pour en profiter non ? » Sirius lui lança un sourire goguenard qui fut effacé lorsque James saisit la paire de chaussettes qui était dans la main de Lily et lui balança en pleine figure.

« Alors toi, prépares-toi à mourir ! » Il se plia exagérément pour montrer qu'il allait bondir quand Ryan passa la tête par le chambranle de la porte, la mine sombre.

« Venez » Ils le suivirent tous dans le salon, intrigués, où Remus se tenait la tête dans les mains.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » James et Sirius s'installèrent de part et d'autre du canapé, entourant leur ami.

Le jeune lycanthrope se passa les mains sur le visage et releva lentement la tête, blanc comme un linge. « Vous savez que Greyback forme des loups garous pour les mettre au service de Voldemort ? Et bien pour avertir les populations, la nouvelle recrue du Ministre de la Magie, une certaine Ombrage, a décidé de publier la liste de tous les loups garous du Royaume-Uni. »

« Mais pourquoi ? » S'exclama Calyssa.

« Je pense que c'est pour que les gens soient plus prudents » Ryan émit un grognement de dédain. « C'est dégueulasse de faire ça, d'afficher d'honnêtes gens qui n'ont rien demandé. »

« Et encore, toi tu n'y es pas sur cette liste » Murmura Remus. « Je ne vais plus pouvoir continuer mes études, c'est fini. Les regards des gens vont être totalement différents. Dès demain, tout va changer. »

Calyssa essuya la larme de dépit qui coulait sur sa joue.

* * *

><p><strong>1910/80 Rubrique prévention. **

**LES LOUPS GAROUS**

_Les troupes de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom se constituent peu à peu, et sont rejointes par toutes sortes de créatures. Les plus dangereuses sont certainement les loups garous qui sont les bêtes les plus sanguinaires de la Création. Il est du devoir du Ministère de la Magie de divulguer les noms des individus listés en tant loups garous, pour prévenir la population du danger qu'ils représentent afin qu'ils puissent se protéger._

_La liste en p.9_

* * *

><p><strong>OoO<strong>

**Voilà voilà, j'ai corrigé les fautes il y a quelques minutes après un resto italien bien bien chargé et une grosse fatigue, alors ne m'en voulez pas :) ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Faites péter les reviews, motivez moi pour mon bac pitié :( ^^ **

**Bisous, EwilanGil'Sayan. **


End file.
